UM TOQUE DO DESTINO
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Em uma visita forçada a Forks, Edward sofre um assalto e é salvo pela meiga e doce Isabella... Entre confusões intrigas e uma paixão avassaladora eles irão descobrir que o amor supera tudo! - U.A - 18 ANOS.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Elizabeth Masen era uma jovem belíssima, herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do país, mesmo assim uma garota simples que sabia o valor de uma verdadeira amizade. Renée Dwyer também era uma jovem muito bonita, filha única de uma família classe média, como Elizabeth dava valor a uma amizade verdadeira e sincera.

Ambas se conheceram na universidade, ficaram amigas no primeiro dia, pois dividiam o dormitório. Ao longo de seu curso Elizabeth conheceu o jovem Anthony Cullen que cursava gestão empresarial, já seu irmão Carlisle, não ligava para os negócios da família e se dedicou ao seu maior sonho, a medicina.

Elizabeth e Anthony se apaixonaram loucamente e iniciaram um namoro ainda na universidade, depois de formados se casaram e a jovem nunca mais teve notícias de sua inesquecível amiga Nessie, como costumava chamar Renée. Renée também se casou, com um jovem e promissor policial do condado, seu nome era Charlie Swan, jamais esqueceu a amiga Lizze, com quem perdera o contato.

Anthony se tornou um bem sucedido empresário, com a morte de seus pais, a herança dos Cullen se dividiu entre ele e seu irmão Carlisle, mas seu tino para os negócios o permitiu ao longo dos anos o fez triplicar a fortuna dos Cullen que eram considerados uma das famílias mais bem sucedidas do país e acabaram se mudando para Los Angeles.

Elizabeth teve dois filhos, Edward e a pequenina Alice e nunca mais tivera notícias de sua amiga Nessie. Já Renée teve uma única filha, Isabella, a menina dos olhos de Charlie seu marido, também sentia falta da amiga Lizze, continuavam a morar na pequenina Forks em Washington.

**Atualmente... **

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen fora considerado pela People o mais jovem bilionário do país, dono de uma fortuna avaliada em alguns bilhões de dólares. Um jovem modelo acostumado à boa vida, sempre acompanhado por verdadeiras deusas, só queria saber de beber e curtir a vida.

Levava uma vida desregrada, se envolvia com várias mulheres, mas nunca levou nada a sério, nem mesmo sua carreira, só queria saber de festas regadas a muita bebida e muitas vezes drogas. Era considerado um playboy que só gostava de curtir a boa vida, enquanto desfrutava dos bilhões herdados dos pais.

Já sua irmã, Alice Marie Masen Cullen era uma típica socialite, uma patricinha apaixonada por moda, shopping e seu namorado Jasper Hale. Andava preocupada com seu irmão e a vida desregrada que levava, não se dedicada a empresa, só queria saber de mulheres e farra.

Seus tios, Esme e Carlisle os criaram depois que seus pais Anthony e Elizabeth faleceram em um trágico acidente quando ainda eram adolescentes, são os pais de Emmett primo irmão de Edward e Alice.

Os gêmeos Jasper e Rosalie Hale, são amigos dos três desde crianças, filhos de Juliet e Richard Hale, dono de um dos maiores bancos do país. Jasper namora a jovem Alice e Rosalie é namorada de Emmett.

A única mulher com que Edward se envolveu foi a famosa modelo internacional Tanya Denali, linda, rica e arrogante. Mantiveram um romance conturbado, cheio de brigas e traições de ambas as partes.

Seu tio Carlisle, era um renomado médico e há alguns anos foi convidado para dirigir o hospital central de Forks, sua cidade natal, ele e Esme acharam uma excelente idéia saírem daquela agitação de Los Angeles, se mudaram para a pequena Forks, residiam em uma linda mansão afastada da cidade.

Isabella Marie Swan, Bella como gostava de ser chamada, era recém formada em artes, uma excelente desenhista. A jovem levava uma vida dupla, de dia era a doce e meiga atendente da mais antiga livraria de Forks, onde lia todas as tardes para um grupo de crianças. Mas durante três noites por semana se transformava na estonteante e ardente Nikki, a misteriosa dançarina da boate Snake, onde encantava e fascinava os freqüentadores assíduos da tão badalada boate de Port Angeles.

Já em Forks, era conhecida como Bella, a única filha de Charlie e Renée Swan, falecida há alguns anos, vitima de um câncer. Seu pai era o chefe de polícia da pequena e pacata cidade, Isabella morava em seu pequeno apartamento na cidade, tinha uma vida simples, porém feliz.

***************************/*************************


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**POV EDWARD**

Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade, minha cabeça doía pra burro, olhei pro lado e havia uma loira enroscada em mim, tentei me lembrar o nome dela, mas tudo que me vinha à mente era a letra C... Olhei em volta reconhecendo o quarto de motel, nunca as levava pra casa, era intimo demais. Levantei, me vestindo o mais rápido possível, queria tomar um banho e me livrar daquele perfume forte e enjoativo que estava impregnado em minhas roupas.

- Oi Eddie! Que noite maravilhosa, concorda? – a voz irritante dela fez meus ouvidos zumbirem.

"_**Porra! Meu nome é Edward e não Eddie, sua loira burra!**_" – respondi mentalmente.

- Quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar? – perguntei ignorando seu comentário, seu nome era Cindy, a deixei próximo do centro, já passava da uma da tarde, quando entrei pelos portões da mansão Cullen, Alice e Emmett estavam na piscina com Rose e Jazz.

- Lembrou que tem casa Ed? – minha amada irmã disse usando de todo seu sarcasmo.

- Me poupe Ali, to morrendo de dor de cabeça. – retruquei indo em direção as escadas.

- Claro que está, olha o seu estado! – a vi soltar um longo suspiro decepcionado. - Tanya ligou várias vezes atrás de você e mais algumas amiguinhas suas. – revirei os olhos bufando alto, aquilo era um saco. - Tio Carlisle e tia Esme pediram pra que fossemos para Forks, eles querem falar conosco. – avisou ainda com aquele olhar acusador, somente assenti subindo em seguida. Depois de um bom banho e um remédio pra dor de cabeça, fui ver minha família.

- Cara essas noitadas ta acabando contigo, já se olhou no espelho? – disparou Emm assim que me viu.

- Sabe o que seus pais querem desta vez? – perguntei sem dar muita importância para o seu comentário.

- Não, mas nos querem lá amanhã, portanto ainda hoje agente vaza. – somente assenti.

Fiz minha mala e fomos todos para aquele fim de mundo, chamado Forks, pegamos dois táxis do pequeno aeroporto de Forks até a mansão, já que tínhamos carros lá. Assim que chegamos, tia Esme nos recebeu como se fossemos crianças, eu amava muito meus tios, eles cuidaram de nós quando meus pais morreram e pra eles não havia diferença entre Emm e nós.

- Se eu não chamo vocês, não os vejo nunca. – reclamou, abraçada a Emmett, depois abraçou a mim e Alice, ela fez o mesmo com Rose e Jazz. Tio Carlisle pediu pra que passássemos um tempo aqui com eles, confesso que também sentia falta deles, minha vida nos últimos tempos se resumia em bebida e mulheres.

- Vou dar um role na cidade, ver se tem algo de bom, vocês vêm? – perguntei pra os quatro que estavam jogados no sofá.

- Dizem que tem um lugar em Port Angeles que está bombando, se chama Snake se eu não me engano. – comentou Alice.

- E o que tem de bom lá? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

- Pelo que ouvi é um clube que promove shows todas as noites.

- Que tipo de shows? – foi à vez de Jazz perguntar.

- Na realidade eu não sei, mas o lugar está sempre lotado. – disse dando de ombros e lá estávamos nós indo conhecer o tal clube Snake.

Alice tinha razão o lugar estava lotado, era um clube típico de interior, mesas de sinuca espalhadas no piso superior, um bar e um pequeno palco que fazia um T, com mesas espalhadas pelo salão. No palco que estava à meia luz havia um divã e duas barras uma em cada extremidade do palco, havia uma terceira mais a frente no meio da passarela.

- Que tipo de show vai rolar aqui? – a cara de Rosálie foi impagável.

- Parece que vai rolar um strip-tease. –Emm respondeu esfregando uma mão na outra, sorri com a cara da loira, se pudesse ela o matava ali mesmo.

- Deixa de ser safado Emm... – ralhou Alice. - Pelo que ouvi não é como você está pensando, é um show de dança sensual, nada mais, sinto muito rapazes, mas as garotas não vão ficar rebolando penduradas nestes postes pra vocês, portanto deixa de ser pervertido Emmett Cullen.

- Qual a graça então?

- Emmett! – a loira o repreendeu, lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

Dei uma boa olhada em volta e o lugar não se parecia em nada com um clube de striper, pelo menos não os que eu costumava freqüentar. Passei os olhos pelo lugar à procura de algo interessante, notei duas gatas me encarando e sorri de volta dando uma boa analisada no material.

"_**Até que dá pro gasto! São gostosinhas." – **_conclui mentalmente, voltei a sorrir e uma delas retribuiu com o sorriso afetado, seria muito fácil. Minha atenção foi para o palco, a luz havia diminuiu e uma mulher estava parada no centro do palco, o som de (**You can leave your hat on – Joe Cocker) **preencheu o local.

Ela usava um casaco e chapéu, com uma máscara, dançava de um modo sensual enquanto tirava o casaco, seus mínimos gestos exalavam sensualidade. Ficou de costas tirando um lado dando um vislumbre de um de seus ombros, depois o outro e em um movimento rápido o tirou arremessando-o longe. Usava um espartilho que lhe moldava seu pequeno, porém belíssimo corpo e valorizava seus seios, a saia até que era comportada e as luvas lhe davam um charme extra.

A mulher passou a língua nos lábios vermelhos enquanto deslizava lentamente o zíper da saia que caiu em aos seus pés dando uma bela visão de sua bunda bem feitinha e deliciosa. Sentou- se a chutando pra longe, mordeu a ponta da luva, a puxando lentamente, um ato simples que deixou muitos marmanjos com a respiração suspensa, a deslizou pelo corpo enquanto fazia uma dança extremamente sensual.

Além do espartilho, usava uma cinta liga presa naquelas coxas torneadas e suas belas pernas cobertas por meias de seda pretas. Veio à frente do palco para a barra central, nossa mesa ficava próxima dela. Enroscou-se nela com uma habilidade incrível subindo até o alto onde pendurou o chapéu, soltando seus longos cabelos escuros. Ela dançava em torno da barra, fazendo caras e bocas, meus olhos estavam cravados nela, acompanhando cada mínimo movimento. Seus lábios cheios eram de dar água na boca, alias, ela era de dar água na boca.

- Ela dança muito bem não acham? – comentou Alice, mas ninguém respondeu, estavam todos admirados com sua desenvoltura na barra, já que estava no topo e fazia um jogo de pernas de tirar o fôlego, deslizando por ela caindo, em uma abertura zero.

O público a aplaudiu de pé, gritando por Nikki, ela veio até a ponta do palco e fez uma reverencia saindo depois, por um momento seu olhar cruzou com o meu, era um olhar tão intenso, profundo, havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos que me deixou intrigado.

- Uau! Ela é boa mesmo. – soltou Rose ainda aplaudindo a mulher.

- Bota boa nisso. – disparou Emm sendo fuzilado pela loira.

- Se não calar essa tua boca, vai dormir sozinho hoje Emmett Cullen. – ameaçou o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Parece que o pessoal daqui gosta muito do trabalho dela. – dizia Alice olhando em volta.

- Quem é aquela mulher, que acabou de se apresentar? – perguntei ao garçom que nos servia.

- Aquela é a Nikki, sempre que se apresenta isso aqui fica lotado! – comentou enquanto nos servia. – O pessoal gosta muito dela, é uma das melhores garotas daqui.

- E ela se apresenta todos os dias? – Alice me olhou de forma reprovadora.

- Não, três vezes por semana. – respondeu prontamente.

- Edward! – ralhou Rosalie me olhando do mesmo modo.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender a atitude delas, só estava curioso.

- A garota está se apresentando e não se oferecendo, Edward! – se olhar matasse eu estava mortinho. – Diferente das vadias que pega por ai. – Alice cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Só estava curioso. – retruquei.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse maninho. – revidou. – Sabe do que você precisa Ed? – revirei os olhos, ela vinha me aporrinhando com aquele papo de que eu precisava dar um rumo pra minha vida. Minha irmã tinha um relacionamento estável com Jazz assim como Emm com Rose, já eu não me ligava a ninguém, sexo casual era a única coisa que me interessava nada mais que isso.

- Não começa. – a cortei.

-Até quando vai viver assim Edward? Nessa vida desregrada e sem sentido que vem levando? Precisa encontrar uma garota legal e...

-E o que Alice? Estou muito bem assim. – na realidade eu não estava, mas também não estava a fim de me amarrar em ninguém, gostava de curtir minha vida, sem complicações. – Sabe que não to a fim de me amarrar, e companhia não é problema pra mim.

- Claro que não, você as paga muito bem... – suas palavras me incomodaram de certa forma. - Vai entender o que eu digo, quando encontrar uma mulher de verdade, a mulher. – retrucou.

Tanto ela quanto meu primo e meus amigos estavam pegando no meu pé há algum tempo, claro que eu sabia que eles estavam certos, ultimamente só me envolvia com mulheres lindas, gostosas pra caramba, mas sem conteúdo algum... Completamente vazias e fúteis, fáceis demais e confesso que já estava farto de tudo aquilo.

-Vou dar um role, vejo vocês em casa. – avisei me levantando, estava a fim de ficar sozinho, já havia bebido um pouco e estava doido pra fumar.

Assim que sai acendi um cigarro enquanto caminhava para o estacionamento, as palavras de Alice ainda ecoavam em minha mente quando senti alguém esbarrar em mim, levantei meu olhar e me deparei com um homem maior que o Emm que me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- E ai playboy? – disse me encarando.

- Ta falando comigo? – senti algo em minhas costas e mais dois caras se aproximaram.

-Passa a chave do carro. –avisou um deles me cutucando com o cano da arma. Entreguei as chaves, eles pegaram a carteira, o relógio e tudo mais que puderam, não contentes me desceram a porrada com gosto, cai no chão levando um chute no estômago.

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?- ouvi uma voz feminina gritar, os desgraçados vazaram entrando no meu carro. – Seus desgraçados, isso é coisa que se faça? – a voz estava próxima desta vez, senti alguém tocando meu rosto delicadamente. - Oh meu Deus! – era uma voz tão doce. - Moço você está bem? Me deixe ajudar você. – pediu enquanto tentava me levantar aos tropeções. – Olha o que fizeram com você. – dizia tentando sustentar meu peso, com certeza era pequena, bem mais baixa que eu. – Tem alguém com você? Quer que eu chame alguém. – só consegui gemer em resposta.

- Ai... – grunhi sentindo uma dor insuportável.

- Venha comigo, vou cuidar de você. – fui guiado para uma caminhonete se não me engano, não sei quanto tempo levamos e muito menos pra onde fomos, senti quando o carro parou. - Moço, hey moço. – novamente grunhi ao sentir alguém me cutucando.

- Hmm? – tentei abrir os olhos, mas estava tudo embaçado devido ao sangue.

- Consegue andar? – assenti somente, ela passou meu braço pelo ombro e tentou equilibrar meu peso, estávamos em uma espécie de garagem, e com certa dificuldade chegamos ao elevador, em minutos depois eu estava em um sofá. - Vou pegar o estojo de primeiros socorros, volto já. – avisou saindo e não demorou a voltar. Estava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, enquanto ela cuidava do meu rosto, seu toque era delicado e suas mãos pequenas e macias. – Vai arder um pouquinho. – avisou passando anticéptico, senti seu hálito bater contra meu rosto enquanto ela assoprava para que não ardesse, uma sensação estranha passou pelo meu corpo, fazendo meu estômago contrair. – São somente cortes superficiais, não vai precisar dar ponto, mas vai ficar inchado por uns dias, sinto muito. – lamentou. - Sente alguma coisa?

- Parece que fui atropelado. – respondi sentindo dor em todo o corpo. - Você é médica? – ela soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Não! Mas sou freqüentadora assídua da emergência do hospital central, acredite. – disse entre risos. - Acha que quebrou alguma coisa? Quer ir ao hospital? – abri meus olhos me deparando com um par de orbes castanho na cor de chocolate, eles tinham um brilho intenso, tive a ligeira impressão de já ter visto aquele olhar.

- Não! Acho que não, só estou dolorido mesmo. – me endireitei no sofá olhando finalmente para a mulher que havia me ajudado, era uma garota, pelo menos parecia uma garota. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque estranho, era bonita. Não era aquela beleza clássica, mas era muito bonita, sua boca bem feita, chamativa e muito atraente. Sua pele branquinha, com leve sardas no nariz. Exalava um perfume delicioso, delicado, fiquei perdido naquele mar de chocolate, despertando com o som de sua voz doce.

- Vou pegar um creme que uso, vai ajudar com os hematomas. – ao dizer aquilo desapareceu, ouvi uns sons estranhos vindo do corredor e logo ela reapareceu.

- Pronto! Tome isso, vai ajudar com a dor. – disse me entregando dois comprimidos. – Posso? – perguntou passando o dedo em um porte que havia em suas mãos, eu somente assenti e ela apoiou minha cabeça novamente no encosto do sofá e delicadamente espalhou um creme pelo local machucado, era como se acariciasse o local, o creme exalava um cheiro delicioso.

- Quem é você? – perguntei correndo os olhos pelo seu corpo enquanto ela ia até o sofá diante de mim e sentou-se, usava um jeans surrado, uma blusinha justa sob uma jaqueta de moletom, calçava um all star também surrado.

- Oh desculpe! Sou Isabella, Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – disse abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- O que é isso? – falei apontando para o pote em suas mãos.

- Não se preocupe, é um creme para hematomas, ele ajuda com as manchas roxas. – explicou brincando com o pote em suas mãos. – E você como se chama? Ou prefere que continue te chamando de moço? – falou divertida, sorri com aquilo, mas doeu pra cacete.

- Sou Edward, prazer em conhecê-la. – falei estendendo a mão pra ela, que a aceitou.

– O prazer foi meu. – respondeu levemente corada, não me lembrava de ter visto uma mulher corar daquela forma. – Você não é daqui, é?

- Sou de Los Angeles, estou passando as férias com meus tios... Hmm, onde estamos exatamente?

- Em Forks, seus tios são de Port Angeles?

- Não, são de Forks mesmo. - ela assentiu somente.

- Você deveria dar queixa, meu pai pode ajudá-lo com isso, ele é o chefe de policia.

- Acho que vou deixar isso pra amanhã, preciso ir embora, será que pode me chamar um taxi? – perguntei meio tonto.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? É só me dizer onde fica. – ela parecia realmente preocupada. - Ou prefere ir para o hospital? – sorri com seu jeito preocupado.

- Hey! Tudo bem, se acalme. – era impressão minha ou ela estava agitada? - Acho que você fez um bom trabalho aqui, que horas são? - Isabella soltou um grande suspiro.

– Já são duas e meia da manhã. – mordeu os lábios, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo que havia escapado do coque em seu dedo. – Olha... – ela parecia hesitante. – Não que eu esteja acostumada, mas... – com certeza estava hesitante. - Se quiser pode ficar aqui esta noite... É que sei lá, está muito tarde e você precisa descansar... Não tenho nada de valor, a não ser minha coleção de Shakespeare, que tem um grande valor sentimental. E como disse, meu pai é o chefe de polícia- ressaltou. -Aprendi tudo sobre defesa pessoal. - eu tentava arduamente segurar o riso, por acaso eu tinha cara de bandido?

- Entendi. – disse entre risos, em um salto se levantou, se desequilibrando e quase foi pro chão, só não foi porque em um movimento rápido a amparei.

-Wow! Toma cuidado. – pedi a segurando, só então me dei conta de que meu braço envolvia sua cintura e nossos rostos estavam muito perto, perigosamente perto. Ela exalava um cheiro tentador que me deixou inebriado e atordoado.

- Desculpe! Sou um tanto desastrada, já estou acostumada. – falou divertida. - Venha, não vai querer dormir nesse sofá, acredite. – Isabella segurou firme minha mão, me levando para um corredor onde havia quatro portas.

– Ali é o banheiro, aqui é o meu ateliê, este o meu quarto e esse é onde você vai dormir. – dizia abrindo a porta, era um quarto simples, mas bem aconchegante. - Espera um pouco. – pediu saindo rapidamente, não demorou muito e voltou com uma toalha e uma troca de roupa, nas mãos.

- São do meu amigo Jake, creio que sirva em você. – a vi percorrer meu corpo com um olhar avaliativo. - É acho que vai servir, talvez fique um pouco larga, já que Jake é mais forte. – me perguntava de onde havia saído àquela mulher tão diferente. -Tome um banho e passe o creme, vai ajudar. Boa noite Edward... Ah! Se estiver com fome ou sede, a cozinha fica por ali, fique a vontade. – avisou me indicando o caminho.

Precisava avisar Alice, meus tios e amigos, mas faria isso pela manhã, estava morto e todo dolorido. Tomei um banho, mas antes analisei o estrago que fizeram no meu rosto, eu estava todo estourado, meu abdômen tinha vários hematomas e alguns na região das costelas. Passei o creme que ela havia me entregado, entrei no quarto que Isabella havia indicado, me deitando em seguida, apaguei assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro. Acordei com um cheiro delicioso de café, fui até o banheiro para a minha higiene pessoal, sorri ao encontrar uma escova nova e um tubo de pasta sobre a pia.

Fui pra cozinha em seguida, ao chegar à porta, Isabella estava preparando panquecas, usava fones no ouvido e dançava enquanto virava a panqueca, ela vestia um shortinho curto e justinho com uma blusinha colada com o Mickey? Nos pés uma pantufa com a cara dele, e os cabelos novamente presos de um jeito estranho, sorri com aquilo. Era tão espontânea, tão diferente, pelo menos era o que aparentava.

- Bom dia. – usei um tom mais alto me fazendo presente.

- Oi! Bom dia! – falou se virando, indicando a mesa em seguida. - Sente-se e sirva-se, espero que goste. – disse sentando-se de frente pra mim. - E ai? O prejuízo foi muito grande? Levaram muita coisa?– perguntou mordendo uma panqueca.

- Além da minha dignidade?- brinquei. – Meu carro, celular, relógio, carteira, cartões, dinheiro. – disse desanimado, não que me fizesse falta alguma coisa, mas daria trabalho cancelar tudo.

- Não entendo... – soltou meneando a cabeça. - Se não resistiu, porque bateram em você daquele jeito? – havia indignação em sua voz. – Pensei que fossem matá-lo, você reagiu?

-Pelo contrário, entreguei tudo que pediram, vai ver não foram com a minha cara... – falei dando de ombros. – E o que uma garota como você fazia por ali? - ela engasgou com o suco. - Trabalha no Snake? – Isabella me olhou talvez ponderando se me dizia ou não, mordia os lábios com força de forma tentadora.

- É que... – parecia hesitante. – Trabalho lá três vezes por semana, deu sorte meu caro. – brincou piscando pra mim, foi um gesto simples, mas incrivelmente sexy.

– Estranho, não me lembro de tê-la visto por lá.

- Mas viu... – garantiu - Só não me reconheceu, talvez. – suas respostas eram um tanto evasivas.

– Disse que tem um ateliê, é uma artista? – desta vez Isabella sorriu.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, eu desenho, sou ilustradora de livros infantis e ás vezes me arrisco em algumas telas, mas é somente um passa tempo, tenho dois empregos que tomam muito do meu tempo. – explicou.

- Trabalha no que? – queria saber mais sobre aquela mulher intrigante e fascinante.

- O trabalho de ilustração é feito aqui mesmo, só tenho que ir a editora em Seattle para as reuniões que são muito raras, eles me mandam o material via e-mail e eu mando via fedex, também sou atendente na pequena e antiga livraria da cidade, além de ler para as crianças. – não conseguiu conter a empolgação ao falar daquilo. – É demais ver aqueles olhinhos brilhantes, loucos com a expectativa do que acontecerá na próxima página.

-Uau! Você parece curtir mesmo o que faz.

- Muito!

- Você disse que trabalha no Snake, o que faz lá exatamente? - Bella se remexeu na cadeira, me pareceu desconfortável com a pergunta, voltou a morder os lábios como se novamente ponderasse se me dizia ou não.

- Eu... Eu me apresento no Snake três vezes por semana

"_**Não pode ser! Ela é a dançarina?" – **_me perguntei mentalmente sem conseguir fechar a boca.

- Sou dançarina, apresento um show de expressão corporal, é uma forma de arte também. - dei uma boa olhada nela, e sinceramente não parecia se tratar da mesma mulher. – Sou Nikki, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – brincou estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Não pode ser. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Meus amigos disseram o mesmo quando descobriram, o palco, o jogo de luz e todo aquele clima mexe com o imaginário das pessoas, são muito poucos os que me reconhecem, assim como os que sabem que danço lá, preciso manter minha identidade se é que me entende. Por causa do meu pai. – somente assenti ainda embasbacado. - As pessoas dessa cidade adoram falar da vida alheia e julgar as pessoas, deve ser coisa de cidade pequena. – falou dando de ombros, mas pelo seu olhar deu pra sacar que aquilo a incomodava.

- Entendo.

- Não é que eu me envergonhe do que faço, longe disso! É um trabalho como outro qualquer e paga muito bem... – soltou um longo suspiro. – Com a renda dele é que vou realizar meu grande sonho, já que o que ganho como ilustradora mal paga minhas contas.

- Mas você disse que trabalha na livraria também.

- O trabalho na livraria é voluntário, meu primeiro emprego foi lá, amo aquele lugar e simplesmente não consigo abandonar Charlotte. – seus olhos tinham um brilho especial quando disse aquilo.

- Você dança muito bem. – sorri ao vê-la corar, algo incomum para quem tirava a roupa em um palco.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu sem jeito. - Gosto do que faço, mas infelizmente somos muito descriminadas, nem todos entendem, muitos nos julgam e nos confundem...

- Por isso da máscara? – Bella mordeu os lábios de forma extremamente sensual, por isso a sensação de já ter visto aquele olhar e aquela boca.

- Meu pai é o chefe de polícia e como disse, nem todos entendem o trabalho que faço... – novamente sorriu meneando a cabeça. – As pessoas confundem muito as coisas, o fato de estar no palco dançando com roupas íntimas, não quer dizer que eu esteja à disposição, se é que me entende? – assenti somente. – Vejo aquilo como uma dança, uma expressão corporal. Uma arte! Sei que mexo com o alibido de muita gente, mas pra mim é somente isso, arte.

- Entendo perfeitamente. – respondi a ajudando com a louça, ela praticamente me obrigou a ficar sentado enquanto lavava a louça, meus olhos percorreram novamente aquele corpo dos pés a cabeça.

As imagens se mesclavam ela e a Nikki, suas pernas bem torneadas, suas coxas grossas, sua bunda perfeita, empinadinha, moldada por aquele shortinho justo de malha. O quadril bem moldado e uma cintura bem feita. A blusinha justa marcava bem seus seios aparentemente firmes, não eram grandes, nem tão pouco pequeninos, pareciam ter o tamanho exato. Seus mamilos intumescidos marcavam no tecido da blusa, havia alguns fios soltos de seu coque estranho dando- lhe certo charme, definitivamente Isabella era uma mulher linda.

- Posso usar seu telefone? – pedi assim que ela acabou.

- Já disse pra ficar a vontade. – novamente ela piscou pra mim e senti meu coração disparar no peito, como há muito tempo não fazia, me senti como um garoto, um adolescente. Liguei para os meus tios, com certeza estavam preocupados comigo.

"Alô?" – disse Alice ao atender.

– Oi Alice, me deixa falar com a tia Esme, por favor? – pedi assim que atendeu.

"Onde você se meteu? Quando vai tomar juízo e parar de ser tão irresponsável?" – cuspiu furiosa.

- Da pra fechar a matraca e me ouvir? – ela se calou bufando do outro lado. – Fui assaltado ontem ao sair do Snake, me pegaram de jeito...

"Oh meu Deus! Onde está? Você está bem? Tá machucado?" – disparou preocupada.

- Estou bem, uma pessoa me ajudou, logo irei pra casa.

"Onde está? Peço para Jazz ou Emm ir buscá-lo." – ponderei se seria uma boa idéia.

- Isabella? - a chamei.

- Bella! – me corrigiu. – Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Desculpe, Bella. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça e corando novamente. – Qual é o endereço daqui? – assim que ela me passou, o repassei a Alice. - Peça para Emm vir me pegar. – ouvi Alice assentir e desliguei em seguida, Bella avisou o porteiro que os mandaria subir assim que chegasse.

Bella e eu conversamos mais um pouco e em nenhum momento ela me tratou da forma que as pessoas costumavam me tratar ao me reconhecer. Estranhei o fato já que minha vida sempre esteve exposta em revistas, jornais e sites de fofoca, mas Bella parecia alheia a tudo aquilo. Mesmo sem me conhecer me ajudou, cuidou de mim e em momento algum foi oferecida ou me olhava afetada. Me tratava como se nos conhecêssemos há tempos e o mais estranho é que eu tinha essa mesma sensação.

- Tem namorado? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não, nem tenho tempo pra isso. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Namorado da muita dor de cabeça, literalmente se é que me entende. – falou apontando para a testa, caímos na gargalhada. - É sério, não dou sorte neste ramo, todos os meus ex-namorados me traíram, por isso quero distância. E você? Tem namorada? – perguntou mordendo os lábios novamente.

- Não. – respondi prontamente.

- É do tipo que não se amarra, não é? – disse divertida.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi do mesmo modo, um silêncio se fez e por um momento me perdi naquele olhar tão intenso, aqueles olhos castanhos eram tão expressivos, pareciam refletir sua alma. Ficamos ali presos um no olhar do outro sem nada dizer, despertamos com o som da campainha.

- Oi, sou Alice irmã de Edward, nós viemos buscá-lo. – dizia a baixinha, revirei os olhos ao ouvir sua voz, sabia que viria e o que é pior trouxe os outros com ela.

- Ah sim claro, entrem, por favor? - Bella pediu educadamente, os quatro entraram e vieram ao meu encontro.

- Oh meu Deus! O que fizeram com você meu irmão? – ao colocar os olhos em mim, Alice correu e me abraçou, por mais que discutíssemos e brigássemos, amava aquela baixinha linda e sabia que ela me amava e muito.

- Tudo bem Ali, não está tão mal assim. – não queria preocupá-los.

- Olha pra você Ed, está todo machucado, o que aconteceu? – dizia acariciando meu rosto.

- Caraca veio! Olha o que fizeram com você. – soltou Emm com certa preocupação. – Se meteu com quem não devia?

- Fui assaltado. – tratei de esclarecer antes que falasse besteira.

- Deu queixa? Foi ao hospital? – disparou Jazz me olhando com preocupação, os olhos de Rose estavam em Bella que estava no canto da sala olhando para nós.

- Gente esta é Isabella, quer dizer, Bella. – falei chamando a atenção deles. - Foi ela quem espantou os caras, me tirou de lá e cuidou de mim. – os quatro revezavam olhares de mim pra ela.

- Oi! – disse timidamente.

- Com esse tamanho todo colocou os caras pra correr? – a cara dela foi impagável, Bella lançou um olhar mortal para Emmett.

- Eu tinha um taco na mão, eles estavam batendo nele pra valer, estavam em cinco eu acho... São uns arruaceiros que andam por lá. E pra sua informação aprendi defesa pessoal e meu pai é o chefe de policia. – ela tinha o nariz empinado e o queixo erguido encarando o idiota!

- Não liga pra ele, é o meu primo Emmett, esta é minha irmã Alice, meus cunhados e amigos Jasper e Rosalie. – ela os cumprimentou educadamente.

- Você é enfezadinha, vai ver é por isso que os caras vazaram. – o idiota a provocou.

- Não sou enfezada, você me chamou de baixinha! – se defendeu.

- Oh mil perdões senhorita. – Bella revirou os olhos desistindo de discutir com ele.

- Viu o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Alice.

- Não vi o assalto em si, somente aqueles brutamontes batendo nele, gritei batendo o taco no chão fazendo barulho e os idiotas saíram correndo, provavelmente se assustaram. Só então me aproximei e vi Edward encolhido no chão todo ensangüentado, perguntei se estava acompanhado, mas ele não me parecia muito bem. Não podia deixá-lo ali, então o trouxe pra casa e cuidei dele, já que se negou a ir ao hospital. - contou sentando-se no braço do sofá.

- Se entregou tudo, porque te espancaram? – Rose perguntou.

- Não faço idéia. – falei sentindo muita raiva.

- Provavelmente notaram que não era daqui, não é o primeiro caso, meu pai disse que há um bando agindo naquela região...

- Quem é o seu pai? – perguntou Jazz.

- Como já disse ele é o chefe de policia do condado, Charlie Swan. – os quatro olharam pra mim novamente. – Phill, o subi - delegado de Port Angeles avisou sobre as ocorrências.

- Você me parece familiar? – Alice comentou a analisando, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Estavam no Snake com ele? – perguntou divertida para os quatro que somente assentiram. – Eu trabalho lá, me apresento três noites por semana.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice. – Você é a moça que estava dançando, a tal Nikki.

- Seu irmão não acreditou quando contei a ele. – falou divertida e os quatro me olharam de um jeito estranho.

- Não fazia idéia até hoje cedo. – me defendi e Bella nos olhou confusa. - Acho melhor a gente ir, já te atrapalhei demais. – disse ficando de pé. - Vou me trocar. – falei indo para o quarto e Bella me seguiu.

- Edward? – chamou logo atrás de mim, me virei e ela mordia os lábios, parecia hesitante. - É que... Coloquei sua roupa pra lavar, ainda não está pronta, pode levar essa, depois eu mando a sua. – falou meio sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, me passa seu telefone, pra que eu possa avisar antes de vir pegar. – sorri com seu jeitinho atrapalhado, na realidade queria seu telefone, não estava nem ai pra roupa. Voltamos pra sala e os quatro nos olhavam de um jeito estranho, Bella se despediu de todos.

- Obrigada por tudo. – agradeci a abraçando, sentindo seu cheiro tão delicioso, Bella estalou a língua.

- Para com isso, eu não fiz nada demais. – falou tímida, a beijei no rosto a vendo corar lindamente, não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que vi uma mulher corar daquela forma. - Ah! Espere. – pediu correndo para dentro, voltando ofegante. Os quatro estavam no hall do elevador, olhando para nós. – Tome. – ela tinha o pote nas mãos. – Não deixe de passá-lo, vai ajudar.

- Obrigado. – minha voz saiu sussurrada, peguei o pote de suas mãos estalando outro beijo em seu rosto. – Tchau!

- Tchau Edward. – disse recostada a porta. – Vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez. - uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim ao me afastar dela.

- Vou me cuidar, prometo. - na realidade não queria deixá-la, me sentia bem com ela, bem demais.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**POV BELLA**

Assim que fechei a porta, pensei comigo mesma _**"Nunca mais o verei novamente."**_ Edward, um nome clássico, tão lindo quanto o dono. Que olhos verdes eram aqueles? E aquele olhar penetrante e envolvente, tudo bem que estava todo machucado e inchado, mas mesmo assim era muito bonito. Algo nele me passava confiança... Era como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, essa era a sensação que eu tinha.

O havia notado na platéia durante minha apresentação, ele tinha os olhos fixos em mim, e por várias vezes o peguei me olhando e cada vez que acontecia, meu estômago se contraia, sentia uma sensação estranha, completamente nova pra mim.

Não sei o que deu em mim, para trazê-lo para casa e se o velho Charlie souber, com certeza vai me matar. Vou ouvir um sermão interminável de como foi perigoso, que ele podia ter me atacado... Se bem que se isso tivesse acontecido, eu é que não iria reclamar, nenhum pouco! Mas Edward foi muito comportado e educado, com certeza era um cara instruído, me perguntava quem seria ele? As únicas coisas que sabia é que veio de Los Angeles e que seu nome é Edward e que seus tios moram em Forks.

Sua irmã era um encanto, seu primo uma figura e seus cunhados me pareceram ser bem legais, meu coração ainda batia acelerado com a aproximação dele, aquele cheiro tão tentador, inebriante, envolvente. E não era perfume e sim o cheiro dele mesmo...

"_There she goes, there she goes again, racin through my brain, and i just can't contain, this feeling that remains..."-_despertei dos meus devaneios com o toque do meu celular.

- Alô?

"Bella onde você está, estou te esperando!" – droga! Havia me esquecido completamente de Angie.

"Desculpe Angie, tive um imprevisto, já estou indo, beijos." – desliguei e corri para o meu quarto me aprontar, claro que não disse nada sobre ele, se dissesse ela iria me encher a paciência e eu nem sequer sabia se o veria novamente.

Costumava me apresentar no Snake três noites por semana, terças, quintas e sábados, ele não voltou lá, muito menos sua irmã e seus cunhados. Já estava completando uma semana do ocorrido e eu tinha plena convicção de que jamais o veria novamente, jamais.

Estava na livraria era quarta feira, dia de leitura, as crianças estavam acomodadas no cantinho reservado para elas enquanto eu lia um conto de fadas, Cinderela. Elas ouviam atentas sem piscar, estava concentrada no que fazia quando notei que os olhinhos curiosos se voltaram para a porta. Mal pude crer ao vê-lo ali, recostado no batente, me observando, não sei o porquê, mas simplesmente sorri, sentindo meu coração disparar no peito. Assim que acabei a história fui falar com ele.

- Oi. – disse me aproximando, seu rosto estava bem melhor, ele usava óculos escuros e seus cabelos completamente desalinhados lhe davam um charme extra.

- Oi. – respondeu estalando um beijo no meu rosto e automaticamente o senti arder, com certeza estava corada, tive a ligeira impressão de que Edward se divertia com aquilo, de certo modo.

- Eles ficam fascinados ouvindo você. – comentou apontando para os pequenos. - Será que pode me dar um minuto? – perguntou sorrindo em seguida, um sorriso torto lindo que fez meu coração bater tão forte que por um momento, pensei que saltaria pela boca, cheguei a me perguntar se eu não estava babando como uma idiota?

- Claro, que tal tomarmos um café? – ele assentiu somente. - Meus amores, a Bella vai dar uma saidinha com o moço aqui e já volta. – os pestinhas soltavam risinhos, me fazendo corar ainda mais. – Vão escolhendo a próxima história. – pedi indo avisar à Charlotte. - Vou dar uma saidinha e já volto Charlotte. – disse enquanto pegava minha bolsa, tirando meu avental, ela olhou para Edward, abrindo um sorriso enorme em seguida.

- Pode ir meu anjo e não tenha pressa... – eu conhecia bem aquele sorriso. - Até que em fim, não é? – sussurrou me deixando constrangida, já que ele ouviu perfeitamente.

- Charlotte! – ralhei ouvindo Edward sorrir meneando a cabeça, senti meu rosto queimar.

- Qual o seu nome meu jovem? – perguntou se voltando para Edward, enxerida.

- Edward, muito prazer. – ele era mesmo muito educado!

- Um lindo nome, não é Bella? - e lá estava eu corando novamente.

- Sim Charlotte. – concordei fazendo sinal pra irmos, ele entendeu e se despediu dela.

- Me desculpe por isso. – pedi constrangida. - Charlotte tem mania de se meter na minha vida, tirando isso ela é um amor de criatura.

- Gostei dela. – falou sorrindo novamente, cada vez que fazia aquilo, meu coração batia tão forte e descompassado, será que ele tinha noção do quanto era lindo? – E você fica linda quando cora. – disse tocando meu rosto, com as pontas dos dedos. - Viu.

- Para, ta me deixando sem graça. – Edward era mesmo encantador, me sentia estranhamente à vontade com ele, aquela sensação de conhecê-lo há muito tempo, persistia. Fomos a um café ali perto, onde me contou que havia sumido porque teve que resolver alguns problemas devido o assalto e que sua tia havia ficado muito preocupada com o que houve, além é claro, de que teve que providenciar outro carro.

- Sua roupa está em casa, precisa pegá-la. – o lembrei, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Depois vemos isso. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que trás você de volta a Forks? É de Los Angeles, certo? – disse brincando com o meu croissant.

- Isso mesmo, meus tios moram aqui, estamos passando um tempo com eles. – suas respostas eram sempre curtas e muito evasivas, mas não me importava, afinal de contas, ele estava aqui, não é?

- Vai ficar muito tempo? – perguntei mordendo os lábios, estava estranhamente ansiosa, queria saber se ficaria por aqui ou não. Ele sorriu novamente e lá estava o meu coração batendo contra as minhas costelas, outra vez.

- Há uma grande chance de isso acontecer... - ele retirou os óculos e lá estavam aqueles lindos olhos verdes. – Afinal, Forks está subindo em meu conceito. – novamente mordi os lábios para garantir que eu não pagaria o mico de babar ali, diante dele.

- Isso é bom, conhece a cidade? – ouvi Edward soltar um suspiro rendido.

- Não muito. - respondeu beliscando seu lanche.

- Se não estiver muito ocupado, posso mostrar a você, há vários lugares interessantes, Forks tem seus encantos.

"_**Não acredito que eu disse isso? O que deu em você Isabella?"**_ – me repreendi mentalmente.

- Mas você trabalha demais, teria tempo pra isso? – não pude deixar de notar sua sobrancelha arqueada

- O trabalho na livraria é voluntário, é só ajustar meus horários. – falei dando língua pra ele que soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Vou adorar. – respondeu entre risos.

- Conheço um lugar perfeito pra levar você.

- Onde? – perguntou curioso.

- Será surpresa, mas se não gostar, peço que seja sincero. Por acaso vai fazer alguma coisa depois do almoço?

- Não. – respondeu, pegando um maço de cigarros, meus olhos automaticamente semicerraram.

- Você não vai acender isso aqui, vai?

- Não fuma? – tentei arquear a sobrancelha como ele havia feito, mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta.

– Não e nem você deveria, essa porcaria não é saudável, tem que parar, sabia? – o repreendi, ele guardou maço de volta.

- Assim é bem melhor, o que acha de uma da tarde?

- Perfeito!Mas aonde vamos?

- Já disse que será surpresa.

-Então vou estar em suas mãos, ás cegas? – disse fazendo graça.

- Com medo? Fica tranqüilo não vou desaparecer com você, só te raptar por um tempo. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Olha que eu posso não querer voltar. – seu tom de foi de brincadeira, mas seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes.

- Ou, posso não devolvê-lo mais. – revidei no mesmo tom. Seu olhar se intensificou ainda mais e me perdi completamente naquele mar esverdeado, era como se uma força nos prende-se ali, em uma bolha onde só havia nós dois.

- Oi Bella, quem é o gato? – a voz insuportável de Jéssica Stanley, nos surpreendeu, a vadia o comia com os olhos.

- Oi Jéssica. – a cumprimentei meio atravessado, revirando os olhos, ele sorriu ao notar que ela não era santa de minha devoção, além de insuportável era invejosa e fofoqueira.

- Sou Edward, amigo de Bella. – ele mesmo fez questão de se apresentar.

- Amigo? Pensei que só andava com aqueles bobões de La Push? – soltou cheia de veneno.

- Escuta aqui Jéssica... – minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada. - Porque não vai cuidar da sua vida e daquele seu namorado insuportável e deixa a minha em paz. – minha vontade era de mandá-la a merda com todas as letras.

- Não tenho culpa que ele preferiu a mim. – retrucou fazendo meu sangue ferver.

- Nós sabemos muito bem o porquê ele fez isso, não é? Mas quer saber... Sou grata a você por isso, me livrou daquele encosto. – ela semicerrou os olhos colocando as mãos na cintura, como se exigisse explicações. - Mike era chato, pegajoso e beijava muito mal, faça bom proveito. - a idiota me olhava chocada. - Aproveita e lhe de um recado? Diga que se me ligar de novo, o acusarei de assédio. – me virei para Edward que segurava o riso, peguei sua mão e o tirei dali. - Me desculpe por isso. –pedi envergonhada.

-Tudo bem... – ele sorria, parecia se divertir com aquilo. - Quem era a figura?- foi minha vez de rir.

- Jéssica Stanley, ela era minha amiga, mas a peguei na cama com o meu ex-namorado, foi na universidade e agora o idiota parece ter se arrependido e fica me atormentando. – notei que Edward prestava atenção quando eu falava, achei gentil de sua parte, era como se apreciasse o que ouvia.

- Como ele pode trocar você, por aquilo? – havia incredulidade em sua voz, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo e aquilo me incomodou de certa forma, em reação estreitei os olhos. - O que foi? – perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

– Não sou somente isso. – falei apontando para o meu corpo.

– Tenho cérebro e um coração. – disse incomodada.

- Insisto! Como ele pode te trocar por aquilo? – desta vez disse com seus olhos cravados aos meus, senti meu corpo estremecer tamanha intensidade que havia ali. Ele estava muito perto, seu cheiro me invadiu, aquele cheiro estonteante e inebriante, o mesmo cheiro da camisa com a qual dormi todas as noites, desde que esteve em meu apartamento.

- Eu te disse, ele é um idiota. – respondi irritada com o assunto, ele sorriu jogando o braço sobre meu ombro.

- Então pra onde vamos mesmo? – perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

- Já disse que é surpresa, agora preciso voltar para as minhas crianças. – já estávamos na porta da livraria.

- Tudo bem te pego mais tarde. – falou estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Hey mocinho! – o chamei. - Iremos com o meu carro, não com o seu. – ele fez bico, não consegui conter o riso, assim que entrei me deparei com Charlotte sorrindo pra mim, revirei os olhos pegando meu avental voltando para as minhas crianças.

**POV EDWARD**

Foi difícil convencer aqueles quatro de que eu não sabia que Bella e Nikki se tratavam da mesma pessoa, tive que aturar as piadas de Emmett e o olhar acusador de Rose, o sarcasmo de Jazz e as infindáveis perguntas de Alice.

Tia Esme assim que me viu, me encheu de perguntas e depois de responder ao um verdadeiro interrogatório, tio Carlisle fez questão de me examinar, elogiou o trabalho que haviam feito e que o creme era realmente eficaz para hematomas.

Depois de explicar a eles detalhadamente o que e como aconteceu liguei para Marcus, meu advogado, pedi pra que resolvesse tudo pra mim, fizemos o B.O, mas achei melhor providenciar outro carro, já que o seguro demoraria demais.

Não conseguia parar de pensar naquela garota, no quanto era diferente, intrigante e fascinante, além de linda é claro. Queria me aproximar, mas como? Com que pretexto? As imagens dela naquele palco como Nikki, tão sexy e provocante, cada gesto era repleto de sensualidade... Já Isabella era tão diferente, ela era sensual sem o menor esforço, sei jeitinho desastrado e despreocupado a deixavam ainda mais desejável.

"_**O que deu em você Edward?"**_- me repreendi mentalmente. – _**"A conheceu há apenas algumas horas, o que sabe sobre ela?"**_

- Parece estar em outro mundo... – Alice disse ao meu lado, quase me matando de susto. – Está tão distraído que nem me ouviu bater, a garota mexeu com você, não é? – olhei para minha amada irmãzinha me perguntando se era vidente ou algo assim?

- Não exatamente. – menti.

- Ela parecia não fazer idéia de quem você é. – afirmou sentando-se ao meu lado, eu estava jogado em minha cama perdido em meus pensamentos.

- Em momento algum me pareceu saber de quem se tratava e se sabia, não comentou. – falei dando de ombros.

- Gostei dela, parece ser uma boa garota... – Alice se deitou ao meu lado. – Tive a sensação de conhecê-la há muito tempo, estranho não é?

- Sinceramente acho que não... – minha resposta a surpreendeu. – Também tive esta sensação, me senti bem com ela, é tão gentil, ela me disse que trabalha na biblioteca da cidade, lê para crianças e é atendente lá, além de ilustradora de livros infantis.

- Jura? É um tanto estranho, se levar em conta seu trabalho no Snake.

- Também andei pensando nisso, mal pude acreditar quando me disse que era ela naquele palco...

- Não sabia mesmo?

- Juro que não, Bella me contou pela manhã enquanto tomávamos café, disse que vê aquilo como uma expressão corporal e que usa máscara devido ao seu pai, me parece que ele é o chefe de polícia aqui de Forks.

- Está interessado nela, não está?

- Intrigado, seria o certo... – a corrigi. - Não sei o porquê, mas me sinto muito bem com ela, me senti tão à vontade em sua companhia...

- Vai voltar a vê-la?

- Sinceramente eu não sei Alice, mas porque ta me perguntando isso?

- Só espero que não faça com ela o que costuma fazer com todas, Bella parece ser uma garota especial Edward, nem de longe se parece com o tipo de mulher com quem costuma se envolver. Mas a minha pergunta é, está interessado em Bella ou na Nikki?

- Elas são a mesma pessoa Alice! – disse, mas eu sabia que Nikki era sedutora e envolvente, já Bella era cativante e fascinante. – Digamos que me atraem de forma completamente diferente.

- Tome cuidado, para não torná-la mais uma em sua imensa lista de conquistas. Além de filha do chefe de polícia, repito que algo naquela garota me diz que é diferente, especial, não estrague tudo com sua mania de Don Ruan. – revirei os olhos com seu comentário.

Fui chamado em Los Angeles, precisavam de mim para a assinatura de alguns documentos e eu aproveitaria para pegar a nova via da minha documentação. Depois de tudo resolvido fui espairecer na boate a qual costumava freqüentar, pedi uma vodka pra começar, dei uma boa olhada pelo lugar e o mesmo pessoal de sempre. Acabei encontrando Tanya Denali, minha ex, não podia negar que a safada era linda e muito gostosa.

Depois do rompimento nos tornamos amigos com benefícios, ela tinha os casos dela e eu os meus, mas sempre que nos encontrávamos acabávamos em um motel ou em casa, ela era a única que levava pra lá. Transamos como dois loucos aquela noite, eu tentava não pensar naquela garota simples e envolvente, mas era quase impossível.

E lá estava no meu quarto, investindo pra valer em Tanya que gemia alto meu nome, cada vez que fechava meus olhos, aqueles olhos castanhos invadiam minha mente, aquela boca tentadora. Sacudi a cabeça tentando dissipar meus pensamentos enquanto Tanya gemia enlouquecida.

- Oh! Isso Ed... Com mais força... – com mais duas investidas gozei saindo dentro dela, sem me preocupar se ela chegou a ter um orgasmo ou não. Tomei um banho e agradeci por Tanya não me acompanhar, só quando voltei entendi o porquê, ela estava cheirando cocaína.

-Isso ainda vai acabar com você. – ela rolou os olhos aspirando fundo.

- Você costumava curtir comigo, ta ficando careta Ed. – reclamou ainda nua.

- Não quero essa porcaria na minha casa Tanya, acho melhor se trocar, vou chamar um taxi pra você.

- Pensei que fossemos dormir juntos, como costumávamos fazer. – disse vindo pra junto de mim, puxando a toalha.

- Por hoje chega Tanya, não to mais a fim, será que pode se vestir e ir pra sua casa, por favor? – o tom da minha voz deixava claro que ela não conseguiria mais nada comigo aquela noite, bufou irritada se trocando enquanto eu chamava o taxi.

Depois de despachar Tanya, me joguei na cama pensando em Bella e no que estaria fazendo, estaria se apresentando? Talvez enlouquecendo aqueles marmanjos com seu sexy appeal. Precisava vê-la, ouvir sua voz doce, sua risada deliciosa, nem que fosse só mais uma vez... Voltei para Forks e tratei de descobrir onde ficava a tal livraria que Bella havia mencionado.

"_**Você só vai vê-la, somente vê-la, nada de tentar seduzi-la, não se envolva."**_ – dizia pra mim mesmo enquanto dirigia até o local. Ao entrar me deparei com uma modesta loja, mas muito bem organizada, havia uma senhora atrás do balcão.

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-lo. – disse simpática.

- Bom dia, estou procurando por Isabella, quer dizer Bella. – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

- Bella está lendo para as crianças, é por ali querido. – a senhora me indicou a direção, havia uma cortina de fios dividindo o ambiente e ao passar por ela, Bella estava sentada em uma poltrona com um livro nas mãos, várias crianças estavam espalhadas pelas almofadas em volta dela, elas olhavam para ela encantadas.

Talvez eu a olhasse da mesma forma, estava linda e parecia feliz ali. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, vestia uma blusinha leve e um casaquinho por cima, um jeans um pouco mais justo que da outra vez e calçava all star, não usava maquiagem alguma. Linda! Não tinha outra palavra para descrevê-la.

Quando me viu ali, abriu um sorriso lindo, enchendo meu peito de alegria, pedi pra que me desse um minuto e Bella me surpreendeu com um convite para um café, as crianças olhavam para nós e soltavam risinhos o que há deixou um pouco sem graça e Bella corou, assim como quando estalei um beijo em seu rosto. Voltamos para a loja para que pegasse sua bolsa e avisar à senhora de que iríamos sair, seu nome era Charlotte, uma senhora muito simpática que deixou Bella constrangida e muito corada.

Notei enquanto íamos até o café que as pessoas gostavam muito dela por ali, me surpreendeu com o convite que me fez para me mostrar alguns lugares interessantes de Forks segundo ela, confesso que fiquei feliz com o convite.

Sorri ao me lembrar da forma como meu coração reagia a ela, era como se algo nos puxasse, nos atraísse. Uma mulher nos surpreendeu, Bella e ela se estranharam um pouco, depois explicou que se tratava de uma ex-amiga e que encontrou a mesma na cama com seu antigo namorado.

Teci um comentário que não a agradou, sentiu-se ofendida, mas não foi minha intenção, Bella era linda enquanto a outra... Como ele pode traí-la? E com aquilo? Insisti em dizer que o cara não passava de um idiota, ela me olhou tão intensamente, novamente senti como se Bella me atraísse pra si, queria beijá-la, sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, me embriagar com seu cheiro, mas me contive.

- Eu disse que ele era um idiota. – retrucou brava, ela conseguia ficar ainda mais linda enfezada, sorri ao ver um biquinho se formar em seus lábios, um biquinho lindo. Confirmamos o horário, disse que a pegaria, mas Bella deixou claro que eu estava em suas mãos e que ela dirigiria, fui para casa após deixá-la de volta na loja, aquilo seria no mínimo interessante.

- Nossa! Viu um passarinho verde? – disparou Emmett assim que me viu entrar em casa, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir feito um bobo.

- Não, só estou feliz. – respondi me jogando no sofá.

- Faz muito tempo que você não sorri assim meu caro. – Rose comentou, estava no colo do meu primo, eles namoravam desde o colegial, assim como Alice e Jazz.

- Porque há muito tempo não me sentia assim. – sorri ao me lembrar de Bella.

- Quem é ela? – sua pergunta me incomodou.

-Como?

- Edward, para um homem como você estar sorrindo assim, é porque está interessado em alguém, quem é a bola da vez? – me sentei em um átimo, aquele comentário foi desnecessário e me incomodou muito.

- O que quer dizer exatamente com um homem como eu?

- Você não é confiável, é o tipo de cara que não se entrega e vai acabar se cansando, vai fazer o que fez com todas as outras... - às vezes Rose me irritava profundamente. – Esse sorriso vai desaparecer assim que levar aquela striper para a cama. – acusou.

- Rose! – Emm ralhou, provavelmente viu que sua namorada havia passado dos limites.

- Você não viu Emm? Está na cara que ele não vai sossegar até levá-la pra cama, Tanya estava certa, você não vale nada Edward!

- Tanya? – ri com escárnio. -Tanya não é nem de longe a santa que você pinta Rose, além do mais, não estamos juntos há muito tempo ou ainda não sacou?

- É aquela garota não é? A tal striper do clube? – havia desdém em suas palavras, Rose sempre foi muito amiga de Tanya e torcia para que ficássemos juntos.

- Não se meta em minha vida Rosalie. – cuspi entre os dentes. – E o nome dela é Isabella, não deveria julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las...

- E você a conhece por acaso? Como sabe que aquela striper não está se fazendo de sonsa, acha mesmo que ela não sabe quem é você? – retrucou furiosa.

- Já disse pra não se meter na minha vida! – meu tom saiu exaltado. – Cuide do seu namorado e me deixe em paz. - subi os deixando pra trás, me joguei na cama e lembranças recentes me invadiram.

**** - Vai ficar muito tempo? – perguntou mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora, ela parecia ansiosa. **

**- Há uma grande chance de isso acontecer, afinal, Forks está subindo em meu conceito. – novamente Bella mordeu os lábios e eu me perguntava se não fazia aquilo de propósito? **

**- Isso é bom, conhece a cidade? – soltei um suspiro rendido. **

**- Não muito. **

**- Se não estiver muito ocupado, posso mostrar a você, há vários lugares interessantes, Forks têm seus encantos. **

"_**Disto eu não tenho duvidas minha cara, e você é um deles." **_**– lhe respondi mentalmente. **

**- Mas você trabalha demais, teria tempo pra isso? – perguntei em dúvida, ela estaria falando sério?**

**- O trabalho na livraria é voluntário, é só ajustar meus horários. – respondeu me dando língua, não contive o riso ao ver aquilo, parecia uma menina levada. Bella me fazia rir, coisa que era rara ultimamente, me sentia tão bem ao seu lado, aquela garota conseguia extrair o que havia de melhor em mim. **

**- Vou adorar. **

**- Conheço um lugar perfeito pra levar você. **

**- Onde? – estava curioso, para onde ela me levaria? **

**- Será surpresa, mas se não gostar, peço que seja sincero... – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios. - Por acaso vai fazer alguma coisa depois do almoço? – seu convite me pegou de surpresa e o mais incrível é que não havia segundas intenções da parte dela e confesso que nem da minha. **

**- Não. – respondi de pronto, seus olhos se estreitaram quando peguei o maço de cigarros. **

**- Você não vai acender isso aqui, vai? **

**- Não fuma? – Bella me olhou de um jeito estranho. **

– **Não e nem você deveria, essa porcaria não é saudável, tem que parar, sabia? – ela me repreendeu de forma doce, carinhosa, como se repreendesse uma criança, guardei o maço de cigarros. **

**- Assim é bem melhor, o que acha de uma da tarde? **

**- Perfeito!Mas aonde vamos? – insisti. **

**- Já disse que será surpresa. **

**-Então vou estar em suas mãos, ás cegas? – meu tom era divertido, seria no mínimo interessante. **

**- Com medo? – provocou. - Fica tranqüilo não vou desaparecer com você, só te raptar por um tempo. – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus, senti meu coração bater forte e completamente descompassado. **

"_**Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Bella, o que quiser."**_** – respondi mentalmente. **

**- Olha que eu posso não querer voltar. – foi minha vez de provocá-la, claro que havia um fundo de verdade em minhas palavras. **

**- Ou eu posso não devolvê-lo mais. – revidou. ** - **No horário marcado eu estava em frente ao seu prédio esperando.

- Oi, chegou cedo ou eu estou atrasada? – perguntou olhando para o relógio.

- Oh Deus... – disse com os olhos saltados. - Me desculpe Edward! É que me distrai com as crianças...

-Não tem problema, posso esperá-la aqui. – Bella revirou os olhos estalando a língua.

- Até parece, venha, vamos subir, eu me apronto rápido. - disse me puxando pela mão para dentro do prédio não havia malícia ou segundas intenções em suas atitudes, mas cada vez que me tocava daquela forma, meu corpo todo reagia.

- Hey! Se acalme, não tem problema. – pedi ao entrarmos no elevador.

- Fique a vontade... – disparou assim que entramos em seu apartamento. - Você já conhece tudo por aqui, vou tomar um banho e me apronto rápido. – dizia enquanto tirava o casaco e os sapatos ao mesmo tempo, correu para seu quarto e não demorou muito a voltar, vestia um jeans colado, uma blusinha azul que se destacava em sua pele branca, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, com uns fios soltos assim como a franja e nos pés, seu inseparável tênis.

- Já almoçou? – apenas neguei meneando a cabeça.

- Então me ajuda a fazer alguns lanches para levarmos. – disse novamente me puxando para a cozinha, ela tirou um monte de coisas da geladeira me perguntando se eu gostava ou não. Depois de tudo pronto, colocou em uma cesta com um vinho e duas taças, só então fomos para a garagem. - Vou tirar o meu carro e você coloca o seu, não vamos correr o risco de ser roubado de novo. – brincou piscando pra mim, foi um gesto simples e muito sensual.

- Nós vamos nisso ai? –perguntei apontando para a caminhonete Chevy 53 que ela entrou, sua cara foi impagável e lá estava aquele biquinho de novo.

- Não fale assim dela... – ralhou fechando a cara. - A ganhei do meu pai, quando tirei minha carteira, ela é idosa, mas Betsy é adorável. – dizia alisando o painel.

- Ela tem nome? – tentei prender o riso, mas era quase impossível.

- Sim, o nome dela é Betsy, por quê? – aquela coisa deveria ser mesmo muito especial para ela, pelo modo como a defendia.

- Nada de mais, me desculpe. – pedi indo para o meu carro, sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Anda logo antes que eu me arrependa. – resmungou dando ré.

A tal Betsy era lenta e Bella dirigia atenta, o vento entrava pela janela fazendo com que os fios soltos dançassem, um deles prendeu em seus lábios, eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos daquilo.

- Está de férias ou algo assim? – perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, decidi tirar umas férias. – respondi olhando pra ela, que sorriu pra mim.

- Gosta da natureza, lugares calmos?

- Sou um cara mais urbano. – ela me olhou com preocupação, voltando seus olhos pra estrada em seguida.

- Espero que goste, particularmente é o meu lugar favorito. – novamente ela me olhou desviando seu olhar da estrada. – Algo me diz que você também vai gostar. – disse convicta, Bella entrou em uma estradinha que dava para uma trilha.

- Vamos caminhar? – perguntei olhando pra ela, que saia do carro.

- Só um pouco, vamos? – me chamou acenando com a cabeça. - Eu te protejo. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Andamos um pouco por uma trilha e Bella não me parecia ser muito boa em caminhada, tropeçou várias vezes e vira e mexe soltava um palavrão ao topar com o pé em algo.

- É aqui, espero que goste, é um dos meus cantinhos preferidos. - disse abrindo a cortinha de samambaias, ao entrar me deparei com o lugar mais lindo que já vi, nem na ilha de minha mãe havia um lugar tão lindo assim.

- É lindo! –foi o que consegui dizer, era uma clareira pequena, cheia de flores rasteiras e as árvores a circundavam, ao fundo havia uma queda d'água com uma piscina natural.

- Também acho, eu amo esse lugar... – ela tinha os olhos fechados, os poucos raios de sol deixavam seus cabelos na cor de mogno, linda! Estava absolutamente linda. - Forks não é só aquilo que se vê na cidade, tem vários encantos, como este.

"_**E como você."**_ - completei mentalmente.

Bella estendeu uma manta sobre o grama fofa, comemos e tomamos vinho em meio a perguntas sobre várias coisas, como gostos para literatura, comida, música, filmes, cores, coisas triviais sem perguntas muito pessoais de ambas as partes.

- Livro preferido? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Essa é difícil... – Bella mordeu os lábios, fazendo uma careta linda em seguida. – Gosto de muitos, mas o morro dos ventos uivantes ainda é o meu predileto.

- Qual é o seu?

- Confesso que ler não é o meu forte, prefiro filmes.

- Então qual o seu gênero favorito? – perguntou sorvendo mais um gole de vinho. – Tirando pornô é claro.

- Não entendi? – eu realmente não havia entendido.

- É a preferência de nove entre dez homens, acredite. – afirmou divertida.

- Mulheres também costumam assistir, sabia? – retruquei.

- Sim, mas somos mais discretas, vocês são uns descarados. - olhei para ela incrédulo. – Anda desembucha. – ela era mesmo uma figura.

- Ação, ficção e às vezes terror. – respondi sem desviar de seu olhar.

- Não gosto de terror, sou muito medrosa, me impressiono fácil nunca consigo dormir depois de um filme de terror.

- Quantos anos têm? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Não sabe que é falta de educação perguntar isto a uma mulher? – dizia fingindo-se de ofendida, era engraçada, divertida e encantadora.

- Mil perdões. – pedi entrando no clima.

- Tenho vinte e três e você?

- Vinte e cinco. – era sempre assim, um rebatia a pergunta do outro, descobri que Bella se formou em artes plásticas na universidade de Forks mesmo, perdeu a mãe há alguns anos e seu pai se casou novamente e segundo ela, mora com sua esposa na reserva de La Push e que ganhou dois irmãos com esse casamento, uma garota e um garoto. Disse que não teve muita sorte em seus relacionamentos e que se machucou muito.

- Por mais perfeito que pareça sei que mais dia menos dia vai me decepcionar, por isso desisti de tentar. - seu olhar ficou perdido, Bella parecia triste.

- É muito nova para pensar assim.

- Sou realista Edward, esse papo de príncipe encantado só existe em contos de fadas, na vida real é bem diferente, a maioria dos homens hoje em dia fogem de um relacionamento... Em sua maioria preferem um encontro casual, uma boa transa e tchau... – seu olhar ficou triste novamente. – Vejo muito isso onde trabalho, homens casados fazendo todo tipo de proposta indecente que possa imaginar...

- Já fizeram a você? – senti uma estranha sensação, não entendia o porquê sentia ciúme dela.

- Algumas vezes, mas digo isso pelo que as meninas contam. – somente assenti.

Bella contou que sua mãe morreu de câncer, quando tinha quinze anos, ela se abria tão facilmente e a sensação de que nos conhecíamos há tempos só aumentava, sinceramente gostava de ouvi-la falar, adorava sua voz e por incrível que pareça, não me enchia de perguntas, às vezes eu soltava uma coisa aqui outra ali.

- Quer fazer uma coisa interessante? – perguntou se virando pra mim, estávamos deitados de barriga pra cima, um do lado do outro.

- E o que seria? – pela cara dela, não poderia ser boa coisa. - O que tem em mente?

- Sabe nadar? – disse ignorando minha pergunta.

– Sei por quê?

- Então vamos nadar, a água deve estar fria, mas a gente logo acostuma. – enquanto falava, Bella retirava os sapatos.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei a vendo retirar a blusa sem a menor cerimônia, ficando somente de sutiã, minha respiração ficou suspensa ao olhar aquele par de seios cobertos pelo sutiã azul, tirou a calça e meu coração disparou no peito, seu corpo era realmente lindo, tudo no lugar certo e na proporção exata, sem exageros, simplesmente perfeita! Sua pele parecia sedosa, branquinha, sua bunda era bem feita e empinadinha.

- Acorda Edward! – sua voz me despertou. - Vamos, ou está com medo? – desafiou correndo em direção a queda d'água, mergulhando na piscina, soltei o ar com tudo respirando fundo. Me livrei das minhas roupas o mais rápido possível, ficando só de boxer, dei graças por ela ser preta, esperava arduamente que a água fria acalmasse meus ânimos, porque eu estava excitado, muito excitado. A água era cristalina e dava pra vê-la nadando no fundo, era uma visão tentadora.

- Vem medroso. – provocou mordendo os lábios ao olhar pra mim, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, como eu havia feito com ela mais cedo. Mergulhei com tudo, a água estava gelada, mas gostosa.

- Quem é medroso? – perguntei a puxando para baixo, ficamos brincando como dois adolescentes e acabamos nos esquecendo completamente do tempo. Me diverti como há muito não fazia, estava feliz somente pelo fato de estar com ela.


	4. Chapter 3

**Espero que gostem! **

**beijos e até terça. **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**POV BELLA**

Passar à tarde na clareira, na companhia dele foi demais, nunca me diverti tanto, Edward era um homem fascinante, além de lindo, era simpático e divertido. Pouco falava de si, mas me enchia de perguntas, parecia gostar de me ouvir falar, o que era estranho tenho que admitir.

Seus olhos verdes eram tão intensos e penetrantes, e seu corpo era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma, havia algo nele que mexia demais comigo. Edward me passava confiança, uma confiança que julgava perdida no sexo oposto, depois da clareira voltamos para o meu apartamento e com muita insistência, Edward subiu.

- Acho melhor tomarmos uma ducha quente. – falei batendo o queixo de frio, fui até o quarto de hóspedes e separei para ele uma toalha e sua roupa que ainda estava aqui, logo em seguida pedimos uma pizza e comemos sentados no sofá debaixo de um cobertor, nossa brincadeira na queda d'água estava fazendo efeito.

- Você está febril Bella, é melhor tomar alguma coisa. – sua voz soou preocupada, Edward tocou meu pescoço e minha testa e fiz o mesmo com ele.

- Você também está. – minha voz saiu meio fanhosa, nos medicamos e acabamos adormecendo no ambos no sofá.

Despertei sentindo braços fortes me envolverem, seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu, seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos. Não me movi, estava tão bom ali, senti-lo daquela forma. Senti o aperto se intensificar, me virei e Edward me olhava, não disse nada simplesmente continuou me olhando.

Levou uma de suas mãos ao meu pescoço, depois em minha testa, deslizando as pontas de seus longos dedos pelo meu rosto, seguiu o contorno do meu nariz, depois dos lábios acariciando meu lábio inferior. Meu coração batia muito rápido e muito forte, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais e quando dei por mim, seus lábios roçavam aos meus.

Minhas mãos infiltraram-se em seus cabelos macios, o puxando cada vez mais pra mim, sua língua pediu passagem a qual concedi de bom grado e ao tocar a minha o desejo explodiu em ambos, gememos juntos aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo.

Edward deslizou pra debaixo de mim, me colocando sobre ele sem quebrar o beijo, eu saboreava cada pedacinho daquela boca deliciosa, seu beijo era enlouquecedor e como beijava bem. Nos apartamos ambos ofegantes, seus lábios deslizaram pela minha pele, descendo pela curvatura do meu pescoço, onde ele distribuía beijos molhados me causando arrepios, fazendo meu corpo estremecer.

Enquanto isso eu acariciava seus cabelos, não dizíamos nada, mordi de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha ouvindo Edward soltar um gemido rouco, beijei seu pescoço, queixo também o mordendo de leve. Sorri ao sentir seus pelos eriçarem, minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca, acariciando- a, sorri contra sua pele ao ouvi-lo ronronar como um gatinho.

Edward voltou a me beijar e desta vez o beijo foi ainda melhor, mais intenso e mais voraz, não sei precisar quanto tempo ficamos ali, trocando beijos alucinantes, quanto mais o beijava, mais o desejava.

- Bom dia. – finalmente consegui dizer.

- Realmente é um excelente dia. – disse me olhando de um jeito tão intenso que me fez estremecer.

- Com fome?

- Um pouco. – respondeu retirando uma mecha do meu cabelo que cobria o meu rosto, eu ainda estava deitada sobre ele.

- Vou preparar algo para comermos... – tentei me levantar, mas Edward me impediu, voltando a me beijar de forma avassaladora. Com muito custo me levantei e fui para a cozinha enquanto ele foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou sentando-se a mesa.

- Humrum... – grunhi de boca cheia. – E você, como está?

- Melhor.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar. – eu queria mesmo era ficar com ele o máximo de tempo possível, mas infelizmente havia contas a pagar e compromissos a cumprir.

- Eu sei, vou pra casa, podemos nos ver á noite, se quiser podemos jantar fora e...

- Desculpe, mas hoje eu me apresento. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro me olhando fixamente.

- Posso ir vê-la? – perguntou hesitante.

- Vou adorar vê-lo na platéia. – respondi piscando pra ele, que me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em outro de seus beijos alucinantes. Edward me ajudou com a louça e saímos juntos, ele foi para casa e eu para a livraria.

Charlotte me encheu de perguntas, mas sinceramente eu não sabia muito sobre Edward, nem sequer seu sobrenome eu sabia, com certeza era rico, pelo estilo de carro que possuía, além do mais ele exalava elegância e charme.

Passei o dia todo perdida em lembranças dos momentos que passamos juntos e dos beijos, sua boca era deliciosa, seu gosto não tinha igual, seus beijos eram excitantes, intensos e avassaladores. Os lábios dele sobre minha pele fazia com que meu juízo se esvaísse aos poucos e o desejo tomasse conta do meu corpo, me deixando em chamas.

"_**Não se iluda Isabella!"**_ – me repreendi mentalmente. _**"Edward não tem jeito de alguém que se prende, você não sabe nada sobre ele, além do mais ele não é daqui, logo vai embora e nunca mais o verá."**_

-Pensando no bonitão? – Charlotte disse me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Não começa Charlotte, ele só está de passagem, logo vai embora, não vou me iludir. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Para com isso Isabella! – ralhou. – Está arrumando um pretexto para fugir de seus sentimentos, e daí que ele está de passagem, curta minha filha, faça com que sua estadia em Forks seja a melhor possível e o bonitão voltará, lhe garanto.

- Não sei Charlotte, tenho medo de me envolver e...

- Sinto em lhe dizer menina, mas já está completamente envolvida, se apaixonou por ele, é visto e notório.

- Não me apaixonei não! – teimei.

- Negue se quiser, mas a conheço muito bem filha e sei que aquele bonitão mexeu com você, como jamais outro fez. – achei melhor não discutir, ajudei Charlotte fechar a loja e fui pra casa me preparar par o show de hoje.

Enquanto me preparava no camarim me lembrei dos beijos enlouquecedores que havíamos trocado, não entendia o que se passava comigo, Charlotte estaria certa? Mas o conheço há alguns dias, aquilo não fazia muito sentido par mim. Me perguntava se ele teria vindo? Se sua irmã e seus amigos também vieram? Sobressaltei com o som de batidas na porta.

- Entre!

- Nikki, isto chegou para você. – disse Brady me entregando um lindo bouquet de rosas vermelhas.

O cartão dizia:

**Estarei em frente ao palco, te admirando como na primeira vez.**

**Boa sorte!**

** Edward.**

Meu coração batia descompassado, ele veio e veio me ver... E pela primeira vez me senti nervosa ao subir naquele palco, dei uma boa conferida no visual e sai.

"_**Espero que goste do Show Edward, pois vou dançar especialmente pra você."**_ – disse mentalmente.

**POV EDWARD**

Meu coração ainda batia descompassado enquanto eu guiava até em casa, lembranças da incrível tarde de ontem, o modo como despertei... Sinceramente não sei precisar em que exato momento adormeci e quando acordei, meus braços envolviam um corpo pequeno, o corpo de um anjo.

Puxei o ar com força sentindo aquele cheiro de morango que exalava de seus cabelos, afundei meu rosto neles me deliciando com aquela fragrância, sua pele tinha um delicioso cheiro de amêndoas, instintivamente a apertei ainda mais contra mim. Bella se virou e nada disse assim como eu, não me atrevi a abrir a boca, somente nos olhávamos.

Levei minha mão ao seu pescoço, depois a sua testa dei graças por sua temperatura estar normal, deslizei as pontas dos dedos pelo seu rosto, delineei seu narizinho arrebitado com pequenas sardas quase imperceptíveis. Contornei seus lábios acariciando seu lábio inferior, o desejo tocá-lo com os meus era quase insano, precisava sentir o sabor daquela boca a qual desejava com loucura.

Bella parecia me puxar pra si, estávamos cada vez mais próximos, minha respiração estava pesada e o peito dela subia e descia, rocei meus lábios aos dela sentindo suas mãos se infiltrar em meus cabelos, me puxando cada vez mais pra si. Ao tocar de nossas línguas gememos juntos tamanho prazer que senti, o desejo explodiu e ambos aprofundamos o beijo.

Deslizei para debaixo dela sem romper o beijo, mas meus pulmões clamavam por ar e com muito custo rompi o beijo, meus lábios deslizavam sobre aquela pele macia e sedosa, senti Bella estremecer com os beijos molhados que distribuía por ela.

Suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos, Bella fazia uma caricia deliciosa em minha nuca, não contive um gemido ao senti-la, ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo arrepiar, depois distribuiu beijos pelo meu pescoço, queixo o qual mordeu de leve me levando a loucura. Passarmos um bom tempo ali, trocando beijos alucinantes, foi Bella quem rompeu o silêncio.

- Bom dia. – sua voz saiu meio rouca, ela estava um pouco ofegante, devido à intensidade dos beijos talvez.

- Realmente é um excelente dia. – eu a olhava intensamente, me perguntando que boca era aquela? Seu gosto ia além do que poderia sonhar e Bella beijava muito, mas muito bem.

- Com fome?

"_**Só de você." **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Um pouco. – menti, ela ainda estava sobre mim, seu corpo completamente colado ao meu, havia uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto, me impedindo de admirá-lo, há retirei a prendendo atrás de sua orelha.

- Vou preparar algo para comermos... – Bella tentou se levantar, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la sair dos meus braços, voltei a beijá-la sentindo a paixão e o desejo com que o fazia, aguçando ainda mais o meu desejo por ela. Bella era uma mulher incomum, ardente, envolvente e eu estava completamente rendido a ela.

Bella conseguiu finalmente se livrar dos meus braços, a sensação de vazio que senti quando se levantou me deixou intrigado, mulher alguma havia causado sensação semelhante. Enquanto ela foi para cozinha fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntei ao me sentar a mesa, ela havia acabado de morder uma panqueca.

- Humrum... – sorri ao vê-la grunhir de boca cheia, Bella não tinha frescura, era autêntica, agradasse ou não. – E você, como está?

- Melhor. – respondi vendo Bella sorver o suco, cada gesto dela me fascinava, assim que acabou lambeu os lábios e aquele pequeno gesto fez meu estômago contrair, eu a desejava mais que tudo, desejava ardentemente beijá-la outra vez, me perder em seus beijos assim como naquele corpo delicioso.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar. – disse me despertando, sua voz saiu tristonha e aquele biquinho se formou em seus lábios me deixando louco de vontade de mordê-lo.

- Eu sei, vou pra casa, podemos nos ver á noite, se quiser podemos jantar fora e...

- Desculpe, mas hoje eu me apresento. - havia me esquecido completamente daquele fato, queria sair com ela, curtir sua companhia tão agradável.

- Posso ir vê-la? – perguntei hesitante.

- Vou adorar vê-lo na platéia. – respondeu piscando pra mim de um modo extremamente sexy, foi o que bastou, a puxei pra mim tomando seus lábios em um beijo avassalador, depois de ajudá-la com a louça saímos cada uma para um lado. Ao chegar à mansão encontrei todos á mesa ainda.

- Bom dia. – disse cumprimentando a todos.

- Onde esteve? – Alice disparou me lançando um olhar inquisidor.

- Não que seja de sua conta, mas eu estava com Bella. – ouve uma troca de olhares entre todos eles. – Não precisa me olhar desta forma, é que ontem nadamos em uma piscina natural e a água estava gelada demais, acabamos ficando febril e depois de tomarmos um antigripal apagamos, foi só isso!

- Ninguém falou nada. – disparou Emmett.

- Mas pensaram que eu sei. – retruquei atravessado.

- Quem é Bella? – perguntou tia Esme tentando conter a curiosidade.

- É a garota que o socorreu depois do assalto. – a abelhuda da minha irmã respondeu por mim, minha tia me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ela é só uma amiga, Bella teima em dizer que Forks é muito mais do que aparenta.

- E ela tem razão... – concordou tio Carlisle. – Seu nome é Bella?

- Isabella, ela é filha do chefe de policia, conhece?

- Oh sim, a atendi algumas vezes na emergência, sua ficha é bem extensa, mas é uma garota admirável, tem um trabalho voluntário na livraria da cidade e se não me engano é ilustradora. – realmente ele a conhecia.

- Que tipo de trabalho voluntário ela faz? – tia Esme parecia mesmo interessada.

- Bella é atendente, ajuda Charlotte na loja e lê para crianças todos os dias, a senhora tem que ver como ficam fascinados enquanto ela conta histórias para eles.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão insensível e mulherengo? - praticamente fuzilei minha amada irmã com o olhar.

- É um lindo trabalho. – elogiou tia Esme a ignorando como eu.

- Talvez faça isso pra compensar o outro. – disparou Rose cheia de veneno.

- Rose! – Emm a repreendeu.

- O que? – tia Esme perguntou confusa.

- Não é nada tia... – disse Alice. – Sabe como Rosalie é... – a loira lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Não admite que alguém chame mais atenção que ela, vai adorar conhecê-la tia, Bella é uma garota muito especial, acredite! – Rosalie bufou contrariada, jamais havia visto Alice defender alguém daquela forma, ela realmente havia simpatizado com Bella.

Passei o dia no meu quarto, dormi um pouco, falei com Aro sobre a empresa e analisei meus investimentos, estava entediado e louco pra falar com ela novamente, vê-la novamente e principalmente beijá-la outra vez.

Avisei Alice que iria vê-la hoje e minha irmã disse que também iria, Emm também quis ir e eu esperava sinceramente que Rose não aprontasse das suas. Passei em uma floricultura e comprei um belo bouquet de rosas vermelhas, desejei-lhe boa sorte e avisei que estaria ali diante do palco somente para prestigiá-la, pedi que fosse entregue para Nikki, para não complicá-la.

Novamente a casa estava lotada, nossos lugares estavam reservados em uma mesa diante do palco, eu havia ligado e reservado a mesa com antecedência, assim que nos acomodamos pedimos nossas bebidas, estava ansioso para vê-la.

- Nossa! – soltou Alice olhando a nossa volta. – Esse lugar está lotado, sempre fica assim? – perguntou para o garçom que nos servia.

- Hoje é o show duplo da Nikki... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Sempre fica assim, lotado. – ao ouvir seu comentário senti uma pontada de ciúme, aquilo realmente havia me incomodado, mas minha atenção foi desviada para o palco que estava à meia luz, uma música gostosa começou a soar e o refletor revelou uma Bella deitada sobre um divã no centro do palco.

**(But I am a good girl – Burlesque)**

O vestido é da Channel, os sapatos, YSL

A bolsa é da Dior, Agent Provocateur

Meu endereço hoje é em Los Angeles

Acima da Sunset Strip, colinas até o fim

Meus anéis são da Webster, faz a cabeça delas pirarem

Todos dizem: "Querida, o que foi que você fez por essas pérolas?"

Ela dançava e dublava desta vez, fazendo caras e bocas, vinda para frente do palco parando diante de nós.

O quê?! Eu sou uma boa garota

Na parte musical Bella se enroscou na barra fazendo uma dança muito sensual, ela vestia um vestido preto era tão curto que deixava a cinta liga a mostra, no pescoço um colar de pérolas e nos dedos alguns anéis, o batom vermelho realçava seus lábios, estava linda.

A idade que eu adoro, não mais o dia

Café da manhã no lançamento da Polo, piscina no litoral

No castelo para tomar coquetéis, no jardim à noite

No centro da cidade pro jantar, o inferno é divino

Sabe o que eu descobri? Que o mundo dá voltas

Dizem que meus pés nunca vão tocar o chão

O quê?! Eu sou uma boa garota

Bella retirou a alça do vestido de modo provocativo enquanto dançava de um jeito enlouquecedor, soltou a outra, o deixando deslizar pelo seu corpo revelando uma lingerie extremamente sexy. A carinha de levada que fez ao deixá-lo cair foi demais.

Eu sou uma boa garota

O vestido é da Channel, os sapatos, YSL

A bolsa é da Dior, Agent Provocateur

Meu endereço hoje é em Los Angeles

Acima da Sunset Strip, colinas até o fim

Meus anéis são da Webster, faz a cabeça delas pirarem

Todos dizem: "Querida, o que foi que você fez por essas pérolas?"

O quê?! Eu sou uma boa garota

A idade que eu adoro, não mais o dia

Café da manhã no lançamento da Polo, piscina no litoral

No castelo para tomar coquetéis, no jardim à noite

No centro da cidade pro jantar, o inferno é divino

Sabe o que eu descobri? Que o mundo dá voltas

Dizem que meus pés nunca vão tocar o chão

O quê?! Eu sou uma boa garota

Eu sou uma boa garota

Durante toda a apresentação Bella ficou a frente do palco e quando terminou piscou discretamente pra mim e meu coração disparou no peito. Alice não deixou aquilo passar despercebido e revezou o olhares entre Bella e eu.

- O que foi aquilo? – sua sobrancelha estava arqueada, dei de ombros vendo as luzes se apagarem no palco e a nuance de Bella saindo sob aplausos calorosos e assovios. Há duas mesas próximas a nossa, havia um grupo com quatro caras e uma garota morena muito bonita, todos de descendência indígena que gritava e assoviavam muito.

- Os caras estão empolgados ali. – brincou Emm, voltei a olhar para a mesa.

- Não sei por que, ela nem é tudo isso. – revirei os olhos com o comentário de Rose, me perguntava se ela fazia questão de ser desagradável.

- Não começa Rose. – ralhou Alice.

- Tirando todo esse clima, ela é uma garota tão sem sal, você viu.

- Uma coisa é você não ir com a cara dela, outra é tentar inferiorizá-la, aquela garota é linda Rose, admita! – novamente Alice a defendia. – E além de linda é muito simpática. – a loira revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção para seu namorado.

As cortinas do palco voltaram a se abrir, o ambiente havia mudado, havia um enorme tapete entre as barras e um paredão mais atrás e bem no centro uma cadeira, o palco ficou totalmente escuro e o som de uma música diferente soou.

**(Come on close – Jem)**

Desta vez o vestido era vermelho, ele lhe caia perfeitamente, Bella caminhava em direção a cadeira de forma tão sensual, deslizou a mão pelo encosto da cadeira como se a acariciasse, mordendo os lábios de forma sedutora. Seus gestos exalavam sensualidade, sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado de frente para o encosto e de costas para nós, arqueou as costas quase encostando a cabeça no chão gingando o corpo de forma sexy.

Em um movimento muito rápido ficou de frente, cruzando as pernas deixando aquelas coxas deliciosas à mostra, estava encantadora. Novamente em um movimento rápido abriu as pernas dando um vislumbre de sua calcinha, levantando-se em seguida.

Bella deslizava as mãos pelo seu corpo, arfando e cada vez que o fazia sentia meu estômago se comprimir, lentamente caminhou até a parede onde apoiou as mãos rebolando com gosto. Mordi os lábios com força, nunca tinha visto algo tão sexy, isso é que era incrível nela, em nenhum momento ela era vulgar e sim extremamente sensual.

Ela virou-se se recostando a parede e novamente suas mãos percorreram seu corpo, Emm nem sequer piscava, olhava embasbacado para o palco, Alice parecia admirar o trabalho dela, assim como Jazz. Lentamente Bella ergueu o vestido, ela o retirou, revelando seu corpo com curvas perfeitas, agachou-se caindo de quatro abaixando-se, empinando aquela bunda perfeita. Ao se erguer seus cabelos caíram sobre suas costas.

Bella deitou-se fazendo alguns movimentos de pernas de tirar o fôlego, ficou de joelhos ondulando seu corpo de forma enlouquecedora. Novamente ela veio de gatinho até a frente do palco se colocando de joelhos, ela acompanhava a música com seus olhos fixos aos meus, ondulando seu corpo de forma muito, mas muito sexy.

Tentações quentes

Sensações doces

Infiltrando pelo meio

Sensações doces

Tentações quentes

Chegando sobre você

Vou devagarzinho, querido

Fazer do meu jeito

Mantenha seus olhos em mim

Sua reação

Para minha ação

É o que quero ver

Horas e horas

De doce prazer

Depois disso eu garanto

Você nunca irá querer ir

Feche os olhos e pense

No que estou prestes a fazer

Sente-se e relaxe, vou tomar meu tempo

Esse amor é todo pra você

Ao ouvir aquilo engoli seco, ela estava querendo me enlouquecer, não havia outra explicação, eu estava ardendo de desejo, Bella lançou um beijo no ar assim que a musica cessou desta vez foi aplaudida de pé, e sob uma salva de palmas e assovios ensurdecedores deixou o palco.

- Ela arrasou hoje! – ouvi um dos caras da mesa próxima a nossa dizer.

- Aquela garota foi demais, deixou muito marmanjo sem ar. – brincou a mulher ao seu lado.

- Tenho que concordar com ela. – disse Alice. – Foi de tirar o fôlego de muito marmanjo, não é Ed?

- Quer, por favor, parar de me torrar a paciência? – a descarada deu de língua pra mim, a pista foi aberta e Rose arrastou Emm pra lá, eu fiquei de vela, então achei melhor dar uma circulada. Fui até o balcão e pedi uma dose de vodka, me virei dando uma boa olhada pelo local.

- Não me lembro de tê-lo visto por aqui antes. – ouvi uma voz feminina dizer ao me virar me deparei com uma loirassa.

- Talvez seja porque não venho muito, é a segunda vez que venho aqui.

- Sou Lauren, é daqui da região?

-Não, sou de Los Angeles, meu nome é Edward. – ela se aproximou estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Edward. – disse com um sorriso enorme. – Você é muito gato, sabia? – aquela estava fácil, fácil, me fiz de desentendido, pois minha atenção foi para a linda morena que ia em direção as mesas, era Bella.

- Desculpe... – eu tentava lembrar o nome dela, mas estava difícil.

- Lauren, meu nome é Lauren.

- Desculpe Lauren, mas estou com um grupo e eles estão me esperando. – pedi saindo de lá, fui em direção a nossa mesa, onde estavam Alice e Jasper, Bella usava uma calça colada com botas de salto e uma blusinha que ficava linda nela.

Ao se aproximar se jogou nos braços de um garoto que estava sentado na mesa próxima a nossa, parecia conhecer todos ali e pelo modo como se tratavam eram bem íntimos. Ela ria abraçada ao garoto, me sentei em nossa mesa, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Quem são? – perguntou minha irmã morrendo de curiosidade. – Parecem íntimos.

- Não faço idéia. – respondi atravessado, ela revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção para a outra mesa.

- Com certeza devem ser amigos dela. – dizia Jazz olhando para lá também, Bella deu um beijo em cada um, vindo em nossa direção em seguida.

- Oi! Que bom que vieram, como vai Alice? – disse cumprimentando minha irmã.

- Você estava demais hoje. – Alice a elogiou, Bella, estalou a língua corando em seguida.

- Só fiz o meu trabalho, não é nada demais. – ela era mesmo modesta. – Como vai Jasper?

- Muito bem Bella. – meu cunhado disse a cumprimentando com um beijo.

- Edward. – Bella se aproximou e estalou um beijo em meu rosto. – Que bom que veio. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu disse que viria. – indiquei a cadeira ao meu lado e Bella sentou-se, pela minha visão periférica vi os caras e a garota da mesa olhar para nós.

- Onde estão Rose e Emmett?

- Por ai, se comendo provavelmente...

- Alice! – Jazz ralhou.

- O que? Estou mentindo por acaso? – aquela não tinha jeito mesmo. – O pessoal daquela mesa são seus amigos? – perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Aqueles com que estava falando? – minha irmã somente assentiu. – A morena é minha meia irmã, ela namora aquele parrudo ao lado dela, seu nome é Jacob, ele é meu melhor amigo e cunhado. – explicava indicando discretamente cada um. – Aqueles dois ali são Quill e Embry, amigos de Jacob e do meu irmão Seth que é aquele garoto intrometido.

- Porque diz isso?

- Ele ainda é menor de idade, não deveria estar aqui, mas é safado demais pra ficar em casa. – dizia divertida.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido.

- Um coquetel. – fiz sinal para o garçom que rapidamente veio nos atender.

- Um coquetel para ela e outra dose de vodka pra mim, por favor.

- Oi Bella! O de sempre? – ele a cumprimentou.

- Sim Brady, o de sempre. – respondeu educadamente.

- Porque você usa uma máscara? – olhei para minha irmã com vontade de matá-la.

- Preciso manter minha privacidade, somente os seguranças, funcionários e o dono daqui sabem, vocês... – disse apontando para nós. - Meus irmãos, meu cunhado e dois amigos meus.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, seu segredo estará bem guardado. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, ela estava próxima a mim e pude sentir seu perfume, assim como o cheiro de morango que exalava de seus cabelos, Deus como queria beijá-la.


	5. Chapter 4

**Terça feira**

**como prometido, capitulo novo pra vcs!**

**comentem, beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV BELLA**

Enquanto tomava uma ducha rápida me lembrava dos olhos dele cravados em mim, atentos a todos os meus movimentos, até mesmo os pequenos gestos. Claro que ele não era o único, mas era o olhar dele que me importava naquele momento, dei graças por tudo ter corrido bem.

Assim que terminei me vesti as pressas estava louca para vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, estar perto dele simplesmente. Sai do camarim indo em direção ao salão, ao cruzá-lo o vi recostado ao balcão sorrindo para Lauren, uma das garotas que se apresentava aqui, ela era linda, loira e com peitos enormes. Senti ciúme, era idiota eu sei, mas não pude evitar, continuei andando e fui em direção a mesa onde estavam meus irmãos e meus amigos.

- Olha ela ai! Estava maravilhosa maninha. – dizia Seth quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Sou mais velha que você esqueceu e o que está fazendo aqui? – ele me deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Deixa o garoto aproveitar a vida Bella, deixa de ser chata! – retrucou Jake.

- Vai deixá-lo estragar nosso irmão Leah?

- Mais do que está estragado é impossível. – brincou, cumprimentei a todos e ficamos falando bobagens. Notei que Edward agora estava há algumas mesas de nós, Alice e Jazz estavam com ele.

- Os conhece? – perguntou Jake olhando na mesma direção.

- Sim, com licença, vou falar com eles. – me despedi avisando que iria a reserva para ver meu pai e Sue.

Cumprimentei Alice e Jazz, depois o cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto, ao me aproximar dele senti seu perfume estonteante e minha vontade era de puxá-lo para um beijo, mas me contive. Alice me encheu de perguntas sobre o pessoal com que falava antes, expliquei a ela de quem se tratavam e notei que Edward tinha os olhos cravados em mim.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, senti meus pelos eriçarem com a aproximação.

- Um coquetel. – ele fez um sinal para Brady que veio rapidinho.

- Um coquetel para ela e outra dose de vodka pra mim, por favor. – pediu educadamente.

- Oi Bella! O de sempre? – Brady perguntou sorrindo e Edward pareceu não gostar muito daquilo.

- Sim Brady, o de sempre.

- Porque você usa uma máscara? – Alice perguntou e Edward lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Preciso manter minha privacidade, somente os seguranças, os funcionários e o dono daqui sabem, além de vocês, dos meus irmãos, meu cunhado e dois amigos meus. – falei apontando para a mesa próxima a que estávamos.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, seu segredo estará bem guardado. – sorri com a cara dela ao afirmar aquilo, Brady trouxe nossas bebidas e logo Emmett e Rose se juntou a nós, ele era uma figura, mas ela... Tinha a ligeira impressão de que a loira não ia muito com a minha cara. Estávamos jogando conversa fora, riamos das coisas hilárias que Emm contava quando a vi se aproximar, me perguntando o que Lauren poderia querer aqui?

- Bella? Não vai me apresentar aos seus novos amigos? – perguntou se fazendo de sonsa, nós Mac nos falávamos! Seus olhos foram diretamente para Edward.

- Estes são Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmett e este é Edward, mas acho que já se conhecem, não é mesmo? – falei atravessado.

- É verdade, acabamos de nos conhecer, não é gato? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Bom pessoal, já deu a minha hora, foi muito bom revê-los... – disse me levantando, Edward me olhou confuso. – Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Edward, até mais. – sai de lá rapidamente, podia senti-lo vindo atrás de mim.

- Bella espera. – pediu cada vez mais perto. – Bella me espera. – insistiu segurando meu braço. – Aonde vai? – estava ofegante.

- Vou pra minha casa, por quê?

- O que foi? Porque está brava?

- Não estou brava. – menti.

- Não? – ele tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Estou cansada, amanhã tenho que trabalhar, tenha uma boa noite! – falei me virando, mas Edward se postou em minha frente.

- Pensei que fossemos amigos. – retrucou sentido, seu olhar era muito intenso, senti meu coração bater descompassado.

- Eu também, acredite... Mas pelo que vi você faz amizade muito rápido, Lauren se apresenta amanhã e tenho certeza que ela irá adorar dançar só pra você.

- Está com ciúme? – havia incredulidade em sua voz, o que me fez grunhir irritada.

- Deixa de ser convencido! Até parece! – ele tinha um sorriso torto lindo e ao mesmo tempo irritante nos lábios, estávamos próximos a entrada para a área interna do clube.

- Está com ciúme sim. – afirmou.

- Não estou não! – teimei.

- Está sim, e fica ainda mais linda bravinha desse jeito. – Edward estava cada vez mais próximo, dei alguns passos para trás dando com as costas na parede, novamente ele sorriu daquele jeito tentador.

- Eu... Eu... – seu corpo estava colado ao meu, seus lábios quase tocavam os meus.

- Você o que Bella? – sussurrou me prendendo ali, não tive chance de responder, Edward me beijou de forma avassaladora e ao tocar de nossas línguas mandei tudo pro espaço embrenhando minhas mãos por seus cabelos o puxando cada vez mais pra mim. Era um beijo intenso e voraz, cheio de desejo de ambos.

- Me tira daqui... – pedi ofegante, sentindo seus lábios deslizarem pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Pra onde quer ir? – perguntou entre beijos.

- Vamos pra minha casa, o que acha?

- Perfeito! – Edward me segurou pela mão, fez menção de voltar para a mesa, mas estanquei.

- O que foi?

- Preciso pegar minhas coisas, além do mais estou de carro.

- Quer que eu te espere?

- Não, vá indo, nos encontramos em casa está bem? – ele assentiu voltando para a mesa, fui até o camarim, peguei minhas coisas e fui pra casa, sorri ao ver o volvo estacionado em frente ao prédio.

- Quer colocá-lo na minha vaga? – perguntei parando ao seu lado.

- Não precisa, é pra isso que pago seguro! – disse dando de ombros descendo do carro ativando o alarme entrando na caminhonete em seguida. – Hmmm, belas flores! – brincou. – Algum fã?

- Acho que está mais para um amigo, alguém muito especial. – ele sorriu de forma tentadora. – Obrigada, eu realmente adorei. – Edward estalou a língua descendo do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta pra mim.

- Uma mulher como você deve ganhar muitas flores.

- Eles mandam flores para Nikki, a Bella mesmo jamais ganhou flores, ainda mais flores tão lindas como estas. – falei abraçando o bouquet. – Eu realmente adorei.

- Fico feliz. – ele me olhava intensamente, delicadamente retirou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair no meu rosto, com o polegar delineou meus lábios, fechei meus olhos apreciando a caricia. Edward colou sua testa a minha roçando seu nariz ao meu, me beijando em seguida, desta vez o beijo foi lento, mas não menos excitante.

- O que acha da gente subir? – perguntei ainda ofegante tamanha à intensidade do beijo.

- Uma ótima idéia. – Edward pegou minha bolsa de viagem enlaçando minha cintura em seguida, entre beijos e risos subimos para o meu apartamento.

- Vou colocá-las na água... – disse levando as flores para a cozinha. – Você conhece tudo aqui, fique a vontade. Pronto, olha como ficaram lindas. – falei ao colocá-las sobre o aparadouro, ele estava sentado no sofá me olhando, com o mesmo olhar que me olhava quando estava no palco. – Fiquei feliz por ter ido hoje.

- Foi incrível, você estava linda...

- Gostou mesmo?

- Se eu gostei? Você me fez perder o fôlego sabia? – sorri com a cara que ele fez, me aproximei sentando-me em seu colo, de frente pra ele. – Estava estonteante, encantadora, absolutamente linda. – dizia deslizando a ponta do nariz sobre minha pele. – Adoro esse teu cheiro.

- E eu adoro o seu... – joguei a cabeça para trás lhe dando livre acesso. – É envolvente e inebriante e me deixa louca...

- Louca? – sua voz saiu rouca.

- Louca de desejo... – mordi levemente seu queixo o ouvindo gemer baixinho. – Desejo você Edward, como jamais desejei alguém em minha vida... Você me fascina e me encanta... - meus olhos estavam cravados aos dele. - Me sinto tão bem ao teu lado e confio em você como se te conhecesse a minha vida toda, você me faz feliz só de estar por perto. – sabia que era arriscado, mas precisava ser sincera com ele. – Sei que as coisas estão indo rápido demais e...

- Acredite Bella, eu me sinto da mesma forma... – Edward beijou meus lábios, foi um simples roçar. – Nunca me senti tão bem com uma mulher antes, é como se eu encontrasse algo que nem mesmo sabia que estava procurando, quero você, desejo você... – ele não terminou de falar, me beijou com tanto desejo, tanta entrega... Me rendi aquele homem, encantador, misterioso e extremamente sedutor. Depois de muitos beijos enlouquecedores, acabamos pedindo uma pizza, Edward abriu um vinho para tomarmos, comemos sentados no chão da sala, juntinhos assistindo a um filme.

- Está tarde, acho melhor eu ir. – disse olhando no relógio.

- Fica. – pedi apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Mas...

- Fica comigo, Edward. – insisti, ele sorriu daquela forma tentadora me deixando completamente abobalhada. - Você não deveria sorrir assim. – o repreendi.

- Por quê?

-É tentador demais, ainda vou pagar o mico de babar, sabia? – ele gargalhou com gosto.

- Você é mesmo impossível garota! – falou me puxando pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

- Essa tua boca é deliciosa... – disse ainda ofegante, ele não estava muito diferente. – Por mais que eu tente, não consigo parar de te beijar. – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.

- Então não pare nunca, me beije quanto quiser. – Edward me puxou para o seu colo. – Sou todo seu, faça de mim o que quiser Bella. – foi minha vez de sorrir, voltei a beijá-lo e rapidamente ele aprofundou o beijo me fazendo arder de desejo, um desejo quase insano.

Não tinha como resistir a um homem como Edward, seus beijos, seus toques, suas caricias... Me levavam a loucura, me levantei em um salto rompendo o beijo, estendi minha mão pra ele que me olhava assustado, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

- O que foi?

- Vem comigo. – pedi ainda ofegante, ele aceitou minha mão se levantando, o guiei até meu quarto voltando a beijá-lo.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, migrando para a curvatura do meu pescoço, onde ele distribuía beijos, senti a ponta de sua língua em minha pele me fazendo estremecer. Edward roçava seus dentes fazendo com que meu juízo se esvaísse por completo, caímos sobre a cama sem parar de nos beijarmos e nos tocarmos.

- Bella... – gemeu quando o toquei sobre o jeans, sentindo seu membro rijo, Edward voltou a devorar meus lábios e entre beijos e carícias nos livramos de nossas roupas, ele estava somente de boxer e eu de sutiã e calcinha. Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo milimetricamente, seus olhos exalavam desejo e luxuria, me olhava com certo fascínio eu diria.

Edward era absolutamente lindo, seus braços eram fortes e seu peito largo, mas não era nada exagerado, tudo no lugar certo e na proporção certa. Seu abdômen era de tirar o fôlego com aquele caminho da perdição e pelo volume em sua boxer com certeza aquilo levava a perdição.

Seus beijos me faziam perder o fôlego e o juízo, queria sentir cada músculo dele, minhas mãos percorriam seu peito, abdômen, suas costas... Eu estava sobre ele distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço, queixo, descendo para o seu peito.

- Bella... – gemeu quando ondulei meu corpo sobre o dele, a única coisa que nos separava era o fino tecido da boxer e da calcinha. Por várias vezes o toquei ouvindo Edward arfar, mordi os lábios com força ao comprovar que ele era realmente grande, não era nada exagerado, compatível ao seu biótipo talvez. Suas mãos ágeis se livraram do meu sutiã, não contive um gemido ao sentir seu toque, minhas mãos se embrenharam em seus cabelos e gemi alto ao sentir sua língua brincar com meu mamilo.

- Ohh... Deus! – gemi sentindo meu corpo arder de desejo, Edward inverteu as posições, me colocando sobre o colchão, ergueu-se para me ver melhor, seu olhar era faminto.

- Você é linda... Perfeita. – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca, voltou a devorar meus lábios, enquanto uma de suas mãos foi para um dos meus seios e a outra se infiltrou pela calcinha, arqueei as costas ao sentir sua caricia.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus deslizando pela curvatura do pescoço descendo cada vez mais intercalando entre beijos molhados sem deixar de me tocar. O prazer era tão intenso que me agarrei em seus cabelos os segurando com força, senti minha calcinha deslizar lentamente, assim como os lábios de Edward em meus tornozelos, subindo cada vez mais. Beijou minhas coxas, a parte interna delas, a virilha até depositar um beijo no meu ponto mais sensível.

- Edw... Edward... – arfei arqueando as costas, tamanho prazer que senti, aquilo pareceu agradá-lo, com um sorriso maroto, me invadiu com sua língua. Novamente arfei me contorcendo tamanho prazer que sentia, meu quadril ganhou vida, eu agarrava cada vez mais forte seus cabelos, sentindo o prazer vir em ondas cada vez mais fortes, meu corpo começou a estremecer e as ondas vinham mais intensas.

- Ohh... Edward... Edward... – gemi alto arqueando as costas sentindo todo meu corpo tencionar-se caindo completamente relaxado, me sentia débil, como se minha mente tivesse se esvaziado por completo. Aos poucos fui retomando o controle do meu corpo e ao abrir os olhos me deparei com aqueles orbes verdes e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, Edward se deixou cair sobre mim, fiquei ainda mais excitada ao sentir seu corpo pesar sobre o meu.

- Você é deliciosa Bella. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, voltando a me beijar, pude sentir meu próprio gosto em seus lábios. Voltou a se erguer se livrando de sua boxer, seu membro saltou para fora ereto e pulsante, vê-lo completamente nu fez com que meu corpo ficasse em chamas. Mordi os lábios com força admirando a beleza do homem diante de mim.

Ele ficou de joelhos diante de mim me puxando pelos tornozelos, notei que tinha algo em uma das mãos, era um preservativo, o tomei de sua mão abrindo-o com os dentes, segurei firme seu membro ouvindo seu gemido, deslizei o preservativo por ele torcendo para que estivesse fazendo tudo direito.

Eu estava ofegante, meu estômago se contraiu de ansiedade e medo, pelo que estava por vir, Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, enquanto deslizava pra dentro de mim lenta e dolorosamente. Automaticamente minhas unhas cravaram em seus ombros, a dor aguda fez com que meu corpo tencionasse e ele parou, seu olhar encontrou o meu, sua testa estava colada a minha.

- Shhh... Relaxa Bella, a dor vai passar, mas precisa relaxar. – pediu sussurrando contra os meus lábios, voltando a me beijar entrando de uma vez, ele me beijou de forma tão intensa que quando se aprofundou em mim, não ouve dor, o sentia todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, senti sua língua percorrer minha pele como se quisesse saboreá-la. Moveu - se lentamente dentro de mim e aos poucos a dor foi dando lugar ao prazer, a um prazer imensurável. Notando a mudança, passou seu braço pela minha cintura me erguendo facilmente e sentando-se sobre os calcanhares me colocou sobre si, suas mãos em meu quadril ditavam o ritmo, ora lento ora rápido.

Minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca, o beijei, o lambi e o mordi, tamanho prazer que eu sentia, aos poucos fui me soltando e me deixei levar pela onda de sentimentos que me atingia. Edward por sua vez investia cada vez mais forte, seus beijos se revezavam entre os meus lábios e os meus seios, tornando o momento ainda mais excitante.

Nossos corpos subiam e desciam em uma dança erótica, naquele momento me dei conta de que estava fazendo amor pela primeira vez... Foi como se tudo desaparecesse por completo tão imersa que eu estava no prazer que ele me proporcionava, as ondas se intensificavam à medida que as investidas de Edward aumentavam... Seus gemidos roucos ao pé do meu ouvido me causavam arrepios contínuos, suas mãos me tocando ávidas.

- Bella... Vem Bella. – gemeu aumentando o ritmo, suas mãos seguravam firme meu quadril, o acompanhei cavalgando sobre ele, que tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz, intenso. Edward me acompanhou, ouvi seu gemido rouco e um tanto gutural, sorri mergulhando em um imenso vazio, tamanha a intensidade do prazer que senti.

Tudo ficou suspenso, minha respiração, meu raciocínio os gemidos, meu corpo todo pulsava. Caímos sobre o colchão, ambos suados e ofegantes, levei alguns instantes para me recuperar, Edward depositou um beijo cálido em meus lábios e outro em minha testa, saindo de dentro de mim e depois de se livrar do preservativo, me aconchegou em seus braços.

- Por que não me disse? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto, sua respiração ainda estava um tanto descompassada.

- Disse o que? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Que era sua primeira vez. – seus olhos estavam radiantes, reluziam.

- Não sei... – me chutei mentalmente por não tê-lo avisado. – Porque, isso é ruim?

- De forma alguma, só diferente, pra uma mulher na sua idade. – sorriu depositando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Nunca me senti segura o suficiente, de certa forma não confiava em nenhum deles, talvez este tenha sido o motivo pelo qual meus ex- namorados me traíram. – minhas mãos acariciavam os poucos pelos em seu peito.

- Idiotas! – soltou me apertando contra si.

- Confio em você e confesso que o desejava desde aquela noite em que esteve aqui, pela primeira vez. – seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso, ele soltou um longo suspiro rolando sobre mim, apoiando seu peso sobre seus cotovelos.

- Você é o meu anjo... – disse acariciando meu rosto. - Desde que entrou em minha vida, só me fez bem.

- Fico feliz por isso. – falei sentindo meu coração bater descompassado.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... – ele parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas. – Que eu também te desejava desde aquele momento, que ao me ajudar, ao cuidar de mim... Me arrebatou com esse seu jeito meigo e encantador, quanto aos seu ex, sinto muito, mas azar o deles, porque agora você é só minha. – dizia roçando seus lábios aos meus, os tomando em um dos seus beijos avassaladores.

Transamos de novo, de novo e de novo, de várias formas e posições diferentes, um descobrindo os pontos sensíveis do outro, ele parecia querer saborear cada pedacinho do meu corpo e confesso que eu também o fiz.

A sensação que eu tinha é de estar em um sonho, um sonho lindo, mas do qual poderia despertar a qualquer momento. Eu estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, acariciando os poucos pelos existentes ali, ele acariciava meu braço, sentia seu polegar fazendo círculos em um caricia delicada.

Sinceramente eu não queria pensar naquele momento, estava seguindo meu coração e ele me dizia para não pensar em nada... Simplesmente curtir ao máximo o tempo com ele, estava claro que eu não poderia esperar muito desta relação, Edward poderia ir embora há qualquer momento e eu jamais voltaria a vê-lo, mas nada disso me importava, aproveitaria cada segundo ao seu lado.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu a tinha em meus braços, sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre o meu peito, o acariciando, havíamos acabado de transar pela quarta vez, mal pude crer que a iniciativa havia partido dela e que Bella ainda era virgem... Ela me escolheu, se entregou a mim sem reservas e não tenho como descrever o prazer que me fez sentir.

Notei que algo havia rompido ao penetrá-la, senti um misto de medo e prazer, eu seria o primeiro e do fundo do meu coração, desejava ser o único. Nos entregamos um ao outro de forma tão intensa que em alguns momentos parecia que íamos nos fundir, quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, mais a desejava, seu corpo se moldava ao meu perfeitamente como se Bella fosse feita somente pra mim em cada detalhe.

Bella me recebeu com desejo e prazer... Ouvi-la gemer meu nome me deixou extasiado, tê-la em meus braços, possuí-la daquela forma, foi sublime. Passamos a noite toda praticamente nos amando, nos conhecendo, nos deliciando a cada toque, cada beijo, cada caricia.

Tudo parecia novo pra mim, porque jamais me entreguei tanto em uma relação, Bella conseguia extrair o que havia de melhor em mim, sem o menor esforço, com ela ali em meus braços, me sentia completo, como se nada me faltasse.

- Em que está pensando? – Bella parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu depositando um beijo em meu peito, geralmente depois da transa eu detestava ficar abraçado, depois que o tesão acabava, o que eu mais queria era vazar, mas com ela o efeito era totalmente contrário, eu a apertava cada vez mais contra mim, nossas pernas estavam enroscadas umas nas outras, podia sentir sua pele roçar a minha e a sensação era indescritível. – Será que eu poderia te pedir uma coisa? – sorri com sua pergunta.

- Peça o que quiser Bella. – disse acariciando seu rosto, ela parecia hesitante.

- Vai estar livre amanhã? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Sim, por quê? – a vi soltar um longo suspiro.

- Gostaria de levá-lo a um lugar muito especial pra mim, topa?

- Tudo bem, mas você não tem que trabalhar?

- Ligo para Charlotte e aviso que não vou, quero passar o dia com você. – seu olhar era tão intenso e profundo, seus olhos brilhavam tanto que me perdi completamente naquele mar de chocolate.

- Vou adorar passar o dia todo com você. – ela sorriu se aconchegando em meus braços, beijei-lhe a testa e os lábios me entregando ao sono.

Despertei sentindo aquele cheiro inconfundível de morangos, meu rosto estava afundado em seus cabelos, meu corpo envolvia o dela por completo e minha mão repousava em seu ventre, ambos completamente nus, apertei-a contra mim, sentindo meu desejo reacender. Retirei seu cabelo e distribui beijos em sua nuca, sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem, Bella gemeu se contorcendo.

- Hmmm... – gemeu toda arrepiadinha. – Não me provoca Edward. – ameaçou.

- Ou vai fazer o que? – desafiei.

- Ou terá que arcar com as conseqüências. – disse se virando de frente pra mim, me empurrou contra o colchão, sua cara estava meio amassada, mas mesmo assim era linda. Bella se ergueu jogando uma de suas pernas, sentando-se sobre mim segurou firme meu membro em sua mão delicada me fazendo gemer alto, o encaixou em si, deslizando sobre ele, me levando a loucura.

- Esqueceu o preservativo... – a lembrei.

- Quero senti-lo, sem nada entre nós... – dizia enquanto ondulava seu corpo sobre mim, enquanto eu me aprofundava ainda mais dentro dela. – Não se preocupe, eu tomo pílula. – talvez não tenha conseguido disfarçar minha surpresa ao ouvi-la. Ela sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás cavalgando sobre mim de um modo enlouquecedor. – Ciclo menstrual desregulado, eu tomo pílula desde os treze anos.

- E... Só me diz isso agora? – sua gargalhada ecoou no quarto, inverti as posições, o modo como se movia era tão alucinante que estava prestes a atingir o ápice, e olha que eu era bem controlado, só gozava quando eu queria. Mas com ela era impossível, Bella era quente, ardente, uma amante deliciosa.

Não demorou para seu corpo dar sinais de que o fim estava próximo, me segurei ao máximo para chegar ao ápice com ela como das outras vezes e foi demais. Cai sobre ela relaxado, seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo lençol, Bella parecia completamente alienada, ainda estava sobre o impacto do orgasmo. Havia gotículas de suor em sua testa, ela mordia os lábios como se apreciasse o momento, foi à cena mais sexy a qual presenciei.

- Bom dia! – disse abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Muito bom dia. – respondi lhe retribuindo o sorriso.

- Preciso de um belo banho e um café da manhã reforçado. – sua cara ao dizer aquilo foi muito engraçada.

- Quer companhia?

- Para o banho ou o café? – ela estava com a corda toda.

- Que tal os dois. – falei sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Safado!

- Prometo te esfregar direitinho. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, Bella estremeceu com a aproximação, em um movimento rápido ela escapou de mim saindo da cama indo em direção ao banheiro, completamente nua, era uma visão tentadora.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando? – provocou.

-Não mesmo! – falei saltando da cama, a peguei em meus braços a levando para o banheiro onde tomamos banho, entre beijos alucinantes e caricias excitantes. Bella vestiu um jeans básico, com uma regatinha, colocando um casaquinho por cima, nos pés seu inseparável tênis, prendeu os cabelos em uma trança o que a deixava com cara de menina. Eu vesti a roupa que usava ontem e ajudei Bella a preparar o café.

- Para onde vai me levar desta vez? – perguntei enquanto a ajudava com a louça.

- Como disse é um lugar muito especial pra mim, mas não vou lá há algum tempo, gostaria de mostrá-lo a você, assim entenderá o porquê faço o que faço. – disse séria.

- Posso dirigir desta vez? – ela fingiu pensar um pouco, assentindo em seguida. – Vou precisar passar em casa antes, tudo bem pra você? – Bella fez uma careta, mordendo os lábios em seguida, ela fazia muito aquilo.

- Se quiser posso esperá-lo aqui e...

- Vem comigo, por favor. – pedi enlaçando sua cintura. – Disse que ficaríamos juntos o dia inteiro, se lembra? – apelei.

- Tudo bem então. – Bella havia falado bastante sobre ela, mas pouco sabia sobre mim e parecia não fazer idéia de quem eu realmente era e se sabia não demonstrou nem por um minuto durante o tempo que passamos juntos. No fundo eu temia sua reação ao descobrir a verdade sobre mim.

Virei na estradinha e á medida que me aproximava da mansão notei a boca de Bella se abrir literalmente, não teceu um comentário sequer, somente observava tudo calada, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente saltados.

- Uau! – disse ao soltar o cinto, estávamos diante da varanda da mansão. – Você mora aqui? – ela continuava a olhar para a imensa casa diante de nós.

- Meus tios moram aqui, mas a considero minha casa também... – desci do carro abrindo a porta para ela. – Venha, vou apresentá-la aos meus tios, eles são como pais para mim. – estendi minha mão para ela que a pegou hesitante.

- Poderia ter me avisado, eu teria colocado algo mais adequado. – reclamou ajeitando sua roupa.

- Você está linda sua boba. – puxei-a pra mim, a envolvendo em meus braços. – Tenho certeza que irão adorar você.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – parecia nervosa. – Posso esperar no carro.

- Deixe de ser absurda Bella. – estalei um beijo em seus lábios, sorri ao vê-la corar levemente.

- Depois da noite que tivemos, ainda cora assim?

- Edward! – ralhou corando ainda mais, me dando um tapa de leve no braço. – Tá me deixando sem graça. – não contive o riso, soltei uma gargalhada, enquanto ela semicerrava os olhos pra mim.

- De onde vem todo este bom humor? – a voz de tia Esme nos surpreendeu e Bella estancou.

- Bom dia filho. – disse me abraçando, como sempre fazia.

- Bom dia tia, esta é minha amiga Isabella. – fiz as devidas apresentações. - Bella está é minha tia Esme, minha segunda mãe.

- Bom dia Isabella, nossa, como você é linda. – tia Esme disse a abraçando, de inicio Bella se assustou, mas retribuiu.

- Pode me chamar de Bella, senhora Esme. – e lá estava aquele sorriso cativante.

– E você me chame de Esme, venha querida, sinta-se em casa.

- Tia será que pode fazer companhia a Bella enquanto me troco? – os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram.

- Claro que sim querido. – subi rápido e me troquei mais rápido ainda, quando voltei estavam, Bella, Alice e minha tia, as três conversavam como se conhecessem há séculos, não paravam de falar um minuto.

- Ela é uma criatura adorável... – comentou tio Carlisle as observando de longe. - Sua tia está encantada por ela, assim como Alice. – sorri com seu comentário.

-Bella é mesmo muito cativante, é uma garota muito especial. – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, talvez pelo fato de nunca ter falado daquela forma sobre uma garota antes, ele me acompanhou e nos fizemos presentes.

-Querida, gostaria de lhe apresentar meu marido, Carlisle. – tia Esme estava mesmo empolgada. – Carl, esta é Isabella, amiga de Edward.

- Como vai doutor Carlisle? – Bella disse lhe estendendo a mão, parecia conhecê-lo.

- Me chame de Carlisle, filha, vou muito bem e você?

- Sem nenhum incidente graças a Deus! – brincou descontraída.

- Foi Bella quem cuidou dele tio, no dia em que foi assaltado, o senhor elogiou tanto o trabalho que haviam feito nele. – comentou Alice a deixando sem graça.

- Então foi você quem o ajudou? Fez um excelente trabalho. – o rosto de Bella atingiu um tom rosado.

- A prática leva a perfeição, o senhor sabe que tenho experiência com hematomas e cortes, não é mesmo? – ambos riram, os dois pareciam se conhecer mesmo.

- Como está seu pai? Há tempo não o vejo.

- Está bem, resmungão como sempre, nos dias de folga fica pela reserva mesmo, pescando ou em frente à TV obrigando Sue a assistir aos jogos.

- Mande lembranças minhas a ele, é um imenso prazer tê-la em minha casa. – Bella assentiu sorrindo para ele.

- Ora veja! – disparou Alice. – Não sabia que conhecia nosso tio?

- Nos conhecemos do hospital, sou freqüentadora assídua de lá, acredite. – disse divertida, parecia bem mais a vontade, o que me alegrou e muito.

- Estou pronto, vamos?

- Vão sair? – às vezes minha irmã era irritante. – Mas acabaram de chegar.

- É que prometi levá-lo a um lugar muito especial, vamos? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Estou pronto.

- Ótimo, foi mesmo um prazer enorme conhecê-la Esme. – dizia abraçada a minha tia.

- O prazer foi meu, volte mais vezes, adorei te conhecer, filha. – Bella se despediu do meu tio e de Alice, Jazz se juntou a nós e me olhava cheio de perguntas, cumprimentou Bella e finalmente conseguimos sair de lá.

- Sua tia é adorável e sua irmã um encanto. – sorri com seu jeito entusiasmado de falar. – Não sabia que era sobrinho do doutor Carlisle, porque não me disse?

- Não sabia que o conhecia.

- É mesmo! – disse dando com a mão na testa. – Ele me atendeu muitas vezes, meu pai o conhece melhor do que eu, afinal ele é o chefe de polícia e conhece todo mundo! Acredite! – aquilo não parecia agradá-la.

- Então, pra onde vamos? - perguntei ligando o carro.

- Pegue a 101 no sentido de La Push. – avisou travando o cinto, antes de chegarmos à reserva, Bella pediu par que entrasse em uma estrada vicinal que levava a um grande portão.

- Tem certeza de que é aqui? Isso parece abandonado, acho que não podemos entrar. – Bella olhava fixamente para o portão, um bico se fez em seus lábios e seu queixo tremeu.

- Podemos sim. – sua voz saiu embargada, ela pegou algo em sua bolsa, só então vi que se tratava de um controle, Bella o acionou e o portão se abriu, segui pela estradinha parando em frente a uma casa, o local parecia abandonado. A casa era bonita, mas visivelmente judiada pelo tempo, precisava de reparos.

- Que lugar é este Bella? – não entendia o porquê ela havia me trazido aqui, não havia nada de belo naquele lugar.

- Foi aqui que nasci... - novamente sua voz saiu embargada, ela havia descido do carro, nem esperou que eu lhe abrisse a porta, torcia uma mão na outra visivelmente emocionada. – Morei aqui até o dia em que minha mão morreu. – Bella tentou sorrir, mas vi perfeitamente duas lágrimas escaparem e rolar pelo seu rosto, senti um aperto em meu peito ao vê-la tão frágil.

- Não fica assim meu anjo. – fui para junto dela a abraçando forte, ela afundou o rosto em meu peito, me abraçando também.

- Meu pai ficou tão arrasado com a morte dela, que se mudou para cidade, largou tudo pra trás... – dizia entre soluços. - Ele queria vendê-lo, mas não permiti, minha mãe amava este lugar, se o tivesse visto antes... Era lindo Edward.

- Posso imaginar.

- Amo isso tudo, nunca fui tão feliz como quando vivi aqui. Ali havia um lindo jardim, como o de sua tia. – disse apontando para o lugar onde provavelmente ficava. - Por isso faço o que faço, eles pagam muito bem e estou guardando para reformar tudo aqui e me mudar pra cá. – seus olhos brilharam com uma intensidade incrível ao dizer aquilo. – Quero deixá-lo como era antes.

A casa era grande e bem espaçosa, os cômodos eram grandes, Bella me mostrou onde ficava seu quarto, havia algumas coisas ainda por lá, sorri ao ver suas medidas em uma das paredes, também mostrou onde ficava o quarto de seus pais, e outros cômodos.

- Venha, quero te mostrar meu lugar preferido, era o meu esconderijo. – ela entrelaçou sua mão a minha me puxando para fora da casa, andamos até nos aproximarmos de uma queda d'água. – É linda não é?

-Realmente é lindo. – era um lugar fascinante, havia um paredão de pedra dentro da propriedade de onde formava a queda d'água, por detrás da cortinha de água havia uma gruta escondida. Passamos pela cortina entrando na gruta que estava escura, mas Bella parecia saber perfeitamente aonde ir, a vi remexer em uma caixa e retirar um farolete de lá iluminando o local.

Uma das pedras ao fundo estava forrada com um colchonete, havia várias coisas por lá, sinal que alguém costumava freqüentá-la.

- Pelo jeito você vem muito aqui. - Bella disse que vinha aqui pra desenhar, havia alguns desenhos ainda por lá, estavam meio opacos, mas eram bons, muito bons.

- Isso tudo é seu? – perguntei com ela entre minhas pernas, estávamos sentados sobre a pedra com o colchonete.

- Sim, meu e do meu pai, mas ele ainda não consegue voltar aqui... – Bella soltou um longo suspiro recostando a cabeça em meu peito. – Meu pai a amava demais, eu também a amava, mas penso diferente dele... Penso que me afastar daqui é o mesmo que me afastar dela. – segurei firme sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Quando ela morreu?

- Há oito anos, foi um aneurisma, ela estava bem, do nada sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça e nunca mais acordou.

- Lamento. – disse a apertando contra mim. – Sinceramente eu lamento muito, Bella.

- Foi tão rápido, acho que é por isso que meu pai não conseguia aceitar.

- Os meus pais morreram em um acidente, eu tinha dezoito anos e Alice dezesseis, foi há oito anos também. – ao me ouvir se virou ficando de frente pra mim.

- Sinto muito Edward. – lamentou com a mão em meu rosto e pude sentir que estava sendo sincera, beijei sua mão ternamente.

- Ainda me custa crer que eles se foram... Foi duro demais pra mim, não que não tenha sido para Alice, mas eu era muito apegado a minha mãe, éramos muito parecidos. Claro que eu amava meu pai, mas Alice era sua paixão... Minha irmã lida melhor com este assunto do que eu. - era a primeira vez que falava sobre aquilo com alguém que não fosse minha família. – Não soube lidar com a perda e me deixei levar... – senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, desde a morte deles que não chorava. - Fiz coisas terríveis, uma besteira atrás da outra, não sei como minha irmã e minha família me suporta... Muito menos como eles e meus amigos me aturam?

- Não fala assim... – pediu acariciando meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas. – Eles te amam e por isso te apóiam, sei que de alguma forma seus pais estão olhando por você e por Alice, porque com certeza te amavam muito assim como a ela.

- Não faz idéia das coisas que já fiz Bella? Se soubesse me odiaria. – nunca me orgulhei das coisas que fiz e sabia perfeitamente o quanto já havia magoado meus entes queridos.

- Matou alguém? – senti meus olhos saltarem. – Não me olhe assim, por acaso matou algum bichinho indefeso?

- Não! Claro que não. – afirmei, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Então não me interessa o que fez ou deixou de fazer, já passou é passado, o importante é o que fará daqui pra frente. – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus. - Se você tem consciência de que o que fazia os deixaria triste, então faça algo que te deixe feliz e que os deixaria feliz também. – a puxei pra mim tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso.

* * *

**PS: Gostaria de agradecer em particular ao review danda jabur , obrigada,curti pacas ! Tenho certeza que vc vai curtir esta fic, recomendo Meu grande amor, é muito legal. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Só porque hoje é feriadão! **

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijos **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**POV BELLA**

Ele estava se abrindo pra mim pela primeira vez, vê-lo tão fragilizado, com o rosto molhado e os olhos vermelhos me fez sentir um aperto no peito, uma vontade incontrolável de aninhá-lo em meus braços e o prender ali, pra sempre.

- Pelo visto você lida melhor com sua perda do que eu. – ele tinha a cabeça sobre o meu colo, ainda estávamos na gruta.

- Quando ela morreu fui obrigada a abandonar tudo isso, ir morar na cidade e ver meu pai definhar por não aceitar o fato dela ter partido... Alguém tinha que ser forte naquele momento e infelizmente ele não tinha condições.

- Alice tem razão... – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Você é mesmo muito especial. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Sou uma pessoa comum...

- Ah, mas não é mesmo Isabella. – disse sentando-se. – Você não tem nada de comum, posso lhe garantir... – seu olhar era intenso e envolvente. – É diferente das mulheres do meio em que convivo, é cativante, sincera, tem um coração puro e uma inocência quase infantil, que fascina. Ao mesmo tempo consegue ser sedutora e envolvente sem o menor esforço, você Isabella, é a mulher mais fascinante que já conheci. – engoli seco.

- Eu... Eu... – não consegui dizer nada, ele havia tomado meus lábios em outro de seus beijos alucinantes. - Você nasceu em Los Angeles? – perguntei depois de trocarmos vários beijos e caricias.

- Não, eu nasci em Chicago, mas meus pais logo se mudaram para Los Angeles, eu era bem pequeno, já Alice nasceu lá.

- Mas seu tio é daqui, não é?

- Meus avós são daqui e meu pai e meu tio nasceram aqui, mas tio Carlisle se mudou para Los Angeles quando foi cursar a universidade, foi onde conheceu tia Esme e meu pai conheceu minha mãe...

- Eles se conheceram na universidade?

- Sim, meu pai dizia que havia se encantado pelos lindos olhos verdes de minha mãe e seus sedosos cabelos acobreados. – sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito.

- Entendo seu pai. – ele me olhou confuso. – Prossiga.

- Eles se apaixonaram e se casaram. – falou dando de ombros.

- Os meus pais se conheceram quando minha mãe voltou da universidade, se apaixonaram e logo se casaram, ele já era policial e ela recém formada em pedagogia...

- Era professora?

- Uma das melhores que já vi. – falei orgulhosa. – Este rancho pertencia à família dela, minha mãe nasceu e cresceu aqui.

- Entendo.

- Quando seu pai se casou novamente?

- Há aproximadamente quatro anos, adoro Sue, ela é incrível e meu pai a ama muito, mas creio que de certa forma ele nunca vai deixar de amar minha mãe. Ela faz bem a ele, ficou viúva um pouco depois dele, na realidade se conhecem desde sempre, já que meu pai praticamente cresceu em La Push.

- Como reagiu quando soube que ele havia se apaixonado? – ele estava cheio de perguntas.

- Na realidade eu estava farta de vê-lo arrastando correntes, por isso eu, Leah, Seth e Jake demos um empurrãozinho se é que me entende. – Edward me olhava incrédulo.

- Você é terrível!

- Ele está feliz e isso é o que importa! – me defendi. -E você estudou onde? Cursou o que? -

- Estudei em Dartmouth, assim como meu primo, Alice, Jazz e Rosalie. Cursei gestão empresarial e direito.

- Hmm... É advogado?

- Sim por quê?

- É bom saber, sabe como é, a gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar de um. – não contive o riso ao vê-lo revirar os olhos.

- Alice cursou moda, Emmett também fez direito e gestão empresarial, assim como Jasper, já Rose fez administração. – concluiu.

- Se conhecem há muito tempo? Digo vocês, Rosalie e Jasper, parecem muito ligados.

- E somos... – afirmou. - Nos consideramos uma família, nós conhecemos os Hale desde as fraldas praticamente, não me lembro de um momento em nossa vida que eles não fizessem parte. Jazz e Alice estão juntos desde que ela entrou em Dartmouth, já Emm e Rose desde o colégio praticamente.

- Jasper é bem legal, mas Rosalie, ela parece não simpatizar muito comigo.

- Não liga pra ela, Rose gosta de ser o centro das atenções. – disse simplesmente.

- Você falou de todos eles, menos de você. – meu comentário pareceu incomodá-lo, ele se empertigou mudando de assunto.

- O que acha de irmos almoçar, sabe onde tem um bom restaurante por aqui? – desconversou.

- Que tipo de comida gosta? – confesso que fiquei intrigada com sua atitude.

- Gosto de comida italiana, mexicana, tailandesa, chinesa, japonesa e fast food. – respondeu prontamente.

- Bom em Port Angeles tem um ótimo restaurante italiano, já aqui em Forks tem a lanchonete do Joe, é um lugar bem legal.

- E o que você sugere?

- Vamos ao Joe, vai adorar o cheese burguer dele.

As perguntas cessaram e tirando a música que tocava, o caminho até o Joe foi em um silêncio agradável. Comemos e Edward elogiou muito o cheeseburguer, depois de darmos uma volta pela cidade voltamos para o meu apartamento, onde comemos pipoca assistindo a uma comédia romântica.

Edward não me deixava prestar atenção ao filme, me desconcentrava o tempo todo, distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, nuca, me provocando a todo o momento, acabei esquecendo o filme e passamos o restante da tarde entre beijos provocantes e caricias. Seu celular tocou e ao olhar para o visor sua expressão mudou por completo.

- Droga! – soltou irritadiço. - Preciso atender, desculpe. – pediu se levantando do sofá, aproveitei para recolher as coisas e levar para a cozinha. Ele parecia muito irritado e sua voz se exaltou algumas vezes. – Já disse pra parar de torrar minha paciência, vê se me esquece criatura! – cuspiu entre os dentes desligando o aparelho, ele andava de um lado para outro passando as mãos nos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Algum problema? – perguntei me fazendo presente. – Parece aborrecido com algo.

- Desculpe, acho melhor eu ir embora. – disse pegando suas chaves sobre a mesinha de centro, assim como sua carteira.

- Mas ainda é cedo!

- Eu sei, mas realmente preciso ir, lamento.

- Tudo bem. – disse me sentindo estranha, na verdade não queria que ele fosse, tinha medo de que não voltasse mais. – Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção parando diante de mim.

- É somente algumas coisas que precisam da minha atenção, nos vemos amanhã, está bem?

"_**Não, na realidade não está nada bem!"**_- praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Tá. – foi o que consegui dizer e o clima ficou no mínimo, estranho.

- Tchau! – se despediu depositando um beijo rápido em meus lábios, saindo porta a fora.

- Tchau! – respondi contrariada.

"_**Quem teria ligado para deixá-lo tão irritado? Uma ex- namorada talvez? Ou a namorada, afinal o que sabia sobre ele?"**_ – sacudi a cabeça com força tentando dissipar tais pensamentos.

Coloquei a louça na máquina de lavar e fui tomar um banho, vesti a camisa dele, a que usava quando foi assaltado, adorava dormir com ela, me joguei na cama entediada e acabei adormecendo rápido.

O despertador apitava me avisando que era hora de levantar, me espreguicei, me obrigando a jogar as pernas para fora da cama, novamente não iria à livraria, precisava preparar a ilustração de um novo livro. Passei a manhã toda no ateliê, assim que terminei as primeiras ilustrações as coloquei em um envelope, precisava enviá-las para a editora.

Fui até o correio e aproveitei para passar no mercado, cheguei em casa por volta da uma da tarde e nem sinal de Edward, nem um telefonema sequer. Preparei a roupa do show de logo mais a noite, tomei um banho e me preparei para ir trabalhar, cheguei ao Snake bem mais cedo do que de costume, minha vontade era de ligar pra ele, mas me contive. Estava começando a me maquiar quando meu telefone tocou.

"_There she goes, there she goes again, racin through my brain, and i just can't contain, this feeling that remains..."_

- Alo?

"Bella?" – sorri automaticamente ao ouvir aquela voz deliciosa.

- Edward?

"Desculpe por ontem, tive que resolver um probleminha pessoal, está no Snake?"

- Sim, começando a me preparar, você vem?

"Quer que eu vá? Não está brava comigo?" – ele parecia hesitante.

- Porque estaria? – era impressão minha ou ele suspirou aliviado?

"Se é assim estarei ai, diante do palco como das outras vezes." - seu tom era sedutor, aquele homem queria me enlouquecer, fato!

- Então vou dançar especialmente pra você esta noite.

"Promete?"

- Sim, vou pensar em você cada vez que minhas mãos deslizarem pelo meu corpo, cada vez que eu me tocar, será como se fosse você ali me tocando. – sorri ao ouvi-lo gemer baixinho.

"Isso é covardia Bella, está querendo me castigar por ontem?"

- Claro que não... – me fiz de inocente.

"Nos veremos mais tarde então... Bella?" – chamou hesitante. "Senti muito sua falta hoje." – meu coração disparou no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu também. – Edward novamente soltou um longo suspiro se despedindo em seguida.

Meu vestido era vermelho sangue com um generoso decote nas costas que ia até o cóquis, as luvas iam até os cotovelos, nos lábios um batom no tom do vestido e a maquiagem marcante, um belo colar e minha inseparável máscara. Nos pés uma sandália trançada até a panturrilha e uma lingerie extremamente sexy.

No palco um divã, uma mesinha com champanhe e morangos, um ambiente bem sedutor e envolvente, a música começou a tocar e meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

**(Peggy Lee- Fever****)**

Tomei um gole do champanhe, de forma bem sensual, eu estava de costas para o público, sentada sobre o divã, valorizando o decote. Retirei uma das luvas lentamente, me levantando em seguida, deslizando minhas mãos pelo meu corpo, fechei meus olhos imaginando as mãos de Edward me tocando, mordi os lábios sentindo meu corpo arder somente com a lembrança.

Como havia dito, estava lá em frente ao palco, com seus olhos fixos em cada movimento meu, vê-lo me olhar daquela forma me fazia arder ainda mais. Soltei meu cabelo, fazendo uma pose bem sexy enfrente a ele, que engoliu seco. Fui até a barra central que ficava na passarela, o estigando com poses e passos extremamente provocantes, parando de costas, levei a mão ao zíper, ouvindo suspiros audíveis.

O deslizei lentamente, soltando uma alça, me virei piscando a esmo, soltando a outra, deixando o vestido deslizar. Sorri ao ouvir um som de espanto da platéia, quem via de costas pensava que eu estava seminua, mas o top era com silicone atrás.

Subi até o alto da barra, deslizando em poses bem sensuais, fiz as aberturas sempre rebolando bastante. Voltei para o divã ficando de costa, me deixei cair pra trás ficando com as pernas pra cima de cabeça pra baixo. Passando as mãos pelos meus seios, barriga e coxas. Como antes, imaginando as mãos dele em mim, mordi os lábios contendo um gemido, Edward mordia os lábios com força sorri piscando pra ele que abriu um lindo sorriso, aquele meio torto.

Assim que deu os acordes finais me deitei em uma pose sexy, o palco ficou em um breu total e como das outras vezes sai sob aplausos e pedidos de biss. Corri para o camarim e me troquei o mais rápido que pude, queria vê-lo, curtir o restante da noite ao seu lado. Passei um brilho nos lábios, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, com a franja solta, coloquei uma leggin preta com um corpete azul que realçava meus seios e uma jaquetinha por cima, nos pés um boot preto. Dei uma boa conferida no visual e fui para o salão.

Estava indo na direção da mesa dele, seus irmãos e seus cunhados estavam lá também, no caminho encontrei Leah e os outros, cumprimentei a todos sem tirar os olhos da mesa próxima a que estávamos, minha meia irmã maluca não poupou elogios desta vez.

- Seth, outra vez aqui? – ele se encolheu.

- Não vai contar pro Charlie vai? – sorri com a cara dele, Seth só tinha tamanho e safadeza.

– Não vou. Mas aqui não é lugar pra um garoto e vocês deviam saber disso. – falei estapeando os três babacas, Jake, Embry e Quill. - Venham comigo, quero apresentar um pessoal á vocês. – os cinco me acompanharam.

- Oi gente, boa noite! – cumprimentei a todos que responderam em uníssono.

- Pessoal, estes são meus novos amigos, Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie e este é o Edward. - eles se cumprimentaram com um simples aceno, notei que Jake tinha os olhos fixos em Edward. – Este aqui é Seth, meu irmão e esta linda morena minha irmã Leah. – ela me deu um cutucão. – Jake é meu amigo e por ventura meu cunhado e aqueles dois são Quill e Embry.

Senti a mão de Edward deslizar pela minha cintura de forma possessiva, me puxando cada vez mais pra si o que me surpreendeu, não costumávamos ficar juntos em público, infelizmente Seth e Jake não deixaram aquilo passar.

- E ele é? – perguntou Seth de olhos nas mãos de Edward em mim.

- Acho que isso não é de sua conta garoto, olha que eu conto pro papai, ele vai adorar saber que anda freqüentando lugar proibido para menores. – falei com um tom ameaçador.

- Ótimo e eu conto pro chefe Swan que a filhinha dele arrumou um namorado, ele vai adorar saber disso. – senti meu rosto queimar, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dele.

- Edward e eu somos amigos... – fiz questão de frisar. - Se abrir essa tua boca grande pra ele, corto seu amiguinho ai, lenta e dolorosamente, estamos entendidos? – sorri ao vê-lo estremecer assim como os outros homens.

- Anda assistindo muito filme maninha. – provocou o aborrecente.

- Porque ta brigando com o garoto? – Jazz perguntou sem entender.

- Porque apesar de todo este tamanho, ele só tem dezesseis anos e...

- Faço dezessete em alguns meses. – retrucou emburrado.

- Deixa disso Bella, nessa idade é que se curti a vida, não é Ed? – se olhar matasse o pobre Emmett estaria durinho e seco, o olhar que seu primo lhe lançou foi assustador.

- Porque não se juntam a nós... - Alice os convidou, vi perfeitamente quando a loira torceu o nariz, rapidamente os garotos juntaram uma mesa a que eles estavam e nos sentamos todos juntos. – Hoje você caprichou garota, estava bem inspirada. – brincou piscando pra mim.

- Obrigada Alice, realmente estava inspirada, muito, mas muito inspirada. – reforcei, Edward mantinha sua mão entrelaçada a minha por debaixo da mesa, ao ouvir o que eu disse roçou seu polegar em uma caricia discreta.

- Estou pensando seriamente em adquirir uma barra destas. – Emm disse olhando para o palco.

- Pra que, pode-se saber? – a cara de Alice ao perguntar aquilo foi hilária.

- É óbvio, para minha ursinha linda aqui dançar só pra mim. – a gargalhada foi geral devido à cara com que Rose o olhou, aquele não dava uma dentro.

- Caro priminho, você tem um problema sério sabia? Isso tem tratamento Emmett! – não sei o que era mais engraçado, a repreenda dela ou a cara que fazia.

- Amada priminha, não existe coisa melhor no mundo do que sexo e sexo com a minha ursinha é ainda melhor. – a loira cobriu o rosto meneando a cabeça, o idiota tinha o peito estufado, todo orgulhoso, revirei os olhos sorvendo um gole da minha bebida.

- Porque não tem ido à reserva? – disparou Jake ainda olhando de um modo estranho para Edward.

-Ando meio ocupada ultimamente, mas vou pra lá no fim de semana e...

- Ocupada? Com o que, pode- se saber? – insistiu levando um cutucão de Leah.

- Ai Leah, eu só... – ele se calou ao ver a cara nada amigável de sua namorada.

- Deixe-a em paz Jake, isso não é de sua conta. – cuspiu entre os dentes, ele fez bico emburrado.

- Seu pai está com saudade Bells... – Seth comentou. - Anda choramingando pelos cantos, que você o esqueceu que agora é independente e etc, etc. – dizia tentando imitar a voz do meu pai.

- Já disse que vou vê-lo amanhã. – disse me sentindo culpada, fazia tempo que não o via, só nos falávamos por telefone.

- Como conheceu a Bells, Edward?- o aborrecente perguntou na maior cara de pau, o encarando sério, minha vontade era de esganar aquele moleque ali mesmo.

- Foi saindo daqui. – houve uma troca de olhares entre meus irmãos e Jake. - Fui assaltado aqui em frente, eles me pegaram de jeito e Bella me ajudou, me levou pra casa e cuidou de mim. – a cada palavra dele me encolhia ao seu lado.

- Você levou um cara pra sua casa sem saber ao menos de quem se tratava? – Seth e Jake falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ele precisava de ajuda. – me defendi.

- Ficou maluca? – Jake praticamente berrou. - Você deu sorte e se fosse um tarado? Um serial Killer? Ou coisa parecida? – disparou furioso.

– Deixa de ser exagerado! Saiba você que Edward se comportou muito bem, foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro. – pisquei para o mesmo que sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Edward? Comportado? – disparou Emmett.

- Um cavalheiro? – emendou Rosalie.

- Sim, ele foi muito educado e respeitador, algum problema? – os dois trocaram um olhar estranho dando de ombros.

- Bells se o chefe Swan sonhar com isso, você está ferrada, vai escutar um sermão de no mínimo uma hora. – lembrou meu amado meio irmão me deixando sem graça.

- Eu sei, e até imagino como começaria, mas como você é o meu irmãozinho do coração e me ama muito, vai ficar quietinho, não é? – me levantei indo até ele passando meus braços pelos seus ombros estalando um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo carinha do gatinho do Shrek.

- Tudo bem Bells, mas que tal me apresentar uma daquelas gostosas que dançam aqui? – fechei a cara na hora.

- Deixa de ser safado Seth Clearwater. – ralhei o estapeando. - Pra sua informação a maioria é comprometida, tirando uma ou outra, disse olhando para Edward que sorriu sem graça. – Vá caçar alguém da tua idade garoto! Disse o tocando dali, Quill e Embry também foram.

- Caçar? Porque o mandou caçar? – Alice perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– É o jeito que o idiota ai... – falei apontando com a cabeça para Jake. – Se refere quando querem conhecer alguém se é que me entende?

- Homens!- soltou meneando a cabeça.

– Tão originais. – disse Rose.

– Só pensam com uma das cabeças, geralmente a menor. – concluiu Leah, nos entreolhamos e caímos na gargalhada, os quatro nos olhavam torto.

Jake convidou a todos para passarem o dia na reserva, pra curtir as piscinas termais entre outros lugares interessantes, estendendo o convite para o luau que teria a noite, a conversa fluía e riamos muito com as besteiras ditas ali.

- Vou ao toalete e já volto. – sussurrei no ouvido de Edward, Alice, Rose e Leah me acompanharam.

-Hmmm, vai me explicar direitinho essa história de assalto, o cara é muito gato! – dizia Leah em um tom muito baixo me deixando sem graça.

- Depois te conto. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Alice está certa, hoje você estava de tirar o fôlego, vi muito babaca babando horrores. – às vezes Leah não era nada discreta.

- Para com isso Leah. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah Bella, deixa de ser boba, vai me dizer que aquele gato não tem nada haver com isso? – ela havia se esquecido de um detalhe, o gato em questão era cunhado e irmão das garotas que nos acompanhava.

- Você e o Ed estão juntos? – Alice perguntou como quem não quer nada, a loira me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Estamos nos conhecendo, somos amigos e nos divertimos juntos, é só isso. – Leah me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, assim como Alice.

- Desde quando é tão moderninha Isabella? – minha vontade era de arrancar a língua dela.

- Leah! – ralhei sentindo meu rosto arder. – Oh meu Deus! Não me diz que você finalmente... Oh meu Deus! – definitivamente eu queria matá-la.

- O que ta rolando? – Alice parecia completamente perdida.

- Finalmente entrou para o time! – exclamou Leah me esmagando em um abraço. – Também um gato daqueles, quem resistiria.

- Leah, cala a boca!

- Oh meu Deus! Você e o Ed? – a compreensão finalmente passou por Alice. – Mas porque disse que ela entrou para o time? – desta vez perguntou diretamente para Leah.

- Está insinuando que ela era virgem? Com esta profissão? Quer mesmo que a gente acredite nisto? – a ironia nas palavras de Rosalie me incomodou e muito, Alice me olhava como se eu fosse um espécime raro.

- Só não havia encontrado a pessoa certa, um homem em quem confiasse e...

- E escolheu justo o Ed? – notei o cutucão que levou de Alice ao dizer aquilo.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo Rosalie? Por acaso te fiz alguma coisa? – já estava farta de suas ironias e insinuações. - Pra sua informação Edward é um homem incrível... – um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Alice. – Ele é sensível, gentil, educado, atencioso e muito carinhoso. – falei sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta.

- Tem certeza de que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – aquela loira estava esgotando minha paciência.

- Comigo ele é, e isso é que importa pra mim. – revidei, ela me encarou e eu a encarei de volta.

- Para com isso Rose, deixa de ser idiota, Edward está com ela agora, aceite isso e cala a boca, não se meta! – algo no tom de Alice fez com que a loira recuasse bufando alto.

- Tem razão, é bobeira me meter, isso vai acabar logo mesmo, afinal, quanto tempo Edward dura com uma mulher? – Alice a fuzilou com o olhar, a loira saiu batendo o salto, mas me mantive firme com meu queixo erguido e o nariz empinado, mas suas palavras mexeram demais comigo.

- Desculpe por isso Bella, Rose às vezes passa dos limites, ela sabe ser desagradável... – ela veio pra junto de mim jogando o braço sobre o meu ombro. – Não leve a sério o que ela disse, nunca vi meu irmão olhar para uma mulher como olha pra você... Ed disse que você é uma garota muito, mas muito especial, não sei o que está rolando entre vocês, mas está fazendo bem a ele, meu irmão está mudado.

As palavras de Alice me encheram de esperança, mas nem mesmo eu tinha certeza do que havia entre a gente e aquilo me deixava insegura, sem contar que Edward não era daqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria voltar para Los Angeles. Sinceramente eu não sabia o que estava rolando entre nós, também não estava fazendo planos, só queria aproveitar tudo que ele me oferecesse durante o tempo em que ficássemos juntos.

- Ed namorou uma grande amiga dela, o namoro não deu certo, por vários motivos, ela só se doeu pela amiga. – explicou meio por cima. – Insisto que jamais vi meu irmão tão sorridente, tão empolgado, ele a levou a casa dos meus tios... - disse como se aquilo fosse uma coisa praticamente impossível. - Acho que você conseguiu algo que julgávamos impossível. – não entendi exatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas suas palavras me fizeram bem.

- Obrigada Alice, você é que é muito especial. – falei a abraçando forte, abraço o qual ela retribuiu prontamente.

- Quero que me veja como uma amiga Bella, gosto de você, sinceramente, gosto de verdade! – havia sinceridade em suas palavras o que me deixou emocionada.

- Também gosto de você Alice, sinto como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo...

- Eu também.

- Ah que lindo! – disparou Leah- Também quero abraço! – disse se juntando a nós, aquela era simplesmente maluca, nós voltávamos para a mesa quando alguém segurou meu braço com uma força excessiva.

- Oi Bella! – aquela voz me fez revirar os olhos, o que diabos Mike Newton fazia aqui?

- Dá pra tirar suas patas de cima de mim? – cuspi entre os dentes.

-Bella sei que errei, mas me dá uma chance de provar que eu ainda te amo. – insistiu me segurando com mais força, me puxando pra si.

- Me solta agora mesmo Mike, se não me soltar vai... – não consegui terminar, havia uma roda a nossa volta, os garotos, Edward, Jazz e Emmett também estavam lá.

- Tire suas mãos de cima dela agora mesmo. – a voz de Edward era cortante, estava sério e tinha um olhar assustador, medroso como só ele, Mike me soltou na mesma hora.

- Quem é você? – exigiu saber, revirei os olhos com vontade de estapeá-lo.

– Não é de sua conta seu imbecil. –cuspi com raiva, Edward me puxou pra si, se colocando diante de mim de forma protetora.

- Mike, cai fora, ou o chefe Swan vai saber que anda perseguindo Bella. – avisou Jake indo pra cima dele e a cara do meu amigo não era nada boa.

- Ou vai querer que a gente te coloque pra fora? – Quill falou desta vez.

- Vê se me deixa em paz seu idiota! – falei entre os dentes quando passou por mim. – Volta pra sua namorada seu safado!

- Quem era aquele cara? – Edward perguntou se virando pra mim.

- O idiota do qual lhe falei. – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.

- Aquele idiota?

- Isso mesmo, aquele idiota! - ele enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando pra si me beijando sem se importar com as pessoas a nossa volta, sua língua invadiu minha boca em um beijo cheio de desejo e saudade, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos o puxando firme contra mim.

- Uau! – soltou Leah, o que fez com que rompêssemos o beijo, ambos ofegantes.

– Eca na minha frente não. - resmungou Seth, fazendo todos rirem, Edward e eu ficamos na pista dançando ao som de uma música gostosa, os outros haviam voltado para a mesa.

- Você estava linda naquele palco. – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, ele havia colado nossos corpos e gingávamos no ritmo lento da música.

- Gostou? – perguntei da mesma forma, sorri ou senti-lo estremecer.

- Se eu gostei? Você me fez queimar de desejo Bella. – disse entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Eu disse... Que dançaria pra você... Está lembrado? – tentei dizer entre arfadas.

- Quase tive um treco quando tirou aquele vestido. – sorri o puxando para um beijo lento e intenso, ao qual ele aprofundou rapidamente.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sabadão! E ai vai mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijocas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV EDWARD**

Quando sai de seu apartamento senti o clima estranho entre nós, estava irritado demais, Tanya havia acabado de ligar e eu me perguntava como ela teria conseguido meu novo número?

- Algum problema? – perguntou voltando para a sala, ela havia saído para me dar privacidade para atender ao telefonema. – Parece aborrecido com algo.

- Desculpe, mas acho melhor eu ir embora. – não queria ser rude com ela, mas aquele telefonema havia acabado com o clima e meu bom humor, achei melhor ir embora antes que desforrasse nela a minha raiva.

- Mas ainda é cedo! – sua voz saiu estranha, tarde demais, eu já havia a magoado.

- Eu sei, mas realmente preciso ir, lamento. – tentei aliviar o tom da minha voz.

- Tudo bem. – disse com o olhar triste, me soquei mentalmente por tê-la magoado.

- É somente algumas coisas que precisam da minha atenção, nos vemos amanhã, está bem?

- Tá. – respondeu tentando disfarçar o bico que havia se formado em seus lábios.

- Tchau! – me despedi com um beijo rápido saindo porta a fora, estava com muita raiva, como Tanya havia descoberto o novo número do meu telefone?

"Fala Ed?"

- Alice, sabe se por acaso Rose passou meu novo número para Tanya?

"Shiii... Pelo seu humor aquela vadia andou te ligando não é?"

- Alice eu não estou para brincadeira, ela me ligou exigindo saber onde eu estava, disse que precisava falar comigo urgentemente.

"Não sei se Rose passou e se o fez duvido muito que admita." – o pior é que ela estava coberta de razão.

- Tanya não pode saber que estou aqui, ou vai expor a todos nós...

"Ainda não contou a ela, não é? O que está esperando Edward, se Bella descobrir por outros pode ser pior."

-Estou indo pra ai, conversamos quando eu chegar. – ela assentiu desligando os quatro estavam na sala quando cheguei à mansão.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Emmett brincou assim que me viu.

- Agora ele encontrou algo que não o deixe entediado... – ironizou Rosalie. – Fica grudado na striper o dia todo.

- Para Rose. – meu primo pediu, ele me conhecia e sabia que eu não estava para brincadeira.

- Já disse pra não se meter na minha vida Rosalie... – cuspi entre os dentes, eu mal a enxergava. – Vou te fazer uma pergunta e espero que seja sincera, você por acaso deu o novo número do meu celular para Tanya?

- Ela disse que precisava falar com você urgentemente, que era um assunto de extrema importância. – se justificou.

- Porque fez isso Rose? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Alice que não parecia nada contente.

- Eu já disse, ela me ligou chorando, disse que precisava falar com o Ed com urgência, parece que Eleazar andou passando mal e tanto Tanya quanto as meninas ficaram assustadas...

- Talvez ele tenha descoberto o que sua querida filhinha anda aprontando por ai! – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Tanya me contou que estiveram juntos quando voltou para Los Angeles... – os três me olharam com reprovação. – Se quer tanto mantê-la distante, porque não para de levá-la pra cama?

- Isso não é assunto seu e reze pra que ela não venha me aporrinhar a vida...

- Está com medo que a striper descubra quem é na verdade? Acha mesmo que ela não sabe quem você é Edward? Aquela garota está se fazendo de sonsa isso sim.

- Você não a conhece, limpe a boca pra falar dela Rosalie! Bella é completamente diferente!

- Edward tem razão Rose... – minha irmã concordou comigo. – Não pode julgar uma pessoa sem ao menos conhecê-la, está levando essa sua amizade com Tanya muito a sério, sabe perfeitamente que aquela lá só gosta dela mesma e de ninguém mais.

- Ela ama seu irmão. – insistiu.

- Ama nada! Ela nunca o amou, Tanya gostava de exibi-lo como um troféu, curtir a boa vida que ele proporcionava para ela e seus amigos... – havia dor na voz de minha irmã ao dizer aquilo. – Você estava lá Rose, viu o que ela fez com ele, a que ponto Edward chegou na companhia de sua tão adorada amiga.

- Chega Alice. – pediu Jazz ao seu lado.

- Ele curtia tanto quanto ela. – neste ponto Rose estava certa, não poderia colocar a culpa dos meus atos impensados em Tanya.

- É verdade, mas me enchi daquela vida, Tanya é passado Rosalie, o que tivemos foi uma noite de sexo e nada mais, não foi uma recaída ou uma reconciliação e sua amiga estava ciente disto.

- Se essa Bella é como você e Alice diz, não quero estar na tua pele quando ela descobrir metade do que andou aprontando por ai, vai te dar um belo pé na bunda Edward. – o pior é que ele estava certa.

- Tentei dizer a ela, mas Bella se nega a me ouvir... – falei passando as mãos pelos cabelos impacientemente. – Diz que não importa o que fiz no meu passado e sim o que farei daqui por diante, Bella me quer de verdade Rose, quer o Edward somente, nem sequer sabe o meu sobrenome, ela me quer pelo que sou e não pelo que tenho a lhe oferecer e eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela. – os quatro me olhavam atônitos.

- Oh meu Deus! – Alice soltou caindo sentada no sofá.

- Essa é nova pra mim. – disse Jazz ainda atônito.

- Isso é loucura! – disparou Rose bufando, saiu pisando firme.

- De um desconto a ela Edward, Tanya há atormenta o dia todo, disse que vai tê-lo de volta, custe o que custar. – comentou Jasper em defesa da irmã.

- Mas eu não a quero de volta, que pensasse antes. – falei entre os dentes.

- Está mesmo apaixonado por Bella? – minha irmã perguntou pela terceira vez consecutiva, eu tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, estávamos no meu quarto.

- Completamente arrebatado Alice. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Não consigo ficar longe dela, adoro ouvi-la falar, sorrir, sua risada é deliciosa e seu jeitinho atrapalhado e desligado lhe dá um charme extra. É inteligente e muito talentosa, além de linda é claro.

- Uau! Nunca ouvi você falar assim de alguém, nem mesmo de Tanya, está mesmo apaixonado? Vai voltar a vê-la hoje?

- Não, as coisas ficaram estranhas entre nós, depois que atendi ao telefonema de Tanya, fiquei possesso e acho que acabei magoando Bella.

- Como assim?

- Sai de lá, ela pediu pra que eu ficasse, mas vim embora mesmo assim, senti que aquilo a magoou.

- Tem que contar a verdade Edward, será melhor que saiba por você meu irmão, além do mais, está aqui por um curto espaço de tempo, o que fará quando tiver que voltar para Los Angeles?

- Sinceramente ainda não pensei nisto e nem quero pensar.

- Ligue pra ela e se desculpe, ela vai entender. – disse depositando um beijo no meu rosto saindo em seguida.

Não tive coragem de ligar, passei a noite pensando no que minha irmã havia dito, na discussão com Rose, nas coisas que disse. Eu a queria mais que tudo, a queria ao meu lado, mas e Bella? Ela queria o mesmo ou estava só curtindo o momento? Não! Não iria pensar nisso agora, curtiria o máximo o que Bella me oferecia e se ficaríamos juntos ou não, dependeria exclusivamente dela.

Passei a manhã entre telefonemas e e-mails, depois do almoço resolvi dar uma volta na cidade, mas não tinha graça sem a companhia de Bella, dei uma passada rápida na livraria e Charlotte avisou que ela não trabalharia hoje, que estava em casa preparando o material para a editora. Acabei voltando pra casa, joguei um pouco de vídeo game com Emmett e Jazz, mas logo me entediei e subi para o meu quarto.

Olhei para o celular tentando criar coragem para ligar, sentia tanta falta dela, do seu cheiro, de sua voz de estar ao lado dela simplesmente, sem pensar muito procurei seu número e liguei sentindo meu estômago comprimir com a ansiedade.

"Alo?" – fechei os olhos ao ouvir sua voz.

- Bella?

"Edward?" – ela me pareceu surpresa.

- Desculpe por ontem, tive que resolver um probleminha pessoal... – menti. - Está no Snake?

"Sim, começando a me preparar, você vem?" - aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

-Quer que eu vá? Não está brava comigo?

"Porque estaria?" – soltei o ar que prendia sem me dar conta, tamanha minha ansiedade.

-Se é assim estarei ai, diante do palco como das outras vezes. – estava louco pra vê-la.

"Então vou dançar especialmente pra você esta noite." – sua voz saiu rouca e provocativa.

- Promete?

"Sim, vou pensar em você cada vez que minhas mãos deslizarem pelo meu corpo, cada vez que eu me tocar, será como se fosse você ali me tocando." – um gemido escapou dos meus lábios somente com a lembrança das minhas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo.

-Isso é covardia Bella, está querendo me castigar por ontem?

"Claro que não..." – provocou.

- Nos veremos mais tarde então... Bella? – a chamei antes que desligasse. - Senti muito sua falta hoje. – por um instante o telefone ficou mudo do outro lado.

"Eu também." – disse fazendo meu coração bater tão forte que por um momento, pensei que saltaria pela boca, assim que desliguei, fui para o closet separar uma roupa pra ir vê-la, ouvi batidas na porta e pedi pra que entrasse, era Alice.

- Vai sair? – perguntou quando me viu separando uma calça e uma camisa.

-Vou vê-la se apresentar, vem comigo?

- Foi pra isso que vim, Jazz e eu iremos assim como Emm e Rose, queria saber se iria também, pelo jeito falou com ela, não é?

- Ela me chamou para vê-la se apresentar. – minha irmã sorriu estalando um beijo em meu rosto antes de sair.

Eu estava nervoso e ansioso, claro que não me agradava em nada que outros a visse em roupas íntimas, mas não tinha direito algum sobre ela, além do mais era o trabalho dela. Mesmo assim o ciúme me incomodava, mas tudo se esvaiu ao vê-la naquele estonteante vestido vermelho, sua apresentação foi excitante.

Bella se tocava mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora, seu olhar parecia procurar pelo meu, havia desejo neles, imagens de nós dois juntos me invadiram naquele momento, nossos corpos suados, encaixados de tal maneira que... Ela estava cumprindo a promessa, Bella dançava pra mim naquele palco, em alguns momentos minha vontade era de subir naquele palco e me perder dentro dela outra vez. Senti o ciúme me queimar ao ouvir alguns idiotas dizendo o que faria com ela, se tivesse a chance. Tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não calar a boca deles, na porrada.

- Ela parecia bem inspirada hoje. – comentou Alice assim que as luzes do palco se apagaram.

- Também notei. – concordou Jazz.

- Pensei que o Ed fosse babar a qualquer momento. – lancei um olhar mortal para Emm. – Não me olha assim cara, você só faltou babar. – o idiota me deu um tapa nas costas quase deslocando meu omoplata.

- Babando por uma striper, isso é bem a sua cara mesmo. – provocou Rosalie, torrando minha paciência.

- Se você insistir nisso Rose, vou me chatear pra valer com você, pode não me respeitar, mas exijo que a respeite, ouviu bem? – a loira me olhou chocada, assim como os outros. – Está sendo preconceituosa e mesquinha. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Acho melhor vocês dois pararem. – pediu Alice. – Bella vem vindo pra cá, olhei na mesma direção, meu coração bateu completamente descompassado. Ela vestia uma calça colada, um corpete azul que se destacava em sua pele clara e valorizava ainda mais seus belos seios, estava linda, linda e muito gostosa.

Bella havia parado na mesa onde estavam seus irmãos e amigos, conversou um pouco com eles vindo em nossa direção em seguida, os seis a acompanhavam. Cumprimentou a todos na mesa, nos apresentando ao pessoal que a acompanhava.

O tal Jake, namorado de sua meia irmã me olhava de um jeito estranho, acabei retribuindo o olhar. Depois das devidas apresentações, seu irmão e o tal Jake tinham os olhos fixos na minha mão que estavam na cintura de Bella. Rimos muito com as discussões entre eles, ela e Seth se adoravam era visível, a conversa estava agradável e todos estavam bem entrosados. Jake nos chamou pra irmos a reserva curtir o dia lá e o luau à noite.

- Vou ao toalete e já volto. – Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido, as três a acompanharam e somente os homens ficaram na mesa.

- Espero que seja sério seu lance com Bella, ela é uma garota incrível cara, não merece ser o brinquedinho de ninguém. – Jake disparou assim que elas saíram, olhei pra ele sem entender onde queria chegar. - Ela pode não saber quem você é, porque Bella é meio alienada, mas sei muito bem quem é você e sua fama não é nada boa, amigo. – ele foi direto ao ponto.

- Nem tudo que dizem é verdade. – me defendi.

– Espero que sim. - respondeu sério. - Não é pessoal cara, é que Bella, é muito especial, espero que faça por merecer, ela ta gamada em você. – aquilo sim me pegou de surpresa.

- Acha mesmo? – senti uma pontada de esperança.

– Absolutamente. – afirmou convicto. – Conheço aquela garota desde pequena e nunca a vi assim antes, está diferente, feliz, como há muito tempo não a via. – concluiu.

– O cara aqui também! – disse Emm. - Ele vivia azedo, agora não tira esse sorriso da cara, nossa atenção foi desviada pra chegada de Rose que se sentou ao lado do namorado com um bico enorme.

- Onde está Alice? – perguntou Jazz.

- Babando na tal Bella. – respondeu entre os dentes. As outras três estavam demorando a voltar, de repente Leah e Alice se aproximaram ofegantes.

- Jake? – Leah chamou assustada. – É o Mike, ele está incomodando Bella de novo. – o cara saiu em disparada da mesa e com um assovio Seth e os outros se juntaram a ele, eu Jazz e Emmett também fomos. Havia uma cara a segurando pelos braços, ela se debatia tentando se soltar, meu sangue ferveu, queria arrebentar aquele imbecil por ousar tocá-la.

- Tire suas mãos de cima dela agora mesmo. – minha vontade era de acabar com aquele infeliz.

- Quem é você?

– Não é de sua conta seu imbecil. – Bella cuspiu com raiva, assim que ele a soltou, me coloquei diante dela.

- Mike, cai fora, ou o chefe Swan vai saber que anda perseguindo Bella. – Jake alertou indo pra cima dele, o idiota era um covarde.

- Ou vai querer que a gente te coloque pra fora? – emendou Quill com uma cara nada amigável.

- Vê se me deixa em paz seu idiota! Volta pra sua namorada seu safado! – ela definitivamente estava furiosa com ele.

- Quem era aquele cara? – pergunte me virando para ela.

- O idiota do qual lhe falei. – então aquele era o ex- namorado que a traiu com aquela mulher, realmente se tratava de um perfeito idiota.

- Aquele idiota?

- Isso mesmo, aquele idiota! – respondeu bravinha, enlacei sua cintura a puxando pra mim tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade e paixão, muita paixão.

- Uau! – nos apartamos ofegantes ao ouvir a exclamação de Leah.

– Eca na minha frente não. - resmungou Seth, a risada foi geral, a segurei em meus braços a impedindo de sair, deixei que os outros voltassem para a mesa, queria ficar a sós com ela.

- Você estava linda naquele palco. – falei de forma sussurrada ao pé do seu ouvido, colando nossos corpos ainda mais, dançando ao ritmo da música.

- Gostou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

- Se eu gostei? Você me fez queimar de desejo Bella. – disse entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Eu disse... Que dançaria pra você... Está lembrado? – tentou dizer entre arfadas.

- Quase tive um treco quando tirou aquele vestido. – Bella tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, me puxou para um beijo delicioso o qual tratei de aprofundar. Ficamos mais um tempinho por lá, como Bella estava de carro, a segui com o meu até seu apartamento.

Assim que passamos pela porta nos beijamos de forma voraz nos despindo enquanto íamos na direção do quarto, nossas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho. Gememos juntos ao estarmos conectados, nos perdemos completamente um no outro por várias vezes até cairmos exaustos e completamente suados.

- Bom, dia dorminhoca. – disse beijando seu pescoço, ela dormia gostoso, mas havíamos marcado de encontrar o pessoal da reserva logo cedo.

-Bom dia. – respondeu sonolenta.

– Vamos nos atrasar Bella, ainda tenho que passar em casa pra me trocar. – falei distribuindo beijos por suas costas.

- Se continuar fazendo isso, vamos nos atrasar ainda mais. – sorri com sua ameaça.

- Assim você acaba comigo.

- Você é resistente. – retrucou me puxando pra si, me envolvendo com suas pernas. – Só saio daqui se me acompanhar no banho. – o convite era tentador, eu estava preso entre suas pernas e meu amigo já estava animado de novo. Em um movimento rápido me livrei de sua chave de pernas a pegando em meus braços, indo para o Box. Entre beijos e caricias a tomei pra mim mais uma vez enquanto a água morna caia sobre nós, depois um ensaboava o outro em uma provocação deliciosa, definitivamente aquela mulher iria me levar à loucura.Não havia ninguém na mansão, tia Esme havia saído e tio Carlisle provavelmente estava no hospital, já os quatro estavam a caminho de La Push.

- Sobe comigo. – pedi segurando firme sua mão a guiando pela casa, Bella ficou sentada na cama enquanto eu me trocava no closet.

- Quer passar na casa do seu pai primeiro? – perguntei saindo do closet.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – disse fazendo uma careta, parecia nervosa.

- Por quê? Não quer me apresentar pra ele?

- Até parece! – retrucou. – Conheço o velho Charlie, ele vai te encher de perguntas, praticamente vai interrogá-lo e não acho isso certo.

- Deixe-o perguntar, não tenho medo de suas perguntas, afinal é compreensível, você é sua única filha e com toda certeza seu pai se preocupa com você.

- Eu sei, mas é tão desagradável. – sorri ao ver aquele biquinho lindo se formar em seus lábios.

- Não me importo... – o beijei mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior. – Passamos por lá antes, você disse que queria vê-lo. – insisti, ela soltou um longo suspiro.

– Tudo bem, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. – alertou com o dedo em riste, a viagem até La Push foi muito agradável, Bella contava animada as coisas que aprontava com o pessoal da reserva, foi indicando o caminho até chegarmos há uma rua com várias casas praticamente iguais.

- É aqui? – perguntei parando em frente à terceira casa, era simples, modesta a viatura estava na garagem, um casal saiu e o homem tinha o cenho franzido, desci do carro dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela.

- Ele tem aquele jeitão, mas no fundo é um doce. – avisou ao sair do carro. - Oi paizinho. – disse correndo em sua direção, o homem abriu os braços para recebê-la.

- Finalmente lembrou que eu existo. – ele a pegou em um abraço apertado.

- Pai... – Bella gemeu revirando os olhos. - Você ta me esmagando. – resmungou fazendo careta.

– Quem é esse? – perguntou me olhando com uma cara nada amigável.

- Este é meu amigo, seu nome é Edward. - disse somente.

- Amigo? Andou fazendo novos amigos? – ela bufou revirando os olhos.

- Nos conhecemos há umas duas semanas, ele é sobrinho do doutro Carlisle.

- O diretor do hospital? – Bella somente assentiu. - Doutor Carlisle, bom homem aquele, então você deve ser filho de Anthony, presumo? – o cenho de Bella franziu, ele conhecia meu pai?

- Conheceu o pai dele? – perguntou surpresa.

- Pessoalmente não, mas quem não conheceu Anthony Cullen... – os olhos de Bella saltaram. – O doutor voltou há pouco tempo para cá, mas seus avós viveram muitos anos em Forks. Mas na realidade o que sei foi sua mãe quem me contou. – desta vez até eu fiquei confuso.

- O que a mamãe tem haver com isso? - eu estava completamente perdido e pelo jeito Sue também.

- Sua mãe foi muito amiga da mãe dele... – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar, os de Bella estavam arregalados.

- Como assim? – a voz dela não passou de um sussurro.

- Seja bem vindo garoto! – o homem desconversou estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Swan, senhora. – os cumprimentei devidamente.

- O prazer é nosso Edward, porque não entram um pouco, pelo visto vocês têm muito a conversar. – Sue disse nos indicando a entrada da casa.

- Pai de onde a mamãe conheceu a mãe dele? Eles não são daqui?

- Sua mãe cursou em na Universidade de Los Angeles com bolsa de estudos, foi lá que conheceu sua melhor amiga, Elizabeth Masen, ela deve ter comentado com você, sua mãe a chamava de Lizze... – um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios de Bella, eu ainda estava chocado.

- Sim, eu me lembro... – afirmou. – Se conheceram no primeiro dia de aula, ela dizia que Lizze era linda, uma pessoa admirável e de um coração sem tamanho.

- Ao que parece seu pai e seu tio também estudavam lá, foi onde se conheceram, Renée costumava falar do modo como sua mãe se apaixonou e de como formavam um belo casal... – disse diretamente para mim. - Depois da formatura elas perderam o contato, sua mãe voltou para Forks e ao que parece Lizze se casou com Anthony Cullen, irmão do doutor Carlisle, Renée acompanhava a amiga pelas revistas e jornais.

- Isso é incrível! – Bella parecia falar com ela mesma.

- Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, mas de onde vocês dois se conhecem? – aquela pergunta a despertou.

- Longa história, então como está tudo por aqui? – se apressou em dizer mudando completamente de assunto.

Ficamos um tempo por lá e o senhor Swan não era tão fera assim, mas Bella me apresentou como seu amigo e não como namorado, aliás, ela sempre me apresentava como amigo, nossa relação ainda não estava definida na realidade não sabia o que éramos. Segundo Sue os garotos estavam na praia com meus irmãos e cunhados, estávamos caminhando lado a lado, ainda estava tentando entender tudo o que havia acabado de descobrir.

- Porque está tão calado? Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward? – ela me olhava com certa preocupação.

- Não, só fiquei impressionado com tudo o que seu pai disse. – Bella parou de andar indo na direção de algumas pedras, sentando-se em um a delas.

- Isso tudo é muito louco, não é? – somente assenti. – Minha mãe às vezes falava sobre sua amiga Lizze, dizia que era linda e muito gentil que ficaram amigas assim de estalo, lamentava ter perdido o contato, diziam que seriam amigas pra sempre e, no entanto... – seu olhar estava perdido. – Pouco antes de morrer, voltei da aula e a encontrei chorando, perguntei o que havia acontecido e ela disse que a havia perdido, que sua amiga Lizze havia morrido. Pouco tempo depois ela morreu. – seu queixo tremeu e as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto.

- Vem aqui. – pedi a puxando pra mim, a envolvendo em meus braços. - Me lembro de algumas vezes minha mãe falar sobre uma amiga muito querida, mas não me lembrava do nome. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sua mãe a chamava de Nessie. – o nome foi como um estalo, várias memórias de minha mãe falando sobre essa a tal Nessie me vieram à mente.

- Me lembro dela se perguntando como Nessie estaria, se queixando da saudade que sentia dela e de seu desejo de revê-la, minha mãe sentia muita falta dela. – falei perdido em lembranças, meu olhar encontrou o de Bella se fixando ali.

- Meu pai tem razão, esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não acha?

- Demais. – respondi tocando seu rosto deslizando minha mão delicadamente pelo seu pescoço a infiltrando pelos seus cabelos alcançando sua nuca. Bella fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia, não resisti e a beijei, o beijo começou lento, calmo, mas logo foi ficando afoito e praticamente nos devorávamos. Quando meus pulmões clamaram por ar, me apartei dela ofegante.

- Estão nos aguardando. - disse ofegante, Bella somente assentiu ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, estendi minha mão pra ela e logo avistamos o pessoal que estava reunido mais a frente.

- Onde vocês dois estavam? – minha amada irmã perguntou nada discreta.

- Estávamos na casa do meu pai. – explicou Bella.

- Conheceu o seu sogro? – provocou Emm, fazendo todos rirem, às vezes eu tinha vontade de matar meu primo. - E saiu vivo? – provocou.

- Engraçadinho. – Bella disse semicerrando os olhos pra ele que riu como um idiota.

Contamos a eles sobre nossa recente descoberta e os olhos de Alice marejaram, ela segurou firme a mão de Bella que estava ao meu lado.

- Quer dizer que sua mãe era a tal amiga que a mamãe falava tanto? – Alice estava visivelmente emocionada.

- Isso mesmo, é incrível, não acha?

- Acha que podemos chegar a sermos amigas, como elas? – o olhar do meu cunhado encontrou o meu, Alice e Rose se conheciam desde criança, eram como irmãs, mas minha irmã nunca teve uma amiga de verdade, não uma amizade sincera e desinteressada e aparentemente encontrou isso em Bella.

- Poxa! Pensei que já fosse sua amiga... – Bella retrucou fazendo bico. – Alice revirou os olhos a abraçando.


	8. Chapter 7

**Como prometido! **

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que aquela descoberta mexeu demais comigo, de certa forma me senti ainda mais ligada a ele e a Alice, suas palavras me emocionaram, ela queria ser minha amiga e parecia sincera.

Mas uma coisa martelava em minha mente, meu pai havia dito que ele era filho de Anthony Cullen... Aquele nome não me era estranho, só então me dei conta de que no hospital Carlisle era chamado de doutor Cullen, até onde eu sabia os Cullen eram muito influentes e muito, mas muito ricos.

Claro que eu havia notado que Edward era rico, pelo seu porte e seu modo de se vestir, assim como seu carro, sem contar na mansão onde morava, mas ele era um Cullen e o que um Cullen poderia querer com alguém como eu?

- Porque está tão quietinha? – perguntou me despertando dos meus devaneios, me envolveu em seus braços, me abraçando por trás colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Estava pensando. – respondi recostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Em que exatamente?

-Porque nunca me disse que era um Cullen? – o senti ficar tenso, me virei o encarando.

- E isso importa? – sua voz saiu um tanto ácida.

- Nenhum pouco, mas... – mordi os lábios ao olhar naqueles olhos verdes que estavam ainda mais intensos.

- Mas? – incentivou diante minha hesitação.

- O que viu em mim exatamente Edward? – sua sobrancelha arqueou-se. – O que um homem como você... – disse o apontando com o indicador. - Viu em uma mulher como eu? – ele sorriu daquele jeito tentador me apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Vi uma mulher linda, sedutora e envolvente que me fascinou desde o primeiro instante... – Edward levou a mão ao meu queixo me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Uma mulher encantadora, que me faz rir, me faz sentir coisas que jamais havia sentido antes... – espalmou sua mão segurando meu rosto nela. – Vejo a mulher que arrebatou meu coração com seu jeito meigo e desastrado... – meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas, ele roçou seus lábios aos meus. – A mulher que me faz delirar de prazer... – mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior. – A mulher pela qual me apaixonei. – concluiu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Por favor, me diz que isso não é um sonho. – sussurrei assim que nos separamos, Edward riu ao me ouvir.

-Se estiver, compartilhamos do mesmo sonho.

- Sabe quando me apaixonei por você? –seus olhos brilharam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes do que nunca. – Quando seu olhar cruzou o meu pela primeira vez... – ele tinha os olhos fixos aos meus. – Mesmo todo machucado, me encantei por este olhar intenso e penetrante, sedutor sem ao menos fazer esforço. – Você me arrebatou no instante em que sorriu pra mim pela primeira vez e quando me beijou vi que não tinha mais volta, meu coração já pertencia a você. – Edward nada disse, voltou a me beijar, era um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e acima de tudo paixão... Uma paixão enlouquecedora.

Os homens vestiam somente uma bermuda, e as mulheres estavam de biquíni, estávamos na piscina termal, somente os casais, os solteiros ficaram ajudando na preparação do luau. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, depois fomos para a casa do meu pai, onde nos preparamos para o luau. Edward estava lindo, vestia uma camisa branca com alguns botões abertos e sua calça estava dobrada até o tornozelo.

Eu optei por uma regatinha branca e um short jeans, Edward mordeu os lábios com força me devorando com o olhar, meu corpo todo estremeceu, adorava quando me olhava daquela forma, desejoso.

A praia estava linda toda decorada com tochas, havia uma fogueira onde o pessoal sentou-se em volta, mais afastado havia umas mesas com bebidas e algumas coisas pra comer, meu pai e Sue estavam lá, assim como tio Billy e vários conhecidos. Devido à presença deles, Edward e eu nos limitamos a ficar próximos um do outro, sem beijos, sem nos tocarmos.

- Você está linda vestida assim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me provocando. – Queria beijar essa tua boca deliciosa.

- Para com isso Edward. – ralhei sentindo meus pelos eriçarem, meu pai tinha os olhos fixos em nós. – Vai querer encarar o velho Charlie? – ele soltou um suspiro rendido. –Então porque não, aquieta esse facho. – o repreendi.

- Espera até estarmos a sós. – ameaçou.

- É mesmo? E o que vai fazer? – foi minha vez de provocá-lo.

- Aguarde e verás. – algo em seu sorriso fez meu estômago se comprimir, o que aquele maluco estaria aprontando?

Já estava tarde e eu mal agüentava manter meus olhos abertos, Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose e Edward ouviam atentos, tio Billy contar as histórias da tribo, eu sabia de cor cada uma delas. Bocejei apoiando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, que acariciou meus cabelos, depositando um beijo em minha testa, só então me dei conta de que os olhos do meu pai estavam fixos em nós.

- Está cansada não é? Quer ir embora? – perguntou de um modo carinhoso e gentil.

- Humrum. – grunhi mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos, nos despedimos de todos e assim que nos afastamos o maluco me pegou nos braços me levando até o carro.

- Me coloca no chão Edward. – pedi revirando os olhos.

- Não, você está cansada, vou levá-la até o carro. – insistiu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Quer ir pra minha casa hoje? – disse ao sentar-se ao volante, depois de ter me colocado delicadamente no banco do passageiro, o convite havia me pegado de surpresa.

- Mas o que seus tios vão pensar? – não achava uma boa idéia.

- Bella, passo praticamente o dia todo com você, nem volto pra casa às vezes, esqueceu? – argumentou me deixando com cara de idiota.

– É mesmo. – ele sorriu daquele jeito enlouquecedor. - Tudo bem então. – me aconcheguei no banco e acabei pegando no sono, despertei sentindo aqueles lábios macios roçando em minha pele.

- Chegamos dorminhoca. – brincou acariciando meu rosto, ele estava muito próximo, mesmo convivendo com ele todos estes dias, eu ainda me surpreendia com sua beleza.

- Ainda acho que devíamos ir pra minha casa, tem certeza que não vai dar problema? – o que Esme e Carlisle iriam pensar?

- Relaxa Bella! Nunca fez algo excitante quando mais nova? – perguntou sacudindo as sobrancelhas, ele tinha uma cara de safado.

- Não! Meu pai é o chefe de policia se esqueceu por acaso?

- O que não impede você de enlouquecer os homens naquele palco. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu sabia que ele estava brincando, mas ouvir aquilo dele me fez recuar o que o assustou. – O que foi? – perguntou alarmado.

- É assim que pensa? Que faço aquilo com o intuito de enlouquecer os homens? – me senti ofendida, já havia explicado a ele o porquê fazia aquilo.

- Bella eu só estava brincando. – se defendeu.

- Pensei que tivesse deixado claro a você os motivos pelo qual me submeto aquilo... – meu tom saiu ríspido. – Não subo naquele palco com o intuito de enlouquecer homem algum, só faço o meu trabalho.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te ofender, eu só estava brincando, me perdoa. – pediu sério, fechei meus olhos me chutando mentalmente por ter sido tão estúpida.

-Me desculpa... – pedi me sentindo péssima. – É que não faz idéia das coisas que ouço sobre quem faz o que eu faço, as pessoas tendem a julgar... – levei minha mão ao seu rosto tão lindo. - Em sua maioria acreditam que o fato de tirarmos a roupa naquele palco, nos iguale as garotas de programa e outras profissionais do ramo.

- Jamais pensei assim. – afirmou com os olhos fixos aos meus. – Muito menos te tratei desta forma.

- Eu sei, realmente sinto muito, me desculpa. – voltei a pedir.

- Vem cá. – pediu me puxando para o seu colo como se eu não pesasse nada. – Esquece o que eu disse está bem? – somente assenti envergonhada.

- Ainda vai querer que eu fique? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Sempre. – respondeu de imediato roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor, Deus! Como eu amava o modo como me beijava.

- Bella, que bom vê-la por aqui. – Esme disse levantando-se, ela e Carlisle estavam na sala quando entramos.

- É muito bom estar aqui novamente, como vai Esme? – eu realmente gostava dela, era uma mulher admirável, além de muito bonita, educada e muito simpática.

- Melhor agora.

- É sempre um prazer tê-la aqui filha. – dizia Carlisle ao me cumprimentar com um abraço terno.

- Tio acredita que a mãe de Bella era a melhor amiga da mamãe. – Edward comentou os deixando surpresos.

-Está falando de Nessie? A amiga da faculdade?- Esme perguntou desta vez.

- Sim, o pai de Bella disse que sua esposa Renée estudou na mesma universidade que ela e que se tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

- Oh meu Deus! Então você é filha da Nessie? Não tem idéia do quanto Elizabeth procurou por noticias dela, mas nunca conseguiu encontrar nada.

- Minha mãe soube que havia se casado e que moravam em Los Angeles pouco tempo antes de morrer... – Edward segurou firme minha mão, notei uma troca de olhares entre ela e o marido. - Foi quando eles sofreram o acidente, minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois...

- Nossa! Do que ela morreu Bella?

- Ela se queixou de uma dor forte na cabeça, de repente começou a se debater e caiu morta em questão de segundos, não tivemos nem como socorrê-la... – o aperto de Edward se intensificou. – O médico disse que ela teve um aneurisma.

- Deve ter sido terrível. – o tom de Esme era carinhoso.

- Foi tão inesperado, ela sorria enquanto assistíamos a um filme e de repente... – ela segurou minha outra mão me abraçando ternamente e para a minha surpresa me senti bem com aquilo, muito bem mesmo.

- Minha cunhada e Nessie eram inseparáveis, tanto que meu irmão ficava enciumado às vezes, mas depois da formatura ela voltou pra cá e acabaram perdendo o contato. Elizabeth se casou com meu irmão e passaram um tempo na Europa, depois foram para Chicago onde Edward nasceu e por fim se instalaram em Los Angeles. – explicava Carlisle saudoso.

- Eu e Esme nos casamos na mesma época, nós também moramos um tempo em Los Angeles, até que recebi a proposta para assumir a diretoria do hospital central, não pensei duas vezes em voltar para a cidade onde nasci.

- Meu pai comentou que sua família praticamente fundou esta cidade. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, logo Alice e Jazz chegaram e se juntaram a nós, ela contava animada para os tios que nossas mães eram grandes amigas e que nós também seriamos. Rose quando me viu revirou os olhos subindo direto sem ao menos cumprimentar o restante, Emmett a acompanhou se desculpando e o clima ficou no mínimo estranho.

- Está tarde, vou me recolher, fique a vontade filha, a casa é sua. – Esme disse me abraçando novamente, Carlisle a acompanhou, pouco tempo depois Alice e Jazz subiram também.

- Vamos dormir, já está tarde. – Edward se colocou de pé estendendo a mão pra mim, ele me guiou pela casa até chegarmos ao seu quarto.

- Edward? – o chamei sem graça. – Será que poderia me emprestar uma camiseta? – ele sorriu torto fazendo com que meu coração martelasse contra minhas costelas.

- E pra que você quer uma camiseta? – falou de forma sussurrada me imprensando contra a parede, atacando seu pescoço com vontade.

- Não posso... Dormir com... Esta roupa e muito menos... Sem. – tentei dizer entre arfadas.

- Prefiro à segunda opção... Você sem nada. – disse entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela minha pele fazendo meu juízo se esvair aos poucos.

- Aqui tem muita gente, nem pensar. – falei escapando por baixo. – A camiseta? – insisti segurando o riso, a cara dele era impagável, ele bufou alto indo até o closet me entregando a camiseta em seguida, indicando onde ficava o banheiro.

- Acho que ficou um pouco grande. – disse saindo do banheiro, ele estava de costas diante a parede de vidro que dava para o imenso bosque, vestia somente uma calça de agasalho, Edward se virou e seu olhar percorreu meu corpo milimetricamente, me devorando com o olhar, fazendo meu corpo queimar de desejo.

"_**Droga! Ele tinha que ser tão gostoso? Tão irresistível?"**_- pensei sem tirar os olhos daquele corpo maravilhoso.

- Ficou melhor em você do que em mim. – ele se aproximou lentamente me abraçando por trás, colando seu corpo completamente ao meu, delicadamente ajeitou meus cabelos deixando meu pescoço livre. – Adoro esse seu cheiro. – sussurrou contra minha pele, deslizando seus lábios por ela.

- Edward... – tentei falar, mas ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado, senti nossos corpos se moverem e meu corpo cair sobre a cama macia, Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos erguendo meus braços sobre minha cabeça, sem cortar o beijo, o intensificando ainda mais. Acabei me rendendo e nos entregamos ao desejo e a paixão que nos consumia... Seus lábios não saia dos meus encobrindo meus gemidos tamanho prazer que me dominava ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim

Era um prazer tão intenso, que minha mente se esvaziou por completo era como se estivéssemos em uma bolha onde somente nós existíssemos e a sensação era maravilhosa, senti meu corpo tencionar-se e o prazer vir em ondas cada vez mais constantes e meu corpo explodir em um prazer imensurável. Fechei os olhos, imersa naquela sensação imensamente prazerosa, sentindo meu corpo lentamente se acalmar.

- Hey? Você não vai dormir agora vai? – abri os olhos e Edward me olhava admirado eu diria.

– Não só vou descansar um pouco, por que embora você seja um Deus do sexo... – ele sorriu orgulhos de si mesmo. – Preciso recuperar minhas forças meu caro.

- Eu sou demais! – revirei os olhos voltando a fechá-los.

"_**Homens!"**_

- Quantos anos você tem? Quinze? – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Você só está com inveja porque eu sou o Deus do sexo e você é somente uma reles mortal. - minha boca se abriu e confesso que não conseguia fechá-la.

- Como é que é? – Edward fazia um esforço imenso para prender riso. – Espero que esteja preparado meu caro, porque vou lhe mostrar do que essa reles mortal é capaz de fazer. – o empurrei fazendo com que caísse de costas sobre o colchão.

Edward levou a sério o desafio e acabamos transando no chuveiro, no chão sobre o tapete em várias posições diferentes, de pé, recostados a parede de vidro, sobre a pia do banheiro. Era a sexta vez que eu atingia o orgasmo e confesso que não tinha mais força para nada.

- Chega! – Edward disse caindo suado ao meu lado. – Você é uma deusa... – dizia ofegante. – Uma deusa do sexo e vou passar o resto dos meus dias adorando você. – não contive o riso, eu gargalhava com gosto, com certeza ele não raciocinava direito.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward. – retruquei.

- Em meus melhores dias, consegui no máximo dar três seguidas, mas seis? Não sinto minhas pernas, se continuarmos assim não chego aos trinta. – novamente ri com suas palavras, me aconcheguei em seus braços e Edward me puxou ainda mais pra si, afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos, deixando sua mão repousar em meu ventre. – Adoro dormir enroscado em você. – sussurrou sonolento.

- Eu também. – falei de olhos fechados.

- Bella?

- Hum? – grunhi somente.

- Namora comigo?

"_**O que?"**_- praticamente berrei mentalmente, me virei ficando de frente para ele.

- Quero ser mais do que seu amigo, quero ser seu namorado, poder gritar pro mundo que você Isabella Swan é a minha namorada, a mulher pela qual estou completamente apaixonado, a mulher que eu quero só pra mim. – temia abrir a boca e meu coração saltar pra fora, tão forte que batia. – Quero que seja minha, só minha. – concluiu.

- Mas...

- Não quero mais ser apresentado como seu amigo e sim como seu namorado.

- Não está dizendo isso por causa do que acabou de acontecer está? – perguntei desconfiada, ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Claro que não, não seja absurda! – retrucou zangado.

- Desculpe... – pedi sinceramente. – É que é difícil acreditar que um homem como você queira ser meu namorado... Olha pra você Edward e olha pra mim, somos completamente diferentes, nossos mundos são completamente diferentes, você é de Los Angeles e toda sua vida está lá te esperando, enquanto a minha vida está toda aqui, jamais daria certo, por mais que eu te ame.

- Você me ama?

- Acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui assim com você se eu não te amasse?

- Não sei, poderia estar querendo curtir a vida, é natural.

- Quando o chamei para sairmos naquele dia, eu disse á mim mesma... Aceite tudo que ele te oferecer, aproveite cada segundo ao seu lado, porque assim, quando ele se for, o manterá para sempre em seu coração.

- Bella... – pousei meu dedo em seus lábios o impedindo de falar.

- Sempre soube que o que tínhamos era algo muito especial, que apesar das diferenças, nos completamos e sempre tive a certeza de que um dia chegaria o momento em que você voltaria para sua vida, não precisa se comprometer comigo Edward eu...

- Eu te amo Bella e quero ficar com você. – insistiu. – Quanto a minha vida lá e a sua aqui, daremos um jeito, chegaremos a um consenso. – argumentou acariciando meu rosto.

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

- Certeza absoluta, eu te quero comigo.

- Não vai ser nada fácil, está ciente disto? Precisa me prometer uma coisa muito importante. – ele franziu o cenho, parecia confuso, em um movimento rápido me sentei sobre ele fixando meu olhar no dele. – Promete pra mim que jamais vai me trair... Se por algum motivo se cansar ou até mesmo não me amar mais me diga e prometo que vou entender e sair da sua vida, mas, por favor... Não me traia, não suportaria uma traição vinda justo de você. – por mais que eu tentasse manter minha voz normal, ela saiu embargada.

- Isso não vai acontecer... – disse colando sua testa a minha. – Eu te amo, e prometo fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra te fazer feliz, Bella.

- E eu amo você meu namorado lindo. – ele sorriu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei com a sensação de ter sido atropelado, meu corpo todo doía, passei a mão pela cama dando falta de Bella, abri os olhos e com dificuldade eles se ajustaram a claridade, havia um bilhete sobre o travesseiro.

**Edward: **

**Tenho que trabalhar, se der aparece por lá. **

**Beijos, te amo**

**Sua Bella**

Sorri ao ler o bilhete, me obriguei a jogar minhas pernas para fora da cama, precisava de um banho. Deixei a água cair em minhas costas, à sensação era relaxante, fechei os olhos me lembrando da noite intensa que tivemos.

Uma imagem ficou em minha mente e acho que jamais conseguiria esquecer, o exato momento em que Bella teve seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Claro que ela já teve outros, mas somente ontem foi que notei a beleza daquele momento, o modo como seu corpo envolvia e comprimia meu membro era enlouquecedor.

Podíamos ver a essência de uma mulher na hora exata em que atinge o orgasmo, porque naquele exato momento não há fingimento ou preocupações, a luz da lua iluminava o quarto deixando o momento inesquecível.

Isabella havia jogado seus braços acima de sua cabeça, estavam repousados sobre o colchão formando um arco quase perfeito. Sua boca estava entreaberta, puxando todo o ar de uma só vez, talvez para lhe ajudar na explosão de prazer que seu corpo estava prestes a sofrer

Mesmo com os olhos fechados pude vê-los dançarem por trás de suas pálpebras, no mesmo ritmo que eu fazia dentro de seu corpo, por duas vezes ou mais seus olhos se abriram, voltando se fechar em seguida lenta e prazerosamente, a cada investida do meu corpo contra o dela.

Não sei se foi à luz da lua, ou o efeito dela sobre mim, mas o fato era que Bella estava absurdamente linda, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Tentei acompanhá-la e consegui chegar junto com ela ao clímax, sentindo meu corpo ser tomado por um prazer que fez minha consciência se esvair por um momento, voltando a tempo de ouvir seus gemidos entre sua respiração ofegante.

Bella disse que me amava, e relutante aceitou namorar comigo, as coisas que disse fez com que eu compreendesse muitas coisas, ela tinha medo, receio e não a culpava, mas mostraria a ela o que é ser amada de verdade e a trataria como uma princesa, a minha princesa.

- Onde está Bella? – tia Esme disse assim que entrei na sala de jantar, todos estavam à mesa.

- Ela saiu cedo tia, Bella tem o trabalho voluntário na livraria. –respondi a cumprimentado com um beijo, fiz o mesmo com Alice e meu tio, cumprimentando meu primo, Rose e Jazz com um aceno.

- É verdade, ela lê para as crianças, acho um belo trabalho.

- Talvez seja para compensar o outro. – retrucou Rose com seu veneno.

- Para com isso Rosalie! – Alice ralhou furiosa. – Essa sua implicância já está deu... Qual é o seu problema? Dê uma chance a ela, Bella é uma garota adorável...

- O que está acontecendo? E o que tem o outro trabalho de Bella? – perguntou tio Carlisle tentando entender.

- Rose abriu fogo contra Bella, pelo visto se doeu pela Tanya, essa tonta acha que ele deve voltar para aquela cobra...

- Não foi isso que eu disse...

- Parem vocês duas! – tia Esme praticamente berrou. - Isso quem decide não é nenhuma de vocês e sim ele. Tanya teve sua chance com Edward e não soube aproveitar, preferiu curtir e confesso que ele está muito bem longe de tudo que a proximidade com ela trazia. – Rose bufou contrariada.

- Como podem ficar babando por essa garota? Ela não passa de uma striper e Deus sabe o que tem em mente. – minha raiva era tanta que eu mal a enxergava.

- CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA ROSALIE! – gritei me levantando, automaticamente meu primo se levantou assim como meu cunhado.

- ESTOU MENTINDO POR ACASO? – retrucou no mesmo tom. – Ela fica no palco tirando a roupa e só Deus sabe o que mais faz por alguns trocados.

- Você não faz idéia do que está dizendo! Bella é uma mulher honesta, o que faz é um trabalho honesto, deixa de ser hipócrita Rosalie, gostou do show como todos nós.

- Como assim striper? – os olhos de tia Esme estavam saltados e meu tio parecia chocado.

- Bella trabalha em um club chamado Snake, que fica em Port Angeles, é um lugar freqüentado por muita gente, seus irmãos vão vê-la se apresentar também... – explicava Alice. – É um trabalho muito bonito de expressão corporal, ela tira a roupa sim, mas não há nada de vulgar no que faz tia, posso garantir e se quiser posso levá-los lá uma noite para assistir.

- Mas pensei que ela fosse artista plástica? Ela me disse que era formada em artes plásticas e que além da livraria trabalhava como ilustradora. – tia Esme ainda estava visivelmente chocada.

- E é. – afirmei chamando a atenção pra mim. – Mas Bella tem um sonho, um projeto na verdade... – bufei contrariado, não tinha mais jeito teria que contar tudo. - É por ele que se expôs a isso, lembra aquele dia que a trouxe aqui? – ela somente assentiu.

- Bella disse que o levaria a um lugar especial. – lembrou Alice.

- E levou mesmo, fomos a um pequeno rancho que há entre Forks e La Push, está abandonado, era onde morava com seus pais, Bella cresceu ali, assim como sua mãe. Mas com a morte de Renée seu pai saiu de lá e nunca mais voltou. - todos ouviam atentos - Bella quer reformá-lo e ir morar lá, por isso trabalha no Snake, ela disse que está guardando tudo que ganha lá para isso, segundo ela eles a pagam muito bem pelo seu trabalho.

- Podemos ajudá-la com isso, posso fazer um belo projeto pra ela. – minha tia disse empolgada.

- Acho melhor não dizer nada por enquanto tia, Bella não me deixa nem sequer pagar uma pizza pra ela, muito menos ajudá-la em algo assim. – não consegui disfarçar o meu descontentamento com aquilo.

- Como assim? – Rose perguntou com o cenho franzido

- Ela não me deixa nem sequer pagar um jantar sozinho, insiste em rachar a conta. – tia Esme sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Bella é uma mulher de brios. – falou orgulhosa.

- E de um gênio e tanto. – conclui. – Mas eu a amo mesmo assim, sem tirar nem por. – todos me olharam chocados.

- Wow! – soltou Emm.

- Como assim a ama? – perguntou Jazz.

- Estou completamente apaixonado por ela e Bella também me ama...

- Isso é loucura! – disparou Rosalie. – Em algumas semanas, voltaremos para Los Angeles e toda essa paixão vai pelos ares.

- Amo Los Angeles, minha vida toda está lá, já a de Bella está toda aqui, confesso que ainda não sei ao certo o que faremos, mas lhes garanto uma coisa, não vou abrir mão dela, eu a amo e vou fazer o que for preciso para tê-la comigo ao meu lado, pra sempre.

- Vejo que ela te enfeitiçou mesmo. – ironizou.

- Não liga pra ela. – pediu Alice, vindo pra junto de mim. – Eu disse que Bella era especial, você não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

- Eu a pedi em namoro... Estamos namorando e... – o sorriso de minha irmã não tinha como ficar maior, ela soltou um gritinho estridente que quase me deixou surdo. – Menos Alice, tia, gostaria que a senhora organizasse um jantar, quero oficializar as coisas, seríamos somente nós e a família dela, talvez alguns amigos, seria possível? – minha irmã maluca e minha tia me abraçaram forte com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Tem que ser uma jantar especial, em homenagem a ela, o que acha? – Alice dizia fazendo mil planos.

- Nada exagerado Alice, tia a contenha, por favor... – pedi sinceramente.

- Pode deixar filho, faremos um jantar digno de sua namorada. – a agradeci estalando um beijo em cada uma.

- Bom, eu já vou indo.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou a xereta da minha irmã.

- Vou ver a minha namorada. – disse piscando para ela, subi e antes de sair liguei para Aro e Vick, para saber como andavam as coisas por lá, também liguei para Maria a governante da nossa casa e graças a Deus estava tudo em paz, chequei alguns investimentos e finalmente fui ver a minha Bella. Dei uma passada na livraria, era sábado e eu queria levá-la para jantar fora.

- Bom dia, senhora Charlotte, se lembra de mim?

- Bom dia querido, como poderia me esquecer? Veio ver Bella?

- Sim, ela está? – pelo menos na loja ela não estava.

- Ela foi à editora em Seattle para uma reunião, mas não se preocupe logo estará aqui, isto aqui está uma loucura hoje.

- Por quê?

- Sempre quando chegam livros novos fica esta confusão, Bella sempre vem me ajudar com a arrumação.

- A conhece há muito tempo?

- Desde que nasceu, se visse que bebê linda ela era. – dizia empolgada, era uma senhora adorável. – Quando completou doze anos veio me ajudar aqui, na realidade Bella não saia daqui, sempre foi aficionada por livros, ela adora ler, praticamente os devora. É uma menina adorável, sensível e com um gênio forte... – ela se calou me encarando. – Não resistiu não é? – franzi o cenho.

- Não resisti a que exatamente?

- Aos encantos dela, Bella é uma garota encantadora, possui um coração imenso, sempre pensa no bem estar dos outros em primeiro lugar, tenha visto o que fez pelo pai.

- O que exatamente ela fez por Charlie? – Charlotte soltou um longo suspiro, ponderando se dizia ou não.

- Se Bella souber que te contei, ela me mata!

- Prometo manter segredo. – disse de forma sussurrada, Charlotte sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Quando Renée nos deixou, Charlie ficou arrasado, entrou em depressão e chegamos a pensar que não resistiria à falta que sentia dela... Bella não chorou, nem mesmo no enterro, estava destroçada pobrezinha, era visto e notório, mas se manteve firme e assumiu as rédeas da situação enquanto o pai estava absorto em sua dor, passou sobre sua própria dor para ajudá-lo a superar...

- Mesmo tão nova?

- Sim, por várias vezes a vi chorar escondido para que o pai não visse sua dor, quando Charlie quis vender o rancho, Bella se revoltou, não permitiu em hipótese alguma. Os anos se passaram e Charlie refez sua vida, a menina seguiu com a sua, mas nunca a vi tão feliz como agora, desde o dia em que você entrou por aquela porta. – não contive um sorriso.

- Estamos namorando.

- Eu sei bonitão, se visse o tamanho do sorriso dela ao contar. – sorri novamente. – Você não tem idéia do tesouro que tem em suas mãos meu jovem, cuide muito bem dela.

- Vou cuidar prometo, Charlotte? Sabe qual a flor preferida dela?

- Até alguns dias atrás eram tulipas, mas desde que ganhou um lindo ramalhete de rosas, ficou difícil saber.

- Charlotte? – Bella chamou entrando afoita na livraria. – Sabe quem vai estar em Seattle no mês... – ela se calou ao me ver sentado atrás do balcão tomando um café com Charlotte. – Edward? O que faz aqui?

- Vim dar um beijo em minha namorada, mas não a encontrei, então fiz companhia a Charlotte. – expliquei me levantando indo até ela. – Bom dia. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios, ela ainda me olhava atônita.

- Quem vai estar em Seattle? – perguntou Charlotte.

- Luis Miguel está fazendo uma turnê no país e se apresentará em Seattle no mês que vem. – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar.

- Gosta dele? – Bella me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- É o Luis Miguel! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Seu novo cd é demais, suas músicas são lindas...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi, você curte muito... – novamente estalei um beijo em seus lábios e de repente uma idéia me passou pela cabeça. – Preciso ir, passo na sua casa ás oito está bem?

- Não me lembro de termos algo marcado. – seu cenho estava franzido.

- E não temos, mas o que acha de irmos jantar fora e depois curtir um cineminha? – Bella mordeu os lábios com força e minha vontade era de beijá-la com vontade, mas Charlotte estava ali, nos observando.

-Seria perfeito.

- Ótimo, então te pego ás oito. – novamente estalei um beijo em seus lábios a pegando de surpresa. – Charlotte, agradeço pelo prazer de sua companhia. – agradeci depositando um beijo em sua mão e outro em sua testa.

- Oh querido, você é mesmo encantador!

- Charlotte você ta dando em cima do meu namorado?

- Claro que não, o bonitão aqui só tem olhos pra você, filha.

- Acho bom! – disse me acompanhando até a porta. – Desculpe não poder ficar com você hoje.

- Tudo bem, você me compensa á noite. – falei a prendendo em meus braços. – Senti sua falta na cama pela manhã.

- Mentiroso! – acusou. – Dormia tão pesado que nem sequer notou quando sai.

- Você acabou comigo ontem. – um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios.

- Eu... – se fez de inocente. – Uma reles mortal? Acabar com o Deus do sexo? – como era sarcástica.

- Te pego ás oito. – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, voraz e completamente apaixonado.

Voltei para casa e mexi meus pauzinhos para surpreendê-la, quando deu sete horas me aprontei e fui buscá-la, mas antes passei em uma floricultura, comprei um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas, um champanhe e bombons.

- Pra que tudo isso? – Bella perguntou abraçando o ramalhete de flores.

- Flores para uma bela mulher, champanhe para colocar no gelo, para mais tarde e bombons para adoçar sua vida.

- Você definitivamente é maluco.

- Maluco por você, está pronta?

- Nasci pronta meu caro. – disse colocando as flores sobre a bancada colocou o champanhe na geladeira, pegando sua bolsa em seguida.

Bella vestia um vestido roxo, tomara que caia, que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam soltos e quase não usava maquiagem, algo leve nos olhos e somente um brilho nos lábios.

- Você está linda.

- Gostou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha me fazendo arfar.

- Demais.

Levei-a á um restaurante italiano que ficava em Port Angeles chamado La bela Itália, um lugar aconchegante, o jantar foi delicioso e conversamos muito sobre o seu dia. Depois pegamos uma sessão de cinema, o filme foi bem divertido, depois fomos para o seu apartamento, onde tomamos aquele champanhe e fizemos amor de forma lenta e incrivelmente prazerosa.

No domingo passamos a manhã toda praticamente na cama e a tarde saímos para um passeio, Bella me levou ao penhasco em La Push, um lugar muito bonito demos uma passada em casa para que visse meus tios e Alice, depois voltei com ela para o seu apartamento.

Saímos cedo na segunda, Bella foi para a livraria e eu fui averiguar se Vick tinha conseguido o que pedi, no sábado seria o jantar em sua homenagem e sinceramente não fazia idéia de como iria reagir.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo extra! **

**Sábado tem mais! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV BELLA**

Iríamos completar uma semana de namoro, e Edward se mostrou ser o namorado perfeito, lindo, carinhoso, atencioso, romântico sem contar o modo como fazíamos amor... Ele era simplesmente perfeito! Segundo Charlotte um verdadeiro príncipe.

Era quinta feira e a noite me apresentaria no Snake, Edward não dizia nada, mas era visto e notório que não gostava nada de me ver dançando. Minha amizade com Alice estava cada vez mais sólida. Já com Rosalie as coisas iam a passos lentos, apesar dela ter mudado e muito comigo, o motivo? Só Deus e ela mesma sabem.

- Bom dia. – Edward disse me estendendo um belíssimo bouquet de tulipas, em uma semana era o terceiro bouquet que ele me dava.

- Bom dia. – o cumprimentei com um beijo já que Charlotte não estava na loja. – Posso saber o porquê das flores?

- Porque você merece. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – E não me olhe assim, sei que adora ganhar flores.

- Você não existe, sabia? – Edward estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Onde está Charlotte?

- Teve que ir resolver um assunto particular, mas logo estará aqui, por quê?

- Por nada, gosto de conversar com ela. – disse indo para trás do balcão.

- Eu sei e ela adora você, vai gostar de vê-lo por aqui... – me aproximei dele jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. – Segundo ela, você é um príncipe... –rocei meus lábios aos dele o provocando. – O príncipe que arrebatou meu coração. – Edward sorriu daquele jeito só dele me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Senti sua falta esta noite... – se queixou acariciando meu rosto, seu olhar era tão apaixonado. – Senti sua falta em meus braços.

- Acredite, eu também senti.

- Ora veja! – a voz de Charlotte nos surpreendeu. – Que surpresa boa! Bom dia Edward. – sorri ao ver a alegria dela ao vê-lo ali.

- Bom dia Charlotte, como vai? – ele era muito atencioso com ela e aquilo me fazia amá-lo ainda mais, os dois engataram em um papo animado, enquanto eu aproveitava que o movimento estava parado para dar uma ajeitada nas coisas.

- Dá pra parar de dar em cima do meu namorado, Charlotte, arrume um pra você. – disse do alto da escada, que balançou com o meu movimento, eles estavam cochichando há um bom tempo.

- Isabella presta atenção, não vá cair de novo. – ralhou me deixando sem graça. - Sabe querido tem que tomar conta dessa maluquinha, ela é um tanto desastrada. – dizia pra Edward que prendia o riso

- Eu sei, mas pode deixar Charlotte, vou cuidar muito bem dela.

- Hey, eu estou aqui sabia? – ela fez um sinal com a mão dando a menor importância pra mim, novamente ele prendeu o riso piscando pra mim, fazendo meu coração bater completamente descompassado.

- Bella?Vou roubar seu namorado por um tempinho, posso? – ela tinha o braço enlaçado ao dele.

- Me devolvendo, tudo bem. – falei divertida, acabei ficando sozinha, os dois voltaram aproximadamente uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, e eu me perguntava aonde aqueles dois teriam ido e o que estariam aprontando.

- Onde foram? – perguntei lançando um olhar desconfiado para os dois.

- Infelizmente não posso contar... – Charlotte disparou, não consegui esconder o choque mediante a sua resposta. - E não adianta insistir, por que não vou dizer nada, prometi para o bonitão aqui. – disse apontando com a cabeça para Edward.

- E que o bonitão tem a dizer? – ele deu aquele sorriso estonteante, com a mão na nuca, tive que me controlar para não puxá-lo pela camisa e beijá-lo ali mesmo.

- Desculpe Bella, mas vai ter que esperar. – ao dizer aquilo, estalou um beijo em meus lábios.

- O que você ta aprontando?

- Nada! – disparou fingindo inocência, algo me dizia que aqueles dois estavam aprontando alguma, voltei para o meu trabalho, me perguntando o que poderia ser?

- Já acabei... – disse ao acabar de catalogar o último exemplar. - Ainda precisa de mim Charlotte? – confesso que estava muida.

- Não filha, obrigada... – agradeceu me abraçando forte. - Pode ir meu anjo. –me beijou como sempre fazia. – Cuide bem dela Edward, esta garota vale ouro.

- Eu sei. – ele disse me abraçando por trás, estalando um beijo em meu pescoço, se despediu de Charlotte a agradecendo por algo, enquanto eu pegava minhas coisas e meu bouquet de tulipas.

- Parece cansada? – seu tom saiu preocupado, ele soltou uma das mãos do volante, segurando firme minha mão. – Vai ao Snake hoje?

- Humrum... –grunhi de olhos fechados. – Sabe que tenho que ir, não me olhe com essa carinha. – pedi abrindo meus olhos.

- Eu não disse nada. – retrucou soltando minha mão, voltando sua atenção para a direção, o silêncio se fez no carro e perdurou até chegarmos em casa, assim que cheguei tomei um belo de um banho e quando sai o vi na cozinha, estava preparando uma massa para nós.

- Hmm! O cheiro está muito bom. – o abracei por trás, beijando suas costas, ele ficava tão sexy naquele avental, Edward virou-se ficando de frente pra mim.

- Você ta tão cheirosa. – sussurrou com o rosto cravado na curvatura do meu pescoço.

– E faminta. – disse divertida, jantamos e Edward fez questão de cuidar de tudo enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas para ir ao Snake.

Havia um pessoal meio alto desta vez, estavam em uma despedida de solteiro, dois idiotas soltaram algumas besteiras enquanto eu me apresentava, pela minha visão periférica vi Edward tenso, muito tenso e a coisa só piorou quando um dos babacas subiu no palco e me agarrou, rapidamente os seguranças agiram o tirando de lá, Jazz e Emm seguravam um Edward furioso.

- Boa noite! – disse cumprimentando a todos que estavam na mesa.

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou preocupada, enquanto Edward virava sua vodca de uma só vez.

- Sim, não se preocupe, era só um idiota que bebeu demais. – ele não me beijou, nem sequer me abraçou, estava estranhamente calado e aquilo me preocupou, já que Edward estava bebendo demais.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, não acham? – disparou Jazz trocando olhares com Emm e as duas.

- Isso mesmo, já está tarde. – Alice concordou imediatamente. – Acho melhor deixar que Bella guie o carro meu irmão.

- Deixa de besteira Alice! – ralhou com a voz alterada. – Eu estou muito bem. – nunca o vi falar daquela forma, muito menos com sua irmã, me despedi de Alice e dos outros, Edward simplesmente não abria a boca o que me deixou irritada e um tanto preocupada.

- O que você tem? Porque está assim? – tentei controlar minha voz, mas ela saiu estranha devido ao nó em minha garganta.

- Não tenho nada! – respondeu seco sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar da estrada, me calei sentindo o nó dobrar de tamanho, ele parou o carro na vaga de sempre diante do prédio, suas mãos seguravam firme o volante.

- Vai ficar? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, Edward fechou os olhos com força apertando ainda mais o volante a ponto do mesmo ranger.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – assenti destravando o cinto, quando fiz menção de abrir a porta senti sua mão segurando firme meu braço. – Espera. – sua voz estava estranha, ele abriu sua porta descendo do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta pra mim, pegou minha bolsa no banco de trás e me acompanhou até o elevador.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – minha voz saiu embargada, por mais que eu tentasse foi impossível conter as lágrimas.

- Droga! – exasperou me puxando para os seus braços, me apertando contra si. – Não chore... Por favor, Bella, não chore. – pediu me esmagando em seus braços.

- Desculpa... Me desculpa Edward, sei que deve ter sido horrível pra você, eu... Eu realmente sinto muito. – tentei dizer, mas os soluços não deixavam, ele nos guiou para dentro do elevador sem me soltar.

- Shhh... Não chore meu amor, me desculpe! – pedia distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto todo. – Só fiquei enciumado, ver aquele bastardo te tocando me deixou cego de raiva... – ele me apertava ainda mais contra si. – Minha vontade era de arrebentar aquele filho da mãe. – o choro veio com tudo e não cessava.

Assim que o elevador parou Edward me pegou nos braços me levando até a porta do apartamento, pegou as chaves no bolso do casaco, abrindo a porta em seguida. Depois de trancá-la, deixou a bolsa pelo caminho me levando direto pro quarto, me colocando sobre a cama. Por mais que tentasse controlar o choro, não conseguia, era raro eu chorar daquela forma.

- Bella, você está me assustando. – dizia abaixado diante de mim, tentando inutilmente secar meu rosto. Desta vez quem o agarrou fui eu, envolvendo seu corpo com meus braços, afundando meu rosto em seu peito, senti seus braços envolverem o meu corpo e ficamos daquela forma por um longo tempo, sem ninguém dizer absolutamente nada. Minha boca estava seca, devido do choro, sentia meus olhos inchados, me soltei dele indo até o banheiro.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei ao me olhar no espelho.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou preocupado vi pelo reflexo do espelho ele parado atrás de mim.

- Sai daqui eu to um horror! – pela primeira vez na noite ele sorriu.

- Você ta linda meu amor, só um pouquinho inchada, mas linda. – disse deslizando seus braços pela minha cintura colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Mentiroso!

- Melhor? – perguntou me virando pra si, ignorando o que eu disse. – Está mais calma?

- Desculpa... – pedi novamente. – Jamais poderia imaginar que... – ele me calou com um beijo, um beijo voraz, intenso e apaixonado.

- Me perdoa... – pediu ofegante. – Fiquei com tanta raiva e acabei desforrando em você, me perdoa... Sou um estúpido, um animal eu... – foi minha vez de calá-lo com um beijo.

- Cala a boca e faça amor comigo Edward. – um brilho intenso passou pelos seus lindos olhos verdes, em um movimento rápido me puxou para seu colo, enlacei seu quadril e Edward me levou de volta pra cama onde entre beijos enlouquecedores me despiu.

- Oohhh... – gemi alto ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, Edward soltava alguns gemidos roucos me deixando ainda mais excitada, naquela noite nos amamos de forma tão intensa, juntos explodimos em puro prazer, ambos suados e ofegantes.

- Eu te amo Bella, te amo. – disse me puxando pra si afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos como estava acostumado a fazer.

- O que tanto falou com Charlotte hoje? – perguntei ardendo de curiosidade.

- Logo irá saber, agora descanse Bella. – sua voz saiu sonolenta.

- Edward?

- O que Bella?

- Eu também te amo e te amo muito. – senti seus lábios depositarem um beijo em meu pescoço e seus braços me apertarem ainda mais, me entreguei ao cansaço e ao sono nos braços dele.

O tempo estava passando rápido e estávamos prestes há completar um mês juntos, dei um tempo nas apresentações para evitar incidente como aquele, Edward insistia que eu não precisava fazer aquilo, mas sabia que havia ficado feliz.

Edward passava praticamente o tempo todo comigo, só quando eu estava na livraria que meu namorado voltava pra casa, segundo ele para dar alguns telefonemas e responder alguns e-mails, durante este tempo que estamos juntos não falávamos sobre Los Angeles e sua vida lá, tão pouco falávamos do passado. Na realidade eu não sabia muito dele e confesso que também não me interessava, o que realmente me importava era que Edward me amava, assim como eu o amava.

Como não estava me apresentando, saiamos em grupo para jantar fora, Alice e Jazz nos acompanhavam e às vezes Rosalie e Emmett também, digamos que nossa amizade estava começando a evoluir.

O interfone tocou logo cedo, Edward não havia ficado a noite passada, na realidade ele andava estranho de três dias pra cá, dizia que precisava resolver alguns assuntos de estrema importância. Segundo Harry o porteiro minha cunhada e Rosalie estavam subindo, mas o que elas poderiam querer aqui e há esta hora?

- Alice? Rosalie? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Edward está bem? – disparei dando passagem para as duas.

- Calma Bella, ele está ótimo, gozando de perfeita saúde. – minha cunhada respondeu com sarcasmo.

- E o que fazem aqui, e há esta hora? – algo em seu sorriso fez um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

- Viemos buscá-la, temos muito a fazer, hoje terá um jantarzinho lá em casa e você é a convidada de honra... – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- Jantar? Na mansão dos Cullen? – as duas reviraram os olhos.

- Não se preocupe Bella, é uma coisa simples, para alguns amigos e convidados especiais, temos que ir ao shopping...

- Shopping?

- Sim, temos que encontrar o vestido perfeito para você. – senti meu estômago dar voltas.

- Mas porque disse que sou a convidada de honra?

- Porque tia Esme está oferecendo um jantar em sua homenagem, e estamos aqui para orientá-la e ajudá-la.

- Oh meu Deus!

- Calma Bella, fica tranqüila esta noite será inesquecível, posso lhe garantir. – engoli seco, não tinha como dizer não a uma demonstração de carinho como esta e tão pouco poderia fazer uma desfeita a Esme e Carlisle.

- Mas eu não faço idéia do que usar em uma ocasião como esta...

- Relaxa sua boba, é por isso que estamos aqui, vamos?

- Agora? Mas o shopping nem sequer abriu.

- Iremos para Seattle, tenho certeza que lá encontraremos o vestido ideal.

- Vamos deixá-la deslumbrante. – disse Rose me surpreendendo.

- Tudo bem então!

Durante a viagem até Seattle falamos sobre amenidades, Alice perguntou o porquê parei com os shows temporariamente, expliquei para as duas meus motivos.

- Não deve ser nada agradável para ele, viu como ficou quando aquele idiota invadiu o palco.

- Não deveria ter parado... – disse Rose. - Edward não tinha o direito de te pedir isso...

- Mas ele não me pediu nada, achei melhor dar um tempo, e confesso que está sendo melhor para mim também.

- Mesmo assim, é o seu trabalho e ele a conheceu fazendo aquilo, Ed está sendo...

- Não se meta Rosalie, deixe que eles se entendam. – algo no olhar reprovador de Alice me dizia que a rixa de Rose e Edward não era somente pela amizade dela com sua ex.

Primeiro fomos a um salão, onde as duas falavam sem parar e o pobre do "homem", não sabia o que fazia. Lavaram meus cabelos e o "homem" que descobri se chamar Alberto, fez um corte bem diferente, os deixando com um ar mais sexy, passei pela manicure e pedicura, voltaríamos assim que encontrássemos o vestido perfeito, segundo Alice. Entramos e saímos de várias lojas, nada a agradava e minha opinião era devidamente ignorada.

- Experimente esse, tenho certeza que vai ficar maravilhoso em você. – disse me entregando um vestido deslumbrante, fui ao trocador e o coloquei. O vestido ficou perfeito, sai e as duas abriram um sorriso imenso.

- Eu sabia! Vamos levá-lo.

- O que? Ficou maluca? Isso deve custar uma fortuna. – tentei procurar a etiqueta, mas Alice foi mais esperta e a tirou entregando para a vendedora.

- Precisamos de sapatos. – falou me ignorando por completo, ao irmos para o caixa Alice não me deixou pagar e quase discutimos por causa daquilo.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa, quero te dar um presente. – falou como se fosse uma ordem, minha cunhada era um doce, mas nessas horas ficava muito mandona.

- Pode me presentear quando quiser, mas pra que gastar tanto em um vestido que usarei somente uma vez na vida? – o olhar que me lançou fez com que eu me calasse.

- Isabella, não ouse reclamar do preço. – cuspiu entre os dentes, voltamos ao cabeleireiro que fez um belíssimo penteado, depois me deixaram em casa, dizendo que meu namorado viria me pegar.

Confesso que estava nervosa, me olhei no espelho novamente, e sorri, a danada tinha mesmo muito bom gosto. O vestido era um lindo tomara que caia justo que moldava completamente o meu corpo, olhava embasbacada para o meu reflexo diante do espelho, despertei com o som da campainha, o vestido era lindo e elegante, sexy sem ser vulgar.

- Oi – disse ao vê-lo diante da porta absurdamente lindo, Edward vestia um terno escuro com uma camiza cinza e gravata, sempre o via esporte e confesso que vê-lo daquela forma me tirou o fôlego.

- Uau! – soltou percorrendo meu corpo com os olhos. – Você está... Uau!

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward! – ele me puxou pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, dei graças pelo batom não ter borrado. - Você está tentador. – sussurrei ofegante em seu ouvido.

- E você está deslumbrante. – disse fazendo o mesmo com aquela voz rouca, me fazendo estremecer. – Vamos? – assenti somente.

Havia uma movimentação na mansão, muitos carros parados na parte externa e no longo da estradinha, em sua maioria carros luxuosos, mas reconheci alguns entre eles. Olhei para Edward que sorriu piscando pra mim em seguida, mordi os lábios com força, ainda era difícil acreditar que um homem daquele me amava. Ainda me perguntava se tudo aquilo era mesmo real? Se eu não estava sonhando e despertaria a qualquer momemento.

Edward me conduziu para a parte de trás da casa, proxima ao jardim onde havia um pequeno palco próximo a piscina e várias mesas espalhadas pelo imenso jardim, tudo era de extremo bom gosto e sofisticação.

- Seja bem vinda querida, hoje a noite é sua. – disse Esme ao me abraçar, ela estava linda em um vestido dourado, Esme era uma mulher muito elegante.

- Você está deslumbrante Bella. – Carlisle disse ao me abraçar.

- Ela não está ela é deslumbrante. – Edward o corrigiu atrás de mim, me deixando sem graça, Leah e Jake estavam lá assim como Seth, Quill e Embry, tio Billy, meu pai e Sue é claro. Charlotte e mais alguns rostos conhecidos, mas em sua maioria eram amigos e conhecidos dos Cullen.

- Filha você está linda. – meu pai dizia quase me esmagando em um abraço, estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Traidora você sabia disso não é mesmo? – brinquei com Charlotte ao cumprimentá-la.

- O bonitão pediu segredo. – disse piscando para Edward, que riu com gosto, havia uma música suave de fundo bem agradável. Passei os olhos pelas pessoas a quem eu tanto amava e senti uma felicidade enorme por compartilhar com eles deste momento.

- Porque está tão quietinha? – Edward pergutnou, me abraçando por trás, sempre que se aproximava uma de suas mãos ia para minhas costas, fazendo uma caricia deliciosa com as pontas dos dedos e somente com aquele contato, fazia meu corpo arder de desejo.

- Estou feliz, tão feliz que me pergunto se tudo isso é real. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não é um sonho meu anjo, e tudo isso é só o começo meu amor.

- O que exatamente está aprontando Edward? – com certeza ele aprontava alguma.

- Espere e verá, sei que vai curtir. – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus, arfei ao sentir as pontas de seus dedos deslizarem pela minha coluna, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem. - Com frio? – provocou.

- Se continuar a me tocar assim, vou arrastá-lo para um canto da casa. – ameacei e um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios.

- Hmmm... - gemeu. – É uma promessa?

- Deixa de ser safado, Edward! – o descarado soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, tanto Esme quanto Carlisle me apresentavam a todos como a namorada de Edward.

O jantar foi servido e estava tudo perfeito, a comida era deliciosa e todos conversavam animados, meu pai sentou-se perto de Carlisle e os dois engataram em um papo animado, o pai de Rosalie e Jazz se juntaram a eles. Os Hale eram um casal muito elegante e Rosalie tinha a quem puxar, Lilian era linda e Alfred uma simpatia.

- Boa noite a todos, minha tia nos reuniu aqui esta noite para homenagear minha cunhada Isabella! – dizia Alice ao microfone que havia sobre o palco, toda a atenção foi desviada para mim, me deixando completamente sem graça. – Bella como gosta de ser chamada entrou em nossa vida há pouco tempo, mas a sensação que temos é de que nos conhecemos a vida toda. Acredito que nossas mães devam estar felizes pelo destino ter dado um empurrãozinho pra que nos conhecêssemos e como já disse uma vez, tenho você não somente como uma amiga e sim como uma irmã e espero do fundo do coração que vocês dois sejam muito felizes, porque fazem bem um ao outro e se completam.

- Um brinde a Edward e Bella! – Emm disse erguendo a taça, todos fizeram o mesmo nos brindando.

- Meu irmãzinho lindo... – Edward revirou os olhos. – Preparou uma surpresa para você Bella e esperamos sinceramente que goste, com vocês, Luis Miguel! – minha boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes.

- Você não fez isso? – todos se entreolhavam abismados enquanto o próprio Luis Miguel subia ao palco cumprimentando Alice.

- Só mexi alguns pauzinhos e cobrei alguns favores. – disse dando de ombros.

- Definitivamente você é maluco, Edward. – ele riu se levantando, estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Vem, vamos curtir o show. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me conduzindo para perto do palco.

- Boa noite, estou aqui atendendo a um pedido especial, de um homem completamente apaixonado... – dizia Luis. – E este homem dedica todas as músicas a você Isabella Swan. – eu estava a ponto de ter um treco.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – era o que eu conseguia dizer.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sabadão chegou e com ele um capitulo fresquinho! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Aproveitem pra dar uma olhadinha na nova fic**

**"Proteja-me" **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV EDWARD**

Ela olhava fascinada para o palco, parecia não acreditar no que via, estava radiante, seu sorriso iluminava tudo e meu peito se encheu de felicidade somente por vê-la feliz.

- Dança comigo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele começou a cantar e sinceramente eu pouco o conhecia, mas Bella sabia a letra de cor e salteado. **No me platiques, mas.**

Não me contes mais  
Do que aconteceu  
Antes de nos conhecermos  
Sei que teve horas felizes  
Sem estar comigo...

Não quero mais saber  
O que aconteceu  
Em todos esses anos  
Em que tu viveste com outras pessoas  
Longe dos meus carinhos

Bella acompanhava a música em um tom baixinho, enquanto dançávamos no meio da pequena pista, era afinada e sua voz era tão linda.

Te quero tanto que sinto ciúmes  
Até daquilo que fui  
E me parece que é por isso  
Que eu vivo, tão intranqüilo...

Não me contes mais  
Deixa-me imaginar  
Que não existe o passado  
E que nascemos no mesmo instante  
Em que nos conhecemos...

- Gosta mesmo dele, não é?

- Amo suas músicas, principalmente depois que te conheci, em sua maioria transmitem o que sinto aqui em meu peito. – disse apontando para o mesmo. – Droga! – franzi o cenho quando esbravejou. – Você tem que ser perfeito em tudo? – revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça.

- Não sou perfeito Bella, acredite estou longe de ser perfeito! – não gostava quando dizia aquilo.

-Pra mim você é? – teimou. (**Solamente uma vez**.)

- Uma vez nada mais, se entrega a alma, com a doce e total renuncia... – novamente Bella acompanhava a letra com os olhos fixos aos meus. - E quando esse milagre realiza o prodígio de amar-se, há sinos de festa que tocam no coração.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei contra os seus lábios a beijando sem me importar com as pessoas a nossa volta, outra música teve início e os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais. **(Somos Noivos**)

- Preste atenção na letra desta música. – pediu de forma sussurrada.

Somos namorados  
Pois sentimos um mútuo amor profundo  
E com isso já ganhamos  
"o maior" desse mundo  
Nos amamos, nos beijamos  
Como namorados  
Nos desejamos e às vezes sem motivos  
E sem razão, enjoamos

Somos namorados  
Mantemos um amor limpo e puro  
Como todos, procuramos  
O momento mais adequado  
Para falarmos  
Para darmos o mais doce dos beijos  
Recordar de cor são as cerejas  
Sem fazer mais comentários  
Somos namorados...

- Não é linda?

- Sim meu amor, ela é linda! – Bella estava certa, as letras diziam muito do que sentíamos um pelo o outro. **Por de bajo de La mesa. ** Sorri ao ouvi-la cantando novamente.

Por debaixo da mesa acaricio seu joelho  
e bebo gota a gota seu olhar angelical  
e respiro o aroma da sua boca de rosas  
e as aves do desejo  
cantam, voam, vem e vão

Desta vez quem cantou para ela fui eu, nossas testas estavam coladas enquanto dançávamos como se só estivéssemos nós ali.

Sou louco pra levar-te  
ao lugar que me refugio  
onde escondo um beijo  
com cores de uma ilusão  
e antes que acabe bebida  
penso no que vou fazer...  
se domino meus instintos  
ou não te deixo partir

Se soubesses o que me fazes sentir...  
se pudesses sentir por 1 minuto o que sinto  
te fundirias como aço  
à fogueira do meu sangue  
e viveríamos juntos, abraçados

se soubesses o que me fazes sentir  
que não posso ficar sem você um só momento  
me tira chão  
eu te pertenço mais e mais  
meu orgulho se quebra  
porque não posso mais viver sem ti

- Não posso mais viver sem ti, Bella...

- E eu não posso mais viver sem você Edward, não saberia. – puxei o ar com força certo de que havia tomado a decisão certa.

- Esta é um pedido especial, **No se tu**. Edward a dedica a Isabella. – anunciou o tal Luis Miguel, os olhos dela saltaram.

Não sei você,

Mas eu não deixo de pensar

Não consigo me desligar nem um minuto

De seus beijos, seus abraços

Do bom momento que passamos da outra vez

- Eu te amo! – disse sem emitir som.

Não sei você,

Mas eu gostaria de repetir

O cansaço que você me fez sentir

Com a noite que me deu

e o momento que com beijos construiu

Minha mão subia e descia em suas costas, Bella estremeceu ao meu toque, mordendo os lábios com força, estava excitada.

Não sei você,

Mas eu já comecei a sentir sua falta

Em meu travesseiro, não consigo parar de pensar

Mesmo com as pessoas, meus amigos

Até nas ruas, sem testemunhas.

Não sei você,

Mas eu lhe busco em cada amanhecer

Já não consigo conter meus desejos

Nas noites, quando durmo

Se de insônia, eu sofro

Me faz falta, muita falta

Não sei você.

Ele encerrou sua pequena apresentação e fez questão de vir nos cumprimentar, o agradeci sinceramente e ele presenteou Bella com um DVD e um cd autografado.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei Edward. – disse se pendurando em meu pescoço.

- Que bom, porque ainda tenho mais uma surpresa pra você.

- Edward! – ralhou, foi minha vez de subir ao palco.

- Agradeço a todos por comparecerem está noite aqui, pedi a minha tia Esme que reunisse nossos amigos mais antigos, assim como nossos amigos recentes para que compartilhassem da minha felicidade. Da felicidade que sinto por ter encontrado essa mulher tão especial... – falei apontando para Bella que corou, vindo ao meu encontro.

- O que você ta aprontando? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Esta mulher com esse jeitinho tímido... – disse piscando para ela. – Arrebatou meu coração, nos conhecemos há pouco mais de um mês e hoje aqui diante de todos quero dizer que eu te amo Isabella e peço que aceite este anel como prova do meu amor por você. – lhe estendi a caixinha aberta e Bella levou a mão à boca.

**POV BELLA**

Ele estendia uma caixinha com um anel maravilhoso dentro, abri minha boca e fechei várias vezes, não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar.

- É um anel de compromisso... – ele depositou um beijo sobre o anel assim que o colocou em meu dedo. – Estou me comprometendo a lhe ser fiel e viver para tua felicidade Isabella, eu te amo. – senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Oh meu deus! – foi o que consegui dizer. – Você é maluco? - Edward sorriu me puxando para si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Por você. – disse ofegante estendendo a mão, mostrando sua aliança. – Sou completamente louco por você Isabella, eu te amo! - sussurrou me apertando contra si, depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios, seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes.

- Eu... Eu te amo... Te amo muito. – o puxei pela lapela do paletó, o beijando novamente.

- Charlotte disse que você iria gostar. – confessou em seguida, olhei pra ela que piscou pra mim.

Praticamente todos vieram nos parabenizar, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, meu peito parecia que iria explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Você é mesmo uma garota de sorte... – disse Leah me abraçando. – Que paixão é essa mulher? – brincou.

- Bella encontrou seu príncipe. – Charlotte disse fazendo com que meu pai revirasse os olhos.

- Menos Charlotte, por favor. – pediu vindo pra junto de mim.

- Está feliz? – perguntou me abraçando, Edward conversava com seu tio e alguns amigos dele.

- Como jamais sonhei que poderia ser, fica tranqüilo chefe Swan, aquieta esse seu coração.

- Só quero vê-la feliz meu anjo, e esse garoto te faz muito bem tenho que admitir. – ele me abraçou tão apertado que cheguei a pensar que me esmagaria, estava tudo perfeito, até o telefone de Edward tocar, ao olhar para o visor ficou tenso, pediu licença a todos e se afastou, quando voltou foi como da outra vez... Com um ar preocupado e tenso, muito tenso. Ele conversou em seguida com Carlisle, Esme, Jazz e Emmett e o clima ficou estranho, muito estranho.

- Alice o que está acontecendo? – perguntei discretamente. – Porque estão todos tão tensos?

- Depois ele te conta Bella, aconteceu um lance chato, mas não se preocupe ta bem? – assenti somente.

Meu pai tinha que ir e o pessoal de La Push acabou indo com ele, que aproveitou e deu uma carona para Charlotte, Jake e Leah foram com tio Billy, eu estava me despedindo dos garotos e Seth, já Edward falava com um dos amigos de Carlisle, quando um carro esporte entrou com tudo freando seco diante da casa chamando a atenção de todos.

Uma mulher estonteante saiu do carro, estava chorando muito e correu na direção de Edward o abraçando, envolvendo seu pescoço diante de todos. Fiquei atônita, tinha a ligeira impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar.

- Que porra é essa? – soltou Seth ficando ao meu lado.

- Preciso tanto de você Ed. – dizia a mulher agarrada a ele que parecia não saber o que fazer.

- O que houve Tanya? – seu tom era preocupado, ele a abraçou acariciando seus longos cabelos loiro morango, quase ruivos, as pessoas ali presentes olhavam deles para mim. Sinceramente eu não fazia idéia de quem se tratava, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ele gostava muito dela, pelo modo carinhoso como a tratava.

- Meu pai morreu Edward, ele acaba de falecer. – dizia entre soluços, o agarrando ainda mais.

- Shhh... Tanya, não fique assim. – pediu acariciando seu rosto desta vez, aquilo estava me matando, quem diabos era aquela mulher? E porque não o soltava?

- Eu lamento Tanya, lamento muito. – disse a abraçando de forma carinhosa, eu tentava de alguma forma compreender o que acontecia ali.

- Preciso de você Ed, preciso de você comigo neste momento meu amor. – de repente tudo desapareceu e a voz daquela mulher ecoava em minha mente. **"Preciso de você comigo neste momento meu amor... Meu amor?" **

Os Cullen e os Hale estavam envolta dos dois, todos pareciam chocados e tristes com a notícia, menos Alice que se manteve mais afastada.

- Tanya, eu sinto muito pelo que houve filha. – disse Esme se aproximando dela, mas a mulher simplesmente a ignorou, não largava de Edward por nada.

- Eu estou aqui Tanya, nós estamos todos aqui pra você. – ouvi-lo dizer aquilo doeu demais, mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Preciso ficar com você Ed, senão vou acabar fazendo uma besteira... – todos se entreolharam com preocupação. – Preciso do seu carinho Ed, preciso de você comigo. – disse colando seus lábios aos dele sem a menor cerimônia.

- Me leva daqui. – pedi com um fio de voz para Seth que estava ao meu lado, agarrei com força sua camisa. – Por favor, me tira daqui, Seth. - insisti.

- Não acha melhor falar com ele antes? – perguntou lançando um olhar nada bom na direção em que eles estavam.

- Me tira daqui, por favor. – insisti.

- Venha Bella, vamos embora. – disse Quill me abraçando, meu irmão ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos Cullen.

- Não Bella, não vá... – pediu Alice. – Converse com Edward antes.

- Quem é aquela mulher Alice? Ela acaba de beijá-lo se não notou? – não consegui me controlar, estava cega de ciúme e raiva, muita raiva, minha voz saiu exaltada o que chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive do meu futuro ex- namorado.

- Meu irmão vai lhe explicar tudo, mas, por favor, se acalme Bella.

- Não quero explicação nenhuma! – desta vez todos olharam para nós, inclusive ela. – Eu só quero ir embora desse lugar, agora!

- Se acalme Bella. – pediu Jasper desta vez.

- EU TO CALMA! – gritei perdendo o controle, minhas mãos estavam tremulas, eu só queria sair dali.

- Bella, espera... – finalmente Edward se soltou da mulher se lembrando da minha presença talvez, seus olhos estavam fixos nas mãos de Quill me tocando, mas nem dei importância aquele detalhe. – Aonde pensa que vai? – exigiu saber em um tom que me irritou profundamente, ele tocou minha mão, mas me esquivei o assustando.

- Não ouse me tocar. – soltei entre os dentes. – Eu só quero ir embora... – desta vez minha voz saiu mais calma. – Vá cuidar de sua amiga, ela parece estar precisando muito de você. – não consegui conter meu sarcasmo.

- Bella eu...

- Por favor, Edward, me deixa ir embora . – minha voz saiu implorativa. – Eu só quero ir embora.

- Vem Bells, vamos sair daqui. – Quill disse acariciando meu braço.

- Tire suas mãos dela! – Edward exigiu partindo pra cima dele como um leão.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – me soltei de Quill ficando entre os dois que se encaravam. – Volte para sua amiga, ela precisa muito de você neste momento, não ouviu?

- Bella me escuta, por favor. – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus.

- Quem é essa mulher? – a voz dela me irritava profundamente. – Quem é essa mulher Esme? - exigiu saber, eu mantinha meus olhos fixos nos de Edward.

- Esta é Isabella, a namorada dele, Tanya. – Alice cuspiu furiosa.

- Namorada? Mas o Ed não namora... – ele fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho. - Não depois que rompemos. – desviei meu olhar dele para ela que me olhava de cima abaixo, com um ar superior. Eu me perguntava para onde teria ido todo aquele sofrimento pela morte do pai?

- Para com isso Tanya! – o pedido de Rose soou mais como um alerta.

- Essa é a garota da qual me falou? - os olhos da loira saltaram e automaticamente todos os Cullen olharam para ela, assim como seu irmão. – A striper de quinta que o Ed estava pegando?

De onde eu estava dava pra ouvir o murmurinho dos convidados, me perguntava o que Carlisle e Esme estariam pensando de mim? E dei graças pelo meu pai não estar ali para presenciar aquilo.

- Tenho que confessar que seu nível baixou e muito Ed, se deixar ser seduzido por uma mulher dessa categoria? – dizia apontando pra mim com desdém.

- Já chega Tanya! – exigiu Rose. – Não foi isso que eu lhe disse, qual é o seu problema, ficou louca de vez? Bella juro que não foi isso que eu disse. – a loira dizia se voltando para mim, Edward ainda estava com as mãos cerradas em punho e seu olhar era tão inexpressível quanto seu rosto.

- Qual é Rose? Vai dizer que entrou para o fã clube dela também?

- Para com isso Tanya! – a voz grave de Emmett me fez sobressaltar.

- Você é bem esperta, tenho que admitir... – ela o ignorou por completo vindo na minha direção. – Conquistou a todos pelo que vejo, só não entendo o que um homem como Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, herdeiro da Masen Corp, empresário e um dos modelos mais badalado do país pode ver em alguém tão insignificante como você?

- Já chega Tanya! – sua voz saiu cortante, eu tentava assimilar o que ela havia dito e de repente a compreensão me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

- O que foi Ed? Acredita mesmo que ela não fazia idéia de quem você é?

Somente uma coisa se passava em minha mente naquele momento, os Cullen pensavam daquela forma? Porque ele nunca me contou? Um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios ao me dar conta de que tudo que vivemos foi mentira, que eu não passava de um passatempo para ele, mas as coisas não se encaixavam, ainda não faziam sentido pra mim. Por que me tratou daquela forma, se não confiava em mim o suficiente? E o mais importante, porque nunca me disse que tinha alguém?

- Eu nunca menti pra você... – falei diretamente para ele que estava diante de mim. - Sempre fui sincera em tudo, desde o primeiro instante e nunca exigi nada de você... Nada!

- Eu sei. – disse dando um passo na minha direção.

- Pra que tudo isso Edward? Porque armou todo este circo se ela te esperava em Los Angeles?

- Não Bella! Não é nada disso. – se defendeu.

- Quer mesmo que a gente acredite que não sabia de nada? Que não fazia idéia de que ele é um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do país? Não tem idéia do nível das mulheres que já passaram pela sua cama garota...

- Cala essa sua boca! – minha mão ardia da bofetada que dei naquela mulher insuportável. – Engano seu minha cara, olhando pra você vejo perfeitamente o tipo de vadia com quem ele se envolvia! – ela podia ser linda, mas não valia nada.

- Olha! A striper está colocando as manguinhas de fora. – provocou com a mão no rosto.

- Se presa este rostinho bonito te aconselho a calar esta boca e sair da minha frente, ou vai saber o que é dor de verdade minha cara. – ela deu um passo em minha direção, mas Quill, Seth e Embry se moveram atrás de mim.

- Nem tente ruivinha. – meu irmão cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Eu sabia que tudo isso não poderia ser real... Era perfeito demais... O que foi Edward? Estava entediado demais e decidiu brincar com a striper de quinta? – seus olhos saltaram, parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. – Pensei que fosse importante pra você... – minhas vistas estavam embaçadas. – E a idiota aqui chegou a acreditar nas coisas que me disse... – meneei a cabeça sentindo meu peito ser rasgado, ele doía tanto que eu mal conseguia respirar. – Posso imaginar o quanto vocês riram as minhas custas... NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM OUTRA VEZ, OUVI BEM? – gritei virando uma bofetada nele que doeu muito mais em mim. - PRO INFERNO TODOS VOCÊS! - arranquei o anel do meu dedo o jogando sobre ele que continuou ali parado de cabeça baixa sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Me tira daqui. – pedi me virando Seth e os garotos me acompanharam até o carro onde desabei, chorando convulsivamente, até chegarmos em casa.

- Quer que eu fique com você? – meu irmão perguntou preocupado.

- Não precisa, pode ir. – ele assentiu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Se cuida maninha.

- Seth? Não conte nada a ninguém, por favor. – meu irmão somente assentiu voltando para o carro, assim que entrei subi me jogando na cama, me encolhi sentindo uma dor tão grande que mal conseguia respirar, seu cheiro estava por todo lugar. Não sei em que momento exatamente a inconsciência me atingiu e eu finalmente adormeci.

**POV ALICE**

Todos olhavam estarrecidos para a aquela cena, Edward não reagia, ela havia partido e ele ficou ali parado, parecia em choque.

- O que há com ele? – Emm perguntou preocupado.

Vi meu irmão se abaixar para pegar o anel o qual Bella atirou sobre ele, as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, pois eu fazia idéia das coisas que se passavam na cabeça dela, assim como na dele.

- Foi melhor assim Ed, acredite! – Tanya disse se aproximando dele. – Aquela mulherzinha não é pra você. – em um movimento rápido ele a segurava pela garganta com uma só mão.

- Você fez de propósito... – acusou. - Não consegue me ver feliz, não é Tanya? – a vadia não conseguia responder, ele a estava sufocando.

- Solte-a Edward! – exigiu tio Carlisle indo para junto deles assim como Jazz e Emm. – Enlouqueceu filho? – com certa dificuldade meu tio a soltou de seu aperto.

- Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que estava sendo sincera... – sua voz estava distorcida de raiva. – Mas nunca vai deixar de ser a vadia egoísta e mesquinha que sempre foi! – cuspiu furioso, os poucos convidados que restaram já haviam saído á francesa restando somente meus sogros. – Acaba de perder seu pai e, no entanto, veio destruir a minha vida... Pra que? Por quê?

- PORQUE EU TE AMO!

- AMA PORRA NENHUMA! – nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, estava completamente fora de si. – Você nunca me amou Tanya e hoje sei perfeitamente que jamais amei você.

- Me amou sim e ainda me ama! – teimou feito uma garotinha mimada.

- Você é digna de pena Tanya Denali... – meu irmão lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. – Você pode ser linda, mas é um ser humano completamente vazio, desprovido de qualquer tipo de consideração e afeto por alguém que não seja você mesma! Saia daqui agora mesmo, ou eu não respondo por mim. – a vadia maluca se encolheu nos braços de tio Carlisle.

- Venha Tanya, sua mãe está preocupada com você. – meu tio disse a levando pra dentro.

- Ed, eu lamento meu irmão. – falei tentando me aproximar, mas como quando perdemos nossos pais ele se afastou, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Não Alice! Preciso ficar sozinho. – ele foi em direção aos garçons o vi pegar uma garrafa de vodca e sair.

- Pode deixar Alie, vou ficar de olho nele. – Jazz disse me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Ele está arrasado Jazz, Ed não sabe lidar com esse tipo de sentimento.

- Eu sei Alie, entre meu amor, vou atrás dele. – assenti somente fazendo o que ele disse, vi meu primo acompanhá-lo. Entrei em casa e meus tios tentavam acalmar uma Tanya descontrolada, minha cunhada veio pra junto de mim.

- Eu não disse aquelas coisas Alice, eu juro.

- Mas a avisou não é? Contou a ela que estavam juntos, pra que Rose? Você sabia que essa vadia iria aprontar, espero que esteja satisfeita, meu irmão está arrasado! Ele a ama de verdade Rosalie. – pela primeira vez vi minha cunhada chorar.

- Eu sei... Sinto muito Alice, mas eu vou falar com ela, Bella precisa entender que...

- Acha que Bella vai querer ver algum de nós depois do que aconteceu?

- Preciso tentar! Eu não disse aquelas coisas, só comentei que Edward estava envolvido com ela e isso foi no início, quando eu ainda...

- Implicava com Bella. – conclui, minha cunhada assentiu fazendo cara de Madalena arrependida.

- Amanhã falaremos com Bella, está bem? Quem sabe não conseguimos concertar as coisas. – ela assentiu esboçando um sorriso.

Meu tio despachou Tanya de volta para Los Angeles, ligou para Carmem lamentando pelo que houve e explicou o que a vadia aprontou por aqui. Pediu para mantê-la longe de Edward por um tempo, estava preocupado, pois nunca tinha visto meu irmão agir daquela forma, se ele não tivesse intervindo talvez Ed a tivesse matado naquele momento e por mais raiva que sentisse dela, sei que se arrependeria depois. Era incrível como aquela mulher extraia o que havia de pior em meu irmão.

Edward chegou em casa em um estado deplorável, completamente bêbado, chorava chamando por Bella sem parar, Emm e Jazz o levaram para o quarto e deram um banho gelado nele, enquanto meu tio preparava a glicose para ele. No dia seguinte Edward nem sequer saiu do quarto, ficou jogado na cama agarrado ao travesseiro sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Ed você ta me assustando, tem que reagir meu irmão. – pedi deitada ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos.

- Me deixa Alice! – era só o que sabia dizer.

- De tempo a ela, Bella vai cair em si, ela te ama.

- Ela jamais vai me perdoar Alice, Bella entendeu tudo errado, ela jamais vai voltar. – dizia se encolhendo na cama, me doía vê-lo sofrer daquela forma, eu precisava fazer algo antes que meu irmão fizesse alguma besteira.

Por várias vezes tentei falar com Bella, mas ninguém atendia, fui à livraria e Charlotte estranhou Bella não ter ido trabalhar, também não conseguiu falar com ela. Já era segunda e nada dela, não estava em La Push e Seth disse que Bella havia pedido segredo pelo que aconteceu.

Meu irmão estava decidido a voltar para Los Angeles, sem ao menos tentar falar com ela e eu só tinha uma coisa a fazer, ir a casa dela e arrombar aquela porta se necessário. Arrastei minha amada cunhada comigo e o porteiro disse que não via Bella desde sábado.

- Senhor Harry, será que o senhor poderia abrir o apartamento?

- Oh senhorita, eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer uma coisa destas.

- Olha senhor Harry, nós estamos ligando para ela tem dois dias e ninguém atende, o senhor disse que não a vê desde sábado, só Deus sabe o que pode ter acontecido. – os olhos do homem só faltaram saltar.

- Acha que devo chamar o chefe Swan?

- Não será preciso, vá conosco, só quero ver se tudo está realmente bem com ela. – ele ponderou por alguns segundos assentindo em seguida.

O apartamento estava em total silêncio, e completamente fechado, fui até o quarto dela e Bella estava jogada na cama, a roupa da festa estava no chão, havia um frasco de calmante na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Vamos ficar com ela senhor Harry, Bella não está muito bem, muito obrigada. – agradeci sinceramente, o homem ficou preocupado com ela.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer?

-Esperamos ela acordar. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas e se ela não acordar?

- Então a acordaremos na marra, mas não saio daqui até que ela me escute. – minha cunhada bufou se deixando cair sentada sobre o sofá, a espera poderia ser longa.

* * *

**PS: EM BREVE POSTAREI A FIC "MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA" BASEADA NO FILME.**

**A QUEM INTERESSAR POSSA ME PROCURA NO FACEBOOK - LUCIANE MENEZES DE SOUZA!**

**DÁ UMA PASSADINHA POR LÁ E ME CONHEÇA!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Terça - feira e aqui está! **

**Um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs. **

**Beijocas e até sábado. **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV BELLA**

Despertei com um som vindo da sala, olhei para o relógio que piscava acusando nove da manhã.

"_**Mas que merda!"**_- pensei me obrigando a levantar, com certeza hoje eu mataria Seth, eu disse a ele que não precisava vir todos os dias, que eu só queria ficar sozinha.

- Seth Clearwater eu já disse que não precisa vir me ver todos os dias! – gritei colocando o robe. - Já disse que não vou cortar os pulsos ou me entupir de remédios só porque um playboy sem ter o que fazer resolveu brincar comigo! – estanquei na porta do corredor, para minha surpresa não era Seth e sim Alice e Rosalie?

- Bella? – Alice disse se pondo de pé.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntei sem um pingo de emoção na voz. – Com que direito invadiram minha casa? Como entraram aqui? Compraram o prédio por acaso, só pra humilhar a striper de quinta? – disparei sentindo meu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Não... - disseram ao mesmo tempo. - Viemos ver como nossa amiga está. – Alice respondeu sentida, tentei ignorar aquilo, mas meu coração não deixava e me senti culpada.

- Amiga? Pensei que eu fosse simplesmente a striper interesseira que tentou dar o golpe no pobre menino rico. – não consegui conter o meu sarcasmo.

- Para com isso Isabella! – a voz de Alice saiu estremecida. – Nunca pensamos desta forma, muito menos o meu irmão... – se defendeu. – Aquilo foi coisa dela.

- Eu não disse aquelas coisas Bella... – Rose tinha os olhos marejados, o que me fez sentir ainda mais culpada. – Somente comentei que Edward estava envolvido com uma dançarina, como Tanya descobriu aquilo tudo eu não faço idéia. – a voz da loira saiu embargada. – Sei que não fui legal com você no inicio, fiquei enciumada vendo toda a atenção sempre dirigida á você e...

- Nunca quis ser o centro das atenções. – me defendi.

- Eu sei, e isso é que me dava mais raiva! – confessou. – Porque você não fazia o menor esforço, no entanto todos caiam de amores por você, me perdoa! Peço sinceramente que me perdoe por ter sido ciumenta, mesquinha e mimada. – os olhos de Alice estavam saltados, ela olhava para a cunhada como se não a reconhecesse e confesso que aquela reação também me assustou.

- Ele mentiu pra mim...

- Não, ele nunca mentiu pra você, pode ter omitido uma coisa ou outra, mas jamais mentiu pra você. – Alice parecia convicta em sua afirmação.

- Ele nunca me disse que havia uma mulher maravilhosa a espera dele em Los Angeles.

- Porque nunca existiu! Ela foi namorada dele por muito tempo, mas ela o traiu e meu irmão pagou na mesma moeda, desde então ambos começaram a sair com outras pessoas, mas as coisas entre eles nunca foi bem resolvida e sempre tiveram suas recaídas, até ele conhecer você.

- Tenho a sensação de conhecê-la de algum lugar, quem é ela? – tentei ignorar o que disse.

- Seu nome é Tanya Denali, eles se conheceram pouco antes dos meus pais morrerem, Edward sempre foi lindo, desde pequeno e sempre fez sucesso com as mulheres, isso nunca foi problema pra ele acredite!

- Ah! Disto eu não tenho a menor dúvida. – ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Eles trabalharam juntos como modelo e ficaram muito amigos, depois engataram em um namoro um tanto conturbado, digamos.

- Tanya é muito famosa, já era na época em que se conheceram... – dizia Rose desta vez. – Tanya tinha uma carreira sólida na Europa e toda aquela fama e glamour subiu a cabeça dela...

- Está dizendo que seu irmão namorava uma modelo internacional? – falei me deixando cair sentada no sofá.

- Meu irmão não sabe lidar muito bem com perdas, quando nossos pais morreram, ele meio que surtou... Foi quando começou a namorar Tanya, que já era famosa. Eles se metiam em muita coisa, devido às amizades dela. – Alice tinha os olhos marejados. - Edward só fazia merda Bella, se envolveu com drogas, começou a beber feito louco, fumava descontroladamente se envolveu com rachas e disputas idiotas... – vi as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e aquilo quebrou toda minha resistência, e senti as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu também. – Ele sumia por dias deixando a todos angustiados, não se importava com nada nem ninguém e quando voltava, seu estado era lastimável.

- Sinto muito Alice. – e estava sendo sincera, de repente as coisas começavam a fazer sentido, agora entendia o porquê Edward se sentia daquela forma, o porquê não se sentia digno do afeto de sua família.

- Quando rompeu o namoro, ele deu uma parada com os rachas e as drogas, mas ainda bebia e fumava demais, parou de trabalhar e vivia em festas e baladas, virou um mulherengo...

-Sempre enfiado em algum motel com uma de suas amigas. – completou Rose sendo fuzilada por Alice.

- O que estou tentando dizer é que desde que viemos para cá que meu irmão mudou completamente... Desde aquela noite em que foi assaltado e socorrido por você, Edward simplesmente mudou. – eu queria desesperadamente acreditar naquilo. – Parou de fumar, não o vi beber, não como antes... Desde que conheceu você, meu irmão voltou a ser o Ed que era quando meus pais estavam vivos. – engoli seco. – Não tem idéia do quanto eu e minha família somos gratos a você por tê-lo trazido de volta.

- Também sou grata a você Bella, assim como meu irmão, pois crescemos todos juntos e tenho o Ed como a um irmão, vê-lo se destruindo daquela forma acabava com todos nós.

- Edward te ama Bella, jamais vi meu irmão falar de uma mulher como fala de você, jamais o vi olhar para uma mulher como olha pra você, com fascínio, encantamento e completamente apaixonado. - eu tentava segurar o choro com todas as minhas forças, mas estava ficando impossível. - Não se afaste dele, não faça isso com vocês, porque sei que também o ama. – pediu com um tom suplicante. - Pense no quanto nossas mães iriam adorar vê-los juntos? – aquilo foi golpe baixo.

- Porque ele não me contou Alice? Sempre fui sincera com ele... Me abri com seu irmão como jamais me abri com outra pessoa em minha vida, jamais cobrei nada dele, sempre tive a convicção de que quando essas férias dele acabassem, Edward voltaria para Los Angeles e nunca mais nos veríamos, mas eu sempre teria os momentos que passamos juntos e aquilo me bastava.

- Edward disse que tentou lhe dizer Bella, mas você sempre disse a ele que não queria saber, que não importava. – ela estava certa, sempre que tocava no assunto eu o cortava, porque de certa forma temia saber o que o aguardava em Los Angeles. – Meu irmão estava inseguro e com medo de que se afastasse dele, que não o aceitasse pelo seu passado, ou por quem ele é.

- Seu irmão brincou comigo...

- Sabe que isso não é verdade... – afirmou. – No fundo você sabe que ele te ama. – insistiu, droga! Ela tinha razão, eu sabia, não tinha como ele fingir o tempo todo... Lembranças de nossos momentos íntimos me invadiram me dando a certeza de que precisava.

- Mas somos de mundos completamente diferentes, completamente opostos, Alice.

- Bella vocês se amam, vão achar um jeito de conciliar os dois mundos, para nós e para Edward isso não importa! Meu irmão fez tudo que fez porque queria te agradar, mexeu os pauzinhos, cobrou favores só pra trazer o seu cantor preferido, pra que cantasse só pra você... Jamais vi Edward presentear uma mulher com flores, á não ser tia Esme, assumiu um compromisso com você diante de toda a família, de seus amigos e da sociedade, quer maior prova de amor que esta?

- Mas aquela mulher disse diante de todos que não passo de uma striper de quinta, o que Esme e Carlisle devem estar pensando de mim? Os pais de Rose e Jazz...

-Tia Esme explicou tudo aos Hale, não se preocupe...

- Como assim explicou? Eles já sabiam?

- Há um tempinho, Edward e Rose quase se engalfinharam em uma discussão pesada lá em casa e a bocuda aqui deixou escapar que você se apresentava no Snake tirando a roupa, mas expliquei a ela e ao Tio Carlisle que se tratava de um trabalho de expressão corporal, que não havia nada de vulgar no que fazia, e que era lindo de se ver e empolgante. – sorri sem graça. – Sem contar que Edward explicou a eles o motivo porque trabalha com aquilo.

- Ele contou? – as duas confirmaram sacudindo a cabeça.

- Ontem depois que saiu, Tanya tentou se aproximar de Edward e meu irmão por muito pouco não a mata. – senti meus olhos arregalados. – Ele a segurava pelo pescoço e com muito custo tio Carlisle a soltou, foi preciso Emm e Jazz intervir, depois saiu com uma garrafa de vodca na mão e voltou carregado, chorando como um garotinho chamando por você Bella. – afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar... Colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e...

- Ele está voltando para Los Angeles ainda hoje, de lá disse que vai viajar, e se nega a dizer para onde vai.

- Edward vai embora? –minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

-Meu irmão está arrasado, Ed acredita que jamais irá perdoá-lo, não depois do que disse ontem...

- Emm disse pra que ele viesse te procurar, conversar com você se explicar, mas Edward se negou, o cabeça dura está respeitando aquilo que você exigiu... – disse Rose. – Que jamais voltasse a te procurar.

- Não! Seu irmão não pode ir embora, não antes de me ouvir! – fiquei de pé em um salto assustando as duas.

- Então vai nos dar uma chance?

- Se ele pensa que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, seu irmão está muito enganado! – o sorriso de Alice ficou enorme.

- Então corre mulher! – dizia Rose dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar, como Alice.

- Acho que se nos apressarmos ainda o pegamos em casa. – emendou Alice.

- Certo! – falei disparando para o banheiro, precisava de um banho. – Pode separar uma roupa pra mim? – Alice somente assentiu.

Precisava vê-lo, afinal fui eu que não quis saber de nada... Fui injusta com ele, deixei o ciúme falar por mim... Tudo bem que ele não era tão perfeito quanto julgava, mas sinceramente não me importava, eu o amava demais e não suportaria ficar sem ele.

- E a vaca internacional? – perguntei enquanto Rose praticamente rasgava as ruas.

- Tio Carlisle deu um jeito de despachá-la para Los Angeles, ligou para Carmem e contou o que Tanya aprontou por aqui.

- Acha que ela o deixará em paz depois do que aconteceu?

- Se eu fosse você não contava com isso. – alertou Rose que a conhecia bem.

- Se é assim ela ver do que uma striper de quinta é capaz.

- Yes! – comemorou Alice. – É assim que se fala mulher.

- Bella? – disparou Esme assim que me viu, estava abatida, Emm e Jazz estavam com ela, Carlisle provavelmente no hospital.

- Ele já foi? – senti um aperto em meu coração, e se ele já tivesse partido?

- Está acabando de arrumar suas coisas... – ao ouvi-la mandei minha educação pro espaço e corri na direção da escada, a cada passo que dava na direção de seu quarto, meu coração batia ainda mais forte, diante da porta hesitei por um segundo... Fechei meus olhos respirando fundo e bati de leve.

- Entre. – sua voz estava tão abatida, abri a porta e Edward fechava a mala. – O que quer Alice?

- Então é verdade? – ele se virou espantado, parecia não acreditar no que via. Ao vê-lo ali diante de mim toda aquela raiva e dúvida se dissipou e eu só queria beijá-lo, tê-lo comigo, prendê-lo em meus braços e jamais deixá-lo partir. – Está mesmo indo embora?

- Eu... Eu...

- Não vá... - minha voz saiu embargada. – Por favor, não vá embora Edward... Fica... Fica aqui comigo, me perdoa... – corri até ele que me pegou em um abraço apertado. - Me perdoa, eu te disse coisas horríveis... Bati em você e...

- Shhh... Não chora meu amor. – pediu afundando o rosto em meus cabelos. – Eu te amo, Bella. – disse me beijando de forma intensa, foi um beijo cheio de paixão, desejo e principalmente amor, muito amor.

- Não vá... – pedi ofegante, nossas testas estavam coladas. – Fica comigo, pra sempre. – ele sorriu acariciando meu rosto.

-Não vou a lugar algum meu amor... – Edward distribuiu beijos por todo o meu rosto. - Não sem você. – disse por fim tomando meus lábios em outro beijo que a cada segundo ficava mais intenso, mais voraz suas mãos se infiltraram pela minha blusa tocando diretamente a minha pele.

De repente senti o colchão em minhas costas e a mala dele ser empurrada para o chão, nos despimos entre beijos enlouquecedores, seus lábios passeavam pela minha pele entre lambidas e beijos molhados me levando a loucura.

- Ohh... – gemi alto ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, Edward me ergueu sentando-se sobre seus calcanhares, me mantendo firme conectada a ele e daquela forma nos amamos, nos entregando a este sentimento que nos assolava e que me preenchia, que me completava.

- Me perdoa por ter batido em você. - pedi acariciando seu rosto, estávamos enroscados um no outro, completamente nus. – Estava confusa, assustada e enciumada... – confessei. – Quando aquela mulher chegou e correu para os teus braços...

- Esqueça-a. – pediu me apertando em seus braços.

- Eu tentava compreender que o momento era delicado, afinal ela havia perdido o pai, mas ela se agarrou a você de um jeito... – senti meu sangue ferver só com a lembrança. – E você ainda deu trela. – acusei dando um beliscão nele.

- Ai Bella! – praticamente gritou. – O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou passando a mão onde eu havia beliscado.

- Ficou acariciando ela, todo meloso, me deu até ânsia sabia? – ele riu debochado.

- Nossa, mas que namorada ciumenta?

- Você ainda não viu nada, você é meu Edward e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém.

- Egoísta!

- Você ta a fim de me irritar? – me sentei o encarando.

- Não, estou a fim de fazer amor com você outra vez, o que acha? – meu namorado lindo sacudia as sobrancelhas com cara de safado.

- Sente algo por ela? – Edward franziu a sobrancelha, me olhava confuso.

- O que? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Tanya Denali, aquela modelo internacional que por acaso é sua ex e que estava te agarrando ontem e te beijou que eu vi. – foi a vez dele bufar revirando os olhos.

- Nos conhecemos pouco tempo antes do acidente dos meus pais, ela já era modelo e havia acabado de entrar no colégio onde estudávamos, ficamos amigos logo de cara e acabamos nos envolvendo. – ele me olhou como se analisasse minha expressão, mas me mantive firme, mesmo com vontade de mandá-lo calar a boca. – Nos tornamos namorados e Tanya acabou me convencendo a me tornar modelo também, mas daí veio o acidente e fiquei meio perdido, acabei me envolvendo com drogas, bebia e fumava feito louco... Eu fiz uma merda atrás da outra e...

- Não precisa falar se...

- Mas eu quero falar Bella, não sou perfeito como você julga e nunca fui, quero que me conheça por inteiro. – insistiu. – Tanya me traiu, com um amigo meu e paguei na mesma moeda, depois disto nosso relacionamento ficou estranho, ela tinha seus casos e eu os meus...

- Mas continuavam juntos. – conclui por ele que somente assentiu. – Mas por quê?

- Comodismo talvez, eu tinha dinheiro, mulheres, tudo que um homem poderia desejar, pelo menos quando se tem dezoito anos...

-Mas não era feliz.

- Não... – afirmou. – Sempre faltava algo, depois do sexo, quando o tesão ia embora não restava nada, absolutamente nada! Acabei me acostumando com aquilo e meu relacionamento com Tanya chegou a um ponto que não dava mais e rompemos.

- Mesmo assim a manteve em sua vida.

- Sim, quando nos encontrávamos sempre acabávamos juntos, era inevitável. – disse dando de ombros.

- Porque a amava?

- Não... – havia tanta certeza em sua voz. – Hoje sei que jamais a amei, porque o que sinto por você não tem a ínfima comparação, Bella. O que rolava entre Tanya e eu era atração mutua, sempre nos demos bem na cama.

- Você não precisa ser tão sincero assim. – ele riu me puxando pra si.

- Mas nem se compara a nós dois juntos. – disse de forma sussurrada, ao pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer. – O que temos é único, eu te amo como um louco e te desejo de forma insana. – Edward infiltrou sua mão pelos meus cabelos segurando firme minha nuca, tomando meus lábios em um beijo selvagem, me colocou sobre si novamente unindo nossos corpos uma vez mais.

- Edward... – gemi o sentindo se aprofundar ainda mais em mim, me enlouquecendo de prazer, um prazer imensurável.

**POV EDWARD**

Há horas atrás eu estava pronto para partir e, no entanto agora eu a tinha novamente em meus braços, estávamos conectados e Bella cavalgava sobre mim me levando ao delírio, meu corpo estremecia tamanho o prazer que aquela mulher me proporcionava, com seus gemidos roucos e suas palavras sem nexo algum.

- Bella... – gemi movendo meu quadril, aprofundando meu corpo ao dela ainda mais, nossos corpos se movia de forma sincronizada, senti seu corpo dar sinais de que o fim estava próximo, a acompanhei e juntos explodimos mergulhando ambos em um mundo de sutis sensações, tentando recuperar o controle sobre nossas mentes e corpos.

- Fui tão dura com você e com sua família... – dizia com a cabeça sobre meu peito, ela brincava com os poucos pelos que havia ali. – Achava que pensavam como ela, que eu queria seu dinheiro... – Bella se virou apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo, para me olhar nos olhos. – Claro que eu sabia que os Cullen eram bem abastados, mas juro que não fazia idéia de que era o herdeiro da Masen Corp.

- Conhece as empresas?

-Quem não conhece Edward, é a empresa de telecomunicações mais importante do país, como consegue tomar conta de tudo aquilo?

-É meio complicado... – sorri com a cara dela. – Meu tio tem parte na empresa, meu pai era um visionário e muito competente, um homem de negócios que tinha tino pra coisa. Mas já era dono de uma fortuna considerável, assim como tio Carlisle e quando se casou com minha mãe esse montante praticamente triplicou.

- Uau!

- Minha mãe era filha única e herdeira da fortuna dos Masen, conhece? – ela somente negou com a cabeça. - Quando se casou com meu pai, ele administrava seus bens e com os investimentos certos e um pouco de sorte meu pai chegou aonde chegou e se tornou dono de uma das maiores fortunas do país e foi neste meio que eu nasci e cresci.

- Deve ter sido muito mimado. – sorri com o seu comentário.

- Um pouco, mas tudo tem dois lados e garanto que não é nenhum mar de rosas... – Bella franziu o cenho. – Crescemos cercados de bajuladores e gente que só nos via pelo que tínhamos e não pelo que somos, por isso Alice e eu nos identificamos tanto com os Hale.

- Deve ser horrível, viver sempre com a dúvida, não ter certeza de que as amizades são sinceras.

- Acredite, é! Minha mãe detestava tudo isso, quando eles se foram... – engoli seco. - Sempre tive tudo fácil, nunca tive o menor esforço para conseguir nada, às pessoas faziam tudo o que eu queria. As mulheres se atiravam em minha cama com um simples sorriso e um pouco de atenção, custeava festas regadas a bebidas e drogas... – seus olhos estavam saltados. – sou o assunto preferido da mídia, com quem durmo, o que como, quanto bebo? Minha vida estampada para todos verem como se eu tivesse culpa pelos meus pais seres milionários, eles já eram antes mesmo de sonharem em se casar.

- Entendo. – disse me olhando intensamente, confesso que me sentia bem por ter me aberto com ela.

- Nunca fui um santo Bella, muito menos perfeito como gosta de dizer, também não vou jogar toda a culpa nos outros, sempre fui muito independente, ia pra onde queria e quando queria. Minha irmã, meus tios são a minha família, sempre foram o meu ponto de referencia, meu porto seguro, meu esteio, assim como os Hale e eu os fiz sofrer muito... – fechei meus olhos ao sentir sua mão acariciando meu rosto. – Se preocuparem comigo, devido às loucuras em que me metia, não sei como eles ainda me suportam?

- Porque eles amam você, todos eles sem exceção amam você Edward pelo que você é e não pelo que tem, como eu te amo... – senti meu peito se aquecer ao ouvi-la. – Sinceramente desconheço este mundo que acaba de descrever, mas a mim nunca importou o que as pessoas têm e sim o que são e pra mim você é o Edward, o bonitão que socorri depois de ter levado uma bela surra. - falou divertida.

- Por isso eu te amo tanto, você me trouxe de volta Bella, estava perdido e você me encontrou. – disse a puxando a colocando deitada sobre mim.

- O que acha de esquecermos o passado, de colocarmos uma pedra sobre ele, será como se tivéssemos nascido no exato momento em que nos conhecemos, o que acha?

- Vai estar ao meu lado?

- Até se enjoar de mim... – seu humor estava ótimo, Bella deu um longo suspiro voltando a me olhar, estava séria desta vez. – Edward?

- Sim?

-Será que pode me devolver o meu anel? – não contive o riso e ri com gosto, me ergui pegando a caixinha que estava na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Ele pertence a você meu amor, somente a você. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo avassalador. - Bella? – a chamei depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Hum? – grunhiu aconchegada em meus braços.

- Vem comigo pra Los Angeles? – ela se virou e seu olhar encontrou o meu.

- Como assim ir com você?

- Quero que venha comigo para Los Angeles, sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas quero que faça parte da minha vida... O que estou querendo dizer é que... Quero compartilhar minha vida com você, gostaria de lhe apresentar ao meu mundo, sei que é meio assustador, mas...

- O que eu vou fazer em Los Angeles, Edward, minha vida está toda aqui?

- E a minha está toda lá. – ela tinha os olhos fixos aos meus, parecia ponderar o que eu disse.

- Vem morar comigo? – insisti.

- Sabe que isso é loucura, não sabe? Não sou uma pessoa fácil de se conviver, sou ciumenta e meu humor não é dos melhores pela manhã e você ainda não me viu de TPM. – Bella disparou a falar. – Vai se cansar de mim em questão de dias...

- Conheço seu humor pela manhã e acredite, sei perfeitamente o quanto é ciumenta, e lhe garanto que jamais vou me cansar de você, quanto a TPM, convivo com as rainhas da TPM desde sempre minha cara, você não pode ser pior que Alice e Rose juntas. – ela revirou os olhos. - Quero você ao meu lado, não consigo mais ficar sem você. – Bella puxou o ar com força voltando a me olhar intensamente.

- E eu não sei mais como viver sem você.

- Então como ficamos?

- Vai me levar para conhecer Malibu?

- O que quiser meu amor, pode escolher qualquer lugar no planeta. – sua gargalhada ecoou no quarto, voltei a beijá-la a aninhando novamente em meus braços, não fazíamos idéia de que horas eram.

- Estou faminta e você?

- Também, o que acha de descermos pra comer alguma coisa?

- Perfeito! – disse pegando minha camisa a vestindo, ela ficava linda daquele jeito, vesti minha boxer e a calça em seguida, o relógio acusava onze em meia da noite. Descemos e fizemos um lanche caprichado, todos já haviam se recolhido e agradeci por não cruzar com ninguém, voltamos para o quarto e logo Bella adormeceu em meus braços.

Despertei sentindo aquele corpo quente ao meu lado, aproveitei que ela dormia tranqüila para tomar um banho, entrei de baixo do chuveiro e deixei a água cair sobre meu corpo, me sentia aliviado, como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso das minhas costas, se a tivesse perdido acho que enlouqueceria. Sai do banho e Bella ainda dormia tranqüila, me troquei e a deixei descansando, ao descer encontrei minha família toda reunida.

- Se acertaram? – disparou Alice assim que me viu.

- Bom dia pra você também, Alice. – minha amada irmã revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia, e ai?

- Confesso que cheguei a pensar que a tinha perdido e que não tinha mais volta, mas Bella é uma mulher surpreendente e muito, mas muito especial...

- Disso eu sei Ed, reataram? – insistiu.

- Sim.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – a maluca comemorou me abraçando apertado.

- Obrigado Alie, sei que você e Rose foram falar com ela, Bella me disse. – ela deu de ombros estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Contou tudo a ela? – perguntou Jazz em um tom sério.

– Tudo, não quero mais nada entre a gente, jamais correrei o risco de perdê-la novamente. Falei sobre as drogas, a bebida, mulheres e as burradas que fiz, também contei tudo sobre Tanya, assim como o mundo fechado em que crescemos.

– E o que ela disse?

- Disse que é para deixarmos o passado onde está e que pra ela eu sou Edward, o cara que ela ajudou depois de ter levado uma bela surra.

- Bella é mesmo impossível. – disse meu cunhado entre risos, concordei o acompanhando na risada.

- Sabe que Tanya não vai ficar quieta, vai fazer da sua vida um inferno e da Bella também. – Rose disse convicta.

- Eu sei, mas desta vez Bella estará preparada Rose, a chamei para vir comigo para Los Angeles...

- E o que ela disse? – disparou Alice se roendo de curiosidade.

- Ela hesitou, mas aceitou ir comigo por um tempo. – eu não consegui parar de sorrir.

- Não acha que é cedo para expô-la desta forma? Vai jogá-la aos leões Edward. – meu cunhado parecia preocupado.

- Quero que Bella faça parte da minha vida, eu a quero ao meu lado e vou protegê-la de tudo e todos, Jazz. Preciso que Bella conheça o nosso mundo antes de pedi-la em casamento. – os olhos dos quatro saltaram.

- Quem te viu e quem te vê... – disse Emm batendo em minhas costas, quase deslocando meus pulmões. – Edward Cullen se amarrando.

- Oh meu Deus, vai mesmo pedi-la em casamento? – Alice repetiu saltitante.

- Sim Alice, mas é segredo, por favor, não diga nada, preciso que Bella se sinta segura em nosso relacionamento.

- Ela te ama bobo, vai aceitar, confie em mim. – insistiu minha amada irmã.

Contei a tia Esm meu tio sobre os meus planos, tio Carlisle achou que era cedo demais para um passo desses, mas que éramos adultos e sabíamos o que estamos fazendo. Pedi a minha tia que me ajudasse com a surpresa para Bella, expliquei a ela exatamente o que queria.

- Vai mesmo pedi-la em casamento?

- Vou tia, ela é tudo que eu quero pra mim, a amo e a quero ao meu lado pra sempre.

- Sabe que este passo é muito importante, será responsável por ela também, não poderá agir como um adolescente inconseqüente.

- Sei disso tia, fique tranqüila... – joguei meu braço pelo seu ombro beijando-lhe a testa. - Aquele Edward não existe mais. – lhe assegurei.

- Bella te faz mesmo muito bem meu filho, olha pra você... Criou juízo! – revirei os olhos a conduzindo para fora da biblioteca onde encontramos Bella já acordada.

- Bom dia. – a cumprimentei, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Bom dia. – respondeu com um sorriso lindo. – Bom dia Esme... – Bella parecia envergonhada. – Será que pode me perdoar, acabei perdendo a cabeça e...

- Filha, não se preocupe com isso, no seu lugar eu teria feito o mesmo, se não pior... – disse me olhando com reprovação. – Vamos esquecer, tudo bem? O importante é que se acertaram e estão felizes e juntos, agora vamos tomar nosso café da manhã. – tia Esme abraçou a nós dois, nos conduzindo até a sala de jantar, onde o café estava sendo servido, Bella tentou se desculpar com meu tio que basicamente disse o mesmo que tia Esme. Também se desculpou coma Emmett, Jazz, Rose e Alice.

- Bella o que acha de fazermos uma viagem?- minha amada irmã disse nos pegando de surpresa.

- Viagem? Pra onde? Por quê? – Bella disparou me lançando um olhar inquisidor.

- Não olhe pra mim, não faço idéia do que essa maluca ta falando. – falei dando de ombros.

- Pra se divertir, no paraíso, porque você merece uma folga, não acha? - revidou aquele projeto de gente, as duas eram muito parecidas, ambas sarcásticas e provocadoras, acho que por isso se davam tão bem.

- Não sei não... – minha namorada linda disse fazendo careta. - Não costumo viajar, além do mais aceitei ir para Los Angeles com seu irmão. – falou meio sem jeito.

- Nos vamos nos divertir muito em Los Angeles baby... – disparou Alice. - Você vai amar morar lá. – a cara de Bella foi impagável, meu tio segurava o riso, assim como eu, Emm e Jazz.

- Vou passar um tempo em Los Angeles, baby... – revidou. – Eu moro em Forks. – o sorriso de Alice se desfez no mesmo instante.

- Vamos Bellinha... – Emm tinha mania de chamá-la assim. - Você vai adorar a ilha, tenho certeza. – Bella franziu o cenho e Alice se pudesse o matava ali mesmo.

- Ilha? Que ilha? – perguntou confusa. – Nós não íamos para Los Angeles?- me chutei mentalmente por ter me esquecido de mencionar a ilha.

- Vamos meu amor, mas antes Alice quer passar uns dias na ilha, será bom porque tenho que resolver alguns problemas corriqueiros por lá. – ela me olhava completamente perdida.

- Meu irmão era um tanto exagerado, Bella, ele presenteou Elizabeth com uma ilha particular. – os olhos de minha namorada saltaram.

- Sua mãe ganhou uma ilha? – havia indignação em sua voz, como se eu tivesse culpa dos desmandos do meu pai.

- Ele a amava muito. – o defendi.

– Oh meu Deus, isso tudo é mesmo real? – pela sua expressão creio que a pergunta era retórica.

- E ai, topa? – Alice apelou para aquela carinha que costumava usar, quando queria algo.

- Não me olha assim Alice. – ralhou Bella.

- Vamos Bella, por favor? – pediu dando o golpe final, Bella bufou alto, em seguida mordeu os lábios ponderando o pedido de Alice.

- Tudo bem Alice, vamos conhecer sua bendita ilha. – disse rendida.

- Ótimo a gente parte em dois dias. – Bella engasgou com o suco.

- O que? – sua voz saiu esganiçada. - Ficou doida? Tenho que avisar no Snake, na editora, preciso falar com Charlotte preparar minhas coisas, principalmente falar com o meu pai e só Deus sabe como o velho Charlie irá reagir sem...

- Você já é uma mulher feita Bella, além do mais Charlie é um amor, se quiser falo com ele, seu pai não resiste ao meu charme. – minha namorada tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. - Quanto às malas, nem se de ao trabalho, você vai precisar de um guarda roupa novo... – Bella fez menção de falar, mas minha irmã não deixou. - Nem adianta discutir comigo Isabella, agora levanta essa bunda daí e vai resolver os outros assuntos. – tinha pena do meu cunhado, minha irmã era fogo.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... - Bella tentou falar, mas Alice estava atacada.

- Nada de, mas, anda e você vai com ela. – falou apontando pra mim. – E ai de você se ela não estiver com tudo acertado em dois dias. – dizia com aquele tom ameaçador.

- Sua família não é muito normal, sabia? – disse me olhando de canto de olho enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança.

- Agora que percebeu? – falei divertido.

– Ela dá medo ás vezes, não dá? – não segurei o riso ao ver a cara dela ao dizer aquilo.

- Pobre Jazz, meu cunhado merece ser canonizado, coitado. – falei entre risos.

- Será que ela está na TPM? – disse me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Não se iluda, aquele era o normal dela, Alice de TPM é bom nem chegar perto, acredite. – estremeci só de lembrar. Passaríamos primeiro em seu apartamento, enquanto estacionava na frente do prédio notei uma movimentação estranha.

- Droga! –soltei ao ver alguns paparazzi por ali. – Mais que merda! – disse socando o volante.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou assustada.

- Paparazzo, ali e ali. – disse apontando.

- Como sabe, parece gente normal. – dizia olhando pra eles.

- Vai por mim, esses caras são um saco. – falei irritado. - Liga pro porteiro e peça pra que abra a garagem. – pedi entreguando meu celular pra ela. Bella se trocou rápido e não demorou pra fazer suas malas.

- Só isso? – perguntei estranhando a duas bolsas de viagem que preparou, estava acostumado com Alice e Rose e suas dezenas de malas.

- Tenho tudo o que preciso, acha pouco? – disse insegura.

- Não meu amor, é que estou acostumado com Alice e Rose, elas levam a casa inteira, pode acreditar. – falei divertido, enquanto a ajudava a trancar a casa.

- Acho que é melhor irmos ao Snake primeiro. – sua voz estava estranha.

- Bella? – a chamei, estava pensativa.

- O que?

- Quer mesmo fazer isso? Se não quiser vou entender meu amor. – às vezes ela parecia insegura. – Sinto que não está certa de que...

- Acredite em mim, ficar ao seu lado é o que eu mais quero, só é meio difícil largar tudo assim... Jamais sai de Forks antes e confesso que estou com um pouquinho de medo. – a puxei pra mim a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Não há o que temer meu amor, vou estar com você Bella.

- Eu sei e é isso que me dá força, se você estiver ao meu lado, o resto à gente tira de letra. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Me desculpe, por mudar sua vida assim. – pedi me sentindo culpado. – Por atrair essa gente.

-Tudo bem Edward, não fica assim meu amor, não tem culpa dessa gente não ter o que fazer. – Bella depositou um beijo em meus lábios. – Agora vamos que temos muito que fazer e que Deus nos ajude se não estivermos prontos em dois dias.


	12. Chapter 11

**Aqui está como eu prometi!**

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV BELLA**

Edward parecia preocupado, andava desconfiado, olhando para todos os lados, mas de certa forma, parecia acostumado com aquilo. Estávamos na garagem do meu prédio quando ele sacou o celular discando rapidamente.

- Vick? – disse assim que atenderam. – Me diz como é que chegaram aqui tão rápido? – ele ouvia atento à explicação, enquanto eu me perguntava quem era Vick? - Tem certeza disso? Vou estar na ilha, qualquer coisa me liga está bem? Obrigado Vick, tchau, beijo. – disse desligando em seguida.

- Algum problema? – perguntei como quem não quer nada. – Quem é Vick? – ele me olhou com aquele sorriso torto.

- Vick é minha assessora, ela cuida de praticamente tudo na empresa na minha ausência, é o meu braço direito e às vezes o esquerdo também. – confesso que saber que outra mulher cuidava dele não me agradou em nada.

- E por acaso eu devo me preocupar com essa tal Vick?

- Não. – respondeu desfazendo o sorriso no mesmo instante.

- E costuma tratar seus funcionários com tanta intimidade? – ele semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Victória é minha amiga, nos conhecemos desde crianças, é filha de um amigo de longa data do meu pai, é de minha extrema confiança, ela me ajuda a lidar com essa loucura toda Bella. Vick também é advogada e entende como ninguém o andamento da empresa, se não fosse por ela, estaria perdido.

- Tá eu entendi, ela é muito importante pra você. – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Bella, ela é casada e tem uma filhinha linda, sabia? – às vezes eu tinha vontade de me socar até cansar, ele parecia aborrecido. – Victória é minha amiga, somente isso, uma amiga muito querida... – insistiu. – Jamais dormi com ela, se é o que te preocupa, além do mais é mais velha que eu. – com certeza ficou aborrecido.

- Desculpe. – pedi envergonhada.

- Vem cá. – pediu soltando o cinto, me puxando para o seu colo. – Sei que tem seus motivos pra desconfiar, mas estou sendo sincero, Bella.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – insisti, Edward me beijou com tanto desejo, com tanta paixão, Deus como era bom beijá-lo. – Como eles te encontraram aqui, como sabiam onde estaria? – estávamos a caminho do Snake.

- Amor... – adorava quando ele fava daquele jeito. – Precisa ser mais atenta, não entendeu o que está acontecendo ainda?

- E o que está acontecendo? – ele revirou os olhos sorrindo.

- Alguém os informou e com certeza tem dedo de Tanya, nisso. – falou entre os dentes.

- Como pode saber?

- Porque é bem a cara dela, além do mais Vick descobriu.

- Essa mulher já está me dando nos nervos. – falei socando o painel. – Ai dela se cruzar o meu caminho. – esbravejei, meu namorado me olhava sorrindo feito bobo. – O que foi?

- Você fica linda, bravinha desse jeito. – disse depositando um beijo rápido em meus lábios. – Eu adoro esse biquinho que faz quando está contrariada.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward. – ralhei estalando a língua, o fazendo rir ainda mais. Expliquei nossa situação para Jared que compreendeu, mas lamentou dizendo que estava perdendo sua melhor atração.

- Não fica assim, eu já não vinha me apresentando mesmo, e sei que já me substituiu.

- Querida, você é insubstituível, jamais haverá outra Nikki. – lamentou, ele me entregou um cheque pelo tempo de serviço, no fundo eu até gostava de me apresentar ali.

- Arrependida? – Edward perguntou assim que entramos no carro.

- Não, só é estranho... Nikki agora faz parte do meu passado.

- Você ficava linda naquele palco, era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. – Edward seguro minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, a levou aos lábios depositando um beijo nela. – Nascemos de novo, se lembra?

- Estamos prestes a iniciar uma nova etapa em nossas vidas, não te assusta? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Muito, mas o que me dá força é saber que estará ao meu lado nessa nova fase.

- A mim também, acredite. – estávamos a caminho da livraria, eu me perguntava o que diria a Charlotte? – Vou sentir falta dela e das crianças.

- Ela é mesmo uma criatura adorável. – Edward também gostava muito dela.

- O que direi a ela?

- Diremos a verdade, ela te adora e irá entender. – disse segurando firme minha mão.

- Bom dia meus amores. – Charlotte disse assim que nos viu, expliquei a ela o que estava acontecendo e avisei que teria que me ausentar por um tempo, porque iria com Edward para Los Angeles.

- Eu sempre soube que ele era um verdadeiro príncipe, eu te disse, se lembra? – revirei os olhos com a cara que ela fez ao olhar pra ele, Edward meneava a cabeça prendendo o riso. - Cuide muito bem da minha menina e a faça feliz meu querido. – pediu a ele me deixando sem graça.

- Vou cuidar Charlotte, prometo que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para mantê-la segura e feliz. - ficamos mais um pouco com ela, que me encheu de beijos, assim como Edward.

- E agora par aonde vamos? – perguntou com o braço envolto na minha cintura, no momento em que deixamos a livraria, fomos cercados por uma dezena de pessoas que o enchiam de perguntas, os flashes me cegaram e por instinto Edward me envolveu em seus braços me protegendo, só havia visto aquilo na TV e confesso que foi assustador.

"_**É sua namorada ou mais uma de suas amigas?" **_

"_**Esta é sua nova namorada, Edward?"**_

"_**Foi por ela que rompeu com Tanya Denali?"**_

"_**Há quanto tempo estão juntos?" **_

"_**Desta vez vai é pra valer?" **_

Edward simplesmente os ignorou, eu estava tonta com tantos flashes e tantas perguntas, ele me colocou dentro do carro e deu a volta sendo seguido por eles, olhei em volta e Charlotte olhava assustada da vitrine, as pessoas pararam na rua para ver o carro dele cercado pelos repórteres e paparazzi. Ele acelerou os assustando, assim que deram uma brecha Edward saiu cantando pneu.

-Me desculpe Bella... Mais que merda! – esbravejou socando o volante.

- Tudo bem Edward, se acalme. – ele parecia furioso. – Você está bem, não te machucaram, machucaram?

- Não, eu estou bem, só me assustei um pouco, nada demais, por favor, se acalme Edward. –insisti.

- Tome, ligue para o seu pai e o avise... – disse me estendendo seu celular. –Ele é a lei aqui, vai conseguir mantê-los longe, por mais que eu os despiste, sempre tem um que consegue passar.

- Pai? Pai onde o senhor está?

"Em casa, mal consigo sair, há um monte de repórter envolta da casa me enchendo de perguntas, o que está acontecendo Bella?" – bufei irritada.

- Só um minuto. – pedi tapando o telefone. – Ele disse que a casa está cercada de repórter e que estão o enchendo de perguntas descabidas. – novamente vi meu namorado socar o volante, ele estendeu a mão pra mim, pedindo o telefone.

- Senhor Swan? Sinto muito pelo transtorno senhor... – Edward ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, somente meneando a cabeça, com certeza meu pai estava lhe passando um sermão. – Estamos á caminho senhor, tudo bem então senhor, ate breve. – disse desligando.

- O que ele disse? Ele não te passou nenhum sermão espero?

- Esquece isso amor, a culpa é minha Bella, seu pai tem razão. – sua voz saiu um tanto alterada.

- Não é não! – teimei. – A culpa é daquela destrambelhada da sua ex... – acusei. – Você está aqui há pouco mais de um mês e nunca ouve problemas, não é? – ele assentiu somente. – Foi só aquela mulher insuportável dar as caras por aqui e este bando de urubus veio atrás. – Edward riu, mas riu com gosto. - Ótimo! Que bom que divirto você. – disse com vontade de mandá-lo a merda.

- Desculpe, mas é que foi muito engraçado o modo como se referiu a Tanya e a eles, Alice iria vibrar ao ouvi-la falando assim, Emm então nem se fala.

- Vocês são muito estranhos sabia?

- Não somos estranhos amor, somos excêntricos. – retrucou divertido.

- Um nome emproado para malucos. – revidei no mesmo tom.

Ao chegarmos à casa do meu pai, seus homens tiveram que nos escoltar até a porta, mantendo assim os urubus longe de nós, perdi a conta de quantas vezes Edward se desculpou pelo transtorno. Jake e Leah estavam lá assim como Seth.

- O que Jake disse é verdade garoto? – lancei um olhar reprovador para Jake que deu de ombros.

- E o que Jake lhe disse exatamente pai? – perguntei o encarando.

- Que seu namorado ai é encrenca. – meu sangue ferveu ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma. – Olha só o inferno que está esta cidade, estou atolado de reclamações sabia?

- Edward não tem culpa que esse bando de urubus não tem o que fazer, e não fale assim dele. – meu namorado fez menção de falar, mas fiz sinal pra ficar quieto.

- Olha só pra isso. – disse jogando uma pasta grossa sobre a mesa de centro.

- O que é isso? – claro que eu tinha idéia do que era, mas mal podia crer que ele teve coragem.

- De uma boa olhada nisso ai e vai me dar razão.

- Eu não vou olhar nada! – praticamente berrei. – Com que direito puxou a ficha dele? Não acredito que o senhor teve a coragem de fazer isso de novo!

- Eu avisei que ela iria se irritar e com razão. – disse Sue ao lado dele.

- Sou seu pai, preciso protegê-la, seu namorado ai vivia em festas regadas a mulheres, bebidas e drogas Bella, sem contar algumas passagens pela policia por desordem e direção perigosa...

- Não preciso ler esta porcaria, ele me contou!

- Te contou também sobre as dezenas de mulheres com quem se envolveu? – cuspiu furioso.

- Ta ele não era nenhum santo, mas e daí? Edward mudou pai.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Isso não importa, eu acredito! Vim aqui para avisá-lo que estou indo viajar e que...

- Viajar? Para onde? E o seu emprego e Charlotte?

- Não se preocupe, já falei com Charlotte e quanto ao meu emprego, se o senhor se lembra, eu trabalho em casa, posso enviar as gravuras de onde eu estiver. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

-E para onde a senhorita pensa que vai?

- Eu não penso, eu vou. – afirmei. – Estou partindo em aproximadamente dois dias.

- Pode-se saber pelo menos para onde você vai? – o chefe Swan estava irritado e andava de um lado para outro, Edward novamente fez menção de falar, mas se o fizesse sabia que meu pai seria duro demais com ele, conhecia muito bem o velho Charlie.

- Vou para Los Angeles, com Edward.

- O QUE? - Jake e ele gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não pode ir para Los Angeles, o que vai fazer lá? – bufei alto segurando meus cabelos com força, aquilo não iria ser nada fácil.

- Vou passar um tempo lá com Edward.

- Shiii... Agora fedeu! - ouvi Seth dizer.

- Vai ir morar com ele? Mas mal começaram a namorar, ficou maluca Isabella? É uma garota de família e não uma...

- Charlie é melhor se acalmar. – pediu Sue, pude ver perfeitamente uma veia saltar na testa dele.

- A família dele também vai pai, vou passar um tempo por lá, Edward precisa voltar e...

- Repito que é cedo demais pra isso, filha não pode ir simplesmente para Los Angeles e ir morar com um homem que acaba de conhecer... Vai se tornar amante dele por acaso?

- Senhor Swan eu...

- Você é mesmo muito cara de pau garoto!

- Para com isso pai! Achei melhor vim avisá-lo pessoalmente, mas deveria ter ligado. O senhor está avisado, com licença precisamos ir.

- Vai deixá-lo tratá-la desta forma?

- Este é o seu ponto de vista pai, garanto que o meu é bem diferente... – tentei me acalmar, não queria sair de lá brigada com ele. – Pai eu o amo e não consigo ficar sem ele, sei que é arriscado, mas estou disposta a correr o risco, porque sei que somente ele me fará feliz.

- Isso é loucura.

- Eu sei, mas sou louca por ele.

- Espero mesmo que tenha mudado garoto, porque se magoá-la caço você onde for. – disse em tom de ameaça.

-Eu a amo senhor Swan garanto ao senhor que a farei feliz.

- Assim espero!

Depois de nos despedirmos de todos os ajudantes do meu pai nos acompanharam até o carro, nos escoltando até um bom pedaço da estrada.

**POV EDWARD**

A discussão entre Charlie e Bella foi pesada, o homem estava possesso comigo e não lhe tirava a razão, eu não era o tipo de genro que um pai queria para sua filha, não depois de saber as merdas que fiz ao longo dos anos.

Mas Bella simplesmente o ignorou se impôs e bateu firme o pé em sua decisão de ir comigo para Los Angeles, e aquela atitude só me fez amá-la ainda mais. Bella contou a Alice, Rose e tia Esme sobre a discussão que teve com o pai e a perseguição dos repórteres e paparazzi.

Passei o restante do dia fazendo ligações importantes, falei com Aro sobre as empresas e com Vick, que falou sobre um jantar beneficente ao qual teríamos que comparecer, seria em homenagem aos meus pais.

"Edward tem que ir ouviu bem, será em homenagem aos seus pais, é importante para sua imagem que compareça e acompanhado de preferência, porque não leva sua nova namorada?"

- Não sei Vick, expô-la desta forma...

"Edward, acredite em mim, ela foi exposta a partir do momento em que se envolveu com você meu caro!"

- Sabe que é insuportável, não é?

"Sei sim, mas você me ama mesmo assim, chefinho."

- Abusada!

"Vá curtir sua namorada, e mantenha contato, ou vou até aquela ilha e arranco suas orelhas." – Vick tinha razão, o jantar seria uma boa oportunidade de apresentar Bella como minha namorada e futura esposa a sociedade.

No dia seguinte liguei para o aeroporto e pedi para Peter, meu piloto ficar a postos e abastecer a aeronave, iríamos de jatinho, Alice e Rose levariam Bella ao shopping para as compras.

- Tome Alice, compre tudo o que ela precisar, mas não a deixe ver que é meu, se Bella sequer desconfiar, estamos mortos. – minha irmã revirou os olhos. – Emm e Jazz, vocês vão com elas? – não poderia ir, e sinceramente não queria Bella andando sozinha por ai.

- Pode deixar cara, não vamos deixá-las sozinhas. – eles saíram cedo e voltaram já era bem tarde, carregados de sacolas e malas, minha namorada tinha um bico enorme, estava emburrada.

- Aconteceu alguma cosa amor? Porque ta com esse bico? – falei indo pra junto dela. – Pensei que fosse se divertir comprando coisas. - assim que abri a boca, me arrependi em seguida, pelo olhar que Bella me lançou.

- Olha bem pra mim Edward Cullen e me diz se eu tenho cara de quem se diverte torrando dinheiro atoa? – definitivamente deveria ter ficado quieto. – Nunca mais na minha vida eu vou a um shopping com a maníaca da sua irmã e a descontrolada da sua cunhada ouviu bem?

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu? – perguntei me virando para meu primo e Jazz.

- Elas estão discutindo há horas, cara é de dar medo!- Jazz disse estremecendo.

- Até agora não saquei o porquê, estão nessa? – Emm falou dando de ombros.

- Deixa de drama Isabella, foram somente algumas lingeries, precisava ter feito aquele escândalo todo? – ralhou à baixinha.

- Só acho um dinheiro inútil, pra que vou gastar uma fortuna em uma coisa desconfortável? – Bella estava mesmo brava.

- Mas é sexy e garanto que Edward vai adorar. – retrucou Alice.

- Grande coisa, ele vai arrancar em menos de um minuto, não vai nem sequer notar. – minha namorada revidou ignorando meu primo e meu cunhado que prendiam o riso. - Você é maníaca, não pensa em seu tio não? Ele vai ter um treco quando vir à fatura do cartão. - nunca a tinha visto assim tão brava.

- Não é o meu tio quem vai pagar. – Alice disse dando de ombros, senti que aquilo ainda ia sobrar pra mim.

- E quem vai? – lancei um olhar mortal pra Alice, mas acho que Bella notou.

– Me deixa ver o cartão de crédito. – Bella exigiu estendendo a mão pra ela.

- Não. – minha irmã disse simplesmente.

- Se não me entregar essa porra de cartão, volto lá agora mesmo e devolvo tudo isso. – ameaçou, e pela sua cara, não duvidava de que o faria.

- Toma. – Alice lhe entregou o cartão à contra gosto, fechei meus olhos aguardando o esporro, Bella o pegou e assim que leu o nome, olhou pra mim.

- Não acredito que fez isso! Não preciso que compre coisas pra mim ouvi bem? – disparou furiosa. – Posso não ter rios de dinheiro, mas ainda consigo pagar minhas coisas, além do mais, gosto das minhas roupas e sinceramente pensei que gostasse do modo como me visto.

- Bella eu...

- Como eu disse... – falou se virando para Alice. – Foi um gasto inútil, porque seu irmão não vai ver nada por um longo tempo. – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- Como é que é? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Sexo será uma vaga lembrança pra você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a partir de agora e agradeça a sua querida irmã por isso. – disse me estendendo o cartão.

-Viu o que fez Alice? – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dela.

- Sua namorada é louca e eu é que levo a culpa. – reclamou irritada.

- Louca eu? Vocês duas arrastaram esses pobre coitados pelo shopping inteiro, sem contar na fortuna que gastaram e a louca sou eu? – as duas recomeçaram aquela discussão inútil.

- Bella você tem que pensar grande mulher. – dizia Rose.

- Ela está certa... – afirmou minha irmã. – Você um dia será a senhora Masen Cullen, aja como tal. – Bella revirou os olhos, bufando alto.

- Acontece que eu ainda não sou, e não vou ficar explorando seu irmão ouviu bem? E se um dia eu vier a ser uma Masen Cullen, não espere que eu mude de opinião minha cara, gosto das minhas roupas e não acho que tenha algo de errado com elas. – as duas pareciam duas crianças.

- Deus como você é cabeça dura... – retrucou Alice. - Vocês dois fazem mesmo um belo par, ambos teimosos, orgulhosos e cabeça dura. – concluiu subindo as escadas batendo o pé, olhei para os outros dois que tinham os olhos tão saltados quanto os meus.

- O que diabos foi isso? – ainda me custava acreditar.

- Mulheres. – disseram Jazz e Emmett, sendo fuzilados por Bella e Rose.

- Insensíveis. – Rose cuspiu furiosa também subindo as escadas batendo o pé.

- Homens, puff... – Bella fez um som estranho, indo atrás dela.

- Vocês têm certeza de que querem ficar na ilha com essas três malucas? – Emmett perguntou ainda olhando na direção da escada.

- Absoluta. – Jazz e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho melhor falar com ela. – falei subindo atrás dela.

Ao entrar no quarto a ouvi no closet, parecia estar se trocando, esbravejava resmungando algo inteligível.

- Bella não foi minha intenção...

-Nem se de ao trabalho Edward, boa noite! – disse se jogando na cama.

Achei melhor esfriar minha cabeça, tomei um banho demorado e me deitei ao seu lado, mas ao tocá-la, Bella se esquivou indo para a ponta da cama, o mais longe de mim possível, aquela atitude me irritou profundamente.

Bufei alto com vontade de torcer seu lindo pescocinho, me virei, me cobrindo em seguida, quando acordei Bella não estava na cama, aliás, ela não estava no quarto, a encontrei conversando com minha tia. Durante dois dias mal trocamos algumas palavras e quando o fazíamos, era atravessado.

- A que horas é o vôo? – perguntou se aproximando, eu estava acertando alguns pontos com Emm e Jasper.

- As dez. – respondi somente, ela assentiu somente, se virando pra sair. – Mas nós não vamos de avião. – ela recuou ao me ouvir, me olhando confusa.

- Iremos de carro?

- Não, de jatinho? – respondi como se fosse obvio, Bella empinou o nariz erguendo o queixo, me encarando por alguns segundos, provavelmente me xingando mentalmente.

- Não sabia que era tão grosso! – disparou semicerrando os olhos.

- Grosso eu? Quem é a rainha do sarcasmo, aqui? – um bico se formou em seus lábios e me chutei mentalmente por ter sido tão duro, mas meu humor estava péssimo, meu celular tocou naquele exato momento. – Vick? Eu iria mesmo ligar pra você... – Bella bufou alto revirando os olhos e saiu batendo o pé.

- Estes dois estão parecendo crianças. – ouvi Emm comentar com Jazz.

- Porque você não vai à merda, Emmett e leve seu primo com você. – cuspiu furiosa sem ao menos se virar.

**POV BELLA**

Sai pisando duro, minha vontade era de esganá-lo, foi grosso comigo, mas ao atender a tal Vick foi todo meloso, idiota! Subi para o quarto para terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, havia perdido completamente à vontade de viajar, peguei a mala que aquela surtada me fez comprar e arrumei as roupas que havíamos comprado, junto com as minhas que havia levado. Ao arrumar minha valise, senti que faltava algo, mas não me lembrava do que.

Edward havia arrumado sua bolsa de viagem no dia anterior, já estava tudo pronto, nos despedimos de Esme e Carlisle ali mesmo, já que iríamos de taxi até o pequeno aeroporto de Forks.

- Obrigada por tudo e desculpe pelo me surto. – disse ao abraçá-la.

- Não se preocupe filha, Alice às vezes exagera mesmo, sorria Bella, logo ele esquece. – havíamos conversado muito sobre o que aconteceu, Esme disse que me compreendia, mas afirmou que Edward não fez por mal, disse que o sobrinho só queria me agradar. Somente assenti a abraçando bem apertado.

- Juízo vocês dois. – Carlisle brincou ao se despedir de mim com um abraço carinhoso.

- Nossa! – soltou Alice. – Será que dar para os dois desfazerem essa cara de enterro? – eu me perguntava como um ser poderia ser tão... Irritante? Seu irmão lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável enquanto colocava as malas no carro, já eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

- Se anime garota! Estamos indo para a ilha e sei que vai adorar aquele lugar. – disse jogando o braço sobre o meu ombro, por mais que eu estivesse com vontade de torcer seu pescoço, não podia negar que eu adorava Alice.

O trajeto da mansão ao aeroporto foi em total silêncio, Edward parecia concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto eu me perguntava se estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Ao chegarmos notei que Edward assumiu uma postura diferente, estava sério e por onde passava era cumprimentado com respeito, a atenção do lugar foi totalmente para ele.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen, está tudo pronto e conforme desejou é só embarcarmos as bagagens. – alertou um homem devidamente uniformizado, o piloto pelo que notei.

- Bom dia Peter, esta é Isabella, minha namorada. – quando tocou minha cintura, senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo me fazendo estremecer, há dois dias mal nos falávamos e meu corpo sentia falta do seu toque, estava completamente sensível a ele.

- Senhorita.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Peter. – disse ao cumprimentá-lo, Edward ficou conversando com o ele, acertando alguns pontos da viagem enquanto eu e os outros entravamos na aeronave que tinha as inicia na lateral. Ao entrar na aeronave meu queixo caiu, a sensação era de estar uma sala sofisticada e luxuosa.

"_**Eu curtia festas, viagens do nada, sem aviso, simplesmente sumia."**_ – me lembrei do que Edward disse, olhei para os dois casais que pareciam acostumado a tudo aquilo, para eles era tudo comum, banal. Senti um medo súbito, me senti insegura de repente, porque por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, esta era a vida dele, vida a qual eu não me encaixava.

- O que você tem Bella, porque está com esta carinha? – o tom de Alice era preocupado. – Me desculpe, você tem razão acabei me empolgando e...

- Tudo bem Alice, esquece aquilo, também acabei exagerando.

- Ainda está brava comigo? – sorri ao ver a carinha de gatinho do Shrek que a danada fazia.

- Sabe que não. – ela me abraçou e foi impossível não retribuir.

- Agora me diz o que você tem? – insistiu.

- Não é nada, vá curtir seu namorado, eu estou bem. – ela assentiu indo para junto de Jazz.

Edward estava agitado e impaciente, não parou quieto durante o vôo, foi várias vezes a cabine do piloto, assim como ao bar onde se serviu de algumas doses de vodka pura. Falava ao telefone o tempo todo, parecia dar instruções a alguém.

- Já estamos chegando... – avisou se sentando na poltrona do meu lado, segurando firme minha mão, seu polegar fazia círculos nela, mas Edward não disse nada, muito menos eu. Finalmente pousamos em Los Angeles, e três carros nos aguardavam. O imenso Jeep vermelho era de Emmett, o Audi cinza de Jazz já o Aston Martin Vaniquish preto, pertencia a Edward.

- Minha casa não fica muito longe daqui... – disse abrindo a porta pra mim, ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seus olhos, no caminho Edward ligou para uma mulher chamada Maria, falando com ela em espanhol, eu entendia muito pouco de espanhol, o que sabia era de tanto ouvir as músicas do Luis Miguel, na escola eu era péssima.

- Fala espanhol? – perguntei surpresa.

- Espanhol, português, Frances, e arranho o alemão, assim como o russo e o japonês.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer. – Sempre fui péssima em espanhol, nunca consegui compreender.

- Fui obrigado a aprender quando trabalhei como modelo, e a empresa exige pelo menos entendermos algo, por isso Emm, Jazz e Alice, também fizeram o curso e Rose acabou indo no embalo. – explicava enquanto dirigia. – Menos espanhol, este quem me ensinou foi Maria, nossa governanta.

- Tem uma governanta?

- Na realidade ela foi nossa baba, sempre esteve conosco e quando meus pais morreram a promovi a governanta, ela basicamente toma conta da casa para nós. – disse parando diante de um imenso portão, acionou o botão de um minúsculo controle que ficava no carro e o mesmo se abriu. Edward parou diante de uma imensa casa, ela era realmente grande, uma mansão enorme com um jardim simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Quantas pessoas moram aqui? – falei embasbacada com o tamanho daquilo.

- Eu, Alice e Emmett, e agora você... – disse ao meu lado. – Mas Rose e Jazz ficam mais aqui do que na casa deles. – Edward me estendeu a mão para que entrássemos.

- Nossa! Nunca vi uma casa tão grande. – ele tentou sorrir, mas não teve muito êxito. - O que você tem Edward? Está estranho. –perguntei estancando.

- Não tenho nada Bella, só alguns problemas corriqueiros pra resolver, estive muito tempo fora...

- Tem certeza? Parece aborrecido, ainda está bravo comigo. – Edward me puxou pra si, acariciando meu rosto.

-Só não gosto de ficar brigado com você, sinto sua falta. – disse me apertando ainda mais contra si, roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Sinto falta dos teus beijos. – sussurrou contra eles.

- E eu sinto dos teus... – ele não me deixou concluir, tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz e depois de um pequeno tour pelo andar de baixo da casa, Edward me apresentou para a governanta da casa. Uma mulher muito bonita e de enormes olhos verdes, aparentava ter por um pouco mais que cinqüenta anos, talvez menos até, era muito enxuta, segundo ele foi babá dele, seu nome era Maria, ela tinha descendência latina.

- Maria esta é Bella, minha namorada. – disse a beijando carinhosamente, como fez com Charlotte.

- Oh! Pero ella es realmente hermoso hijo, usted está realmente el amor, no? ** "Oh! Mas ela é mesmo linda, filho, está mesmo apaixonado, não é?" **– eu peguei uma coisa ou outra, nas sinceramente não entendi o que ela havia falado.

- Muy, es el amor de mi vida, María y me casaré con ella. – **"Muito, é o amor da minha vida, Maria, e vou me casar com ela." - **a mulher pareceu gostar muito do que ele disse, pois abriu um enorme sorriso o abraçando.

- Finalmente creó el juicio, estoy muy feliz por ti hijo. – **"Finalmente criou juízo, estou muito feliz por você filho." – **novamente entendi alguma coisa, mas continuei perdida.

- Oh desculpe, querida... – pediu voltando sua atenção pra mim, talvez tivesse notado que eu estava perdida na conversa. – Seja bem vinda filha, sou Maria a governanta desta casa e estou á suas ordens.

- Obrigada, é um prazer conhecê-la Maria. – depois de devidamente apresentada, Edward disse que ainda precisava aprontar suas coisas, ele me guiava pela imensa casa, estávamos indo para o seu quarto. – Você fez de propósito, não é?

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Ficou falando em espanhol, sabe que eu não entendo direito, o que disse a ela?

- Pensei que soubesse, cantou tão bem.

- É diferente, sei as letras de cor e salteado. - retruquei emburrando.

- Se quiser posso te ensinar, ai saberá! Mi amor. – disse debochado.

- Edward! – resmunguei, ouvindo sua risada gostosa.

- Este é o meu quarto. – falou ficando sério, ele deu um passo para o lado, me dando passagem, era um quarto enorme, com um closet quase do tamanho do meu quarto, uma banheira e um chuveiro muito diferente.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa, Maria já deixou tudo separado pra mim. – assenti me sentando em uma cadeira que havia no canto do quarto, havia fotos de uma mulher linda, ela me lembrava muito Edward, os olhos e o tom do cabelo eram muito parecidos, havia também a foto de um homem muito bonito, lembrava Carlisle um pouco.

Espalhado pelo quarto havia várias fotos em lindos porta retratos, de Alice e Jazz, Esme e Carlisle, Rose e Emm. Na cabeceira da cama havia mais alguns porta retratos, três eram de Tanya, ela era mesmo linda, podia não valer nada, mas era deslumbrante.

- Pronto Bella, a gente pode... – Edward se calou ao notar que eu segurava em minhas mãos uma das fotos de Tanya. – Desculpe, era pra eu ter me livrado disto faz tempo, mas eu mal parava em casa e...

- Ela é mesmo linda! – disse o recolocando no mesmo lugar onde estava.

- Sim ela é... – concordou ficando diante de mim. – Mas você é muito mais. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. – Porque são belezas completamente diferentes, a dela atrai, instiga, mas a sua encanta e conquista.

-Aquela é a Lizze, presumo? – falei apontando para o quadro em destaque.

- Sim, aquela era minha mãe Elizabeth e aquele o meu pai Anthony.

- Você se parece muito com ela, mas tem a altivez dele. – Edward me presenteou com aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava.

- Acredite em mim, nem me lembrava que estavam ali, jamais poderia imaginar que iria me apaixonar perdidamente nesta viagem a Forks... – ele levou a mão ao meu queixo me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. - Olha pra mim. – pediu colando ainda mais nossos corpos. – Jamais poderia imaginar que encontraria a mulher da minha vida, a dona absoluta do meu coração.

- Eu... – Edward me calou com um beijo intenso e voraz, cheio de paixão, desejo e acima de tudo, saudade. Enquanto nos devorávamos mutuamente, nos guiou até a cama se deixando cair por cima de mim, suas mãos ágeis percorriam meu corpo todo o deixando em chamas, mas quando a coisa realmente esquentou seu celular tocou insistentemente.

- Mais que merda!- praguejou furioso. – Alô... – disse atravessado. - Já estamos indo, não torra Emmett. – desligou em seguida irritadiço. – Estão nos esperando. – sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um suspiro enquanto olhava para o teto, tentando acalmar seu corpo talvez.

-É melhor irmos, prometo te recompensar quando chegarmos lá. – sussurrei em seu ouvido em um tom provocativo, seus olhos brilharam como os de um garotinho.

- Vou querer juros. – falou se levantando em um salto, me erguendo alto, deslizando meu corpo pelo seu, me fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Garanto á você que não irá se arrepender, bonitão... – mordi de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer.

- Para Bella... – soltou com um gemido. – Se continuar fazendo isto, não sairemos deste quarto tão cedo. – ameaçou.

- Se não descermos, Emm virá nos buscar e sabe disso. – meu namorado lindo bufou alto, o reboquei para fora daquele quarto, se continuasse ali, não resistiria à outra investida dele. Estávamos passando pelo corredor, havia uma sala com a porta entreaberta e algo na parede me chamou a atenção e me fez estancar.

- O que foi Bella? - Edward perguntou confuso.

- Que lugar é este? – perguntei apontando para a sala.

- Um pequeno escritório que montei pra mim e...

- Oh meu Deus! É a coisa mais linda que já vi. – o cortei me aproximando do enorme painel que ficava por detrás da mesa.

- Ah! Isso. – falou dando de ombros. - Alice o montou, são meus últimos trabalhos como modelo. – dizia enquanto eu literalmente babava nas fotos, era uma mais linda que a outra, ele em poses perfeitas, algumas em close outras de corpo inteiro, um verdadeiro deleite.

- Ficou perfeito, é simplesmente lindo! – disse deslizando meus dedos por seu rosto na foto.

- Gostou? – assenti compulsivamente.

- Então é todo seu, mas lhe garanto que ao vivo é bem melhor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Disso não tenho a menor dúvida. – afirmei me virando pra ele que sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, outro painel que ficava na parede de frente me chamou a atenção, nele havia fotos de Edward com algumas mulheres, muito bonitas por sinal, algumas até seminuas.

- Também são trabalhos seus? – por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui manter minha voz em um tom normal, eram mulheres lindíssimas.

- Sim, vamos Bella, deixe isso pra lá. – o ignorei me soltando dele, dando alguns passos na direção do painel, não podia negar que as fotos eram lindas, mas senti o ciúme me corroer ao vê-lo abraçado a uma loira muito bonita, de mãos dadas com outra e tocando em uma mulher seminua.

- Amigas de trabalho? – ele bufou revirando os olhos, seu telefone voltou a tocar.

- Estamos descendo Emm, para de torrar a paciência. – seu tom era impaciente. – Vem Bella, estão nos aguardando. – insistiu estendendo a mão para mim, a aceitei o acompanhando em silêncio, Edward não dizia nada, muito menos eu.

- Pode-se saber o que estavam fazendo pra demorar tanto? – Emm tinha a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso.

- Se primo estava arrumando suas coisas, seu pervertido!

- Sei! – retrucou. – Agora mudaram de nome? – às vezes Emmett conseguia me tirar do sério.

- Seu primo ainda está de castigo meu caro, posso lhe assegurar. – falei entre os dentes, ouvi meu namorado bufar logo atrás de mim.

- Você não estava com pressa Emmett? – seu tom demonstrava o quanto estava irritado, voltamos para o aeroporto, eu ainda desconhecia o local da tão falada ilha, desta vez Edward ficou ao meu lado, continuou calado, pensativo. Acabei adormecendo e não sei dizer por quanto tempo dormi, acordei sentindo as costas de sua mão delicadamente deslizar pela minha face.

- Hey, Bella adormecida, já pousamos! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, abri os olhos bem devagar, me espreguiçando.

- Já chegamos? – ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso estonteante.

- Ainda não, agora vamos andar de lancha. – falou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Lancha? – Edward somente assentiu, fomos de táxi até o porto, não fazia a menor idéia de onde estávamos.

- Que lugar é este? Onde estamos exatamente? – a temperatura havia mudado, estava quente, bem quente.

- Estamos no Caribe, Bellinha! – o sorriso de Emmett não tinha como ficar maior.

- Porque não me disse que viríamos para o Caribe... – minha voz sumiu ao pararmos diante de um barco enorme e lindo.

- Uau! Isso também é seu?

- Meu irmão adora esses brinquedos de machos. – brincou Alice subindo na enorme lancha acompanhada de Jazz.

- Coisa de homem Bella, não tente entender. – Rose emendou fazendo o mesmo com Emm ao seu lado, enquanto dois rapazes carregavam as bagagens para dentro da lancha.

- Onde está o piloto? – perguntei olhando em volta, ouvindo os cinco gargalharem com gosto.

- Está olhando pra ele. – Edward disse enlaçando minha cintura, ainda sorrindo. – Não confia em mim.

- Se não confiasse, acha mesmo que estaria aqui? – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes, Edward estalou um beijo em meus lábios, foi um beijo rápido e provocativo.

Assim que subi a bordo senti um frio no estômago, Edward me mostrava animado os compartimentos da enorme lancha, assim que aquele troço começou a se move senti meu estômago revirar e desci correndo para o banheiro vomitando minha alma.

- Bella? Bella como você está? – Rosalie perguntava do outro lado da porta.

- Está tudo revirando. – falei abrindo a porta do banheiro, seus olhos saltaram ao olhar pra mim.

- Nossa! Você está um horror. – soltou na lata.

- Obrigada Rose, é animador ouvir isso... – voltei a enjoar e corri novamente para o banheiro, na realidade passei o tempo todo ali, assim que aquele troço parou me senti um pouco aliviada.

- Bella? Bella? O que aconteceu meu amor? – Edward perguntou me pegando nos braços, me tirando do lado do vaso sanitário.

- Não sei... – minha voz saiu chorosa. – Meu estômago ficou revirado, acho que não gostou deste seu brinquedinho.

- Você é mesmo impossível, Bella. – disse estalando a língua, me carregando até a cama. – Sente-se melhor? – parecia realmente preocupado. – Está suando frio.

- Estou bem melhor, acredite! – sorri sentindo uma fraqueza.

- Você não está nada bem, vou ligar para o meu tio. – ele sacou o celular discando rapidamente, explicou a Carlisle o que havia acontecido, ele abriu meus olhos os examinando atentamente, pediu que eu abrisse a boca e colocasse a língua pra fora, dizendo ao tio o que via, detalhe por detalhe. – Ela está suando frio e parece fraca. – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward ouvir atento ao que seu tio lhe dizia.

- O que ele disse? – perguntei ainda sentindo aquela moleza.

- Que precisa se hidratar e tomar um remédio que cortará o enjôo, ao que parece você não é tolerante ao mar aberto, me desculpe. – pediu acariciando meu rosto.

- Nunca sai para o mar aberto, como iríamos saber. – Edward me pegou nos braços novamente. – Eu posso andar sabia?

- Sei, mas não vai... – afirmou. – Está fraca e até se recuperar vai ficar quietinha ouviu bem? – sorri me aconchegando em seu peito, ele me carregou pelo piear até chegarmos à linda casa, era um lugar magnífico, mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava ele subiu comigo para o quarto e de lá tínhamos uma bela vista da praia.

- Este lugar é lindo, magnífico, Edward. – disse me aproximando da parede de vidro que dava para uma sacada.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – falou me abraçando por trás, depositando um beijo no meu pescoço. – Agora descanse um pouco, vou pegar seu remédio. – avisou estalando um beijo em meus lábios saindo do quarto, me deixando ali, contemplando a maravilhosa vista, já que a casa ficava no alto, assim que tomei o remédio apaguei.


	13. Chapter 12

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella adormeceu pouco tempo depois que tomou o remédio, estava fraca passou mal praticamente todo o trajeto da costa até a ilha, deixei-a descansando e desci me juntando aos outros.

- E ai, como ela está? – Alice disparou assim que me viu.

- Melhor, assim que tomou o remédio apagou, acho que vai dormir por um bom tempo.

- Bella não deve estar acostumada a navegar em mar aberto... – comentou Jazz. – Eu mesmo ainda fico estranho às vezes.

- Foi o que tio Carlisle disse.

- Acho que o passeio de lancha furou. – Emm disse se jogando no sofá.

- Podem ir, eu fico com ela.

- Tá dispensando a gente é? Ela já te liberou do castigo? – revirei os olhos com vontade de mandá-lo á merda.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Pelo seu humor, com certeza não. – provocou.

- Como acha que ela está reagindo? – sabia a que Alice se referia.

- Com certeza está assustada.

- Irá se acostumar com o tempo, terá que ser paciente meu irmão, é tudo novo pra ela, é natural.

- Eu realmente espero que sim Alice, não suportaria mais ficar longe dela, não consigo mais, seria como se me tirassem o ar, eu a amo mais que tudo! – minha irmã se levantou vindo sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Sei disso meu irmão, e não tem idéia do quanto isso me faz feliz.

Ficamos um bom tempo jogando conversa fora, Santiago o caseiro veio ver se precisávamos de algo, falei com ele sobre coisas corriqueiras, efetuei alguns pagamentos e sua esposa se ofereceu para cozinhar para nós e agradeci pela consideração. Já passava das oito da noite quando voltei para o quarto e Bella ainda dormia tranqüila, Sasha havia preparado um caldo para ela.

- Bella? – não queria acordá-la, mas ela precisava comer algo. – Acorda meu anjo. – insisti.

-Hmmm... – gemeu se espreguiçando gostoso. –Edward? Que horas são? – ainda estava sonolenta.

- Oito e vinte, desculpe acordá-la, mas acho melhor comer algo, tome. – lhe ofereci a bandeja.

- O que é isso? – perguntou torcendo o nariz.

- É um caldo, Sarah a esposa do caseiro preparou pra você, vai te fazer bem. – ela assentiu se sentando.

- Você já comeu? – ela deu a primeira colherada e pareceu gostar. – Hmmm... Isso ta uma delicia, prova. – disse me oferecendo, provei o tal caldo que estava realmente bom.

- Está bom mesmo, agora coma tudo, precisa recuperar suas forças.

- Já estou bem melhor, onde estão os outros?

- Creio que já tenham se recolhido, amanhã sairão cedo. – seu cenho franziu.

- E para onde vão?

- Vão dar a volta na ilha, fazer um passeio de lancha, mas não se preocupe, eu e você ficaremos aqui.

- Droga! – esbravejou. – Estraguei o seu passeio.

- Deixa de ser boba Bella, não estragou nada, vamos ficar aqui juntinhos, só eu e você o que acha?

- Acho perfeito. – assim que acabou de comer Bella foi tomar seu banho, desci com a bandeja subindo em seguida, ela saia do banheiro vestindo um shortinho que mais parecia uma calcinha grande e uma regatinha colada ao corpo moldando perfeitamente seus seios. Seus mamilos estavam rijos, marcando a blusa, me dando água na boca. - É quente aqui, não é? – perguntou de forma inocente indo até a porta que dava para a varanda. – É uma visão maravilhosa.

- Com certeza a vista está esplêndida. – ela estava de costas pra mim, me dando uma bela visão de seu corpo perfeito, me aproximei deslizando minha mão por sua cintura, colando meu corpo ao dela. – Hmm... Que mulher cheirosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, me embriagando com seu cheiro.

- Edward... – gemeu ao sentir meus lábios deslizando por sua pele macia e sedosa.

- Preciso de você Bella... - pedi colando meu corpo ainda mais ao dela. - Sinto sua falta. – ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, não conteve um gemido audível, tomei seus lábios em um beijo lento e extremamente excitante.

Minha mão esquerda infiltrou-se pela regatinha encontrando seu seio, foi minha vez de gemer entre o beijo ao sentir seu mamilo roçar na palma da minha mão, a outra deslizou pela lateral de seu corpo infiltrando-se pelo shortinho, assim como por sua calcinha, encontrando sua intimidade quente e úmida, Bella estava pronta pra mim.

O beijo ficava cada vez mais ardente e voraz à medida que meus dedos deslizavam por sua fenda, e quando toquei seu ponto mais sensível, suas costas arquearam e Bella prendeu minha mão ali. A invadi com um dedo, depois outro, seu quadril se movia prendendo minha mão enquanto investia meus dedos contra ela, Bella infiltrou sua mão entre os nossos corpos me tocando sobre o jeans, meu desejo era tão intenso que praticamente devorei sua boca. Seu corpo começou a dar sinais de que explodiria em um orgasmo, rompi o beijo deslizando meus lábios por seu pescoço, novamente sendo agraciado com aquela visão de minha Bella explodindo em puro prazer... Prazer este proporcionado por mim.

Levei-a até a cama a despindo entre beijos que distribuía pelo seu corpo, aquele corpo o qual tanto amava e desejava, me perdendo completamente dentro dela, a amando como jamais amei em toda minha vida. Nossos cheiros estavam misturados, nossos corpos suados se moviam em sincronia se encaixando perfeitamente como se um fosse feito exatamente para o outro, novamente senti seu corpo estremecer dando sinais de que o fim estava próximo. Intensifiquei as investidas, sentindo Bella explodir junto comigo em um prazer sem igual, prazer que somente ela me proporcionava, caímos ambos exaustos e molhados de suor.

- Preciso de um banho. – disse caída sobre mim, eu ainda estava dentro dela.

- É um convite? – as pontas dos meus dedos passeavam por suas costas, senti sua pele toda arrepiada.

- Não, é uma ordem. – um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios que percorreram meu peito entre beijos e leve roçar de dentes até que senti Bella me morder com vontade.

- Ai! – gemi alto. – Cassete, isso dói Bella. - reclamei passando a mão onde ela havia cravado os dentes. – Vai ficar marca sabia?

- Qual o problema? Pelo menos fui eu quem a deixou ai e ai de você se outra aparecer. – ameaçou com o dedo em riste.

- Porque me mordeu? – ainda ardia onde ela havia mordido.

- Porque você é gotoso demais, não resisti... – disse debochada. – Me desculpe. – pediu fazendo biquinho.

- Se é assim... – inverti nossas posições sem sair de dentro dela, apoiei meu peso em meus cotovelos e a mordi com gosto.

– Ai... – gemeu fazendo beicinho. – Doeu.

- Não resisti... – ironizei. – É que você não tem idéia do quanto é gostosa. – disse distribuindo beijos no local onde havia mordido.

Finalmente sai de dentro dela, pegando-a em meus braços, levando-a até o banheiro onde tomamos um banho delicioso de banheira, nos amando no processo entre beijos completamente apaixonados.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntei beijando o topo de sua cabeça, ela estava em meus braços, com o olhar perdido.

- Estava pensando... – ela se virou para me olhar, apoiando seu queixo sobre o meu peito. - Em como as coisas podem mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? – Bella soltou um longo suspiro e seu olhar encontrou o meu se fixando ali. – Estou com medo. – admitiu.

- Medo? Medo de que exatamente Bella? – a vi morder os lábios com força, ponderando se me dizia ou não.

- É que... – Bella estava hesitante. – Olha pra tudo isso Edward, esse mundo de vocês parece surreal... Aviões particulares, lanchas e olha pra esta casa... – disse apontando a esmo. – Sem contar o tamanho da mansão onde mora... Eu só via isto em filmes e ainda me custa crer que estou aqui. Quando me disse que seu pai era dono da Masen Corp, eu sabia que se tratava de um homem muito rico, mas jamais poderia imaginar algo assim... – seus dedos brincavam com os pelos em meu peito. - O que estou querendo dizer é que, não sei se vou me acostumar com isso, é muita coisa... Não imaginava que fosse tão grande assim. – ela parecia mesmo assustada.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te assustar...

- Eu sei que não. – afirmou acariciando meu rosto.

- Só queria que compartilhasse da minha vida, do que possuo, e esta é minha vida Bella... Minha, da minha irmã, do meu primo assim como de Jazz e Rose. Como já lhe disse uma vez, nós nascemos neste meio, nossos pais já eram milionários quando nascemos e...

- Eu sei, este é o seu mundo, mas tenho medo de não conseguir lidar com tudo isso, é muito maior do que poderia imaginar, como já disse, parece que estou em um mundo á parte.

- Realmente é um mundo a parte Bella e são muito poucos os que têm o privilégio de desfrutá-lo, mas nada disso importa pra mim se não estiver aqui comigo, se não estiver feliz ao meu lado.

- Mas eu estou feliz, muito feliz... – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Mas ainda assim estou assustada, compreende?

- Claro que sim meu amor, mas jamais se esqueça de uma coisa Bella... – ela me olhou atenta. - Que eu te amo, te amo mais que tudo. – a apertei em meus braços voltando a beijá-la.

- Assim como eu amo você. – depois de mais alguns beijos finalmente adormeceu em meus braços.

- Bom dia dorminhoca, sente-se melhor? – sussurrei em seu ouvido pela manhã, havia preparado nosso café da manhã, os quatro já haviam saído com a lancha e só voltariam no final do dia, estávamos a sós na casa.

- Humrum... – grunhiu sonolenta. – Trouxe o seu café, o dia está lindo e o que acha de aproveitarmos a praia?

- Perfeito! – enquanto Bella fazia sua higiene matinal, coloquei a mesa para nós no quarto mesmo, depois de tomarmos um belo café da manhã, finalmente descemos. Ela usava uma saída de banho branca transparente sobre um maio azul marinho que lhe caia perfeitamente.

Caminhamos pela praia, nadamos juntos, nos divertimos muito, eu estava sentado na areia a admirando de longe enquanto Bella dava um mergulho, contemplando a beleza da mulher que em breve seria minha esposa.

- Porque está me olhando assim? – perguntou tirando o excesso de água dos cabelos.

- Só estava divagando, enquanto olhava para a mulher mais linda que já vi. – Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Pelo que vi em seu escritório, da pra ter uma pequena noção de quão lindas são suas amigas e colegas de trabalho, então não me venha com essa está bem? Tenho espelho em casa Edward.

- Quando vai colocar nessa tua cabeça dura que é linda? Olha pra você Isabella, é de tirar o fôlego. – novamente estalou a língua contrariada.

- Sou uma mulher simples Edward, comum. – ri de suas palavras.

- Meu amor eu posso lhe garantir que você não tem nada de simples, é uma mulher intrigante, envolvente e apaixonante, sem contar que é simplesmente perfeita, perfeita pra mim. – falei a puxando pra mim, colando nossos corpos a beijando de forma intensa e completamente apaixonada.

Andamos de Jet ski, a levei até a queda d'água e Bella ficou fascinada, nos amamos sob ela, nadamos nus nas águas refrescantes da piscina natural, passamos um dia perfeito, com se estivéssemos realmente em um paraíso.

-E ai? Como foi o dia de vocês? – perguntou Alice, estávamos os seis a mesa, jantando.

- Simplesmente perfeito! – Bella respondeu prontamente, piscando pra mim. – E o de vocês? Como foi o passeio?

- Bem divertido, curtimos muito também... – as três engataram em um papo animado, eu e os caras fomos para a sala de jogos.

- E ai cara? Como estão as coisas entre vocês? – Jazz perguntou descontraído.

-Melhor impossível, mas Bella disse que está assustada com tudo isso, acha que não se encaixa nesse mundo.

- É natural Edward, ela é uma garota simples e de hábito simples, eu disse que jogá-la nesse meio era atirá-la aos leões.

- Eu sei, mas preciso dela comigo Jazz, não sei se consigo mais ficar sem ela, só o pensamento me deixa louco.

- A ama de verdade, não é? – disse Emm desta vez.

- Mais que tudo, e se Bella não se adaptar aqui, terei que viver com ela em seu mundo.

- Sabe que as coisas não são assim tão simples Edward, não se iluda meu caro amigo, não há mais volta. – Jazz estava coberto de razão.

- Terão que encontrar um meio termo, mano. – afirmou Emmett. – Um modo de conciliar os dois mundos, as coisas estão muito recentes, com o tempo, tudo se ajeita, vai por mim. – assenti somente, meu primo estava certo.

Já estávamos a três dias na ilha e nunca me senti tão em paz, tão feliz, tão pleno. Nos divertíamos muito e a cada dia eu a amava mais e mais. Contei a minha irmã sobre a conversa que Bella e eu tivemos e confesso que tinha medo de que ela desistisse de tudo.

- Vick disse para eu levá-la, acha que Bella aceitará? – estava inseguro quanto a expô-la daquela forma.

-Edward, tudo isso é novo pra ela, Bella não está acostumada a toda essa agitação e badalação, é uma mulher discreta e que gosta da sua vida simples, porém abriu mão de tudo por você, porque te ama. – afirmou. – De tempo a ela, Bella só está sensível devido à mudança repentina, mas tenho certeza de que tirará de letra.

- Acha que aceitará me acompanhara ao jantar?

- Vai hesitar, mas com certeza irá aceitar sim, eu já disse, ela te ama demais seu bobo. Falou com Vick ou tia Esme? – algo em sua pergunta me intrigou.

- Não, por quê?

- Falei com tia Esme e ela pediu para avisá-lo que andam dizendo coisas sobre você e Bella na imprensa e Edward? – minha irmã parecia hesitante. – Descobriram que Bella e Nikki, se tratam da mesma pessoa.

- Não! – foi o que consegui dizer. – Isso não poderia vazar Alice, ela vai ficar arrasada sem contar no chefe Swan...

- Ao que parece ele já descobriu e está uma fera, Bella vai precisar mais do que nunca de nós meu irmão, principalmente de você.

- Você viu? Leu alguma coisa a respeito?

- Não tem entrado na internet?

- Somente respondi alguns e-mails, mais nada.

- Entre e verá. – abri meu notebook me conectando rapidamente.

"**Uma notícia chocou o mundo da moda, assim como dos ricos e poderosos."** – dizia à manchete que tinha uma foto minha.

"**O bilionário Edward Masen Cullen, herdeiro da Masen Corp e ex modelo está de namorada nova, para desagrado de muitas beldades." – **havia várias fotos de nós dois ilustrando a notícia.

"**O queridinho de Los Angeles foi flagrado em uma pequena cidade do interior de Washington chamada Forks, acompanhado de uma bela morena."**

**"Será que o garanhão de Los Angeles se cansou das beldades da cidade?"**

"**Isabella Swan é o nome da misteriosa morena vista na companhia do bilionário. Segundo fontes próximas aos dois, a garota é filha do chefe de policia do condado de Olímpica."**

- Como não percebi isto? – me perguntei ao ver as fotos de momentos em que estava com Bella.

"**Dizem que a morena de sorriso doce e traços angelicais, arrebatou o coração do mais cobiçado solteiro do país." - **abri outra página e olhei estarrecido para o computador, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, as palavras que disse a ela ecoaram em minha mente à medida que lia as manchetes.

"_**Não se preocupe, seu segredo está guardado." **_**– **prometi a ela quando me contou que era Nikki.

"**Fontes seguras afirmam que a nova namorada de Edward Masen Cullen, leva uma vida dupla!"**

"**Durante o dia era a meiga e doce, Bella, que trabalhava na livraria mais antiga da cidade."**

"**Já á noite lotava a casa de Show Snake, como a estonteante e sedutora, Nikki!"**

"**Dona de um corpo com curvas perfeitas capaz de fazer um homem perder completamente a cabeça! A morena mexe com a alibido e a imaginação dos freqüentadores assíduos da casa."- **havia fotos de Bella como Nikki, em seus shows. **"Qual delas arrebatou o coração do jovem?"**

- MAIS QUE PORRA! – perdi a cabeça atirando o comutador longe. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto tentando arduamente me acalmar. – Como Alice? Como descobriram tudo isso? – o escritório de repente foi invadido por Emmett e Jazz, assim como Rosalie.

- O que aconteceu? Que barulho foi este? – disparou meu cunhado assustado.

- A imprensa esmiuçou a vida de Bella, descobriram que ela é a Nikki e há fotos espalhadas em vários sites... – explicava Alice. – Tem até um video de uma de suas apresentações no You-tube.

- Que barulho foi esse? – fechei os olhos ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Bella. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou vindo pra junto de mim a envolvi em meus braços, me perguntando se ela me perdoaria desta vez? - Meu Deus Edward, o que está aconetcendo, porque está tremendo?

- As coisas fugiram do controle Bella. – disse Jazz de forma calma.

- Que coisas? - perguntou completamente perdida, de repente uma música soou na sala, o celular dela tocava insistentemente, Bella grunhiu revirando os olhos, franziu o cenho ao olhar no visor. – Pai? – afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos, agora fudeu! Não precisei olhar para os quatro, para saber que pensavam como eu.

- Se acalme Ed. – Alice pediu de forma sussurrada, vindo pra junto de mim.

- O que? Não eu não vi nada... a voz de Bella saiu exaltada. – Se acalma pai, eu nem sei do que está falando, mas eu posso explicar pai... Por favor me escuta eu... – se calou, de onde estávamos dava para ouvir os berros de Charlie. – Pai não é nada disso, eu só queria... – novamente ela se calou, seus olhos estavam marejados e aquele bico de choro se formou em seus lábios. – Se é assim que o senhor pensa, o que me resta então? Se o senhor me deixasse explicar... Pai por favor se acalme. – insistiu, seu queixo tremeu e Bella ficou com o olhar perdido, fechando o telefone em seguida.

- Bella? – a chamei me aproximando dela.

- Ele sabe de tudo... - as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Disse que toda a cidade está caçoando dele, que sou uma vergonha e que o descepcionei, assim como descepicionei minha mãe...– um soluço rompeu de seus lábios.

- Shhh... Não fica assim meu amor, me perdoa Bella, tudo isso é minha culpa e...

- Te perdoar pelo que exatamente Edward? Você não tem culpa deste bando de urubus desocupados não terem algo mais produtivo pra fazer... – ela estava furiosa. – Que culpa pode ter deles terem descoberto sobre Nikki? A não ser que você tenha contado a eles? – e lá estava seu sarcasmo irritante. – Preciso de um computador, tem algum por aqui?

- O do Ed tá estourado. – Emm disse apontando para o mesmo o qual havia arremessado longe.

- Grande! – soltou ironica.

- Vou buscar o meu, me de um minuto. – Jazz disse saindo rapidamente voltando em seguida com o seu notebook. Bella sentou-se na cadeira diante dele, não dizia uma só palavra enquanto digitava algo no Google.

- O que vai fazer? – Alice perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Estão falando de mim e do seu irmão, preciso saber o que estão dizendo, meu pai surtou Alice... - sua voz estava um pouco alterada e suas mãos tremulas. – Ele não me deixou explicar o porque, o chefe Swan somente consegue ver o fato de que a filha dele tirava a roupa por dinheiro... Perguntou como pude descer tão baixo, está me odiando...

- Shhh... Não fale assim. – dizia Alice com os olhos marejados. – Ele foi pego de surpresa Bella, quando o susto e a raiva passar ele vai...

- Meu pai jamais vai me perdoar por ter feito aquilo, ele pensa que eu... Perguntou quanto seu irmão está pagando pela minha companhia...

- O que? – não consegui conter o meu choque. – Como ele pode pensar uma coisa destas?

- Porque é isso que estão dizendo na cidade, pode imaginar como isto está repercurtindo por lá, ainda mais depois da visita daqueles reporteres? Conheço aquela gente Edward, me tornei assunto para um século, acredite!


	14. Chapter 13

**Desculpem o atraso,**

**problemas com a internet!**

**Aqui está o capitulo de terça, divirtam-se e comentem!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV BELLA**

Me perguntava porque eu simplesmente não podia ser feliz? Porque sempre quando estou feliz algo tem que acontecer? Eu estava com Rosalie na sala, falavamos sobre amenidades, Alice estava no escritório com Edward e Emm e Jazz provavelmente se enfrentando em alguma disputa, eles viviam disputando alguma coisa. Quando o som de algo se chocando contra a parede nos fez sobressaltar.

- MAIS QUE PORRA! – Edward gritou furioso, eu me perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido para que ele gritasse assim? Emm e Jazz chegaram ao escritório antes de nós, Rose entrou na frente e quando entrei encontrei um Edward andando de um lado para outro esfregando as mãos no rosto sem parar, tentava se controlar. Havia um notebook estourado no chão, proximo a parede, com certesa algo havia acontecido e era grave.

-Que barulho foi esse? – Edward fechou os olhos ao me ouvir. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – insisti indo para junto dele que me envolveu em seus braços, ele tremia todo o que me deixou alarmada. - Meu Deus Edward, o que está aconetcendo, porque está tremendo?

- As coisas fugiram do controle Bella. – Jazz tentou explicar, mas não entendi o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Que coisas? – assim que perguntei não ouve tempo de alguém me responder, meu celular tocou ecoando na sala que estava em total silêncio, me soltei de Edwrad para atender, era o meu pai.

- Pai?

"Como pode fazer uma coisas desta Isabella?" – disparou furioso. – "Sua mãe deve estar se revirando no túmulo, como pode descer tão baixo?" – suas palavras eram pesadas, e eu não entendia o porque dele agir daquela forma.

- O que?

"Vai continuar se fazendo de desentendida garota? A cidade interia está comentando, já deu uma olhada nas coisas que dizem sobre você na internet?" – pela minha visão periféfica vi Edward afundar o rosto entre as mãos, Alice estava ao seu lado, dizia algo em seu ouvido.

- Não, eu não vi nada. – naõ estava entendendo merda nenhuma na realidade. – Se acalma pai, eu nem sei do que está falando...

"Do fato da minha única filha ter se tornado uma... Uma striper... Uma vagabunda!" – ouvi Sue reprendê-lo ao fundo, mas suas palavras foram como lâminas cortando meu coração.

- Mas eu posso explicar pai... Por favor me escuta eu... – ele não me deixou falar, berrava feito louco do outro lado da linha, dizendo coisas horriveis, senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, meus olhos ardiam demais. – Se é assim que o senhor pensa, o que me resta então? Se o senhor me deixasse explicar... Pai por favor se acalme.

"Me acalmar Isabella? Você é uma descepição não só pra mim, mas para sua mãe também... Como pode se prestar a isso? Se precisava de dinheiro me dissesse, dariamos um jeito, como pode sujar o meu nome desta forma? Vender seu corpo por dinheiro? Quanto ele te paga para acompanhá-lo Isabella? – fechei o telefone, não suportava mais ouvir aquelas coisas terriveis.

- Bella? – ouvi Edward me chamar.

- Ele sabe de tudo... Disse que toda a cidade está caçoando dele, que sou uma vergonha para ele e que o descepcionei, assim como descepicionei minha mãe...– um soluço rompeu em meus lábios.

- Shhh... Não fica assim meu amor, me perdoa Bella, tudo isso é minha culpa e...

- Te perdoar pelo que exatamente Edward? – as vezes ele me irritava com aquilo. - Você não tem culpa deste bando de urubus desocupados não terem algo mais produtivo pra fazer... – sentia raiva, muita raiva, meu proprio pai me achava uma vagabunda, poderia ter uma idéia do que diziam pela cidade. – Que culpa pode ter deles terem descoberto sobre Nikki? A não ser que você tenha contado a eles? – ele revirou os olhos bufando alto. – Preciso de um computador, tem algum por aqui?

- O do Ed tá estourado. – avisou Emm, como se ninguém tivesse notado.

- Grande!

- Vou buscar o meu, me de um minuto. – pediu Jazz saindo em disparada, me sentei tentando organizar meus pensamentos, não poderia agir de cabeça quente, primeiro precisava saber o que extamente estavam falando sobre mim. Jazz colocou seu notebook sobre a mesa, já aberto no Google.

- O que vai fazer? – Alice perguntou se colocando ao meu lado.

- Estão falando de mim e do seu irmão, preciso saber o que estão dizendo, meu pai surtou Alice, ele não me deixou explicar o porque, o chefe Swan somente consegue ver o fato de que a filha dele tirava a roupa por dinheiro... – os cinco me olhavam chocados. - Perguntou como pude descer tão baixo, está me odiando...

- Shhh... Não fale assim. – pediu passando seu braço pelo meu ombro, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Ele foi pego de surpresa Bella, quando o susto e a raiva passar ele vai...

- Meu pai jamais vai me perdoar Alice, ele pensa que eu...- como a faria entender. - Perguntou quanto seu irmão está pagando pela minha companhia...

- O que? – Edward praticamente berrou. – Como ele pode pensar uma coisa destas?

- Porque é isso que estão dizendo na cidade, pode imaginar como isto está repercurtindo por lá, ainda mais depois da visita daqueles reporteres? Conheço aquela gente Edward, me tornei assunto para um século, acredite! – Edward se culpava por tudo, dava pra ver em seu olhar que se sentia desta forma. Joguei seu nome no campo de busca e uma enxurrada de fotos e noticias pipocaram.

"**O cobiçado playboy Edward Masen Cullen sempre foi visto muito bem acompanhado desde seu rompimento oficial com Tanya Denali."** – dizia a manchete que era estampada por várias fotos dele, sempre acompanhado é claro.

"**Sempre muito bem acompanmhado, é considerado um dos homens mais desejados do país."**

"**Até mesmo suas colegas de trabalho sucumbiram ao irresistivel charme de Edward Cullen." – **em algumas fotos ele estava aos beijos com uma loira linda, minha vontade era de gritar, tamanha raiva que eu sentia naquele momento e vê-lo atracado a outras não estava ajudando muito. Reconheci algumas delas do painel onde espunha seus trabalhos,Emily Lewis, Jane Volturi e Camille Tunner, desviei meu olhar da tela para meu namorado que me olhava apreensivo, mordia os lábios com força, parecia nervoso, muito nervoso, eu diria.

"**Pobre garoto rico."**

"**Lindo, seduror e milionário, Edward Cullen reune todos os atributos que uma mulher desesja."**

"**Aqui vai uma lista das beldades que se gabam de ter se envolvido com ele."**- havia uma lista com fotos, parecia mais um casting de alguma agência de modelos ou algo assim! Todas lindas e exuberantes, em sua maioria loiras, na realidade havia mulher para todos os gostos a página com vontade de arremessar o aparelho longe, cliquei em outra notícia e várias fotos dele e Alice juntos apareceram.

"**Os irmãos Cullen são figuras constantes em festas e eventos de gala em Los Angeles.""Edward Cullen e Alice Cullen são considerados os mais jovens na lista de bilionários do país." - n**as fotos Alice tinha os cabelos longos e Edward estava com barba o que o deixou ainda mais lindo, mudei novamente de site e a manchete me chamou a atenção.

"**O bilionário Edward Masen Cullen, herdeiro da Masen Corp e ex modelo está de namorada nova para desagrado de muitas beldades." – **havia muita foto de nós dois estampando as manchetes.

"**O queridinho de Los Angeles foi flagrado em uma pequena cidade do interior de Washington chamada Forks, acompanhado de uma bela morena." – **estávamos sendo fotografados antes mesmo de Tanya aparecer.

"**Será que o garanhão de Los Angeles se cansou das beldades da cidade?"**

"**Isabella Swan é o nome da misteriosa morena vista na companhia do bilionário. Segundo fontes próximas aos dois, a garota é filha do chefe de policia do condado de Olímpica." – **que diabo de fonte é essa?

"**Dizem que a morena de sorriso doce e traços angelicais, arrebatou o coração do mais cobiçado solteiro do país." – **eu me perguntava como eles conseguiram aquelas fotos?

"**Fontes seguras afirmam que a nova namorada de Edward Masen Cullen, leva uma vida dupla!"**

"**Durante o dia é a meiga e doce, Bella, que trabalhava na livraria mais antiga da cidade."- **e mais fotos minhas estavam lá pra todos verem, eram fotos pessoais. **"Já á noite lotava a casa de Show Snake, como a estonteante e sedutora, Nikki!" "Dona de um corpo com curvas perfeitas capaz de fazer um homem perder completamente a cabeça! A morena mexe com a alibido e a imaginação dos freqüentadores assíduos da casa." – **eu me perguntava como conseguiram fotos de minhas apresentações? Jared era muito atencioso quanto a isso, era estritamente proibido fotografar ou filmar algo.

"**Qual delas arrebatou o coração do jovem?" "A ardente e sedutora Nikki ou a meiga e doce, Bella?"**

"**Fontes dizem que seu cachê era muito alto e que Nikki era exigente com relação aos seus clientes**." - os desgraçados insinuavam que eu fazia programas.

- Como eles conseguiram estas fotos? – os cinco correram para ver do que eu falava. – Jared sempre foi muito cuidadoso quanto a isso, como conseguiram fotografar sem que notassem?

- Alguém deve ter conseguido enganar a segurança. – disse Rose.

- Ou alguém de dentro do clube mesmo, afinal todos lá sabiam que Bella e Nikki eram a mesma pessoa.

- E o pior é que as colocaram em um contexto que... Estão insinuando que sou uma garota de programa! Por isso meu pai está possesso, o velho Charlie jamais irá me perdoar, jamais. Está furioso com que andam falando sobre mim na cidade, sem contar que se seu irmão pisar em Forks, é capaz de...

- Porque ele está com tanta raiva do Ed? – perguntou Emmett sem entender.

- E você ainda pergunta?- não consegui controlar meu tom de voz que saiu exaltado. – Seu primo foi flagrado aos beijos com uma, sempre enroscado com uma mulher mais linda que a outra! Viu aquela lista? – soquei a mesa me levantando, eu mal conseguia enxergá-lo. - O que era aquilo? Um casting de alguma agência de modelos? Qual é o seu problema? Está disputando quem tem mais amantes com o Tiger Wood? – a gargalhada de Emm ecoou na sala, me irritando ainda mais.

- Bella eu posso explicar...

- Nem se dê ao trabalho Edward. – ele tentou se aproximar, mas fiz sinal pra ficar onde estava.

- Mas nem tudo que dizem é verdade, tome por você, Bella. – disse me ignorando, vindo pra junto de mim. – Eu te avisei que andei meio perdido e que não me envolvia, está lembrada? – ele me segurava pelos braços.

- Uma coisa é ter uma vaga idéia Edward, outra é ver com meus próprios olhos que o meu namorado era um Casa Nova!

- Não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram. – insistiu.

- Isso não importa! – praticamente berrei na cara dele. – Meu pai acredita piamente nas coisas absurdas que estes abutres dizem.

- Eu lamento Bella, me perdoa. – pediu novamente me tirando do sério.

- Pare de se lamentar! – o repreendi. – Pensasse antes, e de preferência com a cabeça de cima, já que pelo jeito deixava a outra pensar por você não é! – ele abaixou a cabeça, estava constrangido, parecia um garotinho que havia feito algo errado e se arrependido depois, soltei um longo suspiro segurando firme seu queixo, o obrigando a olhar pra mim. – Já disse que não tem o que perdoar, essa era sua vida... - fixei meus olhos naquelas duas esmeraldas. – Se bem que você deu motivo suficiente pra que fizessem a festa, bem que você poderia ter sido menos... – eu tentava encontrar a palavra certa.

- Galinha! – Rose concluiu por mim, sendo fuzilada por ele.

- Eu nem fazia idéia de que você existia naquela época, e sinceramente espero que isso faça parte do seu passado... – ele assentiu compulsivamente, afirmando que sim. – Não se culpe pelo que dizem a meu respeito, você não tem culpa pelas escolhas que eu fiz, e, por favor, me lembrem de nunca mais usar essa merda de internet. – ele revirou os olhos, parado diante de mim, me olhando intensamente.

- Mas...

- Eu escolhi me tornar a Nikki e não você, eu sabia perfeitamente dos riscos que corria, fomos ingênuos ao pensar que poderíamos empurrar o passado para debaixo do tapete. Ele sempre virá à tona, então é melhor encararmos essa situação de frente, não concorda? – Edward somente assentiu.

- Quer voltar? - perguntou com a mão espalmada em meu rosto, Edward fazia círculos com o polegar o acariciando.

- Ouviu a parte em que eu disse que meu pai está uma fera? Se você aparecer em Forks ele é capaz de te capar, sabia? – Edward estremeceu, assim como Emm e Jazz. - Ele não está muito contente com você no momento Edward, e comigo então nem se fala, as pessoas devem estar tripudiando em cima dele, não faz idéia do que estão falando na cidade.

- Releve o que ele disse Bella, Charlie é seu pai e logo cairá em si. – insistia Alice.

- Eu sei Alice, mas posso garantir que não há uma pessoa naquela cidade que não esteja falando da sonsa da Isabella, especulando o quanto seu irmão pagou pela companhia da striper mais cobiçada da cidade, quer apostar?

- Não fala assim Bella, têm seus amigos, Charlotte, meus tios, muita gente que te ama e que te conhece e sabe que não é nada disso. – insistiu jogando seu braço sobre o meu ombro. – Não se preocupe, estamos com você amiga.

- Ela tem razão... – afirmou Jasper. – Estamos com você, para o que for preciso Bella.

- É isso ai! – concordou Emm. – Você já faz parte da família Bellinha e estaremos juntos nessa.

- Isso tudo logo passa, você é novidade, mas logo vão se cansar e estes abutres como disse, irão atormentar outro. – Rose disse também jogando seu braço sobre o meu ombro.

- Acho que vou precisar de um advogado. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, me puxou pra si me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Conheço ótimos advogados. – disse de forma sussurrada. – Enfrentaremos tudo isso juntos, eu e você. – seu tom de voz não deixava qualquer dúvida.

- Eu e você. – repeti acariciando seu rosto, Edward me beijou sem se importar com os quatro, sorri entre o beijo ao ouvi-los resmungar algo ao sair da sala.

- Vou ligar para Peter, voltaremos o mais rápido possível, está bem?

- Não queria voltar. – ele franziu o cenho. – Gostaria de ficar aqui pra sempre, somente eu e você. – um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios.

-Eu também meu amor, mas infelizmente temos que resolver toda esta confusão, prometo pra você que assim que tudo se estabilizar, voltaremos... – ele sorriu daquela forma tentadora. - Somente você e eu, o que acha?

- Jura?

- Juro, mas temos que voltar. – insistiu.

- Não quero ir para Forks.

- Mas não irá para Forks, você vai comigo para Los Angeles, esqueceu por acaso?

- Não, é que pensei que...

- Resolveremos tudo de lá, creio que teremos que dar uma entrevista coletiva, só assim às especulações irão cessar.

- Acha que isso é necessário?

- Tenho que falar com a Vick, ela saberá a atitude certa a se tomar, também preciso entrar em contato com meus advogados, mas antes de tudo, vou falar com meus tios. – eu estava em seu colo estávamos na cadeira que ficava atrás da mesa, ficamos por ali um tempo, trocando beijos e caricias.

Edward precisava fazer algumas ligações importantes, e apesar dele insistir pra que eu ficasse, achei melhor lhe dar privacidade, fui dar uma volta pela praia, precisava espairecer um pouco. Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali sentada vendo as ondas se formarem e a desaparecer nas areias branquinhas da praia, por mais que eu tentasse me desligar de tudo que acontecia fora daquela ilha, não conseguia, as palavras do meu pai ecoavam em minha mente, ferindo meu coração. O vento trouxe um perfume irresistível consigo, senti um casaco ser colocado sobre meus ombros e Edward sentar-se atrás de mim, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Está ventando gelado aqui. – disse de forma carinhosa, esfregando meus braços para aquecê-los.

- Essa vista é realmente fascinante. – falei me recostando em seu peito.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Conseguiu falar com todo mundo?

- Sim, tia Esme disse que a cidade está em polvorosa, pediu pra lhe dizer que lamenta muito por seu pai não compreender, mas que é para você dar tempo ao tempo que tudo se ajeita. – dizia transmitindo as palavras de Esme.

- Sua tia é mesmo uma mulher muito especial.

- E como, tenho sorte de tê-la como minha segunda mãe. – Edward beijou meus lábios, aprofundando o beijo em seguida, me fazendo esquecer tudo. – Em que tanto pensa? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, me olhando de forma apaixonada.

- Em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. – falei dando de ombros, voltei a olhá-lo por alguns segundos. – Ainda me custa acreditar que saiu com todas aquelas mulheres. – ele revirou os olhos mediante ao meu comentário. – Desculpe, mas seu currículo é bem extenso, não? Sem contar o que não foi divulgado ali.

- Para Bella, que saco, vai me atormentar com isso agora? – ralhou enfezadinho.

- Oh! Não fica bravinho não. – o provoquei me virando, jogando minhas pernas sobre as dele, me sentando em seu colo, de frente pra ele. - É que eu tive a ligeira impressão de que estava vendo o casting de alguma agência de modelos...

- Para Bella! – não consegui conter o riso com a cara dele.

- Desculpe! Eu só fiquei impressionada, só isso... – enquanto eu falava, minhas mãos faziam um cafuné em sua nuca e Edward parecia um gatinho ronronando de olhos fechados. - Claro que eu sabia que o senhor gostosão havia estado com outras mulheres... – ele semicerrou os olhos. – Só não imaginava que a lista fosse tão extensa e que fossem tão lindas.

- Acho melhor eu entrar. – disse com as mãos na minha cintura, pronto para me tirar de cima dele.

- Não fica bravo comigo... – pedi me agarrando a ele, minha voz saiu meio dengosa. – Prometo não te encher mais com isso... – estalei um beijo em seus lábios. – Agora me dá um sorriso, aquele que só você tem.

- Você é terrível Isabella. – Edward disse sorrindo, me apertando contra si.

- Eu te amo! Te amo Edward, mas se eu sonhar que o senhor passou a cem metros de alguma mulher daquela lista, arranco o motivo delas suspirarem por você, estamos entendidos? – falei séria, muito séria.

- Isso vai ser meio difícil, Bella.

– Como é que é? – sua resposta não me agradou em nada.

- Primeiro, porque algumas trabalham na empresa e não posso demiti-las por causa disso... – semicerrei os olhos com vontade de torcer seu pescoço. - Segundo, estão sempre em nosso circulo social. – o filho da mãe disse sorrindo, o que me irritou profundamente.

- Então mudaremos o seu circulo social. – ele tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. – Ou vou ser obrigada a te trancar a sete chaves, porque se elas forem atiradas como sua ex, vou cometer múltiplos assassinatos. – o idiota ria sem parar, estava gargalhando. – Não ria, estou falando sério!

- Para com isso sua boba... – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. - Nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés, eu te amo... – estalou outro beijo. - Você é o meu anjo, a minha vida e o meu amor. – Edward pontuava a frase com beijos, as pontas de seus dedos passeavam pela minha face contornando meus traços. – Tem uma coisa que gostaria de te pedir... – meu namorado lindo mordia o lábio inferior, parecia hesitante.

- Peça o que quiser. – disse prontamente.

- Tenho um jantar muito importante para ir, é uma homenagem aos meus pais e gostaria que fosse comigo Bella.

- Como posso ir a um jantar em homenagem aos seus pais, com tudo que andam dizendo sobre mim, Edward? As pessoas têm plena convicção de que sou uma garota de programa, como acha que a elite da sociedade irá reagir a isso?

- Mas você não é nada disso e mesmo que fosse, eu te amo e pouco me importa o que irão dizer aquele bando de hipócritas. – retrucou sério. – Quero você ao meu lado, como minha namorada e futura esposa,Bella. – seu tom de voz deixava claro que Edward falava sério.

- Futura esposa? Ficou maluco? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Estou em pleno gozo de minhas faculdades mentais Isabella e repito que quero você como minha futura esposa, casa comigo Bella? – senti meus olhos praticamente saltarem.

- Como assim casar? Edward nós nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo, não acha que está precipitando as coisas? Pode estar confuso, com tudo que está...

- Não estou acredite! – ele segurava firme o meu queixo, seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso e penetrante. – Eu te amo e tenho certeza absoluta do que quero Isabella, e eu quero você ao meu lado pra sempre... – meu coração batia completamente descompassado. – Quero compartilhar o resto da minha vida com você, até ficarmos velhinhos... - senti as lágrimas lutando para saírem. – Ver nossos filhos crescerem e nossos netos nascerem e compartilhar contigo esta alegria, quero que seja minha esposa, minha amiga e minha amante, Bella, quero principalmente que seja a mãe dos meus filhos. Se me der à honra de ser seu marido, de compartilhar sua vida comigo, me fará o homem mais feliz do mundo, casa comigo Bella? – pediu secando as lágrimas que saíram sem minha permissão, ele me olhava apreensivo esperando uma resposta e eu só conseguia chorar.

- Sim... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Sim, sim, sim e mil vezes sim, Edward. – ele sorriu tomando meus lábios em um beijo alucinante.

- Deus! Cheguei a pensar que não me aceitaria. – dizia entre beijos.

- Eu te amo seu bobo, será uma loucura, mas por você, estou disposta a me arriscar. – Edward voltou a me beijar, invertendo nossas posições, ele estava sobre mim. Com seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus, ergueu meus braços acima da minha cabeça, sem cortar o beijo. Senti seu corpo pesar sobre o meu e confesso que não existia no mundo, sensação melhor do que aquela.


	15. Chapter 14

**Aqui está pessoal, como prometi! **

**não esqueça de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV EDWARD**

Mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo fora da ilha, não conseguia parar de sorrir, Bella havia aceitado meu pedido de casamento e eu me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Tia Esme estava muito preocupada com ela, avisou que já havia dado início ao projeto e que estava correndo tudo bem, falou também sobre a reação do chefe Swan e de como o homem estava arrasado, confirmou o que Bella havia dito, que na cidade não se falava em outra coisa.

Já a minha conversa com Vick não foi tão agradável, ela disse que as coisas que falavam sobre Bella poderiam me afetar de alguma forma e que não achava sensato levá-la ao jantar.

- Ela vai comigo Vick, pouco me importa o que irão dizer. – praticamente berrei.

"Sabe que irão fazer comentários, não sabe? Só estou tentando poupá-la Edward, a imprensa pegou pesado com ela."

-Bella não é nada do que andam dizendo por ai, providencie tudo para uma coletiva de imprensa, vou esclarecer os fatos e parar de vez com essas especulações.

"Edward Cullen fazendo uma coletiva de imprensa?"

- Vick o assunto é muito sério, por mais que Bella diga que não, tudo isso é minha culpa e preciso reparar o estrago que a minha presença em sua vida acarretou.

"Quem é você e o que fez com o Ed?"

- Vá à merda Vick.

"É sério Ed, nunca ouvi você falar ou sequer agir assim por uma mulher, nem mesmo com Tanya, o que essa mulher fez com você?"

- Quando conhecê-la vai saber.

Acertamos alguns pontos e em seguida liguei para Peter, avisando de nossa volta para Los Angeles, sairíamos daqui por volta de onze horas da manhã.

- Saímos amanhã por volta das onze da manhã, tudo bem pra vocês? – estávamos os seis à mesa, jantando.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Emm disse dando de ombros.

- Por mim também. – afirmou Jazz.

- Tudo bem pra vocês meninas? – minha irmã assentiu assim com Rose.

- Temos mesmo que ir? – a voz de Bella estava abatida.

- Desculpe amor, mas precisamos voltar, assim que resolvermos tudo nós voltamos está bem? - ela assentiu remexendo a comida.

Contei a eles sobre a entrevista coletiva e todos me apoiaram, queria falar sobre o casamento, mas Bella havia pedido para mantermos entre nós por enquanto, mesmo porque não tínhamos uma data ainda.

Lembrei-a de tomar seu remédio, Bella não havia dormido bem aquela noite, rolou de um lado para outro, disse que estava feliz por nós, mas que não conseguia parar de pensar em seu pai, e não a culpava. Desta vez ela curtiu a viagem de lancha, ficou meio mareada, mas se manteve ao meu lado, já no jatinho acabou adormecendo.

- O que ela tem, parece abatida? – perguntou Rose com preocupação.

- E não é para menos, não é, com tudo que está acontecendo, ela me contou o que seu pai lhe disse, Charlie pegou pesado. – comentei.

Eu havia ligado para Maria do jatinho, e pedido pra que arrumasse meu quarto para acomodar Bella, e que mandasse alguém deixar meu carro no aeroporto. Também pedi pra que se livrasse das fotos de Tanya e de qualquer outra que houvesse por lá, ela nos aguardava na varanda quando chegamos.

- Porque voltaram tão rápido, pensei que fosse aproveitar a ilha desta vez? – disse me abraçando, amava aquela mulher, ela era como uma mãe pra mim, assim como tia Esme.

- Teremos um jantar importante e vou aproveitar para apresentar minha noiva a todos. – seu sorriso ficou enorme, mas a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que algo a preocupava.

- Isso sim é que é uma ótima noticia... – Maria abraçou Bella. - Meus parabéns filha, mas vai ter que cuidar direitinho do meu menino, senão terá que se acertar comigo. – brincou fazendo minha noiva sorrir, Bella estava com medo da reação das pessoas pelo que foi dito sobre ela.

- Oh, se este for o caso, não teremos problema algum, porque o seu menino é tudo pra mim e a felicidade dele é a minha.

- Assim espero, estou aqui às suas ordens, pra o que precisar menina Bella. – sorri ao ouvi-la chamar Bella da mesma forma que chamava Alice. Enquanto Maria cumprimentava a todos pedi para Davis subir as malas e que deixasse tudo no meu quarto, depois de um tempinho batendo papo subimos assim como os outros.

- Não acha melhor eu ficar em outro quarto? – estranhei sua pergunta.

- Por quê? Prefere ficar em outro, este não lhe agrada? – Bella revirou os olhos.

– Não é isso Edward, é que você está acostumado a ter sua privacidade e...

- Passei a maioria dos dias que estive em Forks em sua casa, na sua cama, está lembrada? – um sorrisinho se fez em seus lábios. – Além do mais quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado, se for para outro quarto, vou junto.

- Bobo! – disse estalando a língua novamente revirando os olhos.

- Gostosa! – revidei lhe roubando um beijo, Bella o aprofundou se agarrando aos meus cabelos, nos guiei até a parede a prendendo ali, colando nossos corpos ainda mais. - O que acha de estrearmos nosso quarto? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

- Uma proposta tentadora. – respondeu deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo, parando na minha bunda, a qual apertou com vontade. - Você tem uma bunda deliciosa. – ela tinha uma carinha de safada ao dizer aquilo.

- E a sua... – deslizei minha mão pelo seu corpo encontrando aquela bunda fofa. – É gostosa pra caralho. – Bella me olhou chocada. – Não me olhe assim, sabe que é gostosa. - tomei seus lábios novamente em um beijo voraz, devorando sua boca, em um salto Bella enlaçou meu quadril, levei-a até a cama sem cortar o beijo, onde nos amamos de forma lenta e imensamente prazerosa.

Enquanto Bella tomava banho fui até o cofre que ficava no closet, peguei o anel que era de minha mãe, o qual ela havia me deixado, sorri ao ver que Maria havia feito tudo como pedi, coloquei o anel na taça dela e fui vê-la. A visão de Bella tomando banho era tentadora, eu a admirava da porta do banheiro, mas não resisti e acabei entrando no Box a tomando pra mim uma vez mais.

- O que acha de fazermos um brinde? – estávamos somente de toalha, a dela presa no busto e a minha no quadril.

- E brindaremos a que exatamente? - perguntou observando enquanto eu abria o champanhe.

- A você meu amor. – servi ambas as taças lhe oferecendo a que estava com o anel.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou olhando para a taça, sorvi o champanhe pegando o anel.

- Bella este anel pertenceu a minha mãe, meu pai o mandou confeccioná-lo especialmente para ela, em nome de seu amor. – segurei sua mão retirando o anel de compromisso. - Ela sempre me dizia que um dia eu o daria a mulher da minha vida, aquela por quem eu viveria e morreria e essa mulher é você, Isabella Marie Swan. – disse deslizando o anel por seu dedo, automaticamente Bella colocou o outro anel na outra mão.

- Espero ser digna de tal confiança...

- Você é Bella, acredite! – insisti.

- Eu te amo Edward... - a calei com um beijo completamente apaixonado, com um puxão me livrei da toalha que a cobria, unindo nossos corpos uma vez mais. Minha irmã e Rosalie quase surtaram ao ver o anel no dedo de Bella, as duas malucas sacudiam as mãos soltando gritinhos estridentes.

- Já marcaram a data? – disparou Alice, que com certeza já fazia mil planos.

- Ainda não... – respondeu Bella. – Vamos deixar em aberto, precisamos deixar as coisas se acalmarem primeiro.

- Edward Cullen noivo... - dizia Emm em um tom provocativo. – Tai uma coisa que jamais pensei presenciar.

- Pra você ver como o mundo da voltas, meu caro cunhado. – Jazz também estava no meu pé.

- Nem acredito que o menino criou juízo. - disparou Maria fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada, inclusive minha noiva.

- Ele só precisava encontrar a mulher certa, Maria. – Alice estava coberta de razão. – Pena que teve que levar uma baita surra pra isso. – eles estavam com a corda toda.

Maria e Bella se deram super bem, as duas viviam conversando pra lá e pra cá, ela mostrava a minha futura esposa o funcionamento da casa e a apresentou aos funcionários. O jantar seria no sábado no dia nove de junho.

Novamente minha irmã a arrastou para um shopping, mas desta vez Bella não chiou, fui a empresa com Emm, estava querendo me inteirar dos assuntos, já que pretendia retomar meu cargo na Masen. Aro ficou feliz com aminha presença, ele sempre foi o braço direito do meu pai e tomava conta de tudo aquilo pra mim, foi uma reunião muito proveitosa, estava ansioso para voltar à ativa.

- Meu Deus! Edward Cullen na empresa? É de chocar meu caro. – a ironia de Vick era irritante.

-É muito bom te ver também Victória, como anda minha afilhada?

- Muito bem, apesar do trauma de seu padrinho nunca ir vê-la. – Emm caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhado por Caius.

- Você e a Bella vão se dar muito bem Vick. – dizia o idiota. – Ela é irônica e sarcástica tanto quanto você, não perdoa uma.

- Com certeza deve ser uma mulher inteligente...

- Não tenha dúvidas. – afirmei.

- Não sei não... – disse Caius. – Afinal ela aceitou ficar com você. – lancei uma olhar mortal para o meu amigo. – E ai? Quando vou conhecer a mulher que arrebatou o coração do meu amigo? Pelo seu casting, deve ser uma verdadeira Deusa.

- Não se empolga não meu caro. – o alertei.

- Irá conhecê-la no sábado, no jantar, nos vemos lá. – me despedi de todos, queria voltar pra casa, para a minha Bella, a coletiva de imprensa foi marcada para o meio da semana, depois do jantar.

Meus tios vieram de Forks para o jantar, as mulheres estava há horas lá em cima, todos vestiam smoking, eu andava de um lado para outro, estava muito ansioso.

- Para com isso Edward, ta me deixando tonto. – reclamou Emmett.

- Não consigo, estou nervoso.

- Porque está tão nervoso Edward? – tio Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho medo de que a destratem ou façam algum comentário desagradável.

- Não acredito que farão algo assim, em todo caso estaremos lá com vocês. – assenti olhando novamente para o relógio. Carmem, tia Esme, Alice e Rose, as quatro estavam lindas e extremamente elegantes.

- Ed meu irmão prepare o seu coração, porque sua noiva vai arrasar hoje. – dizia Alice descendo as escadas.

- Onde ela está Alice, deixa de enrolar. – meu olhar foi para o topo da escada onde Bella estava parada, linda, absurdamente linda.

Seu vestido era justo, moldava cada curva de seu corpo com perfeição, o decote das costas a deixava praticamente de fora, seus cabelos presos em um coque valorizando seu pescoço e o colar que pendia em suas costas.

- Uau! - Você está... – eu tentava encontrar uma palavra que a descrevesse naquele momento. – Absurdamente linda. – bela sorriu timidamente. - Uma verdadeira deusa.

- Não seja exagerado. – ralhou enquanto eu segurava sua mão para que desse uma volta.

- Não estou, acredite... – aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido. - Você está deliciosamente linda meu amor. – notei seus pelos eriçarem com a minha aproximação.

- Com todo respeito Bella, você está lindíssima. – meu cunhado disse a cumprimentando.

- Isso mesmo Bellinha, você ta muito gosto...

– Emmett Cullen não termine essa frase. – sua mãe o repreendeu e achei muito bom.

- Edward tem razão filha, você está deslumbrante, uma verdadeira deusa. – Bella corou horrores com o elogio do meu tio.

- Vocês estão me deixando sem graça. – suas bochechas estavam completamente rosadas.

Fomos em duas limusines, eu, Bella, Jazz e Alice em uma, Na outra foram meus tios, Emm e Rose. Minha noiva segurava firme a minha mão, ao nos aproximarmos da entrada do evento, o aperto intensificou.

**POV BELLA**

Eu olhava para o meu noivo lindo e charmoso, adormecido ao meu lado e me perguntava o que um homem como ele pode ter visto em mim? Desviei o olhar para o meu dedo onde o anel reluzia, seria loucura, mas como dizer não a um pedido daquele? Edward me pedia para ser sua, quer compartilhar sua vida comigo, dentre tantas mulheres com quem se envolveu ele escolheu a mim.

As coisas estavam indo rápido demais e confesso que aquilo me deixava assustada, sem contar que teríamos que participar daquela coletiva de imprensa. Será que daria conta de tanta responsabilidade?

Quando aquelas duas viram o anel, simplesmente surtaram, Alice quicava no mesmo lugar sacudindo as mãos deixando o pobre coitado do meu noivo surdo com seu gritinho irritante. Já Rosalie segurava minha mão a sacudindo pra todo o lado.

Cheguei a pensar que Alice ficaria chateada, pois o anel era de sua mãe, mas minha cunhada maluquinha me surpreendeu dizendo que ela sempre ouvia a mãe dizer a Edward que um dia ele a entregaria a mulher de sua vida e que ela estava feliz por seu irmão ter me escolhido. Maria também me pareceu feliz por nós.

Ela era um encanto de criatura, adorava conversar com ela, ainda mais quando me contava coisas sobre Edward, de sua infância, adolescência, também falou sobre a morte de seus pais, do modo como reagiu a tudo aquilo. Contava animada que Edward aprendeu espanhol com ela, assim como a cozinhar, que sempre que estava entediado, se enfiava na cozinha escondido do pai.

Dizia que Edward era teimoso e muito cabeça dura, mas ao mesmo tempo era um garoto doce e gentil, também falou de Alice e os outros, passávamos horas naquele bate papo delicioso. Descobri que Edward era um exímio pianista, como sua mãe, e também soube que andava afastado da empresa a certo tempo, que sua vida era totalmente desregrada, pude notar a tristeza com que Maria contava o estado que ele chegava em casa as vezes e o quanto aquilo machucava Alice.

Aos poucos eu compreendia a personalidade de cada um, e quanto a Maria, ela os amava a todos, mas sem sombras de dúvidas Edward era o seu xodó. Edward passava os dias entre telefonemas e idas a empresa com Emm, já minha amada cunhada e amiga me arrastou novamente para as compras, desta vez seria para ir ao tal jantar.

- Mas Alice nós fizemos compras antes de irmos para a ilha, tem certeza de que não há nada que possamos usar? – estremeci só de imaginar sair com ela para as compras outra vez.

- Não comece Isabella, anda vamos. – não tinha como discutir com aquela criatura quando enfiava uma coisa naquela cabeça, mas tenho que confessar que desta até que foi divertido, me senti a própria Julia Roberts e uma linda mulher, passeando pela Rodeo drive, cheia de sacolas.

- Espero que Edward goste. – disse ansiosa.

- Gostar? O pobre do meu irmão vai babar minha cara, acredite em mim, eu sei. - Alice dizia com aquele seu jeito metido.

Esme e Carlisle vieram a Los Angeles para o jantar e é claro que ficaram hospedados na imensa mansão, na realidade eles tinham seu próprio quarto aqui. Sentia muita falta deles, eles me disseram o mesmo que Alice e os outros, que mais cedo ou mais tarde meu pai cairia em si, mas confesso que não estava sendo nada fácil.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia, estava nervosa, ansiosa e com medo de estragar tudo, passamos o dia praticamente entre massagens, cabeleireiros, manicures e pedicuras sem contar os maquiadores é claro.

Rose pediu para que o cabeleireiro fizesse um coque grego, meu cabelo ficou todo cacheado e depois ele o prendeu em um coque lindo, o vestido era preto e bem discreto na frente, mas atrás havia um belíssimo decote, era justo e moldava completamente o meu corpo. Alice me convenceu a comprar um colar que o pingente caia nas costas, era simplesmente magnífico, nos dedos eu ostentava os anéis que Edward havia me dado, o de compromisso e o de noivado, sorri ao me lembrar da cara de Esme e Carlisle quando souberam.

- Bella você está maravilhosa querida. – a voz de Esme me fez despertar dos meus devaneios, ela estava linda assim como Maria, Rose estava um escândalo com aquele vestido vermelho e Alice linda em seu vestido vinho.

- Não acha que é muito aberto nas costas? – perguntei me sentindo insegura.

- Bella se acalma, está muito elegante e vai fazer com que todos aqueles babacas presentes invejem o meu irmão, ao ver a linda noiva dele. – revirei os olhos sem acreditar muito no que Alice dizia, elas desceram na frente e pude ouvir Alice provocar o irmão assim que chegou ao andar de baixo.

- Ed meu irmão prepare o seu coração, porque sua noiva vai arrasar hoje. – aquela maluca não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Onde ela está Alice, deixa de enrolar. – sorri ao ouvir sua voz impaciente, indo em direção da escada e Edward se calou assim que me viu.

- Uau! - Você está... – ele parecia tentar encontrar a palavra certa. – Absurdamente linda, uma verdadeira deusa. – Edward estava divino naquele smoking, eu era mesmo uma mulher de muita, mas muita sorte.

- Não seja exagerado. – meu noivo segurou minha mão me fazendo dar uma voltinha, ouvi perfeitamente quando arfou ao ver o decote em minhas costas.

- Não estou, acredite... – meus pelos eriçaram com sua aproximação, ele falava sussurrado em meu ouvido. - Você está deliciosamente linda meu amor. – disse sorrindo daquela forma tentadora.

Recebi elogios de todos o que me deixou completamente sem graça, quando Edward me conduziu para a limusine que nos aguardava me dei conta de que esta noite eu conheceria o mundo o qual ele vivia. À medida que nos aproximávamos do evento, me sentia cada vez mais insegura e certa de que não pertencia aquele lugar.

- Relaxa meu amor, estamos juntos nessa, se lembra? – meu noivo sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo na curvatura do meu pescoço, seu polegar roçava na minha mão como se com aquilo, pudesse me acalmar e de certa forma estava obtendo sucesso. – Está pronta?

- Acho que não, mas não tem como correr, não é?

- Com certeza não. – falou divertido. – Relaxe, sorria e acene como se os conhecesse, não precisa dizer nada, somente sorria. - foi exatamente o que eu fiz, sorri por todo o percurso do imenso tapete vermelho pelo qual os convidados passavam, Edward parou e acenou para aquele bando de urubus e sem a menor cerimônia me beijou, mesmo de olhos fechados pude ouvir os flashes pipocarem.

- Porque fez isso? – não entendi sua atitude.

- Pra que todos saibam que você é minha Isabella, somente minha. – respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Você é terrível! – ele soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, assim que adentramos o imenso salão a atenção se voltou para nós, pela minha visão periférica vi alguns cochicharem, outros olhavam pasmos e até boquiabertos.

- Estão todos olhando para nós. – falei entre os dentes sem deixar de sorrir.

- Ignore, simplesmente sorria. – era fácil pra ele falar, eu já estava com câimbra de tanto forçar o sorriso.

- Edward? – uma ruiva alta e muito bonita se aproximou de nós, ela o tratava com muita intimidade.

- Vick, que bom que está aqui, está é Isabella, minha noiva. – disse a cumprimentando com um beijo estalado. – Bella esta é Vick, minha...

- Sou aquela que seu noivo explora! – concluiu por ele. – É um prazer conhecê-la Isabella, você é realmente linda.

- Obrigada! – agradeci, só então notei o moreno atrás dela.

- Este é meu marido Laurent, amor ela é a noiva do Ed, dá pra acreditar? – meu noivo revirou os olhos, seu marido era um moreno alto, de olhos cor de mel e longos dreads. Eles cumprimentaram Alice e Jazz, assim como os outros, Victória era linda e parecia conhecer a todos, até mesmo Esme e Carlisle, os tratando com muita intimidade.

- Edward, Alice... – um homem com a idade de Carlisle aparentemente disse se aproximando de nós, o homem esbanjava charme e elegância. - Que bom que vieram, Carlisle meu amigo, faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos. – depois de cumprimentar Edward e Alice, deu um abraço caloroso em Carlisle.

- Como vai Aro?

- Melhor agora diante de mulheres tão lindas. – gracejou. – Quem é esta criatura encantadora? – disse se voltando para mim.

- A criatura encantadora é minha noiva, Aro. – o tom que Edward usou deixou claro que não gostou nada da forma como se referiu a mim.

- Sua noiva? – o homem franziu o cenho. – Com todo respeito garoto, sua noiva é um encanto, como se chama cara mia?

- Isabella, senhor, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Oh me chame de Aro querida... – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward revirar os olhos, o homem segurou minha mão depositando um beijo nela – Bella! A dona faz jus ao nome, repito meu jovem, sua noiva é encantadora.

- Sei disso perfeitamente Aro. – Edward enlaçou minha cintura de forma possessiva, fui apresentada a várias pessoas, conversei com muitos deles, todos simpáticos e atenciosos assim como suas esposas e namoradas sempre educadas, mas não pude deixar de notar como algumas devoravam Edward com o olhar. Reconheci várias que foram citadas naquela maldita lista, e mesmo acompanhadas mantinham os olhos fixos no meu noivo.

- Esme? Que bom vê-la aqui querida. – disse uma mulher refinada e muito elegante.

- Carmem, faz mesmo muito tempo não é, sinto muito pelo acontecido, meus sentimentos. – minha sogra torta disse com pesar

- Ed querido, lamento pelo transtorno filho. – ela o abraçou com tanto carinho.

- Não se preocupe com isso Carmem, lamento, sabe o quanto gostava de Eleazar...

- E ele de você, filho.

- Sinceramente gostaria de ter estado lá, mas com aqueles contratempos, não foi possível. – pelo que entendi aquela era a mãe de Tanya, a ex dele.

- Não se preocupe é compreensível. – respondeu o tratando com muito carinho.

- Esta é Isabella, minha noiva. – havia certo espanto no olhar da mulher, por mais que tentasse não conseguiu esconder o choque, assim como a moça que a acompanhava.

- Noiva?- soltou chocada.

- Sim Kate, Isabella é minha noiva, nos casaremos em breve. – afirmou sério, a tal Carmem não tirava os olhos de mim.

- Sou Carmem Denali e esta é minha filha Kate, somos muito amigos da família Cullen, nos conhecemos há muitos anos, não é Ed?

- Isso mesmo. – ele tinha a mão em minhas costas, seu polegar fazia círculos em uma caricia discreta. – Carmem é mãe de Tanya.

- Eu notei. – tentei sorrir, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida, elas até que foram simpáticas, mas algo no modo como a mulher me olhava me incomodou e muito.

- Desculpe por isso, me esqueci completamente que as encontraríamos aqui. – Edward pediu de forma discreta.

- Está tudo bem, fazem parte do seu circulo social, como todos aqui. – algo no que eu disse o incomodou de certa forma, pelo modo como semicerrou os olhos. Demos uma circulada pelo local, e algumas de suas amigas vieram nos cumprimentar, quer dizer, cumprimentá-lo, porque as cretinas praticamente me ignoravam.

- Ed? Que bom vê-lo por aqui, fiquei feliz quando papai nos disse que viria. – dizia uma loira com um sorriso cheio de dentes pra ele.

- Como vai Jane? – ela sem cerimônia o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto como se eu não existisse, a reconheci imediatamente, vi fotos dos dois juntos naquele painel do escritório e também ela estava naquela bendita lista, sem contar nas fotos que estampavam alguma das manchetes, Jane Volturi se eu não me engano.

- Bella, esta é Jane Volturi, filha de Aro... – disse ao me apresentá-la.

"_**Grande merda!"**_ – respondi mentalmente.

-E Jane, esta é Bella a minha noiva. – como a grande maioria ali, não conseguiu esconder o choque ao ouvi-lo se referir a mim daquela forma.

- Noiva? Pensei que fosse sua namorada, ou amiga. – ela me pareceu incomodada com o fato dele não estar mais disponível e aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Uau! – soltou um homem muito bonito e charmoso que se aproximou de nós, jogando o braço sobre o ombro dela. – Quem é esta deusa, Ed? – parecia meio alto já.

- A deusa é minha noiva, Caius. – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, visivelmente incomodado.

- Desta vez você acertou em cheio meu amigo... – ouvi Edward bufar quando o homem segurou minha mão. - Afrodite deve estar se roendo de inveja. – disse depositando um beijo em minha mão. - Prazer sou Caius Volturi, amigo do seu noivo.

- Dá pra parar de babar na mão dela? Você é mesmo um descarado Caius. – os dois se cumprimentaram em um abraço daqueles de macho.

- Seu nome é? – perguntou ignorando meu noivo, sua irmã pelo que notei revirou os olhos bufando contrariada.

– Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – ele abriu um sorriso estranho.

- Faz juz ao nome, Bella.

- Muito original Caius. – retrucou Edward. – É a vigésima pessoa que diz isso. – o homem soltou uma risada gostosa, foi impossível não rir também, diferente da grande maioria ali, Caius era diferente, bem extrovertido e muito simpático, ele não tinha a arrogância da irmã e nem aquele nariz empinado.

- Precisamos nos reunir um dia desses, você andou sumido cara, parecia ter sido dragado pela terra. – Caius dizia entre risos.

- Como já havia lhe dito, passei um tempo fora, fazendo coisas mais interessantes, conhecendo lugares novos. – respondeu piscando pra mim, depositando um beijo em minha mão a qual segurava firme, estávamos todos sentados á mesa e Caius se juntou a nós.

- Você não perde mesmo tempo em cara, vai pra Forks ver seus tios e volta com uma noiva. Você é o cara, Edward! – revirei os olhos, assim como Alice e Rose, homem era mesmo tudo igual, Caius e Emmett juntos era um terror.

A cerimônia deu início e fizeram uma linda homenagem a Elizabeth e Anthony, estavam todos muito emocionados, principalmente Alice e Edward, ambos subiram ao palco para receber o prêmio em homenagem aos pais. Edward fez um curto discurso assim como Alice, voltando para a mesa em seguida, sendo cumprimentados por alguns empresários no trajeto, segundo Emm.

Depois do jantar alguns casais dançavam na pista, Carlisle convidou Esme para dançar de uma forma tão romântica, Alice e Jazz se juntaram a eles na pista.

- Vou ao toalete e já volto. – Edward assentiu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, eu estava no reservado quando ouvi uma movimentação do lado de fora.

"_Nossa! Ele consegue estar ainda mais gato!"_ – pela voz me pareceu ser jovem.

"_Gato e gostoso!"_ – emendou a outra voz.

"_O que um homem como Edward, pode ter visto naquela striper sem sal?" _

"_Nem me fale, meu irmão e meu pai ficaram babando naquela idiota!"_ – era Jane?

"_Não entendo como ele teve coragem de apresentá-la como sua noiva." _

"_Também não entendo Megam, será que ela é mesmo uma garota de programa como dizem?" – _me sentei sobre a tampa do vaso encolhendo minhas pernas, fiquei ali abraçada aos joelhos ouvindo aquelas cobras rirem e falarem horrores de mim.

Assim que a porta se fechou e o silêncio se fez, sai do reservado retocando minha maquiagem que havia borrado por causa das lágrimas, me perguntava se todos pensavam daquela forma? Me sentia muito mal, como um peixe fora d'água em meio a toda aquela gente, me aproximei da mesa e estranhei o fato de Edward não estar lá.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntei a Emmett ao me sentar, os outros continuavam na pista, só estavam ele e Rose.

- Carmem veio chamá-lo, disse que precisava falar com ele. – assenti pegando uma taça de champanhe que o garçom oferecia a virando de uma única vez sob o olhar atento dos dois.

- Algum problema Bella? – Rose perguntou me olhando com preocupação, sorri com escárnio meneando a cabeça.

- Quer que eu comece por onde Rosalie? – estalei a língua pegando outro champanhe. – Não é nada!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella, porque está tão nervosa? – ela saiu de onde estava sentando-se ao meu lado. – Me diz o que aconteceu? – insistiu.

- Deixa pra lá, depois eu digo, está bem? – a loira assentiu me olhando com preocupação, aproveitei que outro garçom passava e bebi outra taça, já estava na quarta seguida quando Caius se aproximou da mesa, ele sentou-se ao meu lado e puxou conversa.

- Trabalha com o que Bella? – novamente ri com escárnio, como se ele não soubesse.

"_**Não andou lendo os jornais meu caro?"**_ – retruquei mentalmente.

- Sou formada em artes plásticas, trabalho como ilustradora de livros. – respondi sorvendo mais um gole de champanhe.

- Desenhista?

- Sim, me arrisco ás vezes em algumas telas.

- Ta de brincadeira? Amo quadros, tenho uma coleção interessante, museus são a minha paixão. – dizia empolgado.

- Jura? Eu adoraria conhecer o Louvre, dizem que é fascinante. – o papo estava gostoso e logo Esme voltou pra mesa se juntando a nós, mas nem sinal do meu noivo que simplesmente desapareceu e quando voltou estava sério, com um olhar perdido e o rosto inexpressível. Não pude deixar de notar uma troca de olhares entre seus tios e os outros.

- Dança comigo? – perguntou estendendo a mão pra mim, assenti pedido licença a todos na mesa, ele me guiou até o centro da pista colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, porque está com essa cara Edward? – seu olhar encontrou o meu, parecia querer me dizer algo, mas não o fez.

- Não é nada, só estou cansado. – disse dando de ombros.

- Quer voltar para a mesa?

- Não! – respondeu seco. – Quero dançar com a minha noiva, pode ser?

Depois do modo como falou comigo simplesmente me calei, mas minha vontade era mesmo de mandá-lo a merda e sair de lá, dançamos mais umas duas músicas e finalmente voltamos para a mesa. A festa estava chegando ao fim, Caius insistia em um encontro mais informal e até sugeriu comemorarmos o aniversário de Edward em uma boate conhecida deles, pelo que entendi.

- Edward aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele estava quieto demais, havíamos acabado de chegar em casa e durante todo o trajeto, não abriu a boca, ficou concentrado na direção. - Porque está assim? Esse teu jeito ta me assustando. – sua reação me preocupou.

- Não é nada Bella... – insistiu impaciente. - Só estou cansado, é só isso. - sai do carro antes mesmo que desce a volta para abrir a porta, também não o esperei, estava claro que ele tinha algo e não queria me dizer, se era assim, não insistiria.

Edward parecia irritadiço e eu também não estava em um bom momento, por tanto achei melhor me manter quieta, subi e tomei um banho, ele fez o mesmo deitando-se em seguida, não disse nada nem mesmo deu boa noite, ficou um tempo olhando para o teto, pensativo. Edward se remexeu a noite toda, estava irrequieto, me perguntava o que teria acontecido pra que ele ficasse naquele estado? O que a tal Carmem havia dito a ele afinal?

Por mais que eu insistisse pra que ficassem, Esme e Carlisle partiram para Forks na manhã seguinte, novamente me disseram para ser paciente que com o tempo meu pai entenderia. Já Edward continuava estranho, somente respondia o que lhe era perguntado e assim que seus tios saíram, ele também saiu, estava frio e distante.

- Vocês brigaram? – era a terceira vez que Alice perguntava aquilo.

- Não, sempre que pergunto, ou diz que está cansado, ou que não é nada. – falei meio atravessado, meu humor estava péssimo. – Tenho quase certeza de que a tal Carmem disse algo a ele, até ir falar com ela, seu irmão estava bem.

- Tem razão, mas mudando de assunto, Rose me disse que você também voltou do toalete estranha, o que houve? – bufei impaciente, com vontade de arrancar a língua daquela loira.

- Estava no reservado quando ouvi um grupo de mulheres conversando do lado de fora, falavam do quanto seu irmão era lindo e gostoso, coisas do tipo...

- Não esquenta boba. – pediu segurando minha mão.

- Mas o problema Alice foi o que disseram depois... – fechei meus olhos tentando controlar a raiva que sentia. – Foi duro ouvi-las dizer que não acreditavam que seu irmão teve a coragem de levar uma garota de programa para um evento daqueles e ainda a apresentar como sua noiva... – Alice me olhou chocada. – Também disseram que não conseguem compreender o que um homem como Edward viu em uma mulher como eu, uma striper sem graça que ele esbarrou em uma cidadezinha nos confins de Washington.

- Lamento Bella, sabe quem falou essas idiotices?

- Reconheci a voz de Jane Volturi, ela parecia indignada pelo fato do pai e do irmão dispensar a atenção deles a uma garota de programa sem sal como eu.

- Vadia! – soltou furiosa. – Quem mais?

- Ouvi o nome Megam, mas as outras sinceramente eu não sei dizer de quem se tratava.

- Não liga pra isso Bella, sabe perfeitamente que meu irmão te ama, não sabe?

- Eu sei Alice, mas doeu ouvir aquelas coisas, pode imaginar o que falaram sobre mim naquela festa? Diante dele foram educados e atenciosos, mas posso imaginar o que diziam pelas costas... Droga Alice, porque é tão complicado as pessoas entenderem que eu o amo? Que não estou com seu irmão pelo que ele tem e sim pelo que é? – ela nada disse, seu olhar estava perdido, parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Dois dias se passaram e o clima entre nós estava o mesmo, quando não estava na empresa, se enfiava no escritório a portas fechadas entre um telefonema e outro, quando não, saia dizendo que tinha coisas a resolver. Alice e os outros voltaram a sua rotina e quanto a mim, vagava pela casa sem saber o que fazer. Maria pedia pra eu ser paciente, que Edward era assim mesmo e que logo tudo voltaria ao normal, particularmente eu duvidava e muito.

-Maria, me dizer onde encontro uma loja especializada em artigos de artes, tintas, pincéis, coisas do tipo?

-Oh sim, um minuto. – pediu anotando o endereço pra mim. – Quer que eu a acompanhe?

- Não vai te atrapalhar? Só sai daqui com Edward e Alice, não faço idéia pra que lado ir. – ela riu chamando Benjamim o motorista.

- Ben, prepare o carro, a senhorita Isabella e eu vamos sair. – o homem assentiu saindo em seguida.

Comprei o material necessário para os meus desenhos, assim como telas e tintas, e assim que chegamos Maria me levou ao antigo orquidário. O lugar que ficava próximo ao imenso jardim dos fundos, era todo em vidro, havia muita luz, era o ambiente perfeito.

- Está parado há muitos anos, acho que aqui será perfeito para relaxar e trabalhar a vontade. – Maria estava coberta de razão.

- Tem certeza de que posso montar meu atelier aqui?

- Claro que sim Bella, Edward disse que esta casa também é sua e que pode fazer o que quiser. – estalei a língua ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito, eu havia adorado o local, só teria que fazer algumas adaptações

Pedi para Sanches o jardineiro que espalhasse algumas orquídeas por lá, cobri algumas das paredes de vidro com cortinas grossas, para dar mais privacidade. Ben me ajudou na montagem das prateleiras onde organizei os materiais, assim como uma mesa de trabalho e o cavalete. No canto esquerdo montei um cantinho aconchegante, com uma poltrona e um pequeno divã que Maria gentilmente me cedeu, algumas almofadas e um belo tapete, tudo ficou perfeito.

- Bella, amanhã é a coletiva de imprensa, será no salão de um hotel, assim não teremos dor de cabeça. – estávamos á mesa jantando, Emm estava na casa de Rose, assim como Alice.

- Tudo bem, á que horas vai ser?

- As nove. – respondeu somente, novamente ele subiu tomou seu banho e se trancou no escritório em seguida, acabei adormecendo enquanto lia e não vi quando voltou para o quarto.

Minhas mãos estavam suadas e meu estômago dava voltas, Edward falava com Victória a todo o tempo, eu estava com Alice, Emm e os outros. Estávamos sentados em uma mesa longa com um microfone diante de cada um, o primeiro a responder as perguntas foi Edward, basicamente ele explicou como nos conhecemos, confirmou que eu realmente trabalhei como dançarina em uma boate e contou o porquê fazia aquilo, fez questão de deixar claro que jamais fui uma garota de programa.

Respondi á várias perguntas, assim como Alice, Emm, Jazz e Rosalie, depois Edward anunciou o nosso noivado e disse que em breve nos casaríamos, o que os deixou eufóricos. Victória avisou que alguns sites e jornais se retratariam, assim como algumas revistas. Mesmo depois da coletiva de imprensa, Edward continuava estranho e distante.

- Edward o que está acontecendo com você? Porque anda tão frio, tão distante? – estava farta daquela distancia entre nós, sentia falta dele.

- Não é nada...

- Pare de dizer isso! – minha voz saiu exaltada, não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo. – Pensa que sou idiota por acaso? O que está acontecendo com você? – exigi saber.

- Eu não tenho nada, são somente alguns problemas que surgiram na empresa, nada demais.

- O que aconteceu Edward? Sinto você distante, preocupado com algo, há dias mal nos falamos e você... Porque se afastou de mim? Se cansou, é isso? Porque se...

- Não diz besteira Isabella! – cuspiu furioso.

- Besteira? Então me diz o que diabos você tem?

- EU NÃO TENHO NADA! – gritou perdendo o controle, ele bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto com força visivelmente irritado. – Já disse que estou com alguns problemas na empresa...

- Desculpe... – minha voz saiu embargada, ele nunca havia gritado comigo. – Não quis ser enxerida, só estou preocupada com você.

- Hey? – chamou me puxando pra si, seu tom havia mudado completamente. – Me desculpe Bella, sei que não estou sendo uma boa companhia, me perdoa. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Você anda tão distante, sinto sua falta Edward, falta do que tínhamos... Você mudou... – ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Desde aquele bendito jantar que está mudado, distante e frio. – ele fechou os olhos me apertando ainda mais contra si. – Como quer se casar se nem ao menos se abre comigo? Casamento é baseado em confiança mutua Edward.

Ele nada disse, tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz, senti o colchão em minhas costas e as mãos de Edward percorrer todo o meu corpo, se livrando das minhas roupas enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

- Oohhh... – gemi alto ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, me agarrei aos seus cabelos enquanto Edward revezava beijos entre meus lábios e meus seios, sem parar de investir contra mim um momento sequer.

- Eu te amo... – disse contra os meus lábios, com sua testa colada a minha. – Te amo Bella. – já podia sentir os tremores, o fim estava próximo e eu mal conseguia raciocinar tamanho o prazer que sentia.

- Edward... Eu... Eu... – não consegui concluir, minha mente se esvaziou por completo tamanha a intensidade do orgasmo que senti. – Eu te amo... – finalmente consegui dizer ainda meio débil. Ele voltou a me beijar reacendendo nosso desejo e sem sair de dentro de mim, recomeçou tudo novamente.

- Bella?

- Hum? – grunhi ainda mole, havíamos nos amado por três vezes consecutivas, meu corpo ainda estava sob o impacto do terceiro orgasmo.

- Terei que fazer uma viagem... – automaticamente me virei pra ele. – Emm e eu teremos que ir para a Itália para resolvermos alguns assuntos da empresa.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

- Creio que de três a quatro dias, volto antes do meu aniversário.

- Tudo bem, quando você vai?

- Amanhã cedo. – somente assenti me aninhando em seus braços, não disse mais nada aquela noite.

Rose também não gostou nada desta bendita viagem de última hora, mas avisou que Vick havia ido com eles. Alice estava preparando tudo para o aniversário de Edward que seria no próximo dia vinte, a maluca disse que havia reservado a área vip de uma boate badalada de Los Angeles, e que Edward gostava muito de lá.

Enquanto Edward estava na Itália, me dediquei aos meus desenhos e telas, ele me ligou todos os dias, por várias vezes para saber como estavam às coisas por aqui. Como Vick havia dito as revistas, jornais e sites estampavam uma retratação e nesse meio tempo liguei para Seth, pra saber notícias do meu pai, segundo ele, o velho Charlie andava abatido, e que as coisas na cidade aos poucos voltavam a sua normalidade.

Edward avisou que ficariam mais dois dias por lá, disse somente que houve complicações, nos falávamos todos os dias, mas Edward continuava estranho, estava muito abatido ao telefone.

Rose havia ligado avisando que eles chegariam por volta de quatro horas da tarde, foi quando tive a brilhante idéia de ir buscá-lo.

- Maria, peça para ao Ben preparar o carro de Edward, vou buscá-lo eu mesma no aeroporto, o que acha?

- Ele vai amar a surpresa, vá se aprontar enquanto falo com Ben. – assenti estalando um beijo nela, me sentia feliz. Subi tomei um belo banho, vesti um jeans justinho, uma blusa que ele adorava e um boot preto, sem contar na maquiagem básica.

- Você está linda, Edward vai adorar. – Maria disse quando me viu sair.

Estava ansiosa, sentia falta dele, do seu toque, do seu cheiro, fiz mil planos para nós enquanto guiava até o aeroporto, nem precisei me anunciar, eles conheciam perfeitamente o carro de Edward por lá, assim que cheguei liberaram meu acesso a pista, eu o aguardava dentro do carro. De onde eu estava vi o jatinho taxiando na pista e estranhei ao ver um carro parar próximo a ele.

Aproximei o carro e desci sorrindo feito uma idiota, mas meu sorriso se desfez ao ver Carmem e Kate descerem do carro parado diante a aeronave. Emm saiu com duas bolsas, ao lado de Victória que também carregava uma bolsa, ao seu lado uma morena que conversava com ela.

Foi então que ele saiu do avião carregando Tanya nos braços, ela envolvia seu pescoço, estava com o rosto aninhado em seu peito, mas pude ver perfeitamente que era ela ali. Minhas vistas embaçaram devido às lágrimas, eu tentava de alguma forma compreender o que acontecia ali.

O que diabos ele fazia com Tanya? A viagem não era á negócios?Eu tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma explicação plausível para aquilo, mas não encontrava nenhuma. Ele a levou até o carro a colocando dentro dele, o vi se abaixar e acariciar seu rosto com carinho, novamente ela envolveu seu pescoço o abraçando e aquilo estava acabando comigo, entrei no carro, o manobrando, indo até a entrada do hangar.

- Por favor... – pedi chamando a atenção do guarda ali. – Será que pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Tome... – lhe ofereci as chaves do carro. – O entregue para Edward Cullen, sabe quem é não sabe?

- Sim senhora, mas...

- Obrigada! – agradeci saindo dali o mais rápido possível. – Taxi! – chamei assim que cheguei á rua. – Me leve para a praia, por favor.

- Que praia senhorita?

- Malibu, me leve para Malibu. – ele assentiu saindo com o carro, durante o trajeto me perguntava por que Edward fez aquilo, porque mentiu pra mim? Que tipo de relação ele tinha com aquela mulher, o que o prendia á ela daquela forma?

Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali, eu havia desligado o celular, apenas me sentei na areia e fiquei admirando a beleza daquele lugar, as ondas quebrando na rebentação o som tranqüilizante do mar.

Quando dei por mim já era noite, liguei o celular para ver as horas e passava das sete, o visor acusava mais de trinta ligações perdidas. Subi para a pista e caminhei até uma lanchonete e de lá pedi um taxi.

- Sunset Boulevard 10441, por favor. – o homem assentiu somente, pensei em ligar para avisar a Maria, Alice e Rose, mas achei melhor não, o motorista me deixou no portão e entrei pela lateral com a chave que Maria havia me dado, uma vez ela me disse que não era seguro deixar o taxista entrar, mesmo que fosse de confiança. Notei alguns carros parados na frente da casa, dei a volta e entrei pela cozinha.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse Maria quase me esmagando em um abraço. – Onde foi que se meteu menina? Edward está louco atrás de você, assim como a menina Alice.

- Desculpe Maria, acabei me distraindo e perdi a noção da hora.

- Mas onde estava? – insistiu.

- Em Malibu. – respondi somente.

- Eles estão todos na sala, Alice queria chamar a policia, mas Jasper não deixou, disse que era cedo demais.

- Vou falar com ela, obrigada Maria. – minha voz saiu sem vida, completamente sem animo, fui em direção a sala onde os cinco estavam, assim como Victória e seu marido, Edward andava de um lado para outro agarrando com força os cabelos, enquanto Alice parecia lhe passar um sermão.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça Edward... – ela estava furiosa. – Até quando vai deixar Tanya atrapalhar sua vida desta forma? – eu também gostaria de saber.

- Bella? Oh graças a Deus! – Edward soltou vindo pra junto de mim, ele me envolveu em seus braços, mas eu não me movi, tão pouco retribui, continuei ali parada. – Onde esteve? Maria disse que foi ao aeroporto nos buscar, mas só o carro estava lá, tem idéia do susto que tomei...

- E você Edward? - minha voz saiu fria e sem emoção. - Tem idéia do que senti ao ver você saindo do jatinho carregando sua ex nos braços? - ele me soltou dando dois passos para trás.

- Eu posso explicar Bella. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- É mesmo? Tente. – o desafiei, ignorando os seis ali presente.


	16. Chapter 15

**Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de todos vcs!**

**Obrigada pelos seus comentários, saibam que é muito bom saber**

**que o que eu escrevo agrada a vocês!**

**É muito gratificante, demorei anos para postar minhas fics, mas foi bom , porque agora relendo-as, vejo o quanto evolui!**

**Por isso antes de postar uma fic, eu a releio, e muitas eu praticamente as reescrevi,**

**Tudo para apresentar a vcs um trabalho de qualidade!**

**Desculpem se não agradeço a cada review, mas é que eu realmente**

**passo a maior parte do meu tempo, escrevendo e quando não estou no computador,**

**escrevo a mão, pra não perder nada! Mas não deixo de ler uma só review!**

**Agora aproveitem a leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu era um misto de sentimentos naquele exato momento, quando o segurança do hangar veio me entregar o carro achei estranho, geralmente Ben me aguarda, ele jamais deixaria o Aston assim.

- Onde está o motorista? – perguntei impaciente com Emm, Vick e Laurent ao meu lado.

- Desculpe senhor Cullen, mas desta vez não foi seu motorista quem trouxe o carro e sim uma moça...

- Uma moça? Que moça?

- Era uma moça muito bonita, mas me pareceu muito triste, estava visivelmente abalada, ela só pediu pra que lhe entregasse o carro, havia chegado um pouco antes de o jatinho taxiar. – olhei para Emm sentindo o sangue gelar em minhas veias.

- Como era esta moça, pode nos dizer? – perguntou Vick.

- Ela era baixa, mas usava salto, tinha os cabelos castanhos, mas com os raios de sol, ficaram...

- Mognos. – completei.

- Isso mesmo senhor. – afirmou o homem, era Bella, ela estava aqui e me viu com Tanya.

- Cara você ta ferrado! – fechei meus olhos cerrando minhas mãos em punho, tamanha a raiva que eu sentia de mim mesmo, naquele momento.

- Para de falar o óbvio Emmett... – ralhou Vick. – Pra onde ela pode ter ido? – perguntou diretamente pra mim.

- Eu não sei, não tenho a menor idéia... – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Pedi pra que Maria mandasse Ben, como sempre, o que diabos ela fazia aqui? – saquei o celular discando o numero de casa. – Maria? Porque Ben não veio me buscar?

"Bella disse que queria fazer uma surpresa pra você filho, estava tão ansiosa com a sua volta, fez mil planos... - fechei meus olhos com vontade de me socar. - Mas ela não está ai? Já era pra ter chegado há algum tempo."

- Ela veio sim Maria, mas Bella não me esperou, deixou o carro e foi embora, assim que chegar me ligue avisando está bem?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa filho?" – perguntou preocupada.

- Estou indo pra casa Maria, nos falamos ai, está bem?

"Tudo bem filho." – desliguei em seguida.

- Vamos pra casa Ed, talvez ela tenha ido pra lá. – disse Emm, somente assenti jogando minha bolsa no banco de traz, assim como ele. Vick nos seguiria até em casa, ela e Laurent também ficaram preocupados com Bella.

- Eu te avisei que isso ia dar merda Ed, mas você não me escuta! – dizia Emm ao meu lado, seus comentários não ajudavam em nada naquele momento. – Tá na cara que ela te viu com a Tanya.

- MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! – gritei socando o volante, eu sentia vontade de me socar, nunca me odiei tanto como naquele exato momento, rogava para que Bella estivesse em casa, mas nem sinal dela. Maria havia ligado para ela, assim como eu, Alice, Emm, Jazz e até Rose, mas Bella não atendia, contei a todos o que provavelmente Bella teria visto e todos ficaram uma fera comigo.

- Mentiu pra mim, Emmett Cullen? – disparou a loira possessa.

- Edward precisava ir a Milão, Vick e eu fomos juntos para ajudá-lo a resolver as coisas...

- Que coisas? – disparou Alice. – O que diabos foi fazer em Milão e o que Tanya fazia em seus braços, o que está acontecendo Edward? – já era noite e Bella ainda não havia dado notícias, Maria disse que ela havia saído daqui por volta de três e meia, eram quatro e vinte quando peguei o carro e já iria passava das oito horas da noite e nada dela.

- Alice agora não, por favor. – falei impaciente.

- Como pode Edward? Não tem idéia do que Bella tem passado desde o jantar... – cuspiu furiosa. – Você andava estranho, distante, insisti em saber se haviam brigado na festa ou algo assim, mas Bella insistia que não. Estava assustada, não entendia sua reação e se perguntava se tinha feito algo errado... – aquilo me deixou ainda pior. – Ela está com medo Edward.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- Que tenha se cansado, que tenha desistido ou coisa parecida...

- Isso é um absurdo, Alice!

- Na noite do jantar, Bella voltou estranha do toalete... – disse Rose desta vez. – Estava visivelmente abatida e começou a beber um champanhe atrás do outro.

- Eu sei, Emm me contou.

- E por acaso Emm também te contou que Bella flagrou suas amiguinhas falando dela, enquanto estava no toalete? – disparou Alice.

- O que? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Bella me contou que estava no reservado e ouviu comentários nada agradáveis meu caro... – minha irmã estava exaltada, ela tinha o dedo em riste pra mim. – Ela ouviu Jane Volturi comentar inconformada o fato de você ter levado uma garota de programa a um evento daquele e ainda a apresentá-la como sua noiva? Sem contar na Megam exaltando suas qualidades se é que me entende... - esfreguei as mãos no rosto me odiando ainda mais.

- Ela não me disse nada, Alice.

- Achou mesmo que ela diria á você? Aquela garota deixou tudo pra trás pra vir morar com você... Abriu mão de tudo por você, Edward, deixou o trabalho, sua casa, seus amigos e sua vida em Forks por você, e é assim que retribui? Indo atrás de Tanya?

- Calma Alice...

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, até quando vai deixar Tanya atrapalhar sua vida desta forma? – foi então que eu a vi, talvez tivesse entrado pelos fundos, estava parada ali nos olhando, corri pra junto dela a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Bella? Oh graças a Deus! Onde esteve? Maria disse que foi ao aeroporto nos buscar, mas só o carro estava lá, tem idéia do susto que tomei...

- E você Edward?- sua voz saiu fria, ela não retribuiu ao abraço, continuou na mesma posição em que estava. - Tem idéia do que senti ao ver você saindo do jatinho carregando sua ex nos braços? – confesso que fiquei chocado com sua reação, a soltei dando dois passos para trás, senti um aperto no peito ao ver sua expressão vazia.

- Eu posso explicar Bella. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- É mesmo? Tente. – nunca a tinha visto daquela forma, nem mesmo quando Tanya esteve no jantar em Forks, Bella me olhava aguardando uma resposta e eu me perguntava se desta vez ela me perdoaria?

- Fui para Milão a pedido de Carmem... – ela cruzou os braços diante do peito me encarando. – Não te contei nada porque fiquei com medo de se zangar, eu ia contar depois meu amor eu juro, sei que errei Bella, mas Tanya precisava de mim.

- Como é que é? – sua voz saiu esganiçada. – Ela precisava de você? – havia idgnação em sua voz. – E é assim que quer construir uma vida comigo Edward? Sempre que ela estalar os dedos você corre pra acudir?

- Ela quase morreu Bella, tente compreender...

- Até onde sei meu caro, ela tem família, porque justamente você teve que ir até lá? – pela minha visão periférica vi que os seis havia vasado.

- Eu já disse, Carmem me pediu...

- E você disse amém, sem nem ao menos pestanejar?- e lá estava seu sarcasmo. – Qual é o seu problema Edward? O que àquela mulher tem que te mantém preso a ela? Se você ainda a ama é só dizer Edward, saio da sua vida e você pode voltar correndo pra sua preciosa Tanya!

- Nunca mais repita isso Isabella! – praticamente berrei. – Eu não a amo, nunca a amei e pensei ter deixado isso bem claro pra você.

- Então porque diabos atravessou o oceano para ir atrás dela? – disse no mesmo tom socando meu peito.

- Ela estava grávida, Bella! – ela parou no mesmo instante em que proferi aquelas palavras. – Tanya estava grávida e perdeu o bebê.

- E o que você tem haver com isso? – sua voz desta vez não passou de um sussurro.

- Ela insistia que era meu. – Bella deu alguns passos para trás, caindo sentada no sofá.

- Mas... Como... – ela mal conseguia falar.

- Havia uma pequena chance de ser verdade, Bella... – seu queixo tremeu e aquele bico de choro se fez em seus lábios. – Quando a apresentei como minha noiva, Carmem achou melhor me contar, por isso me chamou para conversarmos na noite do jantar... Ela disse que Tanya estava grávida e que o filho era meu.

- Tem certeza?

- Não, depois que sai da sua casa, quando nos conhecemos, tive que voltar para cá... – ela fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Sai pra espairecer um pouco e acabei bebendo demais nos encontramos e acabamos dormindo juntos... Mas foi só uma vez Bella, eu juro e nós nem estávamos juntos ainda.

- Isso já não importa. – Bella estava cabisbaixa, evitava me olhar.

- Eu disse que era impossível este filho ser meu, por mais bêbado que eu estivesse, nunca deixei de usar preservativo e...

- Não usa comigo. – retrucou finalmente olhando pra mim.

- Mas usei na primeira vez, se lembra? – ela somente assentiu. – Fui à casa de Carmem depois que meus tios foram embora, discutimos muito porque Tanya insistia em dizer que o filho era meu...

- Ela estava lá?

- Não, já estava em Milão, no apartamento dela, estava com sua irmã Irina, nos falamos por telefone, exigiu que eu rompesse o noivado, insistia em dizer que eu teria que me casar com ela...

- É o correto a se fazer, não acha?

- Não... Eu não acho Bella! – acabei me exaltando. – Exigi um exame que comprovasse que ela estava mesmo grávida e que se este filho fosse realmente meu o assumiria sem problemas, mas que jamais abriria mão de você.

- Por isso estava tão distante, tão estranho?

- Não tinha coragem de olhar pra você... - me abaixei segurando firme sua mão. – Eu queria te contar, mas cada vez que olhava pra você, me acovardava, estava apavorado com medo de que aquele deslize acabasse com que temos.

- Porque teve que ir para Milão?

- Carmem me ligou, disse que Tanya não aceitava o fato de que não me casaria com ela e quando assumi publicamente que nos casaríamos em breve, ameaçou se matar se eu não rompesse com você... – eu estava de joelhos diante dela. – Fiquei louco de raiva e fui falar com aquela maluca pessoalmente, Emm foi comigo e pedi a Vick que me acompanhasse.

- Mentiu pra mim. – novamente sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Eu lamento meu amor, me perdoa. – pedi tocando seu rosto, Bella fechou os olhos e minha vontade era de puxá-la pra mim e prendê-la em meus braços. – Quando cheguei, Tanya já estava internada, havia tentado o suicídio... – os olhos de Bella saltaram. – Tomou uma quantidade grande de comprimidos com álcool e acabou perdendo o bebê. Por isso tivemos que ficar mais dois dias por lá.

- Porque ela fez isso? Nada justifica uma atitude destas Edward, por mais que se ame alguém...

- Mas esse é o ponto Bella, Tanya não me ama, só não admite perder.

- O bebê era mesmo seu?

- Jamais saberei, seu corpo eliminou o feto, assim que Tanya teve alta eu a trouxe de volta...

- Vi quando a colocou no carro... - novamente seu queixo tremeu. – A tratava com tanta ternura, com tanto carinho.

- Apesar de tudo, sempre gostei de Tanya, ela sempre foi minha amiga, Bella, esteve comigo em momentos muito importantes em minha vida...

- Entendo.

- Entende mesmo Bella? Eu acho que não.

- Jake sempre esteve comigo em momentos muito importantes em minha vida, somos amigos, muito amigos, e já fui completamente apaixonada por ele, namoramos quando éramos adolescentes, ele não foi legal como namorado, mas é leal e fiel como amigo. – aquela era nova pra mim, isso explicava o porquê ele implica tanto comigo.

- Isso explica a implicância dele comigo. – Bella semicerrou os olhos.

- A implicância dele com você se deve ao fato do senhor possuir uma lista infindável de conquistas, Jake só estava preocupado comigo, tinha medo de que eu me machucasse de alguma forma, que você me magoasse, como ele já fez um dia. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Acha que pode me perdoar? – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus. – Me perdoa Bella, por ser um idiota, um burro inconseqüente... Diz que me perdoa, por favor, Bella. – pedi diante dela que se levantou me assustando.

- Me de um tempo, preciso digerir tudo isso. – ela pegou sua bolsa se virando.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei também ficando de pé.

- Falar com Maria, vou pedir que prepare um dos quartos de hospede para mim...

- Não! Fica comigo Bella. – pedi segurando sua mão.

- Eu realmente preciso de um tempo, Edward. – insistiu se soltando, Maria a acompanhou e quando fui para o meu quarto suas coisas não estavam mais lá, estava em um dos quartos de hóspede. Minha irmã quase arrancou minha cabeça ao saber o que realmente havia acontecido, Emm e Vick haviam explicado tudo a eles enquanto eu falava com Bella.

- Você não a merece Edward! – cuspiu furiosa. – Definitivamente você não merece uma mulher como Bella! Não sei se no lugar dela perdoaria o que fez, mas Bella é diferente de mim, espero sinceramente que jamais cometa uma idiotice destas, se ela te perdoar, espero que esqueça que Tanya existe ou vai acabar perdendo Bella de vez. – ouvi calado, afinal ela estava coberta de razão.

Bella e eu mal nos falávamos, na realidade mal nos víamos, ela passava o dia todo trancada naquele bendito atelier, nem mesmo comia conosco, Maria servia suas refeições lá mesmo. Sentia falta dela comigo e rogava pra que me perdoasse, porque não fazia idéia do que seria de mim sem ela. No dia do meu aniversário acordei com minha irmã me atormentando logo cedo, a maluca pulava sem parar na minha cama.

- Feliz aniversário maninho! - disse pulando sobre mim, como fazia quando éramos crianças.

- Obrigado Alice.

- Sabe que hoje vamos comemorar na sua boate favorita, não é?

- Não estou no clima pra festa, Alice.

- Mas vai ficar... – revirei os olhos impaciente. – Bella também vai... – comentou aleatoriamente. – Acho que será uma ótima oportunidade pra fazerem as pazes.

- Ela não fala comigo há dias Alice, nem mesmo a vejo, acho que desta vez ela não me perdoa.

- É mesmo? Então o que é aquilo ali. – olhei para onde ela apontava e havia um pacote grande recostado a parede, com um envelope entre a fita, Alice correu até ele o trazendo para mim, sorri ao reconhecer a letra de Bella.

**Edward: **

**Desejo a você tudo de melhor que a vida possa oferecer... Apesar de tudo, você merece! Espero que goste do presente, é singelo, mas feito com muito amor e carinho... Te amo Edward e sempre vou amá-lo, mesmo estando com vontade de torcer seu pescoço por ser tão idiota. Mas você é o meu idiota! **

**Feliz aniversário meu amor e um beijo da sua Bella**

- O que foi? O que ela disse? – disparou Alice ardendo de curiosidade.

- Disse que sou um idiota, mas sou o seu idiota... Ela disse que me ama e que sempre vai me amar, mas não diz se me perdoou.

- Acha mesmo que ela não vai perdoá-lo? Ed se fosse assim acha que Bella ainda estaria aqui? – o que Alice disse fazia sentido, abri o pacote era uma pasta, um portfólio A2 em couro preto. Ao folhá-lo me surpreendi, eram montagens com desenhos de Bella, ela havia desenhado nós dois.

Na primeira página havia um desenho em grafite onde eu beijava seu pescoço, em outro seus lábios roçando em uma rosa e no último, nós dois abraçados sob o luar, ambos nus. Na segunda eram quatro desenhos de um estilo diferente onde nos beijávamos em diversas posições.

Na terceira página havia três desenhos em carvão, um de nossos rostos, um de nós dois, e outro onde eu estava nu, de costas. Na quarta, em um deles eu tocava seu pescoço em uma caricia, no outro acariciava seu rosto, estávamos em uma cama, em um deles ela estava de costas, nua e eu a abraçava, em outro estávamos abraçados e no maior deles era de nossos rostos como se olhássemos algo. Na quinta página havia dois desenhos onde ela frisava nossos olhares, o dela e o meu.

- Uau! São tão lindos, Edward. – comentou Alice encantada, ela tinha razão, eram mesmo lindos.

As duas páginas seguintes havia vários desenhos de nós dois em momentos bem íntimos, no mar, na praia, na cama, em alguns somente um deitado ao lado do outro, um admirando o outro, eram realmente muito detalhistas e confesso que me surpreendi com a perfeição de seus traços.

- Bella é muito talentosa, não acha?

- Com certeza meu irmão. - havia mais três em cores, em um deles ela estava comigo ao piano, foi quando estivemos na ilha e toquei para ela pela primeira vez, no outro nos beijávamos dentro de um coração.

- Vou mandar emoldurá-los, todos eles o que acha Alice?

- Pelo jeito gostou do presente.

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei. – minha irmã sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Então se levanta desta cama e vá agradecer o presente seu bobo.

Depois de um banho fui vê-la, mas Bella não estava no quarto, ao descer encontrei Emm e Rose que me parabenizaram, pergunte se algum deles tinha visto Bella, mas eles também não a tinham visto.

- Maria viu a Bella?

- Oh, bom dia menino... – disse com um imenso sorriso. – Parabéns meu filho e que Deus coloque muito juízo nessa sua cabecinha. – ela acariciava meus cabelos e falava comigo como se eu fosse um garotinho ainda.

- Obrigado Maria, viu a Bella? – insisti.

- Não está no quarto?

- Não

-Então deve estar no atelier, ultimamente ela não sai de lá. – estalei um beijo em seu rosto e fui na direção do atelier, fazia um bom tempo que eu não ia ao orquidário, estava diferente as paredes de vidros foram cobertas por cortinas, bati levemente na porta.

-Entre Maria... – ouvi Bella dizer, só então havia me dado conta de que em todo este tempo que Bella o montou, nunca havia estado aqui. – Não briga comigo está bem, é que não consegui pregar o olho esta noite, então vim dar uma arrumada nessa bagunça. – ela estava de costas no último degrau de uma escada remexendo em uma prateleira, de onde estava pude ver a escada balançando conforme Bella se esforçava para alcançar algo, ficou na ponta dos pés e acabou se desequilibrando, corri em sua direção a tempo de pegá-la em meus braços antes que atingisse o chão. – Edward?

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer, seu perfume me invadiu e senti meu estômago se comprimir, sentia tanta falta dela.

- O que faz aqui? – ela olhava para um ponto fixo do meu rosto, havia alguns respingos de tinta em seu rosto.

- Vim lhe agradecer pelo presente, foi muito original... – Bella ainda não havia protestado e eu a mantinha firme em meus braços. – E eu amei cada um deles, obrigado.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Sim, muito... – aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido. – Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei, obrigado. – sussurrei beijando seu rosto, a respiração dela estava suspensa.

- Feliz aniversário... – disse envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços, a coloquei sobre a bancada a envolvendo em meus braços em um abraço bem apertado, sua mão acariciava minha nuca como costumava fazer e aquele mínimo toque fez meu corpo arder de desejo.

Sua outra mão deslizou pelo meu pescoço subindo para o meu rosto, o qual Bella acariciava, ela mordeu os lábios com os olhos fixos aos meus. Não me movi e muito menos ousei dizer algo, Bella se esticou roçando seus lábios aos meus.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou contra eles e foi o que bastou.

Invadi sua boca com a minha língua e ao encontrar a dela o desejo explodiu em um beijo voraz, cheio de saudade, desejo e paixão, eu a apertava ainda mais contra mim como se fossemos nos fundir. Senti suas pernas me enlaçarem, me prendendo ali, sem duvida foi um de nossos melhores beijos. Meus pulmões clamavam por ar, somente por isso rompi o beijo delicadamente deslizando meus lábios por sua pele.

- Também te amo Bella. – sussurrei entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Eu sei... – disse entre arfadas.

- Vai me perdoar? – segurei seu queixo a forçando olhar pra mim.

- Acha mesmo que se não o tivesse perdoado ainda estaria aqui? – sorri ao ouvi-la falar como Alice. – Mas o fato de eu ter te perdoado, não quer dizer que vou voltar pra sua cama, meu caro.

- Então não me perdoou, não de coração. – retruquei contrariado.

- O perdoei sim... – insistiu. - E de coração Edward, mas você mentiu pra mim outra vez, se tivesse me contado, poderíamos ter resolvido as coisas juntos, mas preferiu agir sozinho, mentindo pra mim. Eu lamento pelo que houve, porque um inocente pagou pelos desmandos e inconseqüência de vocês dois, entendo seu afeto por ela, mas não quer dizer que eu goste ou aprove.

- Sinto sua falta Bella, meu corpo sente falta do seu. – argumentei.

- Acha que não sinto falta de você? Do seu corpo envolvendo o meu quando adormecemos, do seu cheiro misturado ao meu quando nos amamos... – ela deu um longo suspiro. – Da tua boca na minha, das tuas mãos me tocando? – engoli seco, porque me sentia da mesma forma. Mas não posso deixar o desejo e essa paixão insana que sinto por você falar mais alto desta vez, o que fez foi muito grave e me magoou muito porque confiava plenamente em você e esta confiança foi abalada Edward, compreende?

- Sim.

- Se me ama de verdade como gosta de ressaltar, me dê um tempo está bem? Ainda estou digerindo tudo o que houve, aquela mulher tem muita importância em sua vida Edward, mais do que você mesmo possa compreender...

- Ela não é importante Bella, eu estava bêbado e confuso porque não conseguia para de pensar em você... Não tem idéia do quanto mexeu comigo Bella, esse seu jeitinho doce e envolvente, o modo como cuidou de mim... Tudo aquilo mexeu demais com a minha cabeça e o meu coração, não conseguia compreender o que acontecia comigo, porque jamais havia me sentido daquela forma. – desabafei. – As chances daquele filho ser mesmo meu eram ínfimas, Tanya estava se valendo da dúvida para me obrigar a romper com você porque ela sabe que jamais a amei como amo você, que jamais a desejei como desejo você... Tanya é uma mulher mimada e egoísta Bella, que não admite ser superada, compreende? E você a supera em todos os sentidos meu amor, em todos. – seu queixo tremeu e aquele biquinho lindo se formou.

- Droga! – soltou contrariada. – Porque você tem que ser tão perfeito! – não contive o riso com a cara dela ao dizer aquilo.

- Estou muito longe de ser perfeito meu amor. – disse entre risos a apertando contra mim.

- Não... – negou com a cabeça veementemente. – O pior é que você é... – afirmou. – Pra mim sempre será perfeito, mesmo com seus defeitos e suas manias, ainda assim é perfeito pra mim.

Voltei a beijá-la com todo o amor e desejo que sentia por ela e Bella retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma, a peguei nos braços levando-a até o divã, onde ficamos por um longo tempo, trocando beijos e caricias.

- O que acha de tomarmos um café da manhã, estou faminto. – eu estava deitado no divã e Bella aconchegada em meu peito. Tomamos o café da manhã juntos, recebi vários telefonemas ao longo do dia, dos meus tios de Vick e Anne minha afilhada, Maria avisou que Scarlatte havia ligado, assim como Jane e outras, a agradeci e muito por ser discreta.

Alice havia marcado uma reunião com alguns amigos na área vip da Posh, a casa noturna que eu mais curtia. Bella havia comentado mais cedo que estava ansiosa pra conhecê-la, ela não voltou para o meu quarto e achei melhor respeitar seu tempo, o importante era que estava aqui comigo. Estávamos a exatamente trinta minutos aguardando as três beldades se aprontarem, sem contar que elas se trancaram há horas.

- Porque elas demoram tanto? – dizia Emm pela terceira vez consecutiva.

- Vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Jazz.

- Sim e não... - os dois me olharam confusos. - Bella me perdoou, mas perdeu a confiança em mim...

- Não deveria ter mentido para ela, talvez se tivesse dito a verdade, não estaria nessa situação. – o tom do meu cunhado foi reprovador.

- Agora sei disso, mas tive medo de perdê-la...

- E quase a perdeu... – insistiu. – Essa garota te ama demais Edward, vê se aproveita a chance e toma juízo. – somente assenti.

- Isso cara, vê se aproveita a noite e pega a Bellinha de jeito, ela não vai resistir. – olhei para Jazz que revirava os olhos, Emm não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Quem não vai resistir ursão? – a voz de Rosalie chamou nossa atenção para a escada onde as três estavam paradas, com seus minúsculos vestidos nos encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não acha que falta pano ai? – impliquei de olho em seu decote, Bella estava muito, mas muito gostosa naquele vestidinho prata.

- Pra mim está perfeito. – disse dando uma voltinha, empinando aquela bunda deliciosa. - Não gostou? – a filha da mãe estava me provocando.

- Você está gostosa demais vestida assim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido colando meu corpo completamente ao dela, sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem.

- Acha mesmo? – sua voz saiu sussurrada, senti seu hálito contra a pele do meu pescoço, e aquele contato me fez estremecer. – Mas não se empolga não bonitão. – disse no meu ouvido com a uma voz extremamente sexy, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha, saiu em direção a porta rebolando, me deixando ali com cara de tonto. – Hey, bonitão? Vai ficar ai parado? – provocou, hoje a noite prometia.


	17. Chapter 16

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Agradeço as todas as reviews, ****um beijão a tods vcs! **

**Espero que curtam, boa leitura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV BELLA**

Enquanto nos aprontávamos para a irmos a Posh, Alice descrevia com riqueza de detalhes a reação de Edward ao presente que lhe dei. Minha amada cunhada insistia em dizer que seu irmão errou sim, mas que ele me amava e me amava como jamais amou alguém. Contei a elas sobre a conversa que tivemos e as coisas que Edward me disse naquela mesma manhã.

- Essa história de gravidez está muito mal contada Bella...

- Como assim mal contada Alice, seu irmão mesmo disse que havia grande probabilidade desse filho ser dele sim, já que estiveram juntos quando ele esteve aqui para pegar seus novos documentos.

- Alice tem razão... – concordou Rose. - Tanya jamais cogitou a hipótese de ter filhos, detesta crianças e sempre disse que jamais deformaria seu corpo com uma gravidez.

- Mas Edward viu os exames, ele a retirou da clínica e a trouxe de volta, por mais vadia que seja não mentiria a esse ponto, mentiria? –

- Você não conhece aquela víbora. – disse Alice. – Vick ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, Ed e Emm são homens o que entendem de gravidez? Mas Vick é esperta e tem quase certeza de que Tanya forjou a gravidez para fazer com que Ed rompesse o noivado, como viu que não daria certo, provocou o suposto aborto...

- Tanya sabia que isso afetaria Edward, o faria se sentir culpado, pois havia a duvida. – concluiu Rose. – Ela só não contava com o fato de que o Ed é louco por você.

- Mas isso é monstruoso, Alice.

- Como eu disse, Tanya é uma víbora minha cara.

- Mesmo assim, seu irmão deveria ter sido honesto comigo, mas preferiu fazer tudo escondido, eu estava lá Alice, vi o modo carinhoso e gentil com que a tratava, ela ainda mexe com ele de certa forma.

- O que você viu foi um homem com sentimento de culpa, Bella. Ed se sentiu culpado pelo fato dela ter tentado se matar, pelo bebê, mas garanto a você que meu irmão não a ama, ele tem um carinho especial por ela, sempre foram amigos, mas para ai.

- Amigos não transam Alice.

- Vocês também eram amigos e, no entanto. – retrucou, me calei mediante seu argumento. – Desfaz esse bico Isabella. – exigiu mandona, pouco tempo depois, ela terminava a maquiagem em meus olhos.

- Ele vai surtar quando te vir vestida assim. – Rose disse ao meu lado.

- Porque acha que o escolhi.

- Vai torturar meu irmão?

- Lenta e prazerosamente minha cara. – ela fez careta abrindo a porta, os três estavam impacientes lá em baixo. Edward me olhava embasbacado, me devorava com o olhar e confesso que aquilo me agradou e muito.

- Não acha que falta pano ai? – disse com olhos cravados no meu decote.

- Pra mim está perfeito... – dei uma voltinha e fiz questão de empinar a bunda, sorri ao ouvi-lo arfar. - Não gostou? – eu gargalhava mentalmente, homem era mesmo um bicho besta.

- Você está gostosa demais vestida assim. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, ele havia colado seu corpo completamente ao meu, senti um arrepio subir pela espinha fazendo com que meus pelos eriçassem.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntei me virando pra ele, meus lábios estavam próximos ao seu pescoço, o senti estremecer. - Mas não se empolga não bonitão. – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, me afastei dele em seguida que novamente me olhava embasbacado. – Hey, bonitão? Vai ficar ai parado? – o provoquei, já no carro seus olhos revezavam da pista para minhas coxas, já que fiz questão de cruzar as pernas.

- Quer prestar atenção na pista? – o repreendi.

- Você vestida assim, é covardia, sabia? – resmungou, prendi o riso, ele parecia um menino resmungão.

- Não vejo nada demais, é só um vestidinho básico. – falei dando de ombros.

- Posso lhe garantir que ele não tem nada de básico minha cara, pelo menos não em você. – estalei a língua dando de ombros, meu noivo lindo andava muito rabugento, talvez fosse a falta de sexo.

O lugar era enorme e bem agitado, havia uma imensa fila do lado de fora, Edward parou seu carro na entrada e logo o manobrista lhe abriu a porta.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen, parabéns. – pelo visto ele era bem conhecido aqui também.

- Obrigado Collin. – agradeceu educadamente, depois de abrir a porta pra mim, me conduziu até a entrada.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen. – o segurança o cumprimentou, Edward disse que a área vip ficava no terraço do prédio, era um lugar luxuoso e muito diferente do Snake. Havia alguns reservados com total privacidade, a vista de lá era linda, Edward foi recebido por Caius e alguns amigos, já havia bastante gente circulando por lá.

- Olha o aniversariante ai, e muito bem acompanhado pra variar. – Caius brincou ao cumprimentá-lo. – Parabéns meu amigo. – sorri ao vê-los trocar aquele abraço de macho. – Com todo respeito Ed, sua noiva está um espetáculo... – o sorriso de Edward se desfez no mesmo instante. – Bella você está linda, aliás, você é linda. – sem a menor cerimônia Caius estalou um beijo em meu rosto.

- Você é mesmo abusado Caius. – Edward implicou enlaçando minha cintura de forma possessiva. - Bella, estes são Félix, Demetri, Marcus e Alec, amigos meus desde o colégio, esta é a minha noiva Isabella.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – os cumprimentei com um simples aceno.

- O prazer com certeza é todo nosso. – disse o tal Alec sorrindo pra mim, senti o aperto de Edward em minha cintura se intensificar. Alice, Jazz, Emm e Rose se juntaram á nos e logo Vick chegou com seu marido.

- Feliz aniversário chefinho. – brincou ao abraçar Edward, ainda não havia me acostumando com aquilo, confesso que não me agradava em nada vê-la pendurada nele. – Como vai Bella. – ela me cumprimentou jogando o braço sobre meu ombro. – Soube que o colocou de castigo... – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Adorei! Garota você é das minhas. – não tinha como não rir com a risada debochada dela.

Enquanto os homens engataram em um papo animado, nós tricotávamos quando um grupinho nada agradável se aproximou de nós.

- Fica na sua. – minha amada cunhada disse entre os dentes.

- Ed? Parabéns querido! – Jane Volturi disse jogando seus braços envolta do pescoço dele, estalando um beijo demorado em seu rosto.

- Obrigado Jane. – agradeceu constrangido, ela lhe entregou um pacote pequeno, era um belíssimo relógio, pelo jeito muito caro também, novamente Edward a agradeceu. – Bella, amor... – fez questão de frisar. – Se lembra de Jane, a irmã de Caius, não é?

"_**Como me esquecer dessa vadia?" **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Como vai Jane, seja bem vinda. – a cumprimentei educadamente com um singelo aceno.

- Estas são Megam, Gianna, Heide, Emily e Camile. – todas elas já ficaram com ele e aquilo me deixou incomodada.

- Sei perfeitamente quem são... – ele sorriu amarelo, com certeza havia entendido a que me referia. – Nos apresentou no jantar, está lembrado. – me virei pra as cretinas. – Como vão?

Tive que aturar todas elas cumprimentando meu noivo, cheias de risinhos e gracinhas se aproveitando da situação para abraçá-lo e se pendurar nele que sorria como um idiota, minha vontade era de esganá-lo!

- Bella... – a voz de Jane Volturi me irritava profundamente. – O que anda fazendo agora que está longe de Forks e dos palcos. – provocou.

"_**Não é de sua conta oferecida!"**_ – respondi mentalmente.

- Jane! – Caius a repreendeu.

- Além de curtir meu noivo? – meu tom saiu debochado, o beijei de forma provocativa diante de todos. – Me dedico às ilustrações e telas, se não sabe, sou artista plástica.

- E muito talentosa, tenho que ressaltar. – Edward disse depositando um beijo na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Estou louco pra conhecer seu trabalho, sabe que sou fissurado em quadros. – comentou Caius, sorri ao ver meu noivo revirar os olhos discretamente.

- É verdade que dançava nua sobre um palco? – todos olharam para a tal Megam com reprovação.

- Nunca dancei nua, á não ser para o Edward, não é amor? – ele prontamente assentiu. – O que eu fazia era uma expressão corporal, eu dançava enquanto tirava a roupa, mas jamais fiquei nua de fato em um palco.

- Então você era mesmo uma striper?

- Defina striper, Megam... Não é? - ela semicerrou os olhos. – O problema sabe qual é, são poucas as pessoas com intelecto para apreciar um bom show, muitos generalizam as coisas... Nem todos que tiram a roupa em um palco são prostitutas ou garotas de programa... – alfinetei. - Por acaso já foi a um show burlesque? Sabe quanto ganha uma corista na Broadway? É um trabalho honesto como qualquer outro, mas infelizmente não é pra qualquer uma, se é que me entende?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – disparou Jane se doendo. – Qualquer um sabe tirar a roupa. – sorri meneando a cabeça e fui acompanhada pelos Cullen e os Hale.

- Desculpe Jane... – pediu Alice. – Diz isso porque nunca viu Nikki se apresentando, era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um, minha cara.

- Que pena que ela se aposentou. – lamentou Caius sendo fuzilado pelo meu noivo, aquele cara era pior que Emmett, pela minha visão periférica vi uma loira se aproximar.

- Surpresa Ed. – disse toda melosa, ela era muito bonita.

- Oi Scarlet. – a cumprimentou sem graça. Olhei para minha cunhada com vontade de torcer o pescoço dela, porque diabos ela convidou aquelas mulheres?

- Não me olhe assim, eu não as chamei, devem ter vindo com alguém. – se defendeu discretamente.

- Ótimo, estou precisando de uma bebida e bem forte.

- Vem comigo, vou te levar ao lugar certo. – disse Vick me puxando pela mão até o bar. – Duas tequilas, por favor. – pediu se voltando pra mim. – Não pode deixar que aquelas peruas fiquem em cima do seu noivo Bella, mostre a elas quem é que manda aqui.

- Mais?

- Olha pra este lugar Bella, está cheio de patricinhas sem cérebro que só sabem ficar falando umas mal da outras, vou falar com o DJ, vá para aquela pista e de um show garota, te garanto que ele não desgruda de você um minuto sequer.

- Porque está fazendo isso?

- Porque aquele homem é louco por você e o conheço o suficiente pra saber que está se roendo de ciúme...

- Ciúme? Ciúme de quem?

- Viu como Caius se derrete todo pra você, e o modo como Alec te olhou? Bella olha a sua volta, os homens estão te devorando com os olhos, porque acha que aquelas peruas estão te atacando daquela forma? Concorrência minha cara. – aquela era tão maluca quanto os outros cinco. – Agora toma isso ai, vá até lá e o arraste para pista! – disse virando sua tequila, indo na direção do DJ.

- O que ela disse? – Alice perguntou ao lado de Rose.

- Ainda não entendi muito bem... – virei à dose de tequila de uma só vez. – Mas vou aceitar seu conselho. – eu tinha os olhos fixos em Edward que ainda conversava com a loira peituda.

-O que vai fazer? – perguntou sem entender.

- Enlouquecer seu irmão. – as duas se entreolharam sem entender, caminhei na direção do grupo que estava envolta dele. – Com licença... – pedi ao interrompê-los. – Mas esta noite quero curtir você, vem comigo. – estendi minha mão pra ele que a aceitou imediatamente.

- Com licença... – o ouvi dizer, eu o puxava em direção a pista. – O que vai fazer? – perguntou confuso.

- Vou dançar com você... - aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido. – A noite inteira. – sussurrei de propósito, agradeci a Vick mentalmente quando **Ferver **- **Madona** começou a tocar.

- O que você ta aprontando? – perguntou com os olhos semicerrados enquanto eu gingava meu corpo no ritmo da musica.

- You give me, you give me fever. (Você me dá febre, me dá febre.)- acompanhei a música de forma sussurrada, Edward me puxou pra si colando seu corpo ao meu, suas mãos estavam espalmadas em meus quadris, gingando seu corpo junto com o meu acompanhando meus movimentos.

Dançamos uma seleção inteira de forma sensual, um provocando o outro com um roçar de lábios, leves gemidos. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos meus braços, tocavam meu corpo de forma possessiva, estávamos em uma bolha só nossa, como se não houvesse mais nada além de nós.

- Pega leve vocês dois! – a voz de Emm fez com que saíssemos de nossa bolha.

- O que? – perguntou Edward sem entender.

- Se continuarem dançando assim, o pessoal ali vai começar a babar. – disse Rose apontando discretamente para um bando que nos olhavam embasbacados.

- Que se fodam! – retrucou meu noivo me beijando sem se importar com a platéia.

Curtimos muito e Vick tinha razão, ele não me deixou sozinha por um segundo sequer, passou a noite toda coladinho em mim. Ficamos um tempo em uma mesa com os Cullen, os Hale, Caius que estava acompanhado de uma morena muito bonita e simpática, Alec que também estava acompanhado assim como Félix, sem contar Vick e Laurent é claro.

Eles riram muito quando contei como conheci Edward, foi realmente uma noite muito agradável. Vick nos convidou para um jantar em sua casa, dizia que eu precisava conhecer Anne, sua filha. Depois de fazerem um brinde a Edward, com direito a bolo e tudo, escapamos de fininho.

- Gostou? – perguntei assim que entramos no carro.

- Me diverti muito e você?

- Também, seus amigos até que são legais, tirando um ou outro. – ele segurou firme minha mão depositando um beijo nela.

- Desculpe por aquilo, realmente não sei o que foram fazer ali, a maioria não foi convidada, garanto.

- Eu sei, Alice me disse, mas não importa... – Edward olhou pra mim com o cenho franzido. – Você é meu, isso sim é que importa. – conclui.

- Completamente seu Bella. – disse tomando meus lábios em um de seus beijos avassaladores, nos apartamos ao som da buzina do carro de trás.

Ao chegarmos em casa, Edward como sempre abriu a porta pra mim, assim que me viu fora do carro me prendeu entre ele e a lataria gelada. – Agora você é só minha Isabella. – sua voz saiu rouca e muito sexy, seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu, me prensando contra o carro.

- Completamente sua... – respondi no mesmo tom sentindo sua mão passear pela minha coxa se infiltrando pelo vestido, acariciando minha intimidade sobre o fino tecido da calcinha.

- Preciso de você Bella... – gemeu ao constatar que eu estava excitada. – Para de me torturar. – pediu entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Então me leva pro quarto Edward... – tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, ele me encaixou em seu quadril, o envolvi com minhas pernas gemendo entre o beijo ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, entre beijos subiu comigo agarrada a ele até estarmos dentro do seu quarto.

Senti minhas costas se chocar contra a parede, me livrei se seu casaco tentando desabotoar sua camisa, mas aqueles botões não estavam colaborando, impaciente a abri com um puxão ouvindo os botões pipocarem pelo chão do quarto.

Distribui beijos molhados por todo seu peito ondulando meu corpo, roçando minha intimidade em seu membro rijo, ouvindo Edward gemer contra minha pele. Suas mãos novamente se infiltraram pelo vestindo o subindo cada vez mais até o retirar por completo me deixando somente de calcinha.

Edward voltou a me beijar, ele praticamente devorava minha boca e eu a dele, senti o colchão em minhas costas e as mãos ágeis dele se livrar da calcinha. Segurou firme meu tornozelo distribuindo beijos por ele descendo cada vez mais, passando pela minha coxa, virilha até encontrar minha intimidade e invadi-la com sua língua.

- Oohhh... Edward... – gemi alto arqueando as costas tamanho prazer que senti, minhas mãos agarravam firmes seus cabelos enquanto ele me levava à loucura. – Edward... – voltei a gemer sentindo os primeiros espasmos, explodindo em puro prazer, quando voltei a mim ele me olhava fascinado.

- Tem noção do quanto este momento é lindo Bella? Vê-la tão entregue a esta sensação, tomada de prazer... É uma visão encantadora. – em um movimento rápido me ergui o empurrando sobre o colchão.

- Minha vez, bonitão. – o beijei enquanto tentava arduamente me livrar de seu cinto e abrir seu jeans, beijei seus lábios, pescoço, queixo descendo por seu peito e abdômen. Edward ergueu o quadril para que eu deslizasse sua calça por ele trazendo a boxer junto, sorri ao ver seu membro saltar pra fora, ereto e pulsante.

Sentei-me sobre suas pernas, o tomando em uma das mãos, estava úmido, empapado pelo pré gozo, deslizei minha língua por toda sua extensão, ouvindo os gemidos de Edward que segurava firme meus cabelos. Podia senti-lo em minha garganta, minha mão estava espalmada em seu abdômen enquanto eu me deliciava com seu gosto.

- Bella... – gemeu alto. – Para Bella senão eu... – Edward não conseguiu concluir explodindo dentro da minha boca, senti seu gozo descer quente pela minha garganta, o sorvi todo até a última gota. Ergui-me e vi Edward de olhos fechados, ainda ofegante, parecia ainda imerso no prazer que acabara de sentir, ele abriu aqueles orbes verdes que brilhavam intensamente, me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, provavelmente sentido seu próprio gosto, gemi alto ao senti-lo fundo dentro de mim.

Naquela noite nos amamos de diversas formas, em diversas posições, chegando ao clímax por várias vezes sempre juntos, caímos sobre o colchão com nossos corpos exauridos e molhados de suor. Estremeci ao sentir seus lábios em minhas costas, Edward me aconchegou em seus braços e só então adormecemos.

Despertei sentindo os raios de sol entrar pela porta de vidro que levava a sacada, o braço de Edward pesava sobre mim, ele dormia pesado. Me sentei na cama delicadamente pra não acordá-lo, eu admirava a beleza daquele corpo ao meu lado, sua pele branquinha. Edward não era do tipo saradão, todo malhado, era esguio, mas seus músculos eram evidentes e na proporção certa, sem exageros. Não resisti e trilhei com beijos uma linha reta pelas suas costas, vendo sua pele se arrepiar com o contato.

- Hmmm... – gemeu sonolento. - Bom dia. – disse sorrindo se virando pra mim com aquela carinha linda toda amassada.

– Bom dia meu amor. – seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais. - Está com fome? – Edward assentiu se espreguiçando. – Desculpe acordá-lo, mas não resisti.

- Não tem importância meu amor, o que acha de um banho?

- Vou preparar a banheira pra nós o que acha?

- Perfeito. – respondeu beijando meu pescoço, vesti seu robe que ficou imenso em mim, preparei a jacuzzi com sais de banho, tomamos um banho extremamente relaxante entre beijos e caricias.

- Temos um problema! – falei assim que me enrolei na toalha, Edward se secava ao meu lado. – Não tenho roupa aqui, e agora? – ele gargalhou com gosto, revirei os olhos vestindo novamente seu robe, ai é que ele riu ainda mais. Me enfiei dentro de um short jeans justinho e uma blusinha básica, com o meu velho all star, desci encontrando Edwad na cozinha conversando com Maria.

- Bom dia Maria! – a cumprimentei estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Muito bom dia pelo que vejo, mas que sorriso lindo é este? –brincou.

- É o sorriso de uma mulher feliz, Maria, imensamente feliz. – Edward sorriu piscando pra mim sorrindo, tomamos um belo café da manhã reforçado.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntei passando geléia em uma torrada.

- Nada além de ficar com você. – respondeu a abocanhando.

- Jura?

- Juro meu amor, sou todinho seu hoje. – estalei um beijo em seus lábios com sabor de geléia de morango, assim que acabamos o levei comigo para o atelier.

**POV EDWARD**

Foi um dos melhores aniversários que tive, depois da tensão com Jane e as garotas, Scarlet apareceu por lá, depois de um belo esporro em Jane e as garotas Bella me arrastou para a pista e nos curtimos muito ali.

A noite foi bem agradável, apesar de ter que aturar a gozação dos caras quando Bella contou como nos conhecemos, também tive que aturar os gracejos de Caius pra cima da minha noiva e aquilo não me agradava em nada, assim como o modo como Alec a olhava.

Tivemos uma noite maravilhosa, uma das melhores, onde nos amamos muito, eu a tinha de volta, Bella havia voltado pra mim por inteiro e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Enquanto ela foi se trocar em seu quarto, aproveitei e liguei para Vick, avisando que tiraria o dia para ficar com Bella. Desci encontrando Maria na cozinha, ela passava os afazeres para alguns funcionários.

- Bom dia Maria! – a cumprimentei com um beijo estalado, a abraçando forte, ela discretamente dispensou os outros.

- De onde vem todo esse bom humor? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

- Ela me perdoou. – meu sorriso não podia ser maior.

- Isso sim é que é uma boa notícia, venha vou servir seu café da manhã.

- Bella está descendo, vou tomar café com ela. – Maria colocava a mesa quando Bella chegou radiante.

- Bom dia Maria! – disse estalando um beijo nela.

- Muito bom dia pelo que vejo, mas que sorriso lindo é este? – sorri com a cara de pau dela.

- É o sorriso de uma mulher feliz, Maria, imensamente feliz. – ouvi-la falar daquela forma me fez ficar em êxtase, pisquei pra ela que sorriu mordendo os lábios.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou passando geléia em uma torrada despreocupadamente.

- Nada além de ficar com você. – falei abocanhando a torrada dela.

- Jura? – havia surpresa em sua voz.

- Juro meu amor, sou todinho seu hoje. – Bella estalou um beijo em meus lábios, depois do café da manhã, me levou até o atelier. Enquanto ela organizava suas coisas eu olhava seus desenhos e esboços que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Isso é para livros infantis? – perguntei ao ver alguns desenhos bem interessantes, eram personagens de contos infantis, mas em uma versão bem adulta.

- Engraçadinho! – disse fechando a pasta. – É uma encomenda especial, uma visão adulta dos contos de fadas.

- Interessante!

- Gostei desse, é um auto-retrato? – a provoquei, ao ver uma mulher nua.

- Se continuar me zoando vou deixá-lo de castigo outra vez. – reclamou com as mãos na cintura.

Havia mais alguns desenhos de nós dois espalhados, sobre um cavalete havia uma tela com um retrato meu. Desviei meu olhar da tela para Bella que estava fuçando em uma caixa, ela estava em uma posição interessante e a visão era maravilhosa.

- Achei! – comemorou pegando uma pasta, se recompondo.

- Achou o que exatamente? – perguntei indo até ela.

- Veja... – disse me estendendo a pasta. – Esta é minha mãe e a sua. – ao abrir a pasta sorri ao ver minha mãe, ela a retratou perfeitamente, ao seu lado estava uma mulher muito bonita, com certeza sua mãe.

-Ela era muito bonita!

- Eu sei, estava sempre sorrindo, raramente ficava triste.

- Aonde arrumou tempo para fazer tudo isto? – apontei a esmo.

- Muito tempo ocioso, quando estou estressada desenho pra relaxar. – disse dando de ombros, seu celular tocou e Bella foi até a mesa atender.

- Seth, como você está garoto? – um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios, mas à medida que Bella ouvia o que Seth dizia seu sorriso se desfez. - Como isso aconteceu? – sua voz saiu tremida. – Não, não pode ser... – aquele biquinho de choro se formou em seus lábios me deixando preocupado.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? – ela me passou o telefone, sem me responder.

- Alô Seth, o que houve? – perguntei confuso.

"Edward o Charlie sofreu um acidente, está no hospital, não quis falar nada pra Bella, mas o estado dele é grave cara." – olhei pra ela que andava de um lado pro outro, aflita.

- Tudo bem Seth, iremos pra ai imediatamente. – ele assentiu desligando em seguida. - Nós vamos pra Forks. – disse a abraçando forte. – Não fique assim meu amor, não há de ser nada grave. – tentei tranqüilizá-la, aquilo parecia um pesadelo.

Enquanto Bella se trocava, avisei aos outros que insistiram em ir também, Alice e Rose estavam com ela e Maria preparava um chá pra ajudá-la a se acalmar. Liguei para Peter e pedi que preparasse tudo o mais rápido possível, em seguida falei com Vick.

-Vick, estou indo para Forks. – falei simplesmente.

"Como assim vai para Forks, assim do nada?"

- O pai de Bella sofreu um acidente e ao que parece a coisa foi bem grave. – Vick lamentou muito e disse que estaria a disposição para o que precisássemos aproveitei e liguei para tio Carlisle, com certeza ele deveria ter noticias.

- Tio como ele está?

"Em estado grave filho, a batida foi feia, aparentemente ele teve uma ameaça de infarto ao volante da viatura e entrou com ela em uma árvore." – explicava um tanto abatido.

- Quais as chances dele, tio? – ouvi meu tio soltar um longo suspiro e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

"Muito poucas, Edward, deixe Bella preparada, ele está muito machucado." – ainda me custava crer que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Bella, falei com meu tio. – ela olhou pra mim mais animada, estávamos em pleno vôo. - Amor, ele bateu com o carro e segundo meu tio... Seu pai teve uma ameaça de infarto – seu olhar estava perdido, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto em cascata. - Charlie estava ao volante e acabou perdendo o controle da viatura.

- Mas ele está bem? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, a envolvi em meus braços, meu coração estava apertado, vê-la tão fragilizada, tão triste me cortava o coração.

- Ele está em estado grave Bella, em coma induzido. – ela soltou um grito agarrando minha camisa com força, chorando sem parar, Alice e Rose a acompanhavam, não sabia o que fazer, queria poder tirar aquela dor de seu peito, mas infelizmente eu só poderia lhe dar o meu ombro, meu apoio e todo meu amor naquele momento. Quando chegamos ao hospital, Bella correu para os braços de Seth, que estava ao lado de Sue, Leah e Jacob também estavam lá. Tia Esme estava com Charlotte.

- Edward, meu filho. – disse me abraçando, havia um nó enorme em minha garganta, Bella estava tão feliz e vê-la soluçando daquela forma era como se estivessem rasgando meu peito.

- Oi bonitão, que bom que a trouxe. – Charlotte também me abraçou ternamente. – Bella vai precisar de todos nós neste momento. – novamente olhei para minha noiva que chorava inconsolável, abraçada a Sue. Tio Carlisle lhe ministrou um calmante leve, já que Bella chorava convulsivamente há um bom tempo.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou a examinando, Bella estava muito abatida e segundo ele sua pressão havia subido consideravelmente.

- Estou bem, posso vê-lo Carlisle, por favor, deixe- me vê-lo, nem que seja por um minuto. – o choro havia cessado, mas as lágrimas ainda rolavam grossas por seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, vou liberá-la, mas poderá ficar lá no máximo por cinco minutos, estamos entendidos?

- Tá bom, cinco minutos. – ela secou o rosto com as costas das mãos, se recompondo.

- Vá meu amor, eu te espero aqui, está bem?

- Não, vem comigo... – ela não me soltava. – Ele pode vir, não pode Carlisle?

- É melhor ir com ela, filho. – assenti a acompanhando.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao vê-lo entubado e conectado á todos aqueles aparelhos, seu rosto estava com algumas escoriações devido à batida. – Me perdoa paizinho... – pedia segurando sua mão a beijando em seguida. – Me perdoa por não ser o que esperava, por tê-lo decepcionado tanto... Eu te amo pai, não pode me deixar, pense em Sue, ainda não é hora de reencontrar a mamãe. Por favor, paizinho não me deixe. – meus olhos queimavam, aquela cena me tocou demais e senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo me rosto.

- Vem meu amor, precisamos ir. – a envolvi em meus braços a afastando dele, novamente Bella se agarrou a minha camisa.

- Não posso perdê-lo Edward, não depois da discussão que tivemos.

- Shhh... Acalme-se meu amor. – pedi acariciando seu cabelo, nós já estávamos fora da UTI. - Seu pai é um homem forte e vai sair dessa... – beijei-lhe o topo de sua cabeça. – Tenha fé meu amor. – ela somente assentiu.

Bella simplesmente se recusava a sair de lá, não deixava o hospital em hipótese alguma e eu não a deixava só, Alice, Rose, Jazz e Emm ficavam conosco, pois Bella era um membro de nossa família torta como costumávamos dizer.

- Coma Bella, se não comer nada ficará doente. – insisti, estávamos lá há três dias e Bella simplesmente não comia, e quando o fazia vomitava tudo pouco tempo depois, estava muito abatida e aquilo nos preocupava e muito.

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala de espera, Sue, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Charlotte, e tia Esme estavam conosco, o quadro de Charlie havia obtido uma melhora considerável e aguardávamos noticias. Assim que meu tio passou pela porta Bella foi até ele, eu a amparava já que mal conseguia parar em pé.

- Como ele está Carlisle?

-Tranqüilize- se filha, seu pai acordou, o perigo já passou Bella, irá se recuperar e sem seqüelas. – todos respiraram aliviados, um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios, sorriso que não via há dias.

- Ele vai ficar bom Edward... – Bella afundou o rosto no meu peito. – Você tinha razão e... – sua voz saiu muito baixa a senti amolecer em meus braços, Bella havia perdido os sentidos, passei meus braços por suas pernas a erguendo, me sentei com ela no meu colo.

- Bella... – chamei e nada, ela estava gelada, meu tio media seu pulso. - Bella acorda meu amor... Bella me responde, por favor. – pedia desesperado, todos estavam a nossa volta.

- Vamos levá-la para emergência, agora. – assenti a levando em meus braços, coloquei-a sobre a cama e me afastei para que ele e a enfermeira fizessem seu trabalho.

- Porque ela não volta? – perguntei aflito.

- Se acalme Edward, Bella ficou sem comer muito tempo, colhi sangue para alguns exames, pela minha experiência creio que esteja um pouco anêmica. – dizia tranqüilo, quando despertou ficou meio alienada.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou tentando se levantar, mas a contive, para que não se machucasse, já que estava conectada ao soro.

- Aconteceu que a senhorita não se alimentou direito, agora fica quietinha ai, vou pedir pra trazerem algo pra você comer. – eu ainda tentava me recuperar do susto.

Pedi à enfermeira que providenciasse algo e voltei pra junto dela, tio Carlisle ralhou com ela pelo fato de não ter se alimentado, avisou que seu exame acusou uma anemia leve, mas preocupante. Passou-lhe uma dieta balanceada, e só então a liberou para ver o pai, desta vez não a acompanhei, achei melhor dar privacidade aos dois.

- Não importa o que ele diga, releve Bella, e, por favor, não discuta com seu pai por minha causa ouviu bem? – ela assentiu antes de entrar no quarto, estávamos na ante sala.

– Algum problema Jacob? – perguntei incomodado com o modo como ele me olhava.

- Tudo isso é sua culpa. – acusou furioso.

- Jake! – ralhou Leah. – Não é hora, muito menos o local pra isso.

- Deixe-o em paz Jake... – Sue interveio. – Sabe perfeitamente que a culpa não foi dele, Charlie é cabeça dura demais e acreditou piamente no que diziam sobre ela...

- Minha mãe está certa Jake... – dizia Seth desta vez. – Edward é a escolha dela e Charlie terá que aceitar, não importa o que o cara fez no passado, acha mesmo que se não tivesse mudado, Bella estaria com ele? Pense bem cara, você a conhece melhor do que qualquer um aqui... – ouvir aquilo me incomodou e muito. - E se ela te vir olhando pra ele assim, não quero estar na tua pele. – o clima havia ficado meio tenso, Leah o afastou de lá e pelo que víamos, estavam discutindo feio.

- Pra um amigo ele se dói demais, não acha? – comentou Emmett olhando para os dois.

- Ex- namorado... – o corrigi. - Eles namoraram na adolescência, Leah e ele estão juntos há aproximadamente dois anos, segundo Bella.

- Então isso explica a implicância dele. – assenti discretamente, só esperava que aquilo não me trouxesse problemas.

- Edward? – Bella chamou colocando a cabeça pra fora do quarto.

- O que foi amor?

- Ele quer falar com você. – engoli seco, o que o senhor Swan poderia querer comigo? Ela abriu a porta me dando passagem.

- Senhor Swan, que bom que se recuperou. – disse me aproximando dele.

- Não achou que isso iria me derrubar, achou? - Bella revirou os olhos, ele sorria, mas de repente ficou sério. – Pode nos dar licença, filha?

- Mas pai...

- Fique tranqüila, não estou armado. – brincou e novamente Bella revirou os olhos.

- Pega leve com o meu futuro marido chefe Swan, espero que não o assuste, se ele desistir de mim, vai ter que acertar contas comigo, ouviu bem? – então ele sabia sobre o casamento?

- Isso jamais acontecerá. – afirmei piscando para ela, que estalou um beijo em meus lábios saindo em seguida. – Senhor Swan eu...

- Ela me contou que você a pediu em casamento? – disse me cortando. - Não acha cedo demais para um passo tão importante?

- Amo sua filha senhor Swan, sei que parece precipitado, mas simplesmente não consigo viver sem ela, Bella se tornou a razão da minha vida e eu a quero ao meu lado, quero compartilhar minha vida com sua filha.

- A ama de verdade então?

- Sim.

- Espero mesmo que tenha mudado garoto, não a magoe Edward, minha filha o ama demais, nunca a vi fazer tanta loucura por alguém, Bella sempre foi sensata e... – ele tentou se ajeitar na cama, mas gemeu ao fazê-lo, me aproximei dele o ajudando. – Obrigado! Fui muito injusto com ela, me deixei levar pelas coisas terríveis que diziam sobre minha filha... Não tem idéia do quanto foi doloroso, me entenderá quando tiver filhos.

- Posso ter uma noção senhor, mas Bella é uma garota excepcional, nunca foi sua intenção magoá-lo, simplesmente foi um meio que encontrou para realizar seu sonho...

- Eu sei, ela me disse, se tivesse me contado, poderia tê-la ajudado... – lamentou. – Se eu soubesse que era tão importante pra ela, jamais o teria deixado chegar aquele ponto.

- Não se preocupe com isso senhor, minha tia já deu início ao projeto, vamos deixá-lo exatamente como era antes.

- Não é sua responsabilidade garoto, além do mais vai custar muito para...

- Senhor Swan, aquele lugar é muito importante para a mulher que eu amo, o senhor não tem idéia do que sua filha fez por mim... – ele me olhou confuso. – Bella me salvou de tantas formas que nem sei como explicar, quero retribuir de alguma forma todo o bem que sua filha me faz, gostaria de ter o prazer de realizar o sonho dela.

- Entendo garoto... – o homem soltou um longo suspiro. – Se é assim, seja bem vindo á família então. – sorri aliviado, por impulso o abracei e ele retribuiu.

Bella suspirou aliviada quando contei a ela sobre a conversa que tivemos, claro que editei boa parte, o senhor Swan disse que estaria a disposição para o que fosse preciso com relação ao rancho. Ele ainda ficaria uns dias internado, e Bella finalmente aceitou ir para casa.

- Vou ficar por aqui Edward, não posso deixá-lo, não neste momento. – ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no meu peito, estávamos em sua cama, em seu apartamento.

- Se é assim, então fico com você. – Bella se ajeitou para me olhar nos olhos.

- Mas e a empresa? Não quero te atrapalhar Edward, Vick me disse que está indo bem e que sua presença lá é importante.

- Andou conversando com Vick? Pensei que não gostasse dela? – a provoquei.

- Confesso que ainda sinto uma pontada de ciúme, ela te conhece tão bem, mas sei que o que sente por você é um amor fraternal o que me deixou mais tranqüila por assim dizer... – fechei os olhos sentindo meu corpo estremecer ao seu toque inocente, Bella distribuía alguns beijos pelo meu peito. – Vick é uma mulher de garra e justa, gosto dela.

- Tem razão, Vick é mesmo muito especial, seus pais eram bem abastados, mas seu pai se arriscava demais e acabou perdendo tudo, sua mãe adoeceu depois que seu pai estourou os miolos... – os olhos dela saltaram. – Acabou falecendo pouco tempo depois, meu pai ficou responsável por Vick, ela tinha apenas oito anos, fomos criados juntos praticamente, ele impediu que tomassem a casa que era de seus pais, por conta das dividas. Victória estudou conosco no mesmo colégio, nos formamos na mesma universidade e quando meus pais faleceram, foi como se ela passasse por tudo novamente.

- Por isso são tão apegados?

- Sim, nos afastamos quando me envolvi com Tanya, mas de certa forma ela sempre esteve por perto, limpando as merdas que eu fazia. É esforçada e dedicada à empresa, sempre foi, enquanto eu curtia por ai e agora está me ajudando a retomar meu lugar por direito, é uma amiga muito querida, mais que isso, uma irmã.

- Agora entendo essa afinidade e cumplicidade que há entre vocês, mas voltando ao assunto principal... – disse apoiando o queixo sobre suas mãos, seu corpo estava sobre o meu. – Não acho que seja sensato se afastar neste momento Edward, assim que meu pai estiver melhor, volto para Los Angeles.

- Não esquente sua cabecinha com isso, vou ficar aqui Bella, ao seu lado... – insisti. – Se minha presença for necessária vou pra lá resolvo e volto pra você.

Liguei para Vick e a avisei sobre minha decisão, ela disse que seguraria as pontas por lá, nos manteríamos em contacto freqüentemente e o que pudesse resolver por aqui o faria, se fosse necessário Peter estava em alerta. Emm e Rose voltaram para Los Angeles, Alice ficou em Forks e Jazz ficou com ela, resolveria as coisas daqui também.

Bella voltou à livraria, passava o dia todo entre os livros e as crianças, aquilo fazia bem a ela, algumas vezes me levou com ela e quando isso acontecia o movimento da loja aumentava consideravelmente o que a deixava irritadiça e enciumada, já que em sua grande maioria eram mulheres.

- Precisava sorrir tanto pra aquelas oferecidas? – resmungava enquanto retirava seu avental, Charlotte sorria meneando a cabeça.

- Eu só estava sendo gentil com as clientes. – me defendi.

- Não precisa ser gentil com esse bando de oferecidas. – retrucou. – Elas nunca entraram na livraria todos estes anos, e agora parece romaria! – revirei os olhos o que a deixou ainda mais irritada, seu humor andava instável demais.

- Tchau Charlotte! – me despedi dela e sai com minha noiva resmungona.

-Bella? – uma morena a chamou, ela abriu um enorme sorriso praticamente pulando sobre a moça.

- Angie! Oh Angie que saudade. – dizia ao abraçá-la.

- Não deveria falar com você sua... Sumiu e não deu mais noticias! – ralhou quase esmagando minha noiva.

- Me desculpe Angie, mas tive alguns probleminhas e...

- Probleminhas Bella? Quando vai deixar de ser modesta? – só então ela me notou ali. – Oh, me desculpe, sou Ângela, a amiga esquecida de sua noiva. – disse ao se apresentar.

- Prazer, sou Edward o noivo.

- Como sabe que ele é o meu noivo?

- Não se fala em outra coisa na cidade, todo mundo quer dar uma olhadinha no noivo de Bella Swan, vocês se tornaram atração em Forks.

- Essa gente não tem mais o que fazer? – retrucou irritada.

- Conhece bem as pessoas desta cidade, infelizmente serão assunto por mais algum tempo. – afirmou à morena. – Jéssica e Mike viraram íntimos da imprensa...

- Porque isso não me surpreende? – e lá estava seu sarcasmo, as duas engataram em um papo animado, Bella a convidou para ir jantar um dia desses lá em casa, e pediu pra que levasse seu namorado Erick.

Emm veio com Peter me buscar, alguns acionistas não estavam muito satisfeitos com a minha posse como presidente da empresa, me achavam novo demais e inexperiente. Bella chamou minha família para um jantar em casa, apesar de Charlie já estar em casa, ainda não podia sair. A ajudei a cozinhar e confesso que foi muito divertido.

- Nossa! Essa comida ta uma delicia. – Emm elogiou depois de se fartar.

- Emm está certo, você cozinha muito bem, filha. – emendou meu tio.

- Obrigada, mas não posso levar todo o crédito, Edward me ajudou a cozinhar e a idéia dos pratos foi dele. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Isso é novo pra mim. - soltou Rose chocada.

- Porque você tem que fazer essas coisas? – meu primo parecia indignado. – Faz a gente parecer uns inúteis, as mulheres comparam, sabia? Ta queimando nosso filme. – reclamou.

- Concordo plenamente. – Jazz o apoiou.

- Não fale assim... –Bella o repreendeu. – Edward não tem culpa de ser perfeito. – sorri ao ver que todos reviravam os olhos.

- Perfeito? Sei. – retrucou Emm.

- Pra mim ele é, e não ouse dizer o contrário Emmett Cullen. – aqueles dois não se entendiam mesmo, mas se adoravam. Foi uma noite muito agradável, minha tia e as garotas a acompanharam até a cozinha, Bella iria passar um café.

- Tem falado com Vick? – Emm perguntou sério desta vez.

- Todos os dias, ela me passa o relatório completo, partiremos amanhã ás oito, está bem pra você?

- Perfeito!

- Como ela reagiu à viagem? – tio Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe tio, Bella entende perfeitamente, conversamos muito sobre isto.

- Que bom, um relacionamento a distancia é bem complicado.

-Assim que Charlie melhorar, Bella volta comigo, ela mesma disse.

- Ainda não marcaram uma data?

- Não, também não quero pressioná-la, o importante é que estamos juntos. – os três somente assentiram.


	18. Chapter 17

**Aqui está! **

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV BELLA**

Esme, Rose e Alice, me acompanharam até a cozinha e enquanto eu passava um café, ficamos jogando conversa fora.

- Agora que Charlie está melhor, já pode marcar a data do casamento. – Alice disse como quem não quer nada, ela insistia naquilo.

- Meu pai ainda não está bem, marcaremos a data quando eu voltar para Los Angeles, está bem?

- Edward disse que seu pai aceitou bem o fato de estarem noivos. – comentou Esme.

- Estou tão aliviada, finalmente meu pai o aceitou, me sinto mais segura e mais tranqüila também.

- Pelo que vejo vocês dois estão bem.

- Melhor impossível tia! – minha amada cunhada respondeu por mim. – Estão em plena lua de mel. – aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Alice! – Esme ralhou e a maluca deu de ombros.

- Ela está certa Esme, estamos muito bem, eu disse pra que ficasse em Los Angeles já que a empresa precisa dele, mas seu sobrinho é muito teimoso.

- Ah isso ele é mesmo! Mas logo ele está de volta, Emm disse que alguns acionistas não estão muito satisfeitos como fato de Edward assumir a presidência da empresa, o acham inexperiente e novo demais.

- Mas Edward disse que manterá Aro ao seu lado, assim como Victória, ele não quer assumir de uma vez, será uma transição suave. – Edward havia comentado comigo.

-Ainda me custa acreditar que Edward finalmente irá assumir seu cargo na empresa! Meu sobrinho mudou muito e pra melhor.

- Ah mudou mesmo! – disparou Rose. – Até parece outro. – sorri meneando a cabeça, levando café para os quatro que estavam na sala. Depois que todos se foram, organizei a bagunça enquanto Edward tomava um banho, ele ainda estava no chuveiro quando terminei.

Livrei-me da roupa, me enrolando em uma toalha, ao entrar no banheiro ele estava de costas pra mim, com as mãos apoiadas no azulejo deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo.

- Tem lugar pra mais um ai? – automaticamente ele se virou.

- Pra você, sempre. – disse abrindo a porta do Box estendendo a mão pra mim, soltei a toalha e Edward percorreu meu corpo com o olhar mordendo os lábios com força, me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo, me prendendo entre ele e o azulejo gelado.

Nos amamos sem pressa, de forma lenta e extremamente prazerosa, eu estava aconchegada em seus braços, havíamos acabado de fazer amor pela segunda vez, Edward dizia que queria levar meu cheiro impregnado em sua pele. Na manhã seguinte fui levá-lo ao aeroporto de lá iria para a livraria, onde me encontraria com Alice.

- Não quero ir, mas é preciso. – disse pela terceira vez. - Me perdoa amor, eu queria ficar aqui com você.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu vou estar bem e assim que meu pai se sentir melhor, prometo que volto com você. – ele me prendia firme em seus braços.

- Tome cuidado, vou te ligar todos os dias... – sorri estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – Porque não fica na casa dos meus tios?

- Porque tenho minha casa.

- Não gosto nada de saber que ficará sozinha naquele apartamento! – reclamou fazendo bico.

- Também não gosto nada de você sozinho em Los Angeles, juízo mocinho. – ele revirou os olhos estalando a língua.

- Eu te amo!

- Também te amo, agora vá e boa viagem. – se não o apressasse ele não me soltaria, Edward assentiu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Te ligo assim que chegar.

A livraria estava às moscas, aliás, nem mesmo elas entravam lá, me perguntava para onde teria ido toda aquelas clientes que não saiam dali? A ajudante que Charlotte havia contratado estava entretida em um bate papo pela internet. Como não havia movimento algum, aproveitei a companhia de Alice e fui ver meu pai.

No dia seguinte acordei péssima, estava muito, mas muito enjoada, avisei Charlotte de que não iria, preferi ficar em casa e aproveitei para fazer algumas telas. Esme e Alice vieram logo depois do almoço e passaram à tarde comigo, ambas ficaram preocupadas com o meu mal estar e Esme pediu pra que eu fosse ver Carlisle, ela ficou encantada com o meu trabalho.

- Você é muito talentosa Bella, vou falar com uma amiga minha, ela é dona de uma galeria que dá oportunidade a novos artistas, tenho certeza que irá adorar você.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza, olha para estes trabalhos? Edward me enviou fotos de alguns de seus trabalhos e confesso que fiquei impressionada.

Contei a Edward sobre a proposta de Esme e ele ficou muito contente, nos falávamos todos os dias, sempre no mesmo horário, como sempre meu noivo reclamava de saudade e que Vick o estava deixando louco.

Chamei Angie e Erick para comer uma pizza em casa, Alice e Jazz também foram assim como o intrometido do meu meio irmão, Leah e Jake. Eles andaram meio brigados, mas fizeram as pazes e estavam em plena lua de mel, Alice me contou que haviam discutido porque Jake implicou com Edward e os dois se estranharam no hospital.

Alice e Angie se deram super bem o que me deixou muito feliz, eu estava com uma vontade louca de comer pizza e acabei exagerando, passei mal de novo e tive que aturar minha cunhada no meu ouvido por um longo tempo. Fui passar o dia seguinte com Charlotte, mas passei a manhã toda praticamente no banheiro, vomitando.

- Acho melhor ir ver o doutor. – era a terceira vez que ela dizia aquilo. – Você está péssima querida.

- Tem razão, acho que vou ver Carlisle. – liguei para Alice e pedi para que me acompanhasse, eu realmente não andava nada bem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não ando me sentindo nada bem Carlisle, ando muito enjoada, enjôo até com cheiros acredita? Ando enjoando mais do que aquela vez na lancha.

- Vou ter que te fazer algumas perguntas ok? – ele parecia um tanto constrangido.

- Você e Edward têm relações freqüentemente, certo? – senti meu rosto queimar.

- Sim. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, afinal era o tio dele ali e sua irmã estava ao meu lado.

- Se previnem de alguma forma? – aquela pergunta me fez lembrar de que havia suspendido a pílula por alguns dias. – Bella? Está se sentindo bem? – sua voz saiu preocupada.

- Quando brigamos, quer dizer, depois daquele dia do jantar eu suspendi a pílula...

- Tiveram relações sem preservativo?

- Eu... Eu me esqueci completamente Carlisle, com tudo aquilo que aconteceu... Eu acabei não me atendo ao fato de que suspendendo a pílula, anulava seu efeito.

- Mas Edward se previne? – neguei com a cabeça.

- Como eu tomava pílula, não achamos necessário o uso de preservativo... – eu tinha vontade de me socar, o que Edward iria pensar? – Acha que posso estar grávida?

- Provavelmente. – os olhos de Alice saltaram.

- Seu ciclo está normal?

- Na realidade estou atrasada, mas meu ciclo sempre se descontrola quando passo muito nervoso e desde que conheci seu sobrinho é uma coisa atrás da outra.

- Jovens! – soltou meneando a cabeça enquanto anotava algo. – Vou pedir alguns exames, você vai colher sangue e para adiantar as coisas vou pedir um ultrasom transvaginal, ele é preciso. – Carlisle me encaminhou para o especialista nesse tipo de exame, Alice e ele me acompanharam e a situação era no mínimo constrangedora.

- Pelo que vejo aqui a senhorita está gravidissima, Isabella! – eu era um misto de alegria e medo.

- Pode precisar o tempo?

- Podemos chegar o mais próximo, pelo tamanho dos fetos...

- Você disse fetos? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Sim, na realidade são dois bebês senhorita. – agarrei firme a mão de Alice, não consegui conter as lágrimas.

- Pelo tamanho deles, devem estar em torno de sete a oito semanas, no máximo.

- Como não notei? Que tipo de mulher não nota que está grávida? – estávamos voltando para a sala de Carlisle.

– Isso é mais natural do que pensa Bella e como disse, passou por situações de muito stress e isso afeta seu organismo. Meus parabéns, filha. – meu sogro torto disse me abraçando. – Eu vou ser avô. – completou feliz da vida. - só então a ficha caiu, eu seria mãe de dois bebês, filhos de Edward.

- Como será que ele vai reagir? – automaticamente minha mão foi para o meu ventre. – Será que vai pensar que fiz de propósito? Porque com certeza é isso que dirão, que engravidei para segurá-lo e todas aquelas coisas.

- Se acalme Bella! – pediu Alice. – Meu irmão jamais pensaria algo assim, ele vai pirar isso sim. – afirmou me abraçando. – Não acredito que vou ser de duas pestinhas.

- Não fala assim dos meus filhos. – ela riu me dando de língua.

Carlisle fez questão de nos levar para comemorarmos e contarmos para Esme e Jazz, ela começou a chorar dizendo que mal podia crer que seria avó, uma avó torta, mas avó. Jazz disse que estava muito feliz por nós. Pedi segredo absoluto até que eu contasse á Edward, não via à hora de contar pra ele e rogava para que Alice estivesse certa, não resisti e assim que cheguei em casa, liguei para o pai dos meus filhos.

"Alô?" – sua voz estava estranha ao atender, parecia entediado.

-Edward? Está ocupado?

"Não meu amor pode falar."

- Queria ouvir sua voz, estou com saudade. – falei me jogando no sofá, acariciando minha barriga. – Onde está?

"Já estou em casa, jogando em nossa cama pra ser exato, te liguei, mas só caia na caixa postal."

- A bateria acabou, esqueci de colocá-lo pra carregar, acabo de chegar e...

"Onde estava até uma hora destas?" - podia perfeitamente imaginar a cara dele ao perguntar aquilo.

- Estava com seus tios, sua irmã e seu cunhado, fomos jantar em Port Angeles.

"Que bom que está se divertindo, aqui está um tédio!"

- Não seja exagerado! Seu primo e Rose estão ai com você e...

"Aqueles dois não conta Bella! Com certeza estão transando em algum lugar por ai." – não contive o riso, o pior é que ele tinha toda a razão.

- Ainda tem a Maria.

"Você ligou pra curtir com a minha cara?" – retrucou sério.

- Não, pode me dizer por que está tão azedo?

"Porque sinto sua falta, queria que estivesse aqui comigo... – era um bom argumento. – Sem contar que terei que adiar minha volta para Forks, desculpe." – com certeza seu humor não era dos melhores.

- Pensei que fosse voltar neste fim de semana?

"Ouve algumas complicações, me desculpe."

- Que pena, tenho uma surpresa pra você quando voltar...

"O que é? Pode me contar agora." – ri com sua curiosidade.

- Não por telefone, é uma coisa muito, mas muito importante e honestamente espero que fique tão feliz quanto eu.

"Conta logo Bella!"

- Só quando voltar. – sorri ao ouvi-lo resmungar do outro lado.

"Você é cruel." – reclamou.

– Não sou não, só quero que volte o mais rápido possível porque sinto muito a sua falta... Minha boca sente falta da tua, de seus beijos... – minha voz saiu rouca, tamanho o desejo que sentia. – Meu corpo sente falta das tuas mãos passeando por ele, o tocando como somente você o faz...

"Para Bella, por favor, não faça isso comigo." – pediu entre um gemido. "Não tem idéia da falta que sinto de você, do teu cheiro, do teu gosto... Queria estar ai para devorar tua boca em um beijo ardente, deslizar meus lábios por esta tua pele macia e cheirosa, me perder completamente em teu corpo, percorrer cada centímetro da tua pele com a minha língua até encontrar sua intimidade pronta pra mim..."

- Edward... Para. – pedi me contorcendo no sofá tamanho desejo que sentia. – Vai me enlouquecer assim. – ele soltou um risinho do outro lado.

"Esta é a intenção minha cara."– disse debochado.

- Espero que volte o mais rápido possível, por que senão vou ser obrigada ir até ai e...

"E?" – desafiou.

- E que Deus te ajude Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, porque uma noite será muito pouco para apagar o fogo que sinto neste momento... Não tem a ínfima idéia do que farei com você meu caro... – minha voz saiu extremamente sensual.

"Diga..." – sua voz saiu rouca, com certeza estava excitado. – "Diz o que faria comigo, Bella."

- Vou enlouquecê-lo de prazer... Um prazer tão intenso e profundo, o qual jamais esquecerá... Isso eu posso lhe garantir.

"Bella..." – gemeu alto.

"_**Oh meu Deus!"**_ – levei a mão à boca tentando conter o riso.

-O que você está fazendo exatamente?

"Não tem mesmo idéia? Preciso me aliviar de algum modo sabia?" – não consegui mais conter o riso, ri com gosto, eu praticamente gargalhava. "Pare de rir Isabella! Essa vai ter troco!"- ameaçou.

- Pago com prazer, muito prazer.

"Droga! Tenho que ir, preciso de um banho!" – me segurei para não rir novamente.

- Nos falamos amanhã então, te amo, sonha comigo ta bem?

"E você comigo, te amo Bella." – assim que desliguei fui tomar um banho frio, para ver se acalmava meu corpo.

Depois que descobriu que seria tia, Alice simplesmente não me deixava em paz, controlava o que eu comia o que bebia, estava me deixando maluca. Ela resolveu me acompanhar á livraria nos dias de leitura, já que Jazz teve que dar um pulo em Los Angeles.

- Alice é pra contar histórias para elas e não fazê-las chorar. – a doida havia feito uma garotinha chorar, discutindo por causa de uma história que ela insistiu em contar.

- Estas histórias estão muito ultrapassadas, só dei uma repaginada, um pouco de realismo faz bem, deveriam me agradecer! – retrucou me dando às costas.

- Eu posso com isso? - Charlotte não se agüentava de rir, quando contei a ela sobre minha gravidez, passou horas dizendo que meus filhos seriam as crianças mais lindas do mundo!

Agradeci imensamente por Jazz ter voltado só assim minha amada cunhada me deu um pouco de paz, sinceramente eu tinha pena daquele coitado, Jazz deve amá-la muito, mas muito mesmo. Edward havia me ligado mais cedo avisando que voltaria em dois dias, se desculpou umas mil vezes por sua estadia ter se estendido.

Eu estava com uma tremenda vontade de comer torta de maçã, mas muita mesmo, aproveitei que a noite estava agradável e fui a pé até a loja de doces da senhora Stuart que ficava há algumas quadras de casa. Na volta passei na sorveteria que ficava no caminho pra casa, eu saboreava meu sorvete de morango com chocolate quando esbarrei em alguém.

-Me desculpe, estava distraída. – pedi sinceramente.

- Olá Nikki. – ao ouvir aquele nome estanquei e me virei para o homem que era alto como Edward, tinha longos cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. – É difícil encontrá-la sozinha, acho que dei sorte.

- Quem é você? – olhei em volta e estávamos a uma quadra do meu prédio, aproximadamente.

- Nunca poderia imaginar que a doce garota da livraria e a Nikki fossem à mesma pessoa. – disse me ignorando, se aproximando cada vez mais. – Você não deveria ter parado de se apresentar, sabia? Soube que está com aquele playboy de Los Angeles, mas vou fazê-la esquecê-lo completamente Nikki. – ele me segurou pelo braço.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Me solta seu... – me calei ao senti algo pontudo me espetar.

- Shhh... Fica quietinha Nikki, eu não quero te machucar minha deusa. – o homem enlaçou minha cintura e praticamente me arrastou para um beco escuro e vazio entre os prédios, senti minha espinha gelar, o que aquele homem poderia querer comigo?

- O que você quer? Por favor, me deixe ir. – pedi sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, estava apavorada, só conseguia pensar nos meus filhos e em Edward.

- Não, não, não... Não chore minha deusa, vou tratá-la como uma rainha se for boazinha comigo Nikki. – ele me pressionava contra a parede suja do beco, seu corpo colado ao meu, dava pra sentir o quanto o desgraçado estava excitado.

- Me solta! Se não me soltar agora mesmo vou gritar e irá se arrepender amargamente meu caro. - minha voz saiu cortante.

- E o que vai fazer Nikki? – perguntou puxando meus cabelos com força, ele ainda mantinha a faca ou sei lá o que, firme contra a lateral do meu corpo. – Agora me beija Nikki. – exigiu tomando meus lábios a força, me debati tentando afastá-lo, o desgraçado puxo meus cabelos com muita força. – Para de se debater ou vai ser pior pra você vagabunda! – meu rosto queimava devido à bofetada que desferiu contra o meu rosto, senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca.

- Me solta seu doente! – gritei cuspindo em sua cara nojenta! – o empurrei com força o acertando com meu joelho, estávamos no fundo do beco e tentei correr para a entrada, mas o desgraçado me alcançou me derrubando no chão. – ME SOLTA SEU DESGRAÇADO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE POR FAVOR! – gritei com toda minha força esperando sinceramente que alguém me ouvisse.

- Cala a boca sua vadia! – novamente ele me bateu, com um puxão rasgou minha blusa me deixando apenas de sutiã. – Vai ser minha Nikki, por bem ou por mal, a escolha é sua, minha deusa! – com a faca rasgou minha saia, eu tremia inteira, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo meu rosto e um chiado saia dos meus lábios, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover estava em choque.

Senti vontade de vomitar quando ele abocanhou meu seio o mordendo com força antes de sugá-lo, sua mão me tocava sem o menor cuidado e quando segurou o elástico da minha calcinha vi que tudo estava perdido.

- Não, por favor, não faça isso... – implorei.

- Você vai gostar Nikki, vou te mostrar o quanto sou melhor que aquele playboy metido a besta.

- ME SOLTA! SOCO... – ele me calou com outra bofetada.

- Não adianta lutar Nikki, será minha de qualquer jeito, você não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento... – novamente ele agarrou meus cabelos com força. – Há quanto tempo a desejo... Eu ia a todas as suas apresentações, desde o início Nikki, aquelas vadias não se comparam á você... Você enlouquece um homem naquele palco Nikki, eu sempre me perguntava como seria trepar com uma mulher como você? E agora terei minha chance.

- Por favor, me solta, está me machucando.

- Fica quietinha, vou fazer bem gostoso Nikki. – não sei dizer com exatidão o que houve só que senti o homem ser arrancado de cima de mim com violência, o som de gemidos e gritos ecoavam naquele lugar, por mais que eu tentasse, simplesmente não conseguia me mover.

- Bella abra os olhos, Bella, BELLA. – senti me chacoalharem com força, abri os olhos me deparando com Leah.

- Leah? – o que Leah fazia aqui?

- Meu Deus, olha pra você. – disse hesitante em me tocar. – Vou chamar a emergência e a polícia.

- Não! – segurei firme sua mão. – Meu pai não pode saber... Só me leva pra casa...

- Bella, você precisa de um médico, olha o que aquele bastardo fez com você. – dizia aos prantos.

- Chame Carlisle... Por favor, Leah, me leva pra casa e chame Carlisle.

A sensação que eu tinha era de estar entorpecida, eu não conseguia parar de tremer, tremia tanto que meus dentes batiam. Leah me envolveu com um casaco, senti meu corpo ser içado, era Quill ele me carregava enquanto Leah falava com alguém ao telefone.

- Acho melhor tomar um banho, está toda suja. – Leah disse assim que chegamos. – Quer que eu te ajude? Esme disse que Carlisle está vindo direto pra cá, ela vem com Alice e Jasper.

- Não precisa, quero ficar sozinha. – ela assentiu me ajudando a chegar ao banheiro.

- Deixe aporta aberta, não tranque. – somente assenti fechando a porta.

**POV ALICE**

Jazz e eu estávamos em restaurante em Port Angeles, tínhamos tirado a noite só para nós, já que meu amor passou alguns dias fora, a trabalho.

- O que acha de irmos para um hotel, teríamos mais privacidade. – Jazz disse acariciando minha mão sobre a mesa.

- Seria perfeito amor. – meu celular tocou insistentemente, tentei ignorá-lo simplesmente, mas era tia Esme.

- Acho melhor atender, pode ser importante, sua tia não é de insistir. – ele tinha razão.

- Tia Esme?

"Alice? Onde está filha?"

- Em Port Angeles tia, com Jazz, por quê?

"Oh querida!" – sua voz estava chorosa. – "Leah ligou para seu tio, é a Bella, ela foi atacada, tentaram violentá-la filha."

- O que? Como? Onde?

"Estamos indo para o apartamento dela, levaram- na para lá, Bella se negou a chamar a polícia e muito menos ir ao hospital, ela quer ver seu tio."

- Estamos indo tia, chegaremos o mais rápido possível, obrigada por me avisar.

- O que ouve Alice? Está branca amor.

- Bella foi atacada Jazz... - as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto. - Ao que parece tentaram violentá-la. – os olhos dele só faltaram saltar.

- Acalme-se meu amor, vamos pra lá agora mesmo. – assenti somente, ele pediu a conta e em instantes estávamos na estrada, meu coração estava apertado, no caminho liguei para Leah que me contou detalhadamente o que havia acontecido, deixei o telefone no viva voz para que Jazz ouvisse também.

- Para onde o levaram Leah? – Jazz perguntou enquanto rasgava a estrada.

"Jake, Embry e Seth o levaram para a delegacia e prestaram queixa."

- Ótimo, como ela está? – ele assumiu a conversa.

"Ainda está no banho, se vissem como a encontramos, ele estava prestes a..." – ela não conseguiu concluir.

- Mas não concluiu?

"Não, havíamos ido a uma lanchonete próxima ao prédio dela, resolvemos dar um passada por lá, ver se ela queria ir conosco, estávamos a caminho quando ouvimos gritos e pedido de socorro, Seth disse que vinha do beco que fica entre os prédios, havia uma mulher se debatendo, ele estava sobre ela e tanto Seth quanto Jake não pensaram duas vezes antes de voar pra cima dele, e quando viram que se tratava de Bella ali, quase o mataram.

- Charlie não está sabendo, está? – perguntei preocupada.

"Não, ele ainda não está recuperado e com certeza teria outro infarto se souber."

- Estamos chegando Leah. – ela assentiu desligando em seguida.

- Acho melhor avisar meu irmão...

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia Alice, vamos vê-la primeiro. – assenti somente, meus tios já estavam lá quando chegamos, segundo Leah, Bella ainda estava no banho. Leah e Jacob nos contavam detalhadamente como as coisas aconteceram quando um grito veio do quarto de Bella.

- LEAH! – minha tia, Leah e eu corremos na direção do quarto e ao chegar, Bella ela estava somente de toalha caída no chão do quarto, sangrando e muito.

-Oh meu Deus! – soltou tia Esme correndo pra junto dela. – Chame Carl. – Leah saiu correndo e meu tio estava lá em um átimo.

- Isso não é nada bom, temos que levá-la para o hospital, agora!

- Eu os estou perdendo Carlisle, vou perdê-los! – minha cunhada gritava desesperada, aquilo parecia um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo.

- Do que ela está falando Alice? Perder quem?

- Bella está grávida Leah, de gêmeos. – os olhos dela só faltaram saltar.

- Edward sabe?

- Ainda não, ela iria contar quando voltasse, em dois dias.

- Acho melhor ligar para seu irmão Alice... – disse Jazz ao meu lado. – Ela precisa dele aqui. – assenti já discando o número dele enquanto os acompanhávamos até o hospital.

"Oi Alice." – disse ao atender, havia um som estranho ao fundo, uma música esquisita.

- Ed ta sozinho?

"Não, estou em um bar com Emmett e Caius, o que você quer?"

- O que faz em um bar? E com esses dois?

"O que quer Alice?"

- Que me escute Ed e com calma.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"– seu tom havia mudado.

- Acho melhor me passar pro Emm.

"Fala logo Alice." – exigiu.

- Passa pro Emmett agora, Edward. – ouvi perfeitamente meu irmão bufar contrariado.

"Alice?"

- Emm a Rose está com vocês?

"Não, viemos pra cá depois direto da empresa, Caius nos trouxe pra conhecer um novo barzinho, o que ta rolando tampinha?"

- Antes de tudo, porque não vá à merda Emm?

- Foco Alice. – pediu Jazz.

– Emm me escuta com muita atenção, aconteceu uma coisa muito séria aqui, mas não sei como o Ed irá reagir, preciso que você o controle e o traga de volta o mais rápido possível, está me entendendo?

"O que ta rolando?"

- Emm... A Bella foi atacada.

"Como assim?" – praticamente berrou do outro lado.

-Shhh... Presta atenção, uma cara a atacou próximo ao apartamento dela, entendeu? – Emm emitiu um som concordando. - Ele não chegou a consumar o ato em si, mas Bella está muito machucada, ele a agrediu e... Só o traga pra cá o quanto antes Emm.

"Sabe que ele vai surtar." – ouvi meu irmão resmungar ao fundo. – "Ele já está surtando." – Edward soltou alguns palavrões.

– Me deixe falar com ele.

"Quer, por favor, me contar o que está acontecendo ai?"

- Não foi essa a educação que mamãe te deu. – reclamei.

"Alice não me tira do sério." – retrucou irritado.

- Escuta bem Edward, preciso que venha pra cá agora mesmo, venha o mais rápido que puder meu irmão.

"O que está acontecendo Alice? Você está me assustando." – sua voz estava aflita, com certeza ele iria surtar e quando soubesse dos bebês então, não queria nem pensar.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo extra de feriado!**

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Havia acontecido algo e Alice estava hesitante em me contar, senti um aperto no peito, um mau pressentimento.

- É a Bella, não é? O que aconteceu com ela, Alice?

"Venha o mais rápido possível meu irmão..."

- Me diz logo Alice. – praticamente berrei ao telefone. – Foi o Charlie? Ele piorou?

"Não Edward... Charlie está melhorando, Bella está no hospital, tio Carlisle a trouxe pra cá às pressas..." – minhas pernas fraquejaram.

- Hospital? O que houve Alice? Ela caiu? Machucou-se? O que aconteceu?

"Ela foi atacada Edward... Um homem a atacou próximo do prédio dela, ele a agrediu e tentou... Tentou violentá-la meu irmão." – Alice disparou de uma só vez, eu ainda tentava assimilar o que ela havia dito. Mas me custava acreditar que um bastardo qualquer teve a audácia de tocar nela, de agredi-la.

- Quando? – minha voz saiu cortante.

"Há algumas horas, Leah, Jake e os garotos estavam indo para o apartamento dela quando ouviram gritos vindo de um beco próximo dali... Leah disse que os garotos praticamente o lincharam e o arrastaram para a delegacia, ela e Quill levaram Bella para o apartamento, já que se negava a ir para o hospital, pediu para que chamassem tio Carlisle."

- Como ela está Alice. – eu já estava aguardando o meu carro com Emm ao meu lado, Caius ficou acertando a conta.

"Precisando de você Ed, venha rápido meu irmão."

- Estou a caminho Alice, chego o mais rápido que puder. – ela assentiu desligando.

- Lamento muito cara. – Emm disse ao meu lado e era sincero.

- Quem vai lamentar será aquele bastardo que ousou tocar nela, isso eu lhe garanto Emm. -

- Se acalma Ed, ela ta precisando de você, esquece esse babaca.

– O que ta rolando? – Caius perguntou se aproximando. – Porque saiu daquele jeito?

- Estamos voltando para Forks hoje mesmo...

- Mas ainda temos uma reunião importante Edward...

- Atacaram Bella! Um desgraçado tentou violentá-la, Caius, acha mesmo que tenho cabeça pra uma porra de reunião?

- Desculpa cara, eu não fazia idéia, lamento muito Ed. – Emm guiava enquanto eu ligava para Peter e pedia pra que providenciasse tudo, também liguei para Vick.

"Ed? O que aconteceu pra me ligar à uma hora dessas?"

- Estou indo para Forks, no máximo em uma hora...

"E o que diabos vai fazer lá? Temos uma reunião importante amanhã Edward Cullen, não pode simplesmente correr para Forks."

- Resolva tudo pra mim Vick, preciso ir para Forks, Bella foi atacada por um desgraçado... Ele... Ele tentou violentá-la e segundo Alice, Bella está no hospital.

"Oh meu Deus! Tudo bem Ed, vá o mais rápido possível, pode deixar que eu me viro, me mantenha informada e Ed?"

- O que?

"Não faça nenhuma besteira, deixe que a polícia se encarregue dele ouviu bem, não vá agir de cabeça quente."

- Te ligo depois, tchau!

Emm avisou Rose que chorava sem parar, ela estava em contato direto com Alice, Maria insistiu em ir conosco, ficou chocada com a notícia, eu não via a hora de chegar a Forks, de estar com ela. Jazz nos aguardava no aeroporto, ele estava com o carro de tia Esme, no caminho meu cunhado nos colocava a par de tudo.

- Onde ele está?

- Foi detido, mas teve que ser levado para o hospital, Jake, Seth e os outros fizeram um belo estrago nele.

- Eu só queria cinco minutos com este bastardo!

- Não pense nisso agora filho... - Maria me repreendeu. – Pense somente na menina Bella, deixe que a polícia trate de castigá-lo.

- Maria está certa, Edward, Bella precisa de você mais do que tudo, ainda mais nesse momento.

- Porque tenho a sensação de que está me escondendo algo?

- Seja paciente, com certeza seu tio lhe deixará a par de tudo...

- Tudo o que exatamente? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Boa tentativa.

Finalmente havíamos chegado ao hospital, Jazz nos encaminhou para a sala de espera, era madrugada e só estavam lá Alice, tia Esme, Leah, Jake e Seth.

- Edward! – disparou minha irmã se agarrando a mim. – Eu sinto muito meu irmão, lamento por não ter permanecido com ela...

- Alice você vai assustá-lo amor. – meu cunhado disse a soltando de mim.

- Onde ela está? – sentia meu peito apertado, precisava vê-la, tocá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

- Seu tio ainda está com ela Edward, houve algumas complicações, mas ele irá te explicar tudo, não se preocupe. – dizia tia Esme enquanto me abraçava.

– Preciso vê-la tia.

- Sei disso querido, mas terá que ser paciente, logo seu tio estará aqui meu amor. – paciência nunca foi o meu forte, eu andava de um lado para outro enquanto os outros conversavam entre si. Jake explicou novamente como a resgatou e o ódio que sentiu ao vê-lo atacá-la, mas somente Bella poderia nos dizer como tudo realmente aconteceu, a porta se abriu e meu tio tinha um ar cansado e preocupado.

- Edward, que bom que está aqui meu filho... – ele veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou. – Ela chamou muito por você...

- Como ela está tio? – Alice o cortou. – O sangramento parou, como eles estão?

"_**Sangramento, como eles estão, do que ela estava falando?" - **_perguntei mentalmente.

- Conseguimos contê-lo, Bella está bem e eles também, mas ainda inspiram cuidados.

- Eles? Eles quem? Do que estão falando tio? Que sangramento é este? – disparei confuso. –Ela está ferida?

- Se acalme Edward... – pediu já que eu praticamente berrava. – Bella está bem e seus filhos também? – senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, ele disse mesmo filhos?

- Mas do que o senhor está falando?

- Me desculpe, essa noticia era para ser dada por Bella, mas devido às circunstâncias...

- Ela vai te matar tio. – Alice o repreendeu.

- Vou correr o risco Alice... – brincou me deixando ainda mais confuso. – Bella está grávida, se lembra dos enjôos que havia tendo? – somente assenti ainda tonto. – Ela passou por tanta tensão, por tanta coisa que não se deu conta de que havia engravidado...

- Mas como? Ela toma pílula...

- Ela havia parado por alguns dias, quando romperam se lembra? – assenti somente. – Depois voltou a tomar, mas ao que parece anulou o efeito. – explicou Alice.

- Bella está grávida? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- E de gêmeos meu filho. – concluiu tio Carlisle, meu coração batia muito rápido e muito forte, uma felicidade súbita me invadiu me fazendo sorrir.

- Eu vou ser pai?

- Graças a Deus, sim, por pouco não os perdemos. – meu sorriso se desfez instantaneamente.

- Como assim?

- O susto e a tensão pela qual Bella passou foi tão grande que houve um sangramento muito forte, um início de aborto Edward... – meus olhos saltaram. – Mas foi contido a tempo, Bella está sedada, estava muito agitada dizendo coisas sem nexo, optamos por deixá-la sedada, até que o risco passe.

- Ainda há risco?

- É mínimo filho, mas tenho certeza de que seus filhos são fortes e resistirão a esse susto.

- Posso vê-la?

- Ela está sedada Edward.

- Mesmo assim tio, preciso vê-la, prometo ficar quieto. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Somente cinco minutos! – sorri o abraçando forte.

A surpresa não foi só minha, mas Jazz, Alice e tia Esme não me pareciam nada surpresos, acompanhei meu tio até o quarto onde Bella estava.

- Cinco minutos. – me lembrou, ela aparecia dormir tranquilamente, me aproximei hesitante, seus lábios estavam inchados, havia um corte no lábio superior e sua pele estava arroxeada no maxilar. Senti a raiva tomar conta de mim, o que aquele desgraçado fez a ela?

Puxei a cadeira me sentando ao seu lado, deslizei a ponta dos meus dedos pelo seu rosto, me perguntando por que uma mulher como Bella tinha que passar por algo tão... Aliás, mulher alguma merecia tal coisa. Instintivamente minha mão foi para seu ventre, onde estavam meus filhos, senti uma emoção tão grande, as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, a amava ainda mais, ela seria a mãe dos meus filhos... Não havia a menor sombra de duvidas de que eram meus e de repente me vi fazendo planos, imaginando sua barriga enorme, o quanto ficará linda, em um rompante me levantei e beijei seu ventre por várias vezes.

- Não tem idéia do quanto estou feliz meu amor, eu estou aqui Bella, estou aqui meu amor. – meu tio veio me lembrar de que meus cinco minutos haviam acabado, explicou que ainda não contou a Charlie porque seu estado inspira cuidados, mas que teríamos que encontrar um meio de contar a ele, mesmo porque meu sogro é o chefe de policia.

Emm e Jazz me acompanharam a delegacia, onde descobrimos o nome daquele bastardo, se tratava de James Scott Fisher, de vinte e nove anos, freqüentador assíduo do Snake e completamente obcecado por Nikki. Estava se recuperando já que Jacob e os caras haviam lhe quebrado algumas costelas e o nariz, o que achei pouco na verdade.

Meu tio explicou detalhadamente o que havia ocorrido com Bella, disse que além das escoriações no rosto, Bella tinha hematomas em vários lugares espalhados pelo corpo, que seu seio esquerdo havia sido mordido com muita força... A cada palavra que ele proferia sentia meu sangue ferver e minha raiva era tanta que seria capaz de matar aquele bastardo com as minhas próprias mãos, com muito custo convenci meu tio a me autorizar a ficar com Bella.

- Não há necessidade! – disse pela terceira vez. – Ela não vai acordar tão cedo Edward, estamos monitorando-a e...

- Vou ficar com ela, tio... – insisti. – Não vou sair do lado dela de novo, quero estar aqui quando ela abrir os olhos.

- Tudo bem filho! Compreendo perfeitamente.

- Tio de quanto tempo Bella está? Quero dizer... De quanto tempo é a gravidez?

- Ela entrou na nona semana, filho, dois meses e oito dias aproximadamente, seus filhos provavelmente meçam por volta de 2,5cm, são muito pequenos, mas fortes.

Não conseguia fechar os olhos, fiquei ali ao seu lado olhando para a razão da minha vida, as enfermeiras entravam e saiam, sempre anotando algo, controlando a medicação. Liguei pra Vick e contei a ela sobre meus filhos, ela mal podia acreditar, ficou feliz por mim e por Bella, disse que rezaria por eles e por nós e que era pra eu ter fé que tudo acabaria bem, discutimos alguns pontos sobre a reunião que teríamos.

Alguns idiotas do conselho acionário se incomodaram com o meu retorno a empresa, diziam que a Masen precisava de um homem de extrema confiança na presidência e não de um jovem mimado e perturbado como eu, era assim que aqueles abutres me viam, mas não poderia culpá-los.

Eu tinha Aro, Caius e alguns acionistas ao meu lado, jamais foi minha intenção tomar o cargo de Aro e não acho que estou qualificado para tal, mas ele insisti que tenho que tomar o lugar que é meu por direito, que meu pai construiu aquele império pensando no bem estar de nossa família e que o certo era que um Cullen presidisse o grupo. Félix, Marcus, Demetri e Alec também me apoiavam, apesar de Félix ser uma cobra nada confiável, aquele só pensava em si mesmo.

- Me custa acreditar que vocês dois estavam em uma boate striper! – esbravejou meu cunhado, minha vontade era de cortar a língua de Emmett, estávamos tomando um café na lanchonete do hospital, minha irmã e Rose estavam com Bella que ainda dormia.

- Não fazia a menor idéia de que era uma boate striper, Caius disse que nos levaria para um lugar novo, que estávamos muito estressados e precisávamos relaxar. - ele me lançou um olhar nada bom.

- Tem idéia do que Alice e Rose farão se desconfiarem de uma coisa destas? Isso sem contar a Bella, aquela te capa meu caro. – o pior é que ele estava certo.

- Nós quase não ficamos por lá, estávamos no bar, o mais longe possível das mulheres. – argumentou Emm, como se aquilo importasse para elas.

- Isso não importa Emm, elas somente verão o fato de que estavam em uma boate striper enquanto Bella era atacada aqui. – o pior era que Jazz estava coberto de razão. – Não quero estar na pele de vocês dois. - minha vontade era de matar Caius.

- Se minha ursinha desconfiar, ela me castra. – a cara de Emm ao dizer aquilo foi impagável, meu cunhado revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

Maria não cabia em si de felicidade pela gravidez de Bella, assim como tia Esme, as duas faziam mil planos, Alice e Rose então, eu nunca vi tias mais corujas e olha que eles nem nasceram ainda. Charlotte sabia da gravidez e disse que Bella estava ansiosa pra me contar, que pretendia preparar uma surpresa pra quando eu voltasse e que lamentava muito pelo que ouve e que rogava que tudo acabasse bem.

Depois do horário de visita, tomei um banho e me sentei ao lado de Bella que ainda dormia tranqüila, beijei seus lábios e sua testa, fiquei ali segurando firme sua mão, pra que soubesse que eu estava ali, ao seu lado. Acabei adormecendo ali mesmo naquela cadeira, senti uma mão afagar meus cabelos, conhecia bem aquele toque, meu corpo reagia instantaneamente a ele.

- Oi dorminhoco, o que faz aqui? – a voz de Bella estava rouca devido ao tempo que ficou sem falar, ela sorriu pra mim e senti meu peito se aquecer.

- Oi minha dorminhoca! – me endireitei na cadeira sentindo minhas costas doerem, talvez pela posição em que estava. – Como se sente?

**POV BELLA**

A sensação que eu tinha era de que havia dormido por um longo tempo, minha boca estava seca, assim como minha garganta, sentia uma mão segurar firme a minha. Mal pude crer quando vi Edward, ele estava todo torto naquela cadeira, sua cabeça repousava na grade da cama e sua mão segurava a minha, ao acariciar seus cabelos, despertou assustado.

- Oi dorminhoco, o que faz aqui? – minha voz saiu rouca, talvez fosse porque minha garganta estava seca.

- Oi minha dorminhoca! – ele se endireitou e ao fazê-lo pude ouvir suas costas estalarem, ele fez uma careta, mas logo se recompôs. – Como se sente? – lembranças do ocorrido me vieram à mente, aquele homem, o modo como me atacou, Leah, Quill, o sangue...

- Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu Edward? – senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, ele me olhava assustado. – Há quanto tempo estou aqui? O que houve com... Onde está Carlisle.

- Bella se acalma... Bella olha pra mim e se acalme, por favor. – pediu me segurando pelos ombros. - Está tudo bem, o perigo já passou, eles estão bem meu amor, nossos filhos estão bem.

- Ccomo soube?

- Meu tio me contou, me desculpe, mas eu meio que surtei quando soube o que havia acontecido e quando cheguei aqui só queria vê-la, foi quando meu tio me contou. – as pontas de seus dedos tocavam delicadamente onde aquele homem havia batido. – Não tem idéia do susto que tomei... – dizia sério. – Primeiro ao saber o que aquele bastardo fez, em segundo por saber que vou ser pai. – aquele sorriso tentador se formou em seus lábios.

- Não está zangado?

- E porque ficaria? São meus filhos, meus e seus... – Edward beijou meus lábios delicadamente. – E para a minha felicidade ser completa, só falta marcarmos a data do nosso casamento, ai sim, poderei dizer que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

- Eu queria te contar logo quando soube, mas pensei que poderia se zangar, afinal nunca tocamos nesse assunto e confesso que não estavam nos meus planos, mas...

- Também não estavam nos meus, mas eles estão ai, crescendo fortes e saudáveis segundo meu tio, o perigo já passou meu amor.

- Jura que não está bravo? Não fiz de propósito Edward, realmente me esqueci e...

- Shhh... Não esquenta essa sua cabecinha linda com isso, Bella, como se sente? – sabia perfeitamente a que se referia.

- Envergonhada, se eles não tivessem chegado... Aquele homem...

- Não precisa falar agora meu amor, se acalme, sim.

- Eu havia saído pra comer torta de maçã... – precisava falar, tirar aquilo de dentro de mim. - Estava morrendo de vontade de comer torta, na volta passei pela sorveteria, estava distraída com o sorvete quando esbarrei naquele homem... – ele me olhava atento, sua mão entrelaçada a minha e com a outra acariciava meu rosto. – Quando me chamou de Nikki não soube o que fazer, ele me olhava de um jeito, tive tanto medo Edward, só conseguia pensar em você, nos nossos filhos...

- Shhh... Sei que não deve ser fácil, mas tente esquecer meu amor. – pediu sentando-se ao meu lado na cama, me ajeitei pra que ele coubesse, Edward me aninhou em seus braços como sempre fazia e finalmente me senti segura.

- Quando pensei que estivesse tudo perdido, quando achei que fosse o fim, senti aquele monstro ser arrancado a força de cima de mim. Eu era um misto de alivio e vergonha... – senti seu aperto se intensificar. – Me sentia suja... E por mais que me esfregasse era como se o cheiro dele estivesse impregnado em mim.

- Não tem idéia do quanto lamento meu amor, se eu estivesse aqui... Se tivesse voltado na data prevista eu... Você precisava de mim e eu não estava aqui para protegê-la.

- Não diga isso Edward, não ouse se culpar ouviu bem! – o repreendi. – Jamais poderíamos imaginar que um lunático me atacaria do nada!

- Me perdoa... – pediu segurando meu queixo. - Tem idéia do quanto te amo Bella? –

- Se for um quarto do quanto que eu te amo, já me dou por satisfeita. – ele sorriu me beijando.

- Estão todos lá fora loucos pra ver você, até Maria está aqui.

- Jura?

- Juro meu amor, senti tanto sua falta.

– Também senti a sua. – voltei a beijá-lo. - Muita falta mesmo – insisti mordendo os lábios, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele riu ainda mais.

- Acredite Bella, eu também senti sua falta e não imagina o quanto, aliás, a senhorita tem uma divida comigo e assim que for liberada meu amor, vou cobrá-la ouviu bem? – sua voz saiu sussurrada enquanto ele distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto.

- É verdade, andou se virando sem mim, não é? - a cara dele foi impagável.

- Você me deixou em um estado lastimável, Isabella. – reclamou fazendo bico, foi minha vez de rir. – Me senti um adolescente sabia?

- Vou compensar você, prometo. – sussurrei em meu ouvido, mordendo meu lóbulo o sugando em seguida.

– Não me atiça Bella. – retrucou mordendo os lábios, ele me apertou ainda mais contra si, mas a porta se abriu nos assustando.

- Desculpem. – pediu Carlisle revirando os olhos. – Edward dessa já daí, esta cama é para Bella e não pra você.

- Desculpe tio. – era impressão minha ou ele estava constrangido?

- Pelo que vejo está bem mais calma, sente-se melhor?

- Sim, muito melhor Carlisle, Edward disse que os bebês estão bem, o que aconteceu?

- O sangramento se deve provavelmente ao momento de tensão que sofreu, eu a aconselharia à passar por uma terapeuta, ela pode ajudá-la neste caso.

- Não acho que seja necessário. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- É recomendável em casos assim Bella. – insistiu.

- Me desculpe Carlisle, mas tudo que eu quero é esquecer que aquilo aconteceu, meus filhos estão mesmo bem? – ouve uma troca significativa de olhares entre ele e Edward.

- Sim, eles estão muito bem, conseguimos conter o sangramento a tempo e não há mais risco, se está se sentindo bem, acho que vou lhe dar alta, o que acha?

- Jura?- ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Mas tem que prometer que irá se cuidar... – disse sério. - Nada de estresse, e repouso absoluto ouviu bem?

- O que isso quer dizer exatamente?

- Quer dizer que vocês dois vão ter que controlar seus hormônios.

- O que? – minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Mas você disse que não há mais risco! – Carlisle tinha a sobrancelha erguida e Edward ria como um idiota, não me contive e acabei atirando o travesseiro nele.

- Eu disse sem estresse Isabella! – repetiu Carlisle.

- Então manda o idiota do seu sobrinho parar de rir de mim. – retruquei. – Acha mesmo que é perigoso... Você sabe... – senti meu rosto queimar, com certeza eu estava corada, Carlisle soltou um longo suspiro, por mais que tentasse disfarçar notei que prendia o riso, já Edward gargalhava alto.

- Tudo bem, mas vão com calma. – disse piscando pra mim. – Esperem pelo menos uns dois dias está bem? – assenti envergonhada, ele sorriu saindo em seguida, sentia meu rosto queimar.

- Porque está tão corada amor? – Edward disse vindo pra perto de mim.

- Que vergonha. – cobri o rosto com o lençol. – O que seu tio deve estar pensando de mim?

- Que você não consegue ficar longe deste corpinho aqui. – revirei os olhos com vontade de mandá-lo a merda.

- Ta se achando muito Edward. – me sentei para sair da cama, ficando de pé em seguida.

- Uau! – Edward soltou mordendo os lábios com força.

- Para com isso seu safado. – reclamei me cobrindo.

- Safado eu?- disse fazendo cara de inocente. - Foi você quem perguntou pro meu tio se já estava liberada pra fazer sexo. – ele veio até mim e me ergueu, me colocando sobre a cama, ficando entre as minhas pernas.

- Quer parar de rir de mim. – resmunguei fazendo bico.

- Não estou rindo de você amor e sim com você... – sua mão segurava firme minha coxa enquanto a outra se infiltrava pelos meus cabelos. - Queria poder amá-la aqui e agora. –sussurrou deslizando seus lábios pela minha pele, pendi minha cabeça para trás completamente rendida a ele. Infelizmente havia me esquecido do fato de estar ligada ao monitor cardíaco ainda, que disparou alto, fazendo com que Carlisle e a enfermeira entrassem com tudo e nos pegasse no maior amasso.

- Hamram... – Carlisle limpou a garganta. – Será que os dois poderiam esperar um pouco?Eu disse pra esperarem pelo menos uns dois dias. – afundei meu rosto no peito de Edward que ria debochado.

Mesmo com a insistência de Esme e Maria, achei melhor irmos para o meu apartamento, ela e Maria iam lá todos os dias, Edward vivia ao telefone, quando não ficava diante do notebook discutindo sobre assuntos da empresa. Alice e Rose me faziam companhia enquanto seus namorados ficavam com meu noivo falando sobre trabalho. Edward me acompanhou a delegacia para que eu prestasse queixa contra aquele homem, Paul estava no lugar do meu pai, até que o velho Charlie voltasse à ativa.

- Como se sente Bella? – perguntou assim que cheguei, parecia realmente preocupado.

- Bem, na medida do possível.

- Descobrimos que o agressor se trata de...

- Não me interessa quem ele é ou deixa de ser Paul, a única coisa que eu quero é nunca mais ter que cruzar com esse homem outra vez. – minha voz saiu fria e sem emoção, o que o surpreendeu a ele e a Edward também.

- Mas Bella...

- Só me garanta que esse monstro vai permanecer preso, que poderei voltar a andar tranqüila pelas ruas sem correr o risco de encontrá-lo?

- Não se preocupe, ele será transferido para o presídio e irá aguardar o julgamento lá.

- Então acho que não precisa mais de mim, não é mesmo? Carlisle já lhe entregou os laudos dos exames, tenha um bom dia Paul.

- Obrigado Bella! – Edward me acompanhou calado até o carro.

- Bella porque falou daquele modo com ele, o oficial só estava fazendo seu trabalho...

- Sabe quantas vezes tive que aturar gracinhas desse babaca que agora está no lugar do meu pai? Tem idéia do quanto foi humilhante passar por tudo isso de novo? Eu só quero esquecer Edward, mas as pessoas fazem questão de me lembrar disso a toda hora.

- Se acalme Bella, não pode se estressar meu amor.

- Então me leva pra casa e, por favor, vamos colocar uma pedra nesse assunto ta bem?

- Não podemos simplesmente colocar uma pedra sobre isso e...

- Por favor, Edward! Sei que é tão difícil pra você quanto pra mim, mas estou tentando seguir com a minha vida, não vou ficar remoendo isso... Prefiro pensar que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

- Se é assim que deseja. – disse contrariado, ligou o carro e não abriu a boca até em casa.

Eu já estava entrando na décima primeira semana e uma leve ondulação surgiu onde antes era retinho, eu havia ganhado peso e meu humor não era dos melhores, sentia falta dele, muita falta, mas era praticamente impossível ficarmos sozinhos.

Meu pai voltou à ativa e com cuidado Carlisle e Edward contaram a ele o que havia acontecido o que o deixou revoltado e louco pra colocar as mãos naquele patife, sorte que ele já havia sido transferido. Contamos a ele sobre minha gravidez e confesso que a reação dele me surpreendeu, o velho Charlie ficou todo feliz.


	20. Chapter 19

**Desculpem a demora, **

**visitas em casa, correria! **

**Mas aqui está p capitulo de sábado!**

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella andava irritadiça demais para alguém que precisava manter-se calma, sua reação na delegacia foi muito estranha, estava fria e não fazia questão nenhuma de colaborar, todas suas respostas foram atravessadas, cheguei a ter pena do pobre oficial, isso até ela me dizer que o filho da mãe dava em cima dela.

Minha amada noiva insistia em colocar uma pedra no assunto, no fundo eu a compreendia, se pra mim já era difícil, para ela deveria ser insuportável. Achei melhor fazer o que havia pedido, conversei com meus tios sobre isso e eles concordaram, principalmente tio Carlisle que insistia em dizer que Bella precisava manter-se calma, sem stress.

- Mas tio ela anda impossível! – minha tia riu com gosto.

- É natural Edward, os hormônios mexem mesmo com o humor de uma gestante, é pior que a TPM às vezes. – estremeci só de me lembrar de Alice e Rose na TPM.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – disse a enxerida da minha irmã se intrometendo na conversa, como sempre.

- Vai nos dizer de qualquer modo. – levei uma piaba dela, como quando éramos menores.

- Acho que não é só a Bella que anda com problemas de humor, você também anda difícil ultimamente. – retrucou. – Mas eu tenho pra mim que isso melhoraria e muito se tirassem um tempinho só pra vocês dois, ai quem sabe ela finalmente marca a data do casamento.

- Ela tem razão. – concordou tia Esme.

- Acha que ela pode sair de viagem tio?

- Se não for para muito longe...

- Estava pensando em levá-la para a ilha, mas Bella tem problemas com a lancha, tenho que tirá-la de Forks, ela está me pressionando para ir ao rancho.

- Porque não a leva para Aspen? – disse minha amada irmã. – Bella já conhece a ilha Edward, dê a ela algo novo, uns dias em Aspen fará maravilhas ao humor dela e ao seu também, lhe garanto.

Achei a idéia de Alice ótima, ainda não estávamos na alta temporada e Aspen era um lugar calmo e tranqüilo nesta época do ano, sem contar nas belezas naturais de lá, com certeza Bella iria amar.

Maria fez questão de ficar com ela enquanto eu saia para resolver algumas coisas, Rose e Emm haviam voltado para Los Angeles e Alice iria em dois dias com Jazz, dependendo da resposta de Bella, voltaríamos com eles.

- Quem bom que chegou filho, o jantar está pronto e Bella está descansando um pouco, estava agitada e impaciente, lhe dei um chá e ela acabou adormecendo.

- Obrigado Maria, por cuidar dela pra mim. – ela revirou os olhos estalando a língua. – Estou pensando em levá-la para Aspen, acha que Bella vai gostar?

- Pelo pouco que a conheço, não tenho a menor dúvida, será bom tirarem um tempo somente para vocês dois, se cuide menino. – disse estalando um beijo em minha testa.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa, vou aproveitar para conhecer Forks. – aproveitei que Bella estava dormindo para tomar um banho, quando sai ela estava acordada, me olhava de cima abaixo com o olhar cheio de desejo, eu usava somente a toalha enrolada no quadril. – Desculpe, te acordei?

- Não... – disse meneando a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do meu corpo. – Onde esteve a tarde toda?

- Estava com meus tios, Alice e Jazz, eles estão voltando para Los Angeles. – Bella mordeu os lábios com força.

- Se quiser podemos voltar também, prometi que assim que meu pai melhorasse, voltaria com você.

- Bella... – fui pra junto dela, me sentando ao seu lado. – O que acha de fazermos uma viagem? – ela franziu o cenho. – Somente nós dois, o que acha?

- Para onde exatamente, porque sinceramente não sei se agüento um passeio de lancha com o meu estômago tão instável.

-Não meu amor, não é para a ilha, o que acha de conhecer Aspen?

- Aspen? Uau! Dizem que é um lugar maravilhoso, mas não estamos fora de temporada?- levei minha mão ao seu rosto, para retirar uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair em seus olhos.

- Nessa época do ano a cidade é bem tranqüila, e não há tanta neve, o lugar é muito bonito e agradável, quer ir?

- Com você... – Bella levou a mão á minha nuca em uma caricia gostosa. – Irei para qualquer lugar do mundo Edward. – seus dedos roçavam em minha nuca me fazendo arrepiar.

- Podemos passar uma semana por lá, o que acha?

- Jura?

- Somente eu e você... – disse a puxando para o meu colo, Bella se ajeitou colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, ela usava somente uma camiseta minha. – Sozinhos em Aspen. – sacudi as sobrancelhas, ela tinha o olhar fixo em minha boca, infiltrei minha mão por seus cabelos a segurando pela nuca e a beijei de forma lenta e delicada, mas assim que o desejo explodiu, o beijo tornou-se voraz.

- Edward... – gemeu ondulando seu corpo sobre o meu, roçando sua intimidade no meu membro rijo, estava excitado, muito excitado. – Preciso de você... – sussurrou jogando a cabeça para trás mordendo os lábios com força.

Minhas mãos se infiltraram pela camiseta tocando aquela pele maia e sedosa, a ergui lentamente a atirando em algum lugar do quarto em seguida, as mãos de Bella se embrenharam em meus cabelos os puxando com força quando tomei um de seus mamilos em meus lábios o sugando com cuidado, fazendo um esforço tremendo para ignorar a marca que ainda havia ali.

Somente deslizei o tecido da calcinha para o lado me perdendo dentro dela em uma estocada firme, Bella gemeu alto arqueando as costas, subindo e descendo, cavalgando sobre mim de forma enlouquecedora.

- Oh Deus... - foi minha vez de gemer. - Como senti sua falta.

- E eu sentia a sua... – Bella comprimiu seu sexo me apertando dentro dela me fazendo gemer alto tamanho prazer que senti, ergui meu quadril me aprofundando nela ainda mais.

- Ohhh... Isso... Não para Edward... – seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, aumentei as investidas e Bella me acompanhou e juntos explodimos em puro prazer, afundei meu rosto entre seus seios enquanto retomava o controle sobre minha mente e meu corpo, me deixei cair sobre o colchão a levando comigo.

Confesso que eu queria mais e não tinha a menor dúvida de que Bella também, mas nos controlamos, já que tio Carlisle havia sido bem claro quando disse: "nada de excesso". Voltamos para Los Angeles todos nós e Alice levou Bella ás compras outra vez, já que minha noiva precisava de alguns casacos e roupas de inverno, porque mesmo nessa época do ano fazia muito frio em Aspen, enquanto elas providenciavam as roupas, liguei para o hotel acertando tudo.

Foi uma viagem curta e o carro do hotel nos aguardava no pequeno aeroporto para aviões privados, assim que descemos do carro em frente ao hotel Bella se encolheu devido ao frio.

- Nossa! Aqui faz mais frio que em Forks! – disse esfregando os braços para aquecê- los. – Deveria ter ouvido Alice e colocado um casaco mais grosso.

- Vem amor, com certeza lá dentro a temperatura é mais amena. - finalmente estávamos na suíte, o carregador já havia ascendido à lareira e a temperatura no quarto era bem agradável.

- Uau! Olha pra esse lugar. – Bella olhava pra tudo encantada, seus olhos brilharam ao ver o lindo bouquet de rosas vermelhas e tulipas. – São pra mim?

-As suas preferidas meu amor. – respondi envolvendo sua cintura, colando seu corpo completamente ao meu, minhas mãos repousavam em seu ventre.

- Às vezes me pergunto se você é mesmo real? - franzi o cenho sem entender. – Porque homens como você só existe em contos de fadas e a maioria já estão comprometidos. – brincou.

- Você é mesmo impossível... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Sou bem real meu amor... – pontuei com outro beijo. – E você é a minha princesa. – conclui tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado.

Passamos uma semana incrível, Bella estava fascinada com beleza daquele lugar, fizemos vários passeios, tivemos momentos inesquecíveis e todas as vezes que nos amamos foi com uma entrega total e absoluta, ali naquele lugar me dei conta de que eu pertencia àquela mulher como ela pertencia a mim.

- Edward? – chamou baixinho, havíamos acabado de fazer amor, meu corpo envolvia do dela sobre uma grossa manta de pelos, era nossa ultima noite em Aspen.

- Hm? – grunhi sonolento

- O que acha de nos casarmos em agosto?

- Agosto? Mas é no mês que vem.

- Acha que é muito cedo? – havia preocupação em sua voz e me chutei mentalmente por aquilo.

- Não é isso meu amor, mas até onde sei leva tempo para se preparar um casamento e tenho certeza de que vai querer um casamento tradicional, certo? – o rancho não estaria pronto até agosto, tia Esme disse que só o concluiria em setembro. – O que acha de setembro?

- Setembro é o meu aniversário.

- Eu sei, poderíamos marcar para o mesmo dia, o que acha?

- Que tal outubro então? Dia treze de outubro, um mês depois do meu aniversário, o que acha?

- Pra mim está perfeito meu amor, nos casamos no dia treze de outubro então. – com o meu joelho afastei um pouco suas pernas, já que estávamos de conchinha, tomei seus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor enquanto deslizava pra dentro dela uma vez mais.

Bella tinha um sorriso radiante e confesso que também me sentia feliz em vê-la tão feliz, nem preciso dizer que Alice quase surtou quando Bella disse que nos casaríamos em três meses.

Estávamos de volta e me dediquei ao trabalho, passava o dia entre reuniões e contratos, sem contar que Vick e Caius me colocavam a par do andamento da empresa.

Tia Esme colocou Bella em contato com uma amiga dela, dona de uma renomada galeria e minha futura esposa estava ansiosa já que haviam marcado um encontro, sem contar que vivia trancada em seu atelier com suas telas e desenhos, Maria era a única que tinha livre acesso a ele.

- Mas e o casamento? Vai deixar tudo ao critério de Alice? – Bella havia dado carta branca para minha irmã organizar o casamento.

- Claro que não seu bobo, sua irmã é maluca e só Deus sabe o que Alice aprontaria... – nisso ela tinha razão. – Mas tenho que admitir que sua irmã entende disso melhor do que eu, além do mais tenho que dividir meu tempo entre as consultas com o novo obstetra, a organização do casamento e Hulien gostou muito do meu trabalho e me convidou para um vernissage em sua galeria, quer me lançar como artista plástica.

-Uau! Isso sim é que é uma boa notícia, o que acha de comemorarmos? – falei envolvendo sua cintura, colando meu corpo ao dela.

- Temos visitas para o jantar, está lembrado? – disse enquanto procurava algo pra vestir.

- É só um jantar com a Vick, finalmente irá conhecer Annie.

- Acha que ela vai gostar de mim? – parecia insegura. – O que acha deste? Todos me deixam gorda.

- Qualquer um fica lindo em você...

- Você não ta ajudando Edward.

- Esse aqui. – apontei para o vestido com uma faixa preta.

- Tem certeza que não estou gorda? – perguntou insegura se olhando no espelho.

- Deixa de paranóia, você está linda, é a grávida mais gostosa que já conheci.

- Porque você conhece muitas, não. – revirei os olhos, vestindo minha calça, ela estava impossível.

-Quem é a nova obstetra?

-Não é ela, Carlisle me indicou um amigo dele, disse que é um obstetra muito conceituado.

- Um homem? Porque não procuramos uma obstetra, Vick deve conhecer uma...

- Já marquei a primeira consulta com doutor Mitchell... – respondeu atravessado. – Não sou como você Edward, não preciso da opinião de Victória para tudo.

- E quem disse que eu preciso? - retruquei no mesmo tom, ela nada disse, me lançou um olhar nada bom indo para o banheiro.

- Droga Bella! – esbravejei. – Vai ficar brava comigo por causa... – ela simplesmente fechou a porta na minha cara.

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele naquele momento, eu gostava da Victória, mas às vezes o fato dele ser tão dependente dela me irritava profundamente. Depois de passarmos uma semana maravilhosa em Aspen, Edward se dedicou a empresa, quando não está em reunião com acionistas, está em reunião com Victória, e quando está em casa, não sai do telefone ou da frente do computador, é irritante.

Enquanto isso eu divido o meu tempo entre meu trabalho e a organização do casamento, porque se eu não controlar os desmandos de Alice, tenho medo de pensar o que aquela maluca aprontaria.

Ainda me custava acreditar que havia sido convidada para um vernissage na galeria de Hulien, a amiga de Esme. Sai do banheiro assim que terminei minha maquiagem, ele já estava pronto, sentado na poltrona com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eles estão chegando. – disse se pondo de pé. - Você está linda.

- Obrigada! – agradeci me sentindo péssima, detestava discutir com ele.

- Quando é a consulta? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Na terça, ás onze e meia.

- Vou com você.

- Vai? – não consegui disfarçar a surpresa em minha voz.

- Vou, passo aqui pra te pegar. – novamente me envolveu em seus braços, colando seu corpo ao meu, minha pele se arrepiou ao sentir seus lábios deslizarem pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Edward... – arfei sentindo meu corpo estremecer.

- Adoro esse teu cheiro... – disse me ignorando, arfei novamente ao sentir seus dentes roçarem em minha pele.

- Vvocê disse... Disse que estão chegando. – senti seu hálito contra minha pele quando sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas hoje você não me escapa Isabella. – falou de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido.

Alice e Jazz já estavam lá em baixo, assim como Emm e Rose, Maria havia organizado tudo, eles chegaram pouco tempo depois que descemos. Assim que a porta se abriu uma garotinha de aproximadamente uns sete a oito anos entrou com um enorme sorriso.

- Tio Ed! – soltou disparando para ele que a pegou no colo, ela era linda, a pele cor de canela e olhos verdes como os da mãe, seus cabelos eram completamente cacheados em um tom castanho claro.

- Annie, como você cresceu garota.

- Claro né tio Ed, você sumiu!

- Andei ocupado, esta é Isabella a minha noiva. – Edward disse ainda com ela no colo, a garota me deu uma boa olhada.

- Você é bonita.

-Obrigada Annie, e você é linda!

- É o que o meu pai sempre diz. - o riso foi geral. – É verdade que vai se casar com o tio Ed?

- É sim, por quê?

- Espero que cuide muito bem dele, meu tio Ed é muito especial.

- Prometo cuidar dele direitinho, ele é muito especial pra mim também.

- Se é assim, estamos entendidas. – disse estalando um beijo no meu rosto, Edward a colocou no chão e a pequena correu para Emmett.

- Desculpe por isso... – pediu Victória ao me cumprimentar. – Ela está impossível.

- Não se preocupe, ela é um encanto.

- Diz isso porque acaba de conhecê-la. – Laurent disse divertido.

Foi um jantar descontraído e muito agradável, falamos sobre amenidades, o casamento, Edward contou sobre o convite que recebi e fui parabenizada por todos. Annie e eu conversamos bastante, mostrei a ela alguns dos meus trabalhos como ilustradora e ela me pediu para contar uma história para ela, eu a havia levado até o meu atelier.

- Annie? – ouvi Victória chamando. – Com licença, Bella?- pediu abrindo a porta do atelier. – Uau! Ficou muito legal assim. – comentou olhando por tudo.

– Ela acabou adormecendo, estava empolgada com a história, mas acho que o sono venceu. – Annie tinha a cabeça no meu colo, estávamos no divã. – Sua filha é linda Victória e muito esperta.

- Demais até, ela me deixa maluca, mas não há coisa melhor no mundo do que vê-la sorrir, com saúde... É um amor tão puro e incondicional, vai descobrir assim que os seus nascerem.

- Ainda tem um longo tempo...

- Você é quem pensa, quando menos esperar, estarão em seus braços. Fez um excelente trabalho aqui, desde que Elizabeth morreu que isso aqui ficou abandonado.

- Maria me disse, Edward me contou que se conhecem há muitos anos, contou o que houve com seus pais, lamento. – ela estalou a língua dando de ombros, sentando-se na poltrona perto de nós.

- Os Cullen foram muito importantes pra mim, Anthony e Elizabeth cuidaram de mim, devo muito a eles, Ed e Alice são como irmãos pra mim, assim como Emm e os Hale, nos intitulamos uma família.

- Edward me contou.

- Quando meu pai se matou, logo minha mãe sucumbiu à vergonha, ele nos deixou praticamente sem nada... – seu olhar estava completamente perdido. – Ela acabou adoecendo e morrendo logo depois, foi quando Anthony me trouxe pra cá, Edward só tinha quatro anos e eu sete, ele sempre me viu como uma irmã mais velha, um tipo de mentora ou coisa assim. – as coisas faziam sentindo agora.

- Ele respeita muito você, te admira muito.

- Sei disso, seu futuro marido é um homem incrível Bella, andou meio perdido, mas se encontrou finalmente e estou orgulhosa dele. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Ed me contou que você tem ciúme de mim. – desviei o olhar.

- Tudo bem, no seu lugar acho que também sentiria, mas fique tranqüila, nunca ouve nada de sexual em nosso relacionamento, realmente nos vemos como irmãos Bella.

- Eu sei... Desculpe-me! – pedi sinceramente.

- O que fazem aqui? – meu noivo lindo perguntou ao entrar no atelier, Laurent estava ao seu lado.

- Vamos amor? – disse sorrindo para Victória, ele pegou Anne para que eu pudesse me levantar, Edward se aproximou enlaçando minha cintura, sempre que fazia aquilo espalmava sua mão em meu ventre, depositando um beijo no meu pescoço, depois em meus lábios.

- Olho para vocês dois juntos e ainda me custa acreditar. – Victória disse sorrindo, meneando a cabeça. – O conheço desde pequeno e nunca vi este brilho em seu olhar Ed, o que a paixão não faz...

- É amor Vick. – a corrigiu.

- Disso eu sei, mas há muita paixão tão intensa entre vocês dois, dá pra ver no modo como se olham, se tocam... Vocês exalam paixão, é muito bonito de se ver. – disse piscando para nós.

Eles se despediram de todos, eu estava morta, tirei os sapatos assim que saíram, meus pés estavam inchados. Edward me pegou nos braços e subiu comigo, mesmo com meus protestos e como havia dito me amou de forma lenta e extremamente prazerosa.

A consulta com doutor Mitchell foi muito bem, apesar de Edward implicar o tempo todo, ele encheu o médico de perguntas descabidas, era visível que estava enciumado, já que Dr. Mitchell era um homem bem charmoso.

- Na próxima consulta você fica em casa. – disparei assim que saímos da clínica.

-Você não vem sozinha a uma consulta, nem ferrando Isabella.

- Não confia em mim por acaso?

- Não é isso... Só não gostei do modo como ele sorri afetado pra você. – olhei para ele incrédula.

- De onde tirou isso?

- Eu estava lá, eu vi. – achei melhor não discutir, já que ele estava impossível.

Já estávamos entrando em setembro, e tanto Alice quanto Rose simplesmente não me deixava opinar em nada, diziam que era para eu me concentrar no vernissage e deixasse o casamento com elas. Minha amada cunhada vivia entre Forks e Los Angeles, assim como a loira, estavam misteriosas, com certeza aprontavam alguma.

Edward estava cada vez mais empolgado com o trabalho, fez uma viagem curta e pelo que soube Emm, Caius e Victória o acompanharam. Como Alice havia pedido me concentrei em meu trabalho. Iríamos comemorar o meu aniversário em Forks, claro que Maria foi conosco, segundo minha amada cunhada, Esme havia nos convidado para um jantar especial e enviou uma caixa com a roupa que eu deveria usar, assim como as sandálias com saltos enormes.

Prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e nos lábios passei um batom no mesmo tom do vestido. Sinceramente eu não fazia idéia do que Edward e Alice estavam aprontando, mas meu futuro marido foi para a casa dos tios cedo e disse que ficaria por lá para ajudar no que Esme precisasse. Claro que não acreditei naquilo nem por um segundo, sabia perfeitamente que ele estava aprontando alguma.

- Menina Bella? Já está pronta?

- Sim Maria, eu já vou sair. – me olhei no espelho novamente e gostei do que vi, o vestido vermelho caia perfeitamente moldando minha barriga de quase cinco meses.

- O que achou Maria? – perguntei dando uma voltinha.

- Você está linda Bella, Edward vai adorar.

- Não acha que estou muito gorda para usar um vestido assim?

- Você está grávida e não gorda, e sua barriga está linda, agora vamos, Alice já ligou perguntando se nos perdemos ou algo parecido.

- É melhor irmos, senão é capaz daquela maluca vir nos buscar e pelos cabelos. – Edward havia deixado seu volvo já que não confiava nenhum pouco em Betsy. Ao entrar na estradinha de seixos que levava a mansão me surpreendei com a quantidade de carros, havia até um manobrista desta vez. – Eu vou matar aqueles dois. – soltei parando o carro diante da casa, o manobrista abriu a porta para mim.

- Lembre-se que não pode ficar nervosa. – dizia Maria ao meu lado.

- Eles deveriam se lembrar disso também, olha pra isso, Maria. – falei apontando para aquele monte de carro.

- Uau! Você está linda! – Edward disse vindo na minha direção, beijou meus lábios e em seguida depositou um beijo na minha barriga. – Feliz aniversário amor.

- Não era pra ser um jantar em família? – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Alice...

- Confesso que me excedi um pouco... – a voz de minha cunhada ecoou na sala o cortando. – Sabia que cairia perfeitamente em você... – disse se referindo ao vestido. – Agora venha, seus convidados a aguardam.

- Meus convidados? Eu nem faço idéia de quem está ai. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Coloque um belo sorriso nesses lábios e vamos, estão te aguardando! – me virei para o meu noivo que ainda tinha aquele sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Vou matar a sua irmã. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Relaxa e divirta-se. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deslizando seus lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço em seguida. – Sei que vai gostar, vamos. – puxei o ar com força o soltando de uma só vez em seguida.

- Não tem outro jeito, não é? – havia várias mesas espalhadas pelo imenso jardim, assim como um pequeno palco, como da outra vez.

- Tia Bella! – sorri ao ver Annie vindo em nossa direção. – Feliz aniversário. – disse ofegante me envolvendo com seus braçinhos.

- Obrigada querida, estava com saudade de você.

- E eu de você, como vão os meus priminhos. – perguntou levando sua mãozinha a minha barriga.

- Eles estão bem, acho que é tranqüilo aqui dentro. – ela riu voltando a me abraçar, aquela menina era um encanto.

Aos poucos fui apresentada a todos e cumprimentada por todos, Caius e a insuportável da sua irmã estavam lá, assim como Aro. Pela minha visão periférica vi Carmem, Kate e Irina em uma mesa.

-Desculpe! – Edward pediu discretamente, pensamos que não viriam...

- As convidaram, não? - ele sorriu sem graça. – Não importa, afinal são muito ligados não é mesmo? – seus olhos semicerraram. – Com licença. – pedi indo para junto de Angie e Erick que também estavam lá, assim como o pessoal da reserva e Charlotte.

- Oh meu Deus, olha pra você, como está linda. – Charlotte disse quase me esmagando em um abraço. – Sinto tanta falta de você garota...

- Não diga isso, Kim está fazendo um belo trabalho. – ela estalou a língua fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Ela só fica naquele computador falando com Deus sabe quem, acho que jamais encontrarei alguém que ame tanto livros quanto você. – Charlotte era mesmo impossível.

- Você está linda! – meu pai disse emocionado. – Olha pra essa barriguinha, posso?

- Claro que pode pai. – ele se abaixou depositando um beijo nela como Edward fazia. – Ainda me custa crer que serei avô.

- Realmente lamento Bella.

- Tudo bem Edward, são suas amigas, amigas de sua tia, de sua família... – levei minha mão ao seu rosto. – Não se preocupe.

- Dança comigo? –pediu envolvendo minha cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Viu o tamanho deste salto? Sua irmã está querendo me matar, sabia? – ele riu acariciando minha barriga discretamente.

- Você está linda e sei que o salto não é problema pra você. – dançamos algumas músicas, depois nos sentamos com Angie, Erick, Leah e Jake, confesso que estava me divertindo bastante. Havia um enorme bolo e vários tipos de docinhos, os meus preferidos, os quais eu não resisti, minha boca chegou a encher d'água e enquanto eles falavam, eu me deliciava com eles.

- Será que dá pra parar de comer? – minha amada cunhada ralhou tomando o pratinho que o garçom havia preparado da minha mão. – Desse jeito não vai caber no vestido de noiva.

- Pra que mandou fazer então? – retruquei emburrada.

- Você não quer ficar gorda quer? Sabe que isso vai direto para o seu quadril, não sabe? – um bico se formou em meus lábios, ela havia pegado pesado.

- Alice! – Edward ralhou. – O que foi meu amor?

- Sua irmã não me deixa comer os docinhos. – ele lançou um olhar nada bom para Alice.

- Deixe-a em paz Alice! – disse tomando o prato dela. – A festa é dela e Bella come o que quiser e não ouse atormentá-la ouviu bem?

- Tudo bem, se não se importar de ter uma noiva roliça no altar. – todos prendiam o riso.

- Não liga pra ela amor, você está perfeita, tome, coma seus docinhos. – dizia me estendendo o prato de doces.

- Edward será que pode me acompanhar um minuto? – pediu Esme.

- Aonde você vai?

- É surpresa, volto logo, prometo. – fiquei na mesa com meus amigos, meus irmãos e meu pai, eles me enchiam de perguntas sobre as consultas e o convite que recebi para o vernissage.

- Quer dizer que seu trabalho vai ser exposto em uma galeria de Los Angeles? – dizia Charlotte orgulhosa.

- Isso mesmo, ainda me custa acreditar...

- O que está havendo ali. – Leah disse apontando para o palco.

- Boa noite! – Alice disse ao microfone chamando a atenção de todos. – Agradeço a presença de todos aqui esta noite para comemorarmos o aniversário da minha cunhada e amiga Bella. – ela ergueu a taça e todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Eles gostam mesmo de você. – meu pai sussurrou segurando firme minha mão.

- Ela mudou não só a vida do meu irmão como a de todos nós, saiba que te amamos muito Bella e seja muito bem vinda à família! – eu lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

- Concordo plenamente Alice! – Edward disse ficando ao seu lado para minha surpresa. – Você me fez querer ser um homem melhor... – ele foi até o fundo do palco e o cara da banda entregou a ele uma guitarra. – Já faz muito tempo que não faço isso, essa é pra você Isabella! - meus olhos saltaram, ele iria mesmo fazer o que eu estava pensando?

-Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer, quando Edward dedilhou a guitarra. **(The Reason)**

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

Ele tinha uma voz linda, eu só o tinha visto tocar e mal podia crer no que via e ouvia.

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você

Eu sinto muito ter te magoado  
É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias  
E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar  
Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente  
E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas  
É por isso que eu preciso que você escute

- Eu não disse que ele era um príncipe! – disparou Charlotte, simplesmente eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dele que cantava com seus olhos fixos em mim.

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você

Edward apontou pra mim fazendo meu coração disparar.

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você

Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
Uma razão para tudo que faço

- E a razão é você, Isabella... Eu te amo! Feliz aniversário meu amor. – ele entregou a guitarra ao musico da banda e saltou do palco, me levantei e praticamente corri até ele que me pegou em seus braços tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Foi o melhor presente que poderia ganhar, você estava lindo lá em cima e a música...

- Diz perfeitamente como me sinto com relação a você, Bella. – concluiu me cortando. – Este foi o modo que encontrei de dizer o quanto é importante pra mim, o seu presente te entrego mais tarde. – ele me mantinha presa em seus braços sem se importar com as pessoas a nossa volta.

Depois de partir o bolo, Alice anunciou a entrega dos presentes e juro que senti um calafrio quando Emm se levantou indo até a mesa cheia de pacotes, vindo em minha direção com um sorriso assustador.

- O meu presente beneficiará os dois, espero que goste Bellinha. – pelo formato se tratava de um livro, abri a embalagem com certo receio e senti meu rosto queimar como fogo ao ler o titulo: **Sexo na gravidez. Posições que irão satisfazer sua parceira. **

- Tem certeza que é pra mim e não para o seu primo?

- O que é? – perguntou Edward.

- Sexo na gravidez! – respondeu o imbecil me deixando sem graça. – O vendedor disse que é o kama sutra das grávidas, ensina várias posições interessantes...

- Cala a boca Emmett. – Rose lhe deu uma bela piaba, meu noivo mais do que depressa pegou o livro das minhas mãos, o folhando na maior cara de pau.

- Edward! – ralhei tomando o livro dele, ouvindo risos novamente.

- Obrigada? – saiu mais como uma pergunta, fiquei tão sem graça, dava pra ouvir a gargalhada de Caius, Seth, Jake e mais algumas pessoas. - Sinceramente não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Emmett. – minha vontade era de esganá-lo.

Caius me presenteou com um livro sobre artes, o qual gostei muito, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o presente de Rosalie, era um quadro com uma foto minha, eu acariciava minha barriga.

- É lindo Rose!

- Você estava tão concentrada que nem sequer me notou ali. – o quadro era realmente muito bonito, havia ganhado muitos presentes, eu já havia aberto praticamente todos. Restava somente uma caixinha pequena, Edward se levantou a pegando em suas mãos.

- Espero sinceramente que goste. – disse a entregando a mim, a abri ansiosa.

- O que é isto exatamente? Um controle? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- É uma chave Bella, o presente está lá fora.

- O que? – ele segurou firme minha mão e demos a volta na casa.

- Aquele é o seu presente. – disse apontando para um carro maravilhoso, meus olhos praticamente saltaram, era um lindo Audi Coupe vermelho.

- Você... Você me comprou um carro?Ficou maluco? – ainda me custava acreditar.

- Não gostou?

- Não é isso... Mas é um carro... Um carro lindo.

- Gostou? – insistiu.

- Eu... Eu amei... Oha pra ele, é lindo! – me pendurei em seu escoço o cobrindo de beijos.

- Ótimo, então venha, vou te levar pra ver o outro. – disse pegando a chave da minha mão, nem sequer deixou que me despedisse dos convidados.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntei curiosa.

- É surpresa, confia em mim?

- E você ainda pergunta? – Edward sorriu daquele jeito tentador, vendando meus olhos com um tecido preto, eu podia sentir o carro literalmente voar pela estrada, não tinha a menor noção do que aquele maluco estava aprontando. – Para onde estamos indo? O que está aprontando Edward?

- Fica quietinha, já estamos chegando. Promete que não vai brigar comigo? – disse parando o carro, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Porque está dizendo isso? O que você fez Edward? – na realidade eu tinha medo de saber, ouvi as portas serem destravadas, Edward deu a volta do na carro e segurou minha mão para me ajudar a sair do carro, me guiando em seguida.

- Feliz aniversáriuo meu amor! – sussurrou em meu ouvido retirando a venda, meus olhos mal podiam crer no que viam.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Minha tia pesquisou muito e a deixou extamente como era... – eu olhava embasbacada para a casa do rancho que estava igual como era quando minha mãe estava viva, ainda melhor, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Ficou exatamente como era... Como não notei? Porque fez isso?

- Foi a forma que encontrei de te agradecer, por me tornar um homem digno de orgulho para meus pais e minha familia... Por você me tornei um homem melhor, porque você é a minha felicidade, o meu amor, a minha vida, Bella. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Meu pai sabe?

- Sim e ajudou tia Esme com os detalhes. – ele me envolvia em seus braços, seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro, estavamos parados diante a entrada da casa.

- Gostou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Se eu gostei? Você realizou todos os meus sonhos... – me virei pra ele enlaçando seu pescoço. – Jamais vou poder retribuir algo assim.

- Como não? – senti seu aperto se intencificar. – Você me salvou de tantas formas Isabella, me fez ver o quanto é bom amar e se sentir amado, ter pelo que lutar... Me fez desejar uma familia, vai me dar o melhor presente que um homem poderia desejar... – disse acariciando minha barriga. - Me entregou o seu coação, ainda acha pouco?

- Eu sempre soube que você era o cara perfeito!

- Estou muito longe de ser perfeito. – retrucou.

- Para mim sempre será perfeito! O meu principe perfeito! – o maluco me pegou nos braços me levando para dentro da casa, mostrou cada comodo. A casa por dentro ganhou uma decoração mais moderna, estava tudo lindo, simplesmente perfeito!

Eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade, quando voltamos muitos dos convidados já haviam ido embora, Aro e Renata já tinham ido e levado Jane com eles, Caius continuava por lá em um papo animado com Emmett e Jazz.

Carlisle falava com Alfred e mais alguns amigos do hospital, meu pai estava com eles, Rose estava sentada na mesa de Carmem e suas filhas, assim como Esme e Lilian, Maria conversava animada com Charlotte e Sue, já Alice estava em um papo animado com Victória, Laurent, Leah, Jake, Seth, Angie e Erick.

Me sentei na mesa com Alice e os outros enquanto Edward foi se juntar aos seus amigos, eu contava animada a surpresa que foi ver o rancho como era antes. Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de agradecer a Esme, por tudo.

- Isso é que é paixão! – soltou Leah. – Caramba esse homem te ama mesmo, depois de hoje não tenho a menor dúvida.

-Eu sei, também sou louca por ele.

- Vão se casar mesmo em outubro? – foi a vez de Sue perguntar.

- Sim, dia treze de outubro.

- E onde será a cerimônia, aqui ou em Los Angeles?

- Aqui, e disso não abro mão. – ouve uma comoção na varanda da casa o que chamou a atenção de todos, era Tanya.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Alice, Victória e Maria disseram em unissono.


	21. Chapter 20

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, o motivo foi que **

**minha gata foi atropelada e acabou morrendo! Ela estava conosco há sete anos. **

**Mas a vida segue não é? E aqui está o capitulo de "Terça" **

**Espero que compreendam e me perdoem! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijo a todos vcs que acompanham as minhas fics e pelos vários rewies. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV EDWARD**

Depois do impacto, do susto inical, Bella acabou acostumando e se divertindo com a festa, ela se emocionou muito com os presentes que dei a ela, e me fez prometer que seria mais contido daqui pra frente, mas que havia adorado.

Estava radiante, seu sorriso era enorme, assim que voltamos ela foi para a mesa com Alice e seus irmãos, Vick, Laurent, Sue, Maria e Charlotte também estavam lá, fui para junto de Emm, Jazz e Caius.

- Pelo que vejo ela reajiu bem. – Emm comentou assim que me aproximei.

- Bella adorou, ficou muito emocionada, mas adorou cada detalhe. – disse olhando para ela que ria com minha irmã, Angie e Leah.

- Ela parece bem feliz mesmo. – comentou Caius, olhando para Bella, algo no modo como a olhava me incomodou, assim como na hora em que a presenteou com um livro, foi todo carinhoso.

- Como ousa me seguir seu idiota! – aquela voz fez minha espinha gelar, o que ela fazia aqui? - Não ouse tocar em mim outra vez ou jamais trabalhará nesta cidade novamente! – dizia ameaçando o segurança.

- O que ela faz aqui? – disparou Emm.

- Não sei, mas não vou permitir que estrague a alegria de Bella, não de novo. – falei indo em sua direção. - O que você pensa que está fazendo? – minha voz saiu exaltada, minha vontade era de torcer o pesoço dela. – O que faz aqui Tanya?

- Que eu saiba minha familia foi convidada. – retrucou com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntei novamente segurando seu braço com força.

- Ai Ed! Assim você me excita! – disse debochada, estava bebada eu a conhecia perfeitamente e poderia asseurar que havia se drogado. – Soube que estão comemorando o aniversário da striper de quinta, aquela vagabunda que virou sua cabeça. – falou em alto e bom tom jogando os braços envolta do meu pescoço.

- Tire suas mãos dele agora mesmo...- a voz de Bella saiu cortante. - Ou vou lhe mostrar do que a striper de quinta é capaz! – ameaçou, eu me perguntava como ela veio parar ali tão rápido? – Solte-o, agora mesmo sua cretina! – exigiu, puxando Tanya pelos cabelos, confesso que fiquei em chocado com sua reação.

-AAIII! ME SOLTA SUA LOUCA! – gritou Tanya.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar nele ouviu bem? – Bella estava enfurecida, tentei soltá-la dos cabelos de Tanya, mas não estava obtendo sucesso.

- Me solta sua vagabunda! – Tanya cuspiu entre os dentes atacando Bella, as duas se engalfinharam de tal modo que era impossivel apartar.

- PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DUAS! – a voz de Charlie as assustou e Bella finalmente soltou Tanya. – O que deu em você Isabella? E quem é você garota?

- Eu é que pergunto... – Tanya retrucou o encarando. – Quem é você?

- Sou o chefe de policia e se fosse você, baixaria sua bola.

- Tanya o que faz aqui? – Carmem perguntou chocada.

- Eu é que te pergunto mãe? O que vieram fazer aqui? Depois de tudo que ele me fez?

- E o que foi que eu te fiz Tanya?

- Como pode me trocar por essa vagabunda?

- Olha como fala dela! Está se referindo a minha futura esposa, Tanya. – como ela tinha o topete de vir aqui?

- ESPOSA? – berrou furiosa. – Não pode se casar com ela, você está confuso Ed, não acredita mesmo que esse filho seja seu, acredita?

- NÃO ME TIRE POR VOCÊ SUA VADIA! – Bella disparou indo pra cima dela novamente, mas desta vez a contive. – Me solta... - ela se debatia em meus braços.

- Bella, por favor se acalme. – pedi assustado com sua reação.

- NÃO! – olhei para o meu tio pedindo ajuda, ela tremia e aquilo não era nada bom, claro que eu sabia que ela não gostava de Tanya, só não fazia idéia de que era tanto assim. – Estou farta dessa maluca sempre correndo atrás de você! – disse se soltando.

- Filha tem que se acalmar. – meu tio pediu desta vez.

- Não vou me acalmar... – teimou. – Estou farta dessa mulher... – cuspiu apontando para Tanya, todos tinham os olhos fixos em nós. - Com que direito invade a casa de Esme desse jeito? Querendo alguém que não te pertence, que nunca te pertenceu... – jamais a tinha visto daquele jeito, Charlie parecia tão assustado quanto eu. - Acorda garota e encare a realidade, acha que ele irá correr pra você toda vez que der um pitti? Em pensar que cheguei a ficar insegura por sua causa, mas olha pra você. Não passa de uma patricinha mimada, acostumada a ter tudo que quer na hora que quer... – Bella se aproximou novamente de Tanya. – O mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo Tanya Denali...

- Você não me conhece! – Tanya a cortou. – Não sabe nada sobre mim! O que uma vadiazinha que tirava a roupa por dinheiro pode saber sobre mim? – minha noiva riu com escarnio.

- Tem razão, eu tirava a roupa por dinheiro, mas o único que me viu completamente nua foi Edward, e você? Pode dizer o mesmo? – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Sabe porque Edward não tem a menor sombra de dúvidas de que os filhos que espero são dele? Porque ele foi o único homem que me tocou, o único com o qual estive desde que o tirei daquele estacionamento. Pode dizer o mesmo Tanya? – a provocou.

- Vou acabar com você sua vagabunda! – Tanya cuspiu furiosa vindo pra cima de Bella, Emm a deteve, me coloquei entre as duas protegendo Bella.

- Já chega vocês duas, acho bom acalmarem os animos. – exigiu Charlie. - Olha garota, famosa ou não, se encostar o dedo em minha filha novamente vou trancá-la em uma cela, estamos entendidos? – disse se voltando para Tanya. – Está embriagada e tenho certeza de que se fizermos um exame terá muitas explicações a dar. – com certeza havia notado que estava drogada.

- Tente meu caro!

- Já chega Tanya! – a voz da minha irmã nos surpreendeu. – Vá embora! Saia daqui agora mesmo! Estou farta desse seu showzinho. – disparou a encarando.

- Alice está certa, o que veio fazer aqui? – desta vez foi Vick quem interveio, eu me perguntava o que havia dado nelas? – Não tem o direito de estar aqui, até quando vai ferrar com a vida dele? Até quando vai atrapalhar a vida de Edward?

- E o que você tem com isso Victória?

- Vick á amiga dele... – Alice disse em defesa de Vick. – Uma amizade sincera, sem segundas inetenções, algo incompreenssivel pra alguém tão promiscuo como você.

- Seu irmão é tão promiscuo quanto eu minha cara. – podia sentir o olhar de Bella em mim, assim como o do meu sogro.

- Nunca vai desistir não é? Primeiro tentou fazê-lo acreditar que o filho que esperava, se é que esperava, era dele, quando viu que não funcionaria apelou para aquela patética tentativa de suicídio...

- Alice! – ralhei, ela estava pegando pesado. – Já chega!

- Não Ed, não chega não. – teimou. – Tem que parar com essa mania... – disse se voltando pra mim. – Essa vaca por muito pouco não conseguiu seu objetivo! Por muito pouco não separou vocês dois. Estou farta de vê-la tentando te arrastar para aquela vida novamente... Para aquele inferno!

- Calma Ali! – meu cunhado pediu indo pra junto dela.

- Você mudou Ed...- ela simpelsmente ignorou Jazz. - Parou de fumar, não bebe como antes, nunca mais usou aquelas porcarias que ela e os amigos dela apresentaram a você... Olha pra você Edward... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de minha irmã. – E quanto a você Tanya, como ousa chamar minha cunhada de vagabunda? Logo você que o traia o tempo todo!

- Ele também me traia. – Tanya retrucou furiosa. – Seu irmão nunca foi santo, Alice.

- Mas Bella não é como ele e muito menos como você! Minha cunhada tem princípios os quais meu irmão aprendeu a respeitar... Bella o trouxe de volta, fez meu irmão acordar pra vida e parar de se autodestruir como você faz consigo mesma e se tentar novamente atrapalhar a vida deles, vai se ver comigo Tanya, entendeu bem? - ameaçou.

- Quer dizer que o Ed agora é um homem de princípios? – o tom debochado de Tanya me irritou profundamente, meus braços ainda continham uma Bella tensa que tremia inteira, seus olhos estavam fixos em Tanya. – E o que um homem de principios fazia em uma boate striper? – ela pegou algo em sua bosa estendendo a Alice, no mesmo instante olhei para Emm e Caius, me perguntando como ela poderia saber daquilo?Alice abriu o envelope folhando algumas fotos.

- Não acredito! – soltou chocada. – Como... Como você pode fazer isso Edward? – praticamente berrou.

- Fazer o que? O que é isso? – Bella perguntou se soltando, indo para junto dela. – Me deixa ver Alice. – exigiu estendendo a mão para minha irmã.

- Do que está falando exatamente Alice? – eu já não entendia mais nada, Bella tomou as fotos da mão dela e seus olhos saltaram a medida que as folhava, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto.

- Porque fez isso? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - QUANDO FOI ISSO? – gritou jogando as fotos sobre mim, as peguei e mal pude crer no que via, eram fotos do dia em que estivemos naquele bar onde Caius nos levou, mas na maioria delas eu tinha uma mulher seminua se esfregando em mim, sentada em meu colo.

- Isso não aconteceu! É uma montagem Bella.

- Quando exatamente foi isso Edward? Quando esteve nesse bendito lugar?

- Bella precisa acreditar em mim, não sou eu... – insisti.

- Que eu saiba você não tem um irmão gêmeo e não creio que exista um clone seu por ai. – cuspiu furiosa. – Quando foi isso? – Emm pegou as fotos, as olhava tão chocado quanto eu.

- Mas não era o Ed quem estava com a striper e sim o Caius! Não é Caius? – disse lhe estendendo as fotos. – Foi você quem nos levou a esse bar, tá lembrado? Foi no dia que aquele maluco atacou a Bella.

- Emmett! - minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dele.

- O que? – Rose, Vick, Alice e Bella disseram em unissono.

- Foi pra isso que estendeu sua estadia em Los Angeles?

- Bella...

- Como pode fazer isso? –aquele biquinho se formou em seus lábios. – Por que fez isso Edward?- um soluço rompeu de seus lábios.

- Bella... – tentei me aproximar, mas ela recuou, suas mãos estavam tremulas, seu queixo tremeu, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto. Eu me perguntava como uma noite perfeita poderia acabar daquela forma? E de onde surgiu aquelas fotos?

- Viu!- provocou Tanya. - Seu irmãozinho não mudou tanto assim Alice, o Ed é assim mesmo, uma só não basta pra ele, achou mesmo que engravidar dele iria prendê-lo? – disse se voltando para Bella. – Ele foi procurar uma mais chula que você... – Bella a calou com uma bofetada, saindo em disparada na direção da casa.

- Bella? – sai atrás dela, mas ela simplesmente me ignorava. - Bella me escuta meu amor...

- Não me toca! – ela virou uma bofetada em mim também, se soltando novamente, em um movimento rápido pegou a chave do carro no meu bolso e disparou pela lateral da casa, se trancando dentro do carro que havia dado a ela.

- BELLA ABRA ESSA PORTA. – gritei esmurrando o vidro. – Bella abre essa porra agora!

- Filha, abra esse carro... – exigiu Charlie. – Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Sai daí agora mesmo Bells... – disse Jacob. – Não pode dirigir nesse estado!

- Bella abra a porta. – minha irmã pedia assutada, Bella ignorou a todos, ligou o carro e acelerou o jogando sobre nós, nos afastamos com o susto, ela aproveitou e saiu cantando pneu.

- O que diabo havia naquelas fotos garoto? Ela vai se matar daquele jeito. – Charlie levou a mão ao peito e meu tio correu para junto dele, o ignorei pegando o primeiro carro que vi, o audi de tia Esme, Alice, Jazz, Jacob e Seth entraram também. Sai disparado atrás daquela maluca.

- Tudo isso é culpa sua! – acusou Jacob.

- Agora não é o momento Jacob. – disse meu cunhado em tom de repreenda.

- Bella não costuma correr, e no estado que está...

- Cala a boca Seth... – Alice quase o engole. - Pisa fundo Ed, temos que alcançá-la. – pediu como se eu já não estivesse com meu pé colado no assoalho, meu carro estava há uns cinquenta metros do dela quando Bella diminuiu jogando o carro no acostamento, freei com tudo saindo do carro.

- Bella abra a porta – pedi ao lado do carro, ela tinha a cabeça apoida no volante chorava copiosamente, ouvi o som da porta sendo destravada, a abri me abaixando ao seu lado. – Como você está Bella? Por favor se acalma.

- Porque Edward... – outro soluço roupeu de seus lábios. - Porque?

- Aquilo é uma montagem Bella, jamais faria aquilo Bella... Jamais trairia você desta forma, eu juro meu amor. – a puxei pra mim, ela afundou o rosto em meu peito voltando a chorar.

- Mas esteve lá, Emm disse... – sua voz saiu abafada.

- Caius disse que nos levaria á um lugar novo, juro que não fazia idéia de que havia stripers lá até entrarmos.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? - disse se afastando, tentando secar o rosto.

- Bella me escuta... – pedi segurando seu rosto. -Sei que deveria ter ido embora... Sei que errei em ir a um lugar daqueles, mas nem sequer me aproximeie delas, eu juro.

- Ela estava só de fio dental sentada sobre você Edward! - acusou furiosa.

- Bella, eu costumava frequentar boates striper antes, eu nunca disse a você que era santo e sabe perfeitamente disso, mas nem sequer cheguei perto delas naquela noite! – insisti.

- Ele tem razão Bella. – a voz grave de Emm soou atrás de mim. – Ed e eu nos mantivemos bem longe delas, Caius nos chamou pra tomar um drinque em uma boate nova e topamos, mas nem sequer nos aproximamos de uma striper.

- Até parece que você diria se o tivesse feito Emmett... – retrucou. – Rose arrancaria suas bolas se sonhasse que passou perto de um lugar daqueles.

- Emmett está falando a verdade Bella. – agradeci mentalmente á Caius. – A culpa foi minha...

- É mesmo? Os arrastou até lá e obrigou as garotas a se esfregarem neles? – bufei irritado, ela jamais acreditaria em mim, era teimosa demais, orgulhosa demais.

- Não, mas os convenci a ficar, porque quando notaram que tipo de lugar era, os dois queriam ir embora... – ele se aproximou dela. – Olha pra mim Bella, não tenho porque mentir pra você, se o Ed esteve com alguma striper antes, isso eu não sei dizer, provavelmente deve ter sido antes de te conhecer, porque há alguns meses atrás ele não valia nada tanto quanto eu...

- Valeu Caius. – ele estava me saindo pior que o Emm.

- Mas o cara mudou desde veio para Forks e conheceu uma garota incrivel... – Bella revirou os olhos. – No fundo sabe que ele jamais trairia você, esse cara te ama Bella.

- Mas e aquelas fotos?

- Não tem idéia de como é facil nos dias de hoje fazer uma montagem Bella. – Jazz disse desta vez. – De a ele o beneficio da dúvida. – seu queixo voltou a tremer e seu olhar encontrou o meu, havia três carros parados no acostamento e seis pessoas á nossa volta.

- Quero ir pra casa. – pediu fazendo bico. – Eu só quero ir pra casa. – sua voz saiu embragada novamente, ela abraçava o próprio corpo, sua pele estava arrepiada, estava frio na estrada. Retirei meu paletó o colocando sobre seus ombros a conduzindo até o lado do passageiro desta vez.

- Você leva o outro carro? – perguntei a Jazz que somente assentiu. – Avise Charlie que ela está bem. – Alice assentiu, entrei no carro e sai de lá, em direção a cidade, a levaria para a casa dela, a viagem até o apartamento foi em completo silêncio, ela nem mesmo olhava pra mim.

- Sente-se bem? – Bella somente assentiu indo em direção ao quarto, depois de trancar a porta fui na mesma direção, a enontrei com uma das sandálias nas mãos com o olhar perdido, as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo seu rosto. Me aproximei cuidadosamente, retirando a sandália de sua mão, a colocando no chão, retirei a outra de seu pé sentindo seu corpo estremecer quando toquei seu tornozelo.

- Aquelas... Aquelas fotos eram mesmo montagem? – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Sim, jamais faria aquilo, tudo que eu preciso e desejo em uma mulher encontrei em você, não preciso de outra, porque você é a única que me completa, Bella, quando vai se dar conta disso? – eu estava de joelhos diante dela que levou a mão ao meu rosto, acariciando o local onde havia batido.

- Me perdoa? Não tinha o direito de... – a calei com um beijo, um beijo urgente e voraz, suas mãos embrenharam-se em meus cabelos me puxando cada vez mais pra si, nos apartamos ofegantes.

- Me perdoa... Me perdoa meu amor... – pedi segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Não sei como ela fez aquilo, mas juro que não toquei em ninguém... Eu juro.

- Quando vi aquelas fotos me senti tão... – voltei a beijá-la, suas mãos desta vez foram para a gravata a afrouxando, em seguida brigando com os botões da minha camisa enquanto nos devorávamos praticamente.

A livrei daquele vestido que a deixava linda, cobrindo cada pedacinho daquele corpo que eu tanto amava de beijos, me perdendo dentro dela completamente, a amanado com devoção, rogava pra que Bella sentisse a cada toque o quanto era importante pra mim, o quanto a amava.

Meu rosto estava afundado em seus cabelos, e minha mão repousava em seu ventre, quando senti meus filhos se mexerem dentro dela, foi sutil, mas muito emocionante.

**POV BELLA**

Compartilhar com Edward aquele momento foi incrivel, era a primeira vez que mexiam daquela forma, ele tinha a mão espalmada em meu ventre... O sorriso dele e aquela emoção me fizeram esquecer por um momento aquele fatidico fim de noite.

Assim que despertei me sentei na cama, olhei para o lado e ele ressonava tranquilo, lembranças da noite anterior me invadiram, tudo estava perfeito até aquela vadia chegar, as coisas que disse, o modo como age me tiram do sério. Me sentia culpada, culpada por ter batido nele outra vez, levei minha mão até seu rosto o tocando delicadamente.

- Me perdoa por ter batido em você meu amor... – minha voz não passou de um sussuro, beijei delicadamente o local. – Acabei perdendo a cabeça, lamento muito...

- Esquece isso sua boba. – me sobressaltei com o som de sua voz, ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados, parecia apreciar a caricia. – Foi completamente compreensivel.

- Não sei se terei coragem de ir a casa do seus tios outra vez... – ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Não ria, que vergonha! – disse escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

- Vai querer que eu mande o carro para Los Angeles ou quer deixá-lo aqui?- falou ignorando o que eu disse.

- Acho que é melhor, afinal moramos lá, não é?

Fomos a casa de Esme e Carlisle mais tarde, não sei dizer quantas vezes exatamente pedi deslculpas pelo ocorrido e mesmo que Esme inissitisse em dizer que foi compreenssivel, não me fez sentir menos culpada. Alice me contou que meu pai ficou muito nervoso e que Carlisle teve que medicá-lo, aquilo me fez sentir ainda pior, pela primeira vez eu não via a hora de voltar para Los Angeles.

Edward praticamente decorou aquele bendito livro que Emm deu, acho que experimentamos todas as posições que ele cada vez mais entrosado com o funcionamento da empresa, Victória e Aro não poupavam elogios a ele, enquanto isso eu dividia meu tempo entre minhas telas e consultas, já Alice e Rose se dedicavam ao casamento.

Alice era boa naquilo, eu confiava em seu bom senso, apesar de que as vezes ela estrapolava, meu futuro marido simplesmente se negava a dizer onde passariamos a lua de mel, dizia que seria surpresa. A cerimonia seria seguida de uma recepção para os amigos na mansão Cullen, minha mada cunhada me manteve praticamente em cárcere privado, ela não me deixava sair do apartamento, a maluca dizia que não queria estragar a surpresa.

Emmett organizou uma despedida de solteiro para Edward e eu tinha até medo de perguntar onde seria, mas meu futuro marido me jurou que não haveria mulheres nuas e afins, o que eu duvidava muito, com Emm e Caius organizando aquilo. Já que os homens estavam na despedida de solteiro, as mulheres vieram para o apartamento onde bebemos e nos divertimos muito também.

- Não se preocupe Bella... – dizia Sue já meio alterada. – Se pai está de olho em seu futuro marido, duvido que ele apronte alguma.

- Porque acha que concordei com essa droga de festa! – todas cairam na gargalhada, confesso que saber que meu pai e Carlisle estariam presente me deixou bem mais aliviada.

Na manhã seguinte Alice vendou meus olhos ao nos aproximarmos da mansão, ela me guiava para que eu não visse absolutamente nada, minhas refeições foram feitas no quarto onde havia um batalhão de pessoas, entre elas cabelereiros, pedicure e manicure.

Confesso que estava uma pilha de nervos, mas quando me olhei no espelho, meus olhos mal podiam crer no que viam. O vestido era simples como eu havia pedido, porem muito bonito, o tecido era leve e caia perfeitamente moldando meu corpo e a barriga de seis meses.

Meus cabelos foram presos em um trança adornada com flores em ouro branco e strass segundo Alice, a maquiagem era simples o que me surpreendeu, já que minha amada cunhada tendia a exagerar nas coisas. Infelizmente não consegui me livrar do salto, mas Alice havia reservado um sapado baixo para a recepção.

- Bella? Está na hora filha. – anunciou meu pai entrando no quarto, ele estava tão bonito vestido daquela forma.

- Olha pra você pai.

- Deus, como você está linda... – ele estava emocionado e vê-lo daquela forma me emocionou e muito. – Sua mãe adoraria vê-la assim.

- Não me faça chorar pai, se eu borrar a maquiagem, Alice nos mata. – ele sorriu nervoso, segurando firme minha mão para que descessemos. - Por favor pai, não me deixe cair. – pedi com meu braço entrelaçado ao dele.

- Nunca minha filha! - todo o caminho que fizemos do quarto á porta que dava para o jardim foi decorado com as minhas flores preferidas, tulipas, rosas e lirios.

Finalmente haviamos chegado ao correrdor onde levava ao altar, havia um caminho de pétalas de rosas brancas e no final ele estava lá, me olhando daquela forma apaixonada. Edward estava absolutamente lindo naquele fraque, meu coração se acalentou assim que seu olhar encontrou o meu, me senti segura e conciente de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Naquele exato momento, todas minhas dúvidas e meus medos se esvairam restando somente a ceteza de que aquele homem diante de mim, era o meu anjo, o meu destino a minha vida.

**POV EDWARD**

O dia finalmente havia chegado e eu estava uma pilha de nervos, Emm e Caius inventaram aquela bendita despedida de solteiro. Fomos ao Snake, onde tudo havia começado e depois do show de uma das garotas que não chegava nem aos pés de Bella devo acrescentar, bebemos todas, meu tio, Carlisle e Alfred estavam lá também o que conteve um pouco os desmandos daqueles dois insanos.

Eu andava de um lado para outro diante de toda aquela gente que tinham os olhos fixos em mim, meu coração disparou no peito ao ouvir a marcha nupcial e finalmente Bella entrar no meu raio de visão.

Não havia palavras para descrever tamanha beleza, ela estava linda, absurdamente linda e nervosa, já que mordia os lábios de forma tentadora. Ao olhar para aquela mulher vindo em minha direção, tive a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, aquela mulher havia se tornado o centro do meu mundo a razão pela qual eu respirava e sendo assim me unir a ela pelos laços do matrimonio era tão certo.

- Estou lhe entregando o meu maior tesouro garoto, cuide muito bem dele. – Charlie pediu relutante em soltá-la.

- Não se preocupe senhor Swan, ela é a razão da minha vida. – ele me abraçou me entregando a mão da minha futura esposa.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer, sua mão estava trêmula, a segurei firme a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo delicado, ela sorriu com os olhos marejados, visivelmente emocionada. O padre deu início a cerimonia, com meu polegar eu fazia circulos na mão dela tentando acalmá-la, já que Bella praticamente esmagava minha mão.

- Agora os noivos farão os seus votos! – anunciou.

- Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te prometo ser fiel, te amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias da nossa vida. – minha voz saiu embargada e as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. - Hoje é o dia em que a minha vida começa... – novamente lhe beijei a mão. – Durante toda minha vida fui somente para mim, um egoísta e irresponsável, que só pensava em mim, no meu sofrimento, na minha dor me esquecendo do que me foi ensinado pelas pessoas que eu mais amava... – engoli saliva - Hoje me torno seu marido, me torno responsável por alguém além de mim, me torno responsável por você, Isabella e por nossos filhos, pelo nosso futuro e por todas as possibilidades que o nosso casamento tem a oferecer, juntos, sempre juntos, não importa o que aconteça lhe prometo que estarei pronto... Para qualquer coisa, para tudo, para enfrentar a vida, enfrentar o amor, assim como as responsabilidades e as possibilidades que ele nos oferece. Hoje Isabella Marie Swan nossa vida começa, juntos. – disse ao deslizar a aliança pelo seu dedo.

- Eu... – sua voz saiu trêmula. – Eu tinha plena convicção de que era feliz... – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios. – Estava satisfeita com minha vida até que encontrei você... Desde então ela mudou por completo, sua simples presença era motivo suficiente para me fazer sorrir, seu sorriso me tirava o fôlego, e estar com você passou a ser tudo que eu mais desejava em minha vida. Amo você assim do jeitinho que você é, amo esse seu olhar apaixonado quando me olha de volta, amo o modo como me ama, amo sua teimosia e essa sua cabeça dura...

"_**Olha quem fala."**_ – retruquei mentalmente.

- Você fez meus sonhos se tornarem reais e apesar de seus defeitos, sempre será o homem perfeito pra mim, o meu Edward... Aquele bonitão que encontrei estirado no estacionamento... – sorri ao ouvir os risos dos convidados. – Prometo viver para a sua felicidade, porque ela é a minha, dou-lhe minha mão e o meu coração, dou-lhe a minha vida a partir deste momento e prometo lhe ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza até o fim dos meus dias, amo você, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – disse enquanto deslizava a aliança pelo meu dedo, não contive as lágrimas e a puxei para um beijo completamente apaixonado, a cara do padre ao nos apartarmos foi impagável, finalmente ele disse a frase que eu tanto esperava ouvir.

- Com os poderes a mim concedido, eu voz declaro marido e mulher, agora sim o noivo pode beijar a noiva. – sorri puxando minha esposa, colando nossos lábios em um beijo cálido, mas muito significativo.

- Eu te amo, minha esposa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Te amo mais, meu esposo. – não cabia em mim, tamanha a felicidade que sentia. Não cansava de dizer minha mulher, minha esposa, recebemos os cumprimentos de todos, o que foi um tanto cansativo, depois tive que aturar minha esposa dançando com quase todos os convidados.

- Até que em fim, me deixaram dançar com você. – reclamei a ouvindo rir daquela forma que eu amava, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Também tive que aturar o meu marido gostosão dançar com quase todas as convidadas, então não reclame. – retrucou.

- O que acha de darmos uma escapadinha senhora Cullen? – disse deslizando meus lábios por sua pele, na curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Uma ótima idéia, senhor meu marido. – respondeu mordendo os lábios.

- Vocês não vão a lugar algum... – minha vontade era de matar Alice as vezes. – Não ousem sair daqui, ouviu bem, temos um cronograma a seguir, ainda tem o bolo e Bella tem que jogar o bouquet. – disparou a falar com seu jeito Alice de ser.

- Tudo bem Alice.

- As vezes tenho vontade de torcer aquele pescocinho, você não? – sorri ao ver o modo como minha esposa olhava para ela.

- Frequentemente. – respondi.

E lá estavamos nós partindo o bolo, foi uma farra só, a hora do bouquet foi de dar medo, nunca tinha visto tanta mulher maluca na minha vida, o que me surpreendeu foi ver Maria e Charlotte naquele bolo também.

- Caramba tudo isso é vontade de casar? – Emmett comentou rindo sem parar, assim como Jazz, Jake e os outros. Bella atirou o bouquet para o alto e o mesmo caiu direto nas mãos de Rose, que gritava feito louca sacudindo as flores, a gargalhada de Seth, Jacob e Jazz ecoava pelo local, e a cara de Emmett era impagável.

- Você é o próximo primo. – falei batendo nas costas dele, sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Sua mulher fez de propósito, ela é vingativa, foi por causa da despedida de solteiro, não foi?

- Claro que não mano! – lhe assegurei. - Relaxa Emm, não deve ser tão ruim, espero!

Saimos de lá sob uma chuva de arroz, infelizmente tivemos que adiar nossa lua de mel, já que o vernisage de Bella seria no mês que vem e os bebês estavam previstos para meados de janeiro, passariamos dois dias no rancho, depois voltariamos para Los Angeles, mas ela ainda não sabia.

- Para onde estamos indo? Porque não me diz de uma vez?

- Logo saberá, seja paciente senhora Cullen.

- Poderia ter me deixado pelo menos trocar de roupa. – reclamou batendo o arroz do vestido.

- É uma pena que não pudemos viajar...

- A culpa é minha, me desculpe! Não sabia que Hulien adiantaria o vernissage.

- Não tem problema meu amor, prometo que assim que tivemos um tempinho livre a levarei para um lugar especial.

- Qualquer lugar é especial Edward, desde que esteja comigo. – disse piscando de forma tentadora para mim.

- Não deveria fazer isso senhora Cullen, é tentador demais. – sua gargalhada ecoou no carro.

- Estamos indo para o rancho? – pergutou ainda brigando com alguns grãos de arroz do cabelo.

- Sim, passaremos uns dois dias por lá até voltarmos, o que acha?

- Jura? Pensei que fossemos para o apartamento.

-Hmm... Quanto ao apartamento, me desculpe amor, mas fiz algo sem o seu concentimento.- ela me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que você fez exatamente Edward?

- O entreguei ao propretário e levei nossas coisas para o rancho, não faz muito sentido ficarmos naquele apartamento sendo que...

- Quando fez isso?

- Contratei uma equipe especializada que retirou as coisas hoje, estão no celeiro do rancho.

- Você... Você é impossivel Edward. – seu tom era de repreenda, mas seu sorriso indicava que havia gostado. Ela olhava fascinada para a entrada do rancho toda iluminada, desci dando a volta no carro a ajudando a sair.

- Gostou? – eu a tinha em meus braços, a levava em direção a porta.

- Se eu gostei? Ainda me pergunto se tudo isso é real. – seus olhos estavam marejados. – Me poe no chão, estou pesada.

- Não está, faremos tudo como manda a tradição senhora Cullen. – abri a porta entrando em casa com o pé direito. - Em fim sós. – disse a colocando no chão.

- Isso é muito bom.

- Bom demais... Tem idéia do quanto está linda? – sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a lingua revirando os olhos. Deslizei minhas mãos por sua cintura a puxando cada vez mais pra mim, a beijando lenta e prazeirozamente, novamente a peguei nos braços subindo com ela.

- Me ajuda a me livrar desse vestido?

- Com todo o prazer. – a ajudei a se livrar do vestido em seguida soltei seu cabelo,enquanto a banheira enchia,naquela noite fizemos amor pela primeira vez como marido e mulher.

* * *

**Ai está! Espero que tenham gostado, sábado tem mais! Até lá. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Aqui está, divirtam-se! **

**Beijos e um ótimo fim de semana! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV BELLA**

Estava tudo perfeito, a cerimônia foi linda e nunca me diverti tanto em uma festa, tudo estava simpelsmente perfeito, e não sei quantas vezes agradeci Alice e Rose por tudo, sem contar a Esme.

Mal pude crer quando Edward disse que ficariamos no rancho, ainda mais quando contou que entregou o meu apartamento, mas fazia sentido, com aquela casa enorme pra que continuar com ele? Nossa primeira noite de casados havia sido simplesmente pereita.

Eu havia acordado cedo, ele ainda dormia pesado e fiquei com pena de acordá-lo, desci e preparei nosso café da manhã, estava concentrada nas panquecas quando senti os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, isso sempre acontecia quando ele se aproximava.

- Bom dia senhora Cullen... – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – O cheiro está maravilhoso.

- Estão quase prontas, sente-se que vou servi-lo.

- Estava me referindo a você... – sua mão infiltrou-se pelo robe de seda envolvendo meu seio. – Está tão cheirosa. – disse o acariciando, brincando com meu mamilo entumecido.

- Edward... – gemi alto ao sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Preciso de você, Bella. – sussurrou deslizando seus lábios pela minha pele, desliguei o fogo me entregando completamente a ele, foram somente dois dias, mas posso dizer sem sombras de dúvidas que foram os melhores que tivemos.

Estávamos de volta a Los Angeles, e me surpreendi ao notar fotos de nós dois espalhadas por toda a casa, assim como fotos de nosso casamento, segundo Maria aquilo foi obra de Alice e Rose. Meu marido lindo voltou a ativa e eu estava correndo como louca com os últimos preparativos do meu vernisage, sem contar com as consultas que estavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Descobrimos o sexo dos bebês, mas não disse nada a Edward, seria surpresa, Esme estava me ajudando na decoração do quarto dos bebês tanto o daqui quanto o do rancho. Infelizmente Edward teve que ir a Nova York três dias antes do vernisage, ele ligou avisando que se atrasaria um pouco o que me deixou muito, mas muito nervosa.

Charlotte, Seth, Leah, Jake meu pai e Sue estavam hospedados em casa, não preciso dizer que ficaram embasbacados com o tamanho daquele lugar, mas com a correria, mal pude dar ateção a eles. Alice e Maria cuidaram disso pra mim, assim como Esme e Carlisle.

- Se acalme Bella, ele vai chegar a tempo, Edward jamais falharia com você. – era a quinta vez que ela dizia aquilo e nada do meu marido.

- Mas ele ainda não chegou Alice!

- Ele ligou, parece que pegaram um mal tempo por lá, Vick e Emm estão com ele, se esqueceu, irão direto para o verissage, não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza? – ela somente assentiu. – Como estou? – me sentia enorme e nada caia bem.

- Está linda.

- Você ta parecendo seu irmão. – como ele, Alice revirou os olhos.

Havia muita gente e eu estava uma pilha, Hulien havia convocado a imprensa, afinal eu era uma Cullen e aquele fato me deixou ainda mais ansiosa, mas estava faltando o principal, meu marido.

- Eles estão a caminho... – avisou Laurent. – Estão vindo direto do aeroporto.

- Relaxa filha, esta noite é sua... – disse meu api ao meu lado. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você e tenho certeza que sua mãe, onde estiver também está.

- Obrigada pai, por sempre me apoiar, obrigada por tudo. – agradeci abraçada a ele, acho que devido a gravidez eu andava ainda mais emotiva, tudo era razão para chorar. Angie e Erick também vieram, assim como os amigos de Edward e algumas de suas "amigas" pra variar.

- Bella? Me perdoa amor, tivemos uns contratempos e...

- Não importa, o importante é que está aqui... - disse me pendurando em seu pescoço, sentia tanta falta dele. - Agora podemos abrir Hulien. – ela sorriu abrindo as portas do grande saguão. – Espero que goste. – sussurrei quase esmagando sua mão, tamanho o meu nervosismo.

**POV EDWARD**

- Acalme-se Edward, ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada. – dizia Emmett pela quarta vez.

- Vou acabar me atrasando, não posso falhar com Bella, é o vernisage dela.

- Sabemos disso perfeitamente... – disse Vick desta vez. - Mas não tinhamos como prever que o céu cairia simplesmemente do nada em Nova York, fique tranquilo, logo estaremos em Los Angeles.

- Vamos nos atrasar.

- Não se formos direto do aeroporto.

Alice já havia me ligado várias vezes, segundo ela,Bella estava uma pilha, dizendo que não abriria o vernissage até que eu chegasse, o que me deixou ainda pior. Praticamente voamos do aeroporto até a galeria.

- Bella? Me perdoa amor, tivemos uns contratempos e...

- Não importa... – ela se pendurou no meu pescoço, estava linda. - O importante é que está aqui. – senti tanta falta dela. - Agora podemos abrir Hulien, espero que goste. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sem sombras de duvidas estava ansiosa, já que praticamente esmagava minha mão.

O tema era **"Paixão pelo que é belo"**, mesmo já tendo visto muitos de seus trabalhos, me surpreendi como era apresentado ali.

"**Aspen... Um lugar magnífico, repleto de belezas naturais..." – **havia quatro telas belíssimas de lugares onde estivemos quando passamos uma semana lá. Bella os retratou com riquezas de detalhes, era mesmo muito talentosa. **"E paisagens de tirar o fôlego." – **neste setor mas três telas grandes uma com o por do sol, or de trás das montanhas, outra com os picos cobertos de neve e outra de um lindo campo, com montanhas ao fundo.

Havia algumas telas de cavalos, muito bonitas, as pessoas elogiavam muito seu trabalho, era uma tela mais linda que a outra. Com paisagens de tirar o fôlego de tão lindas.

"**Imaginação, onde a realidade e a ilusão se misturam" – **neste setor havia alguns abstratos, mas em sua maioria imagens lindas, nelas Bella mostrava todo seu talento e versatilidade, pois eram de estilos diferentes.

- Você está de parabéns Bella... – Caius a elogiou a cumprimentando com um beijo, confesso que me incomodava toda aquela intimidade entre eles. – Seu trabalho é mesmo incrivel!

- Confesso que tela não é o meu forte, sou melhor no grafite, mas as pessoas parecem estar gostando muito.

- Diz isso porque não deu uma olhadinha na sessão perfeição... – Hulien disse ao se aproximar. – Vai se impressionar meu caro.

- Do que ela está falando?

- Espero que não se zangue. – Bella mordeu os lábios, me puxando para a tal sessão, minha boca ficou literalmente aberta.

No setor **"Paixão, desejo...", **desenhos de nós dois em uma versão grande, todos aqueles com o qual me presenteou, imagens de nós dois em momentos intimos.

- Uau! – foi o que cinsegui dizer, ainda embasbacado.** "Ou simplesmente, amor!" - **neste também haviam desenhos de nós dois, alguns deles eram novos, lindos, absolutamente lindos. Foi quando estanquei ao ver o setor nomeado **"Perfeição" – **havia desenhos e telas somente comigo, em várias poses, algumas sobreposições...

- Não acredito que fez isto! – eu mal podia crer.

- Quando vai entender que pra mim, sempre será perfeito? – revirei os olhos, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Não seja absurda, Bella!

Em outro setor haviam telas de Jazz e Alice, Rose e Emm, de cada membro de nossa familia, tanto a minha quanto a dela. Todos nós estavamos muito, mas muito orgulhosos mesmo dela, seu trabalho foi muito elogiado e para a surpresa de Bella suas telas foram todas vendidas. Menos aquelas do ultimo setor, segundo ela eram pessoais e não tinham preço.

No fim ela acabou presenteando a todos com as telas que havia feito, foi uma noite bastante agradável. Bella já estava entrando na trigésima semana de gestação, infelizmente não pude acompanhá-la nas últimas consultas e como castigo, minha mada esposa se recusa a me dizer o sexo dos bebês e proibio tia Esme de me contar.

Nesta época do ano era uma verdadeira loucura, haviam muitos contratos a serem fechados e por consequência, muitas viagens. Emm finalmente criou vergonha na cara e aproveitou que estávamos todos reunidos para as festas de fim de ano e pediu a mão de Rose em casamento, finalmente**. **

Passamos pouco mais de uma semana em nossa casa em Forks, cada vez que iamos para lá, Bella ficava radiante, com as minhas viagens constantemente pedi pra que ficasse no rancho, pelo menos até essa as coisas se acalmarem, lá ela teria seu pai e meus tios sempre por perto, mas Bella se recusava terminantemente.

- Amor, deixa de ser teimosa, porque não fica aqui?

- Porque você vai estar lá. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Vou estar em constantes viagens Bella, mal vou parar em casa.

- Dr. Mitchell está lá, e é pra lá que volta de suas viagens, estarei lá te esperando todas as vezes. – confesso que adorei ouvi-la falar daquela forma.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? Vou entender se...

- Tenho certeza absoluta... – afirmou jogando seus braços envolta do meu pescoço. – Cada vez que retornar para casa, estarei lá, esperando por você. – havia um brilho intenso em seu olhar ao dizer aquilo, eles exalavam paixão. – Para cobri-lo de beijos. – disse de forma provocante roçando seus lábios aos meus, me beijando em seguida, como soemente ela sabia fazer.

Era início de janeiro e eu estava em Paris em uma reunião para a assinatura de um contrato importante, quando meu telefone tocou insistentemente.

- Acho melhor atender. – disse Vick que estava ao meu lado, ela sempre me acompanhava em reuniões como esta.

-O que foi Jasper? Estou no meio de uma reunião importante.

"Você tem que vir pra casa agora mesmo cara." – disparou me assustando.

- Porque? O que aconteceu? É a Bella? Mas ainda faltam algumas semanas e...

"Bella está no hospital Edward..." – ao ouvir aquilo senti um frio na espinha. –"Houve algumas complicações, repito, largue tudo ai e venha o mais rápido possivel Edward."

- Complicações? Que tipo de complicações? – Vick me olhou alarmada.

"Pelo que entendi, Tanya esteve em sua casa..."

- E o que ela foi fazer lá?

"Isso eu não sei lhe dizer, mas as duas discutiram pesado e voltaram a se agredir e pelo que entendi, ela empurrou Bella que bateu a cabeça em algum lugar antes de atingir o chão..."

-Meu Deus! Como ela está?

- Algum problema Edward? – Victória perguntou discretamente, fiz um gesto pedindo um minuto.

"Não sei dizer meu amigo, ela deu entrada desacordada, seu pai está vindo pra cá, o doutor Mitchell disse que a situação é critica."

- Estou indo pra ai, chego no máximo em doze horas, me mantenha informado, por favor. – meu cunhado somente assentiu desligando. – Me desculpe senhores, mas infelizmente terei que deixá-los...

- Algum problema senhor Cullen?

- Minha esposa precisa de mim, está prestes a dar a luz e houve algumas complicações, me desculpem. – pedi sinceramente. – Creio que Aro e Caius possa resolver tudo com os senhores foi um prazer, com licença. Victória, você vem comigo.

- Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou estancando do lado de fora da sala.

- Tanya esteve em casa e discutiu com Bella, a agrediu e minha esposa deu entrada no hospital desacordada Vick.

- Meu Deus! – soltou chocada. – Como ela está?

- Eu não sei, ninguém sabe... – minha voz saiu embargada. – Jasper disse que a situação é crítica, Como Tanya pode fazer algo tão... – cerrei minhas mãos em punhos, se a encontrasse, seia capaz de matá-la com minhas proprias mãos.

- Esqueça-a Edward, pense em Bella e nos seus filhos. – somente assenti sentindo medo, muito medo.

Vick agilizou tudo e em menos de uma hora, já estavamos embarcando para Los Angeles, durante o vôo liguei várias vezes pra saber se tinham alguma informação, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma, "estamos aguardando", Emm e Rose foram nos buscar no aeroporto .

- Alguma novidade? – disparei assim que o vi.

- Ninguém diz nada, meu pai assim que chegou foi cahamado pelo doutor Mitchell e até agora não temos notícias.

- Como isso pode acontecer? ComoTanya entrou em casa?

- Maria disse que ouviu vozes exaltadas vindo do andar de cima, Tanya e Bella discutiam pesado...

- Com certeza estava bebada ou drogada. – afirmou Vick, cortando Rosalie.

- Bella exigia que Tanya saisse de lá, mas ela se recusava ofendendo Bella, dizendo coisas terriveis, segundo Maria, foi quando as duas se pegaram e Tanya a empurrou fazendo com que Bella se desequilibrasse e caisse.

- E ninguém fez nada?

- Alice não estava em casa, Emm estava na empresa e eu estava com minha mãe resolvendo alguns detalhes do casamento, Maria ligou para Alice e sua irmã nos avisou, já que a pobre está em observação...

- Porque?

- O susto fez com que sua pressão fosse as alturas, a pobre chora sem parar, ainda não entendemos direito como tudo aconteceu. – assim que Emm parou o carro eu e Vick saltamos, atravessei as portas com tudo procurando pela minha familia.

- Alice? Alice como ela está? – meu coração estava apertado, estava aflito e angustiado.

- Na mesma ainda, ela não reage, ainda não voltou e pelo que tio Carlisle disse, estão tentando evitar que entre em trabalho de parto, porque ai sim as coisas irão se complicar... – levei minhas mãos aos cabelos, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, uma hora havia se passado e nada, nenhuma noticia.

Charlie estava lá, assim como Sue, Seth, Leah e Jacob, Charlotte estava com eles, cumprimentei a todos ainda meio perdido, alienado, eu queria noticias dela, da minha Bella e dos meus filhos. Meu tio atravessou as portas brancas com uma cara nada boa, ele tinha alguns papéis nas mãos.

- Tio? Como ela está?

- Filho, preciso que assine estes papéis...- disse ignorando minha pergunta, me puxando até um balcão que havia próximo de nós. – As coisas se complicaram Edward.

- Como assim se complicaram, o que é isto?

- É a autorização para uma cesariana de emergência...

- Cesariana de emergência? Mas Bella queria o parto normal.

- Tentariamos, se ela estivesse acordada filho, mas Bella não reage aos estimulos, simplesmente não reage a nada por isso temos que fazer uma cesariana de emergência, senão corremos o risco de perder os três. – minhas pernas tremeram e minhas mãos falharam, tanto que a caneta caiu da minha mão, minhas vistas queimavam e senti meu rosto molhar devido as lágrimas. – Lamento muito Edward, assine os papéis filho, é uma norma do hospital. – assenti o assinando com dificuldade, meu tio os pegou correndo para dentro novamente.

- O que ele disse? – Charlie perguntou colocando a mão no meu ombro. – O que aconteceu garoto?

- Ela... Bella ainda não acordou... Simplesmente náo reage a nada. – as palavras sairam seguida de um soluço. – Farão uma cesariana de emergência já que os três correm risco. - as mulheres começaram a chorar, Charlie estava arrasado. A sensação que eu tinha era de que o mundo estava simplesmente desabando, era como se eu estivesse em queda livre, aguaradando a qualquer instante me estatelar no chão.

- Não fique assim meu principe... – Charlotte disse sentando-se ao meu lado, ela pegou minha mão a segurando entre as suas. – Aquela menina te ama demais, tenha fé querido, Bella é mais forte do que julgam, passará por mais essa provação.

- Não posso perdê-la Charlotte, vou enlouquecer se isso acontecer.

- Não irá perdê-la, como eu disse, tenha fé. – insistiu.

Os minutos pareciam horas e as horas eram interminéveis, havia perdido completamente a noção de tempo, em minha mente me perguntava porque? Porque Tanya fez aquilo? O que deu nela? O que diabos havia acontecido ali? De repente minha mente viajou para o dia em que Bella e eu nos conhecemos, seu sorriso, seu jeito meigo e atrapalhado...

- Edward? – fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela voz de Emm.

- O que? – perguntei ainda perdido.

- Pra onde você foi cara? Estava com o olhar completamente perdido. – não tive tempo de responder, meu tio atravessou a porta finalmente.

- Tio? Tio o que aconteceu?Como ela está?

- Carlisle o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Charlie, tão ansioso quanto eu.

- Seus filhos nasceram... – respondeu primeiramente. – É um casal, um menino e uma menina, perfeitos e saudáveis. – novamente senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. – Eles são lindos, parabéns meu filho. – disse me abraçando forte.

- Obrigado, mas e a Bella?

- Ela nos deu um tremendo susto, acordou bem no meio da cirurgia... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, mas seus sorriso logo se desfez. – Chamou por você o tempo todo e pedia por Anthony e Elizabeth. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

-Porque Bella chamaria pelos nossos pais? – Alice perguntou tão confusa quanto eu.

- Anthony e Elizabeth são os nomes que Bella escolheu para as crianças... – tia Esme respondeu sorrindo. – Ela quer homenagear seus pais meu filho e não tente convencê-la do contrário, será inutil lhe garanto.

- Mas como ela está tio? – insisti.

- Sua pressão subiu demais, ela estava muito agitada e sua cabeça sangrava muito, eu cuidava dela enquanto Mitchell trazia seus filhos ao mundo... – ele levou a mão ao meu ombro. – Terá que ser forte filho...

- O que aconteceu? – senti minha espinha gelar.

- Bella está em um coma induzido Edward...

- Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- Se acalme Edward, foi necessário, ela teve um início de eclampse e poderiamos perdê-la.

- Por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo ela ficará assim?

- Vai depender dela, somente dela.

Se por um lado estávamos felizes pelos meus filhos, estava arrasado por Bella não compartilhar daquele momento conosco. Finalmente fui conehcer meus filhos, Anthony e Elizabeth. Não tenho como descrever tamanhã emoção, tio Carlisle conseguiu uma autorização especial e pude vê-los dentro do berçario, claro que antes tive que passar por uma ante sala e vestir aquelas roupas estranhas, máscaras e afins.

A enfermeira me estendeu Anthony, e confesso que tive medo de deixá-lo cair, mas assim que o senti em meus braços foi como se o mundo simplesmente parasse. Ele era lindo, meu filho, meu e de Bella, um pouquinho de nós dois nesses dois pedacinhos de gente. Elizabeth era mais agitada, já meu garotão era calmo, olhava por tudo e ao acariciar sua mãozinha gordinha, ele envolveu meu dedo o segurando firme.

Já minha pequena não parava quieta, esperneava e gritava a todo o pulmão, e que pulmão, fiquei um tempo ali olhando embasbacado para os dois, meus tesouros... Eram a razão da minha vida de agora em diante, assim como a mãe deles. Nossa familia estava toda diante do enorme vidro, quando sai do berçario, todos olhavam encantados para os meus anjinhos.

- Parabéns Edward! – disse tia Esme com os olhos molhados. – Meus netos são a coisa mais linda do mundo!

- Eu sei! – concordei orgulhoso.

- Tenho que concordar com Esme... – Charlie disse se apoximando. – Nossos netos são lindos.

- Mas eles são tão enrrugadinhos, parecem joelhos. – disparou Emmett levando uma piaba de Rose e um olhar mortal de Vick, Alice entre outros.

- Para de falar besteira! É normal, acabaram de nascer seu animal, o que queria?

A primeira coisa que fiz foi registrá-los, ela se chamaria Elizabeth Renée Masen Cullen e ele Anthony Charlie Masen Cullen, tia Esme foi comigo já que estava a par da escolha de Bella. Maria chorou muito ao vê-los, não cansava de me pedir desculpas pelo acontecido, como se ela tivesse culpa de algo. Bella estava na UTI e não poderia receber visitas, o que me deixava angustiado e um tanto perdido.

- Não fique assim Maria, você não tem culpa de nada, sabe o que realmente aconteceu?

- Sinceramente não sei como aquela mulher entrou lá, eu estava na cozinha e ouvi vozes exaltadas vindo do andar de cima, quando me aproximei do seu quarto...

- Do meu quarto?

- Sim, elas estavam no quarto de vocês, Tanya estava histérica dizendo que o casamento de vocês não duraria, que você não amava a menina Bella e que a trairia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se é que já não estivesse traindo, já que a menina estava gorda e deformada.

- Tanya só pode ter enlouquecido! – cuspi com raiva.

- Ofendeu a menina Bella novamente, a chamou de vagabunda, disse que você era um estupido por ter caido no golpe dela, que torcia pra que a menina morresse no parto junto com suas crias... Foi terrivel menino, terrivel.

- Vou acabar com aquela desgraçada...

- Esqueça, aquela mulher perdeu o noção das coisas, se visse a forma como olhava e falava com Bella, havia tanto ódio... Precisa proteger a menina, aquela mulher não vai sossegar até acabar com ela, filho.

- Fique tranquila, vou protegê-la... – cerrei minha mão em punho, tamanho ódio que sentia, se cruzasse com Tanya naquele exato momento, não sei do que seria capaz.

- Ela agrediu a menina que revidou a altura, as duas se engalfinharam, gritei pedindo ajuda, mas quando Bella a expulsou de lá, Tanya a empurrou com força fazendo com que a menina se desequilibrasse, ela caiu batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa. Fiquei paralisada ao vê-la desacordada, havia muito sangue em sua cabeça, exigi que colocassem aquela mulher para fora enquanto avisava Alice e chamava a emergencia.

Todos nós tetavamos entender o que realmente havia acontecido ali, Charlie entrou em contado com a polícia local e como eu estava louco para colocar as mãos em Tanya, mas ela havia desaparecido, com certeza fugiu.

Bella finalmente foi removida, já haviam se passado três dias desde o nascimento dos meus filhos, tio Carlisle conseguiu que a transferissem para um quarto particular o que me permitiria ficar ao seu lado. Aos poucos foram diminuindo a medicação e depois de seis dias angustiantes Bella finalmente acordou.

- Oi! – sua voz saiu baixa e fraca.

- Oi meu amor. – acariciei levemente seu rosto. – Como se sente?

- Estranha... Onde... Onde estão os bebês? Onde estão meus filhos?

- Shhh... Se acalme, eles estão bem, estão no berçário. – o médico veio e fez uma bateria de exames, não houve sequelas e Bella foi liberada para amamentá-los.

- Estou nervosa, você os viu?

- Sim, obrigado Bella...

- Pelo que? – perguntou confusa.

- Pelos filhos lindos que me deu. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Então devem ser parecidos com você. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Não acho, eles são lindos como a mãe. – disse a cobrindo de beijos.

- Nada disso! – retrucou. – Tenho certeza de que são perfeitos como o pai. – teimou. – Quando irei vê-los finalmente?

- Estão vindo para mamar...

- Quem os amamentou durante esses dias?

- Duas mulheres que também tem seus filhos no berçário. - ela fez uma careta contrariada, ciumenta do jeito que era, não duvidava que estava com ciume de suas crias.

A enfermeira os trouxeram para mamar e tenho certeza de que nunca em minha vida vi algo tão belo, Thony sugava forte o peito de Bella, enquanto repousava a mãozinha sobre ele, meu filho olhava encantado para a mãe que conferia cada minimo detalhe dele, o olhava do mesmo modo e o mesmo foi com Elizabeth.

- Olha pra eles, são tão lindos, se parecem tanto com você, será que os olhos deles serão verdes?

- Ainda é cedo pra saber amor, pelo que tia Esme disse vai levar um tempinho até a cor firmar, Bella?

- O que? – ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar o olhos deles.

- O que aconteceu exatamente? Porque brigaram novamente?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse sem desviar os olhos das crianças.

- Tem que falar Bella, ela quase te matou! – minha voz saiu impaciente.

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso. – sua voz saiu alterada, achei melhor abordar aquele assunto depois já que Bella era teimosa demais.


	23. Chapter 22

**Aqui está o capitulo de hoje, espero que gostem! **

**Beijos e até sábado. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV BELLA **

Ouvi vozes ao longe, tudo estava confuso, com dificuldade abri meus olhos me deparando com uma pessoa a qual jamais tinha visto. Tentei me mover, mas não consegui, lembranças do que havia acontecido me vieram a mente me deixando apavorada.

- Doutor, a paciente acordou! – anunciou a voz por de trás da máscara.

- Bella? – reconheci de imediato a voz do doutor Mitchell. – Chegou a hora, seus filhos irão nascer.

- Não se preocupe filha... – a voz de Carlisle fez com que meu coração se acalmasse um pouco. – Estou aqui Bella, vai dar tudo certo, ok? – ele estava atrás de mim, mexia na minha cabeça, podia sentir, mas não havia dor, só confusão.

- Edward... Onde está Edward?

- Ele não pode entrar filha, as coisas se complicaram um pouco, fique tranquila.

- Mas ele prometeu que... – me calei ao ouvir um chorinho ecoar na sala.

- Olha Carlisle! – era a voz do doutor Mitchell. – Seu neto acaba nascer.

- Anthony... – minha voz saia meio estranha, me sentia meio groge. – Elizabeth...

- O que? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- Edward... – minha voz saiu ainda mais estranha e novamente minhas palpebras pesavam demais, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e de repente tudo desapareceu e a escuridão voltou a me atingir.

Não sei por quanto tempo estive fora do ar, mas aos poucos os sons iam voltando, já conseguia reconhecer as vozes ao meu redor, a voz tranquila e mansa de Carlisle, assim como a voz angustiada e triste de Edward, queria abrir meus olhos e lhe dizer que eu estava bem, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

****- Bella? – automaticamente abri os olhos ao reconhecer aquela voz doce e melódica. **

**-Mamãe? O que faz aqui mamãe? – ela estava tão linda, vestia um túnica branca e me olhava com tanta ternura, com tanto amor, ao seu lado estava Elizabeth, que sorria para mim assim como Anthony. **

**-Tem que voltar meu anjo, seu marido e seus filhos precisam de você. **

**- Eu sei mamãe, mas como, como voltar? **

**- Se concentre meu anjo, concentre-se na voz de Edward. – disse Elizabeth desta vez. – Obrigada filha, por salvar o meu menino, estamos orgulhoso dele e de você também. **

**- Vá meu anjo. – dizia minha mãe . – E seja feliz minha filha, lembre-se de que estaremos sempre aqui para vocês, nós os amamos muito, a todos vocês. – senti meu peito se aquecer quando ela depositou um beijo em minha testa, assim como Elizabeth, Anthony beijou minha mão como Edward fazia. **

**-Adeus minha filha, cuide bem de nossos anjinhos. – assenti somente, fui tomada por uma paz interior, uma calma. **** - foi como se eu despertasse de um sonho, sentindo um aperto em minha mão, e a voz dele me chamando, dizendo que me amava e que precisava de mim. Abri meus olhos me deparando com aqueles orbes verdes, ele estava tão abatido.

- Oi! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Oi meu amor. – fechei os olhos ao sentir seus dedos longos e finos acariciarem meus rosto. – Como se sente?

- Estranha... Onde... Onde estão os bebês? Onde estão meus filhos?

- Shhh... Se acalme, eles estão bem, estão no berçário. – dizia tranquilo e sereno, um homem se aproximou, um médico e me encheu de perguntas, examinava minhas mãos, meus pés, minha cabeça e o corte em minha barriga.

Tudo sob o olhar atendo do meu marido, que se manteve afastado, depois de praticamente me virar do avesso fui liberada para amamentar meus filhos. Edward me disse que eu estava em coma induzido há seis dias praticamente.

- Estou nervosa, você os viu? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sim, obrigado Bella...

- Pelo que? – não havia entendido o que disse, ainda estava meio perdida.

- Pelos filhos lindos que me deu. – ele sorriu e não tinha como não sorrir de volta.

- Então devem ser parecidos com você. – Edward estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Não acho, eles são lindos como a mãe. – disse me cobrindo de beijos.

- Nada disso! Tenho certeza de que são perfeitos como o pai. – insisti. – Quando irei vê-los finalmente?

- Estão vindo para mamar...

- Quem os amamentou durante esses dias? – havia me esquecido de perguntar.

- Duas mulheres que também tem seus filhos no berçário.- não gostei nada de saber que outra mulher amamentou meus filhos, mas foi para o bem deles, então relevei, Edward me olhava de um jeito estranho. Nossa atenção foi para a porta, a enfermeira entrou com dois pacotinhos, um rosa e outro azul.

Ela me entregou Anthony primeiro, não tenho palavras para descrever a emoção que senti, naquele exato momento, era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto, abri o cobertor que o envolvia conferindo cada pedacinho dele, sob o olhar atento de Edward que segurava o pacotinho cor de rosa.

A enfermeira me mostrou como preparar o peito, bastou aproximá-lo dele que Anthony o sugou forte, doeu pra burro, mas me mantive firme, pois a sensação de ter meu filho em meus braços superava tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Diferente do irmão, Elizabeth tinha bastante cabelo e no tom dos de Edward, ela era um pouco menor que ele, e tão linda quanto. Também era mais agitada e impaciente, tinha uma garganta potente e exercitava bem seus pulmões, chorando alto.

- Olha pra eles, são tão lindos, se parecem tanto com você, será que os olhos deles serão verdes?- disparei de uma só vez, ainda encantada em meus pequenos tesouros.

- Ainda é cedo pra saber amor, pelo que tia Esme disse vai levar um tempinho até a cor firmar...- explicou ao meu lado, ele estava tão babão quanto eu. - Bella? – chamou ficando sério de repente.

- O que? – perguntei sem desviar os olhos dos meus filhos, era quase impossível fazê-lo.

- O que aconteceu exatamente? Porque brigaram novamente? – sabia perfeitamente sobre o que ele falava, mas naquele momento tudo que eu não queria era falar sobre aquela mulher.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tem que falar Bella, ela quase te matou! – seu tom havia mudado, estava impaciente e irritado.

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso. – Edward bufou contrariado, mas não insistiu e o agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Meu pai ficou todo bobo com os netos, nossa família estava toda lá, até Charlotte veio conhecer meus pequenos, ela dizia que seria a bisa deles. Maria não conteve as lágrimas, enquanto ressaltava o quanto eram parecidos com Edward. Ficamos mais três dias por lá e finalmente tivemos alta, graças a Deus mesmo prematuros meus filhos esbanjavam saúde.

- Vamos? – Edward não me deixou usar a cadeira de rodas, o teimoso me pegou nos braços e me levou até o carro, Maria levava os bebês cada um em seu cestinho.

- Me coloca no chão Edward. – pedi sentindo meu rosto queimar, já que todos olhavam para nós.

- Não pode fazer esforço, ouviu o doutor Mitchell, não ouviu? – bufei revirando os olhos, ele não me soltaria, era teimoso demais, mas confesso que estava adorando estar em seus braços.

Ao chegarmos em casa, nossa família toda nos aguardava, os Hale também estavam por lá assim como Victória, Laurente e Annie que ficou encantada com meus filhos.

- Parecem bonequinhos. – dizia acariciando com cuidado o rostinho de Elizabeth.

- Mas não são... – o tom de Victória a fez rir. – Ainda são pequenos demais para brincar.

- Eu sei mamãe, vou poder cuidar deles, não vou tia Bella?

- Claro que sim. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Meus primos são lindos tio Ed. – disse correndo para junto dele, pulando em seu colo.

- Obrigado Annie, particularmente acho que são lindos como a mãe deles. – estalei a linguá revirando os olhos, ele insistia naquilo.

Olhando para nossa família e o modo como os tios e os avós babavam neles, imaginava o quanto aqueles dois seriam mimados. Minha perquena desaparecia nos braços de Emm assim como nos de Seth e Jake, Alice não parava de babar nos sobrinhos, assim como Rose. De repente me veio a mente a imagem de minha mãe e os pais de Edward, eles sorrindo , as coisas que disseram, teria sido um sonho, ou eles estiveram mesmo ali comigo?

- Bella? Amor sente-se bem? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Sim.

- Parecia distante, em que estava pensando?

- Em algo que aconteceu, enquanto eu estava fora do ar, por assim dizer... – ele franziu o cenho. – Não sei se foi sonho ou real, mas eu os vi Edward...

- Viu quem Bella?

- Vi minha mãe e seus pais... – de repente toda a atenção se voltou para nós, ele tinha os olhos saltados. – Sei que parece estranho, mas eu os vi, falei com eles.

- Isso é impossível meu amor, eles...

- Eles estavam lá Edward, sua mãe me disse pra cuidar do menino dela... – seu queixo tremeu e seus olhos marejaram. – Disse que estava orgulhosa de você assim como seu pai, ele beijou minha mão como costuma fazer. – duas lágrimas escorreram silenciosas pelo rosto de anjo do meu marido. Eles se orgulham de você e estarão olhando por nós, principalmente pelos dois ali. – falei apontando para nossos filhos no colo dos avós.

- Deve ter sido um sonho, amor. – insistiu.

- Pode até ser, mas parecia muito real. – ele acariciou meu rosto, depositando um beijo singelo em meus lábios. Carlisle explicou que é muito comum isso acontecer, meu marido ficou abalado com aquilo, podia sentir, assim como Alice.

- Bella tem que dar queixa contra aquela mulher. – meu pai abordou o assunto, assim que voltei do quarto dos meus filhos, os havia trocado e amamentado, Maria estava com eles.

- Não quero falar sobre isso pai...

- Não adianta Charlie... – Edward disparou. – Ela simplesmente se recusa a tocar no assunto. – pelo seu tom, sabia que ainda estava incomodado com aquilo.

- Tem que denunciá-la Bella... – Victória insistiu desta vez. – Você quase morreu, assim como seus filhos.

- Será que da pra parar de falar nisso? – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Não quero falar disso, a única coisa que eu quero é viver a minha vida em paz... Não quero falar dela, não quero pensar nela, e espero sinceramente que aquela mulher suma da minha vida pra sempre.

- Sabe que isso não vai acontecer. – Rose afirmou, e o pior é que ela tinha razão.

- O que ela fez foi imperdoável... – o tom de Alice deixava claro o quanto estava furiosa com aquilo. – Deveria denunciá-la.

- Tanya tem que se tratar, está doente, coitada. – Alice bufou contrariada ao ouvir Esme, Rose e Victória reviraram os olhos, meu marido estava calado demais, seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, o conhecia suficiente para saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde explodiria.

- Ela é louca isso sim... – definitivamente Alice estava furiosa. - Escutem o que estou falando, ela vai aprontar de novo.

- Se eu fosse você, colocaria aquela perua destrambelhada em seu devido lugar – disparou Leah não muito diferente de Alice.

- Como ela entrou aqui? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta de Jake, eles não me deixariam em paz. - Esse lugar parece uma fortaleza.

- E o que é pior, como ela entrou no seu quarto? – emendou Seth.

- Eu não sei... – levei as mãos ao rosto o esfregando com força. – Talvez ela tenha amizade com alguns funcionários, afinal de contas ela sabe de tudo que acontece aqui!

- Como assim? Acha que há alguém passando informações para ela? – Jazz parecia intrigado com o meu comentário.

- Não sei, só sei que eu havia acabado de me trocar e quando sai do closet, me deparei com aquela mulher sentada na minha cama...

- Abusada! – cuspiu Leah.

- Exigi que saísse imediatamente dali e da casa, ela riu debochada dizendo que a casa era de Edward e não minha... Que eu não tinha o direito de estar ali, que... – me calei sentindo toda aquela raiva voltar, cerrei minhas mãos em punho tentando me acalmar.

- Que o que Bella? – Carlisle segurou firme minha mão. – Não guarde isso ai dentro, não fará bem a você e nem aos seus filhos. – fechei meus olhos sentindo um soluço romper dos meus lábios e em um átimo meu marido me envolvia em seus braços.

- Ela disse coisas horriveis... Aquela mulher me odeia, acha que não sou digna de ser uma Cullen... – me soltei de seu abraço, passando as mãos pelo rosto tentando inutilmente secá-lo. – Fez questão de dizer o quanto a cama era macia e como você e ela faziam loucuras sobre ela... – ele me olhou chocado. - Disse que perdeu a conta das vezes que transaram naquela mesma cama!

- Vadia!

- Alice! – Esme ralhou, ele ainda me olhava chocado, fez menção de falar, mas ergui minha mão, fazendo sinal para se calar.

– Acabamos discutindo, nos ofendendo mutuamente até que ela me deu uma bofetada e acabei revidando... Não sei exatamente como e em que momento ela me empurrou, acabei me desequilibrando e tudo desapareceu de repente, quando acordei estava na sala de parto... Estão satisfeitos? Isso responde a pergunta de todos vocês? – falei irônica - Não quero mais falar sobre isso, quero simplesmente esquecer que aquela mulher existe, eu a quero longe da minha vida, da minha casa, da minha família e principalmente a quero longe do meu marido! - ninguém osou contestar, subi para o quarto sentindo meus pontos latejarem, não demorou para Edward aparecer por lá.

- Porque não me contou?

- Porque eu só queria esquecer. – insisti.

- Bella, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o que Edward? Essa casa é sua, você tinha uma vida antes de me conhecer... Confesso que não me agradou em nada saber que ficavam juntos aqui neste mesmo quarto, que transou com ela nessa mesma cama...

- E isso importa?

- Não, mas incomoda! Porque cada vez que fecho meus olhos imagino vocês dois aqui...

- Por favor, não faça isso com a gente... – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços novamente. – Não a deixe entre nós Bella, não pense nisso meu amor, pense em nós, no quanto nos amamos neste mesmo quarto...Esqueça o que aquela insana lhe disse, ela fez de propósito, pra te ferir, te magoar.

- Eu sei, mas não posso evitar... – Edward me calou com um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, foi um beijo avassalador o qual me entreguei por completo.

- Eu te amo e sabe disso não é? – ele ainda me mantia presa em seus braços.

- Sei seu bobo, também te amo, Edward. – foi o que bastou para que o maluco voltasse a me beijar daquela forma avassaladora a qual somente ele sabia.

As primeiras noites foram assustadoras, mal eu pegava no sono e um deles chorava ou com fome ou porque estava molhado, meu marido era tão atencioso que algumas vezes ele se levantava no meu lugar, só quando precisava mesmo do peito é que me chamava. Me surpreendi ao vê-lo trocar a fralda de Anthony.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer isto? – pra variar era bom naquilo também.

- Maria e Vick me ensinaram, porque, está errado? – ele só podia estra brincando né?

- Metido! – foi tudo o que disse, meu marido me olhava como se eu fosse doida ou algo assim.

O primeiro banho foi desesperador, tanto eu quanto Edward tínhamos medo de derrubá-los na água ou de segurá-los forte demais, mas Esme e Maria nos ensinaram direitinho como fazer e como tratar o umbigo.

A cor dos olhos se firmaram e ambos tinham lindos olhos verdes como os do pai, a pouca penugem que surgia na cabecinha de Anthony era mais clara. Quando completaram um mês os batizamos, Emmett e Rose eram padrinhos de Anthony já Jasper e Alice de Elizabeth, o que deixou Seth e Leah um tanto enciumados.

Era dia dos namorados e finalmente o resguardo havia acabado, queria fazer uma surpresa para Edward, que chegava cada vez mais tarde e mais cansado da empresa. Passei a tarde toda preparando a surpresa dele, retirei bastante leite e deixei reservado para os meus pequenos assim como as instruções para Maria e sua sobrinha Lupe.

Confesso que fiquei com receio de colocar uma jovem tão bonita como babá dos meus filhos, mas Lupe está noiva e é completamente apaixonada por seu noivo, Stefan que também veio trabalhar conosco, no lugar do segurança que facilitou a entrada de Tanya na casa.

Eu já estava devidamente pronta, a bolsa no carro e tudo estava preparado, só faltava Edward chegar, ele havia ligado avisando que se atrasaria para o jantar, mas que logo estaria em casa.

- E ai? Como estou? – perguntei as duas, Maria e Lupe, já que Rose havia saido em uma curta viagem com Emm e Alice saiu com Jazz para comemorar o dia dos namorados.

- É incrível como seu corpo voltou ao normal! – comentou Maria. – Com certeza o menino Edward vai se surpreender.

- Não acham que está exagerado?

- Está perfeito Bella! – disse Lupe desta vez, Stefan mandou uma mensagem para Lupe avisando que Edward havia passado pelos portões.

- Qualquer coisa, me liga Maria.

- Pode deixar, divirtam-se. –sorri sem graça ao vê-la sacudir as sobrancelhas.

- Bella? Amor onde você... – ele se calou quando me viu, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo milimetricamente. – Uau! Tínhamos algo marcado? – perguntou jogando a pasta sobre a poltrona, retirando o paletó, a gravata já estava folgada.

- Na realidade não, mas tenho um convite a lhe fazer. – falei caminhando lentamente em sua direção, ficando diante dele. – Quer jantar comigo hoje, em um lugar especial?

- Com você, vou pra qualquer lugar. – disse deslizando a mão pela minha cintura me puxando pra si, ele tentou me beijar, mas não deixei.

- Vá tomar seu banho, senão nos atrasamos, te espero lá embaixo bonitão. – estalei um beijo em seus lábios indo em direção a porta.

- Isso se chama tortura Isabella. – resmungou me analisando por trás na maior cara de pau.

- Não bonitão, isso se chama sedução... – pisquei pra ele que arfou. – Não demora, estou te esperando. – o provoquei, ele disparou para o banheiro, o que me fez rir e muito. Passei para dar um beijo em meus pequenos, era tão difícil sair e deixá-los, mas Edward e eu precisávamos de um tempinho só para nós.


	24. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	25. Chapter 23

**Peço mil perdões por ter falhado com vcs este sábado,**

**mas fiquei sem internet o final de semana todo**

**Pra compensar vou postar dois capitulos hoje tá bem? **

**Sorry! **

**Beijos da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Quando Bella contou que viu sua mãe e meus pais enquanto estava em coma induzido, senti um arrepio na espinha.

- Vi minha mãe e seus pais, sei que parece estranho, mas eu os vi, falei com eles.

- Isso é impossivel meu amor, eles...

- Eles estavam lá Edward... – insistiu. - Sua mãe me disse pra cuidar do menino dela... – meu qeixo tremeu, minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era o seu menino, aquilo mexeu demais comigo. – Disse que estava orgulhosa de você assim como seu pai, ele beijou minha mão como costuma fazer. – senti as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas pelo meu rosto. - Eles se orgulham de você e estarão olhando por nós, principalmente pelos dois ali. – disse apontando para nossos filhos que estavam no colo dos avós.

- Deve ter sido um sonho, amor. – insisti.

- Pode até ser, mas parecia tão real. – meu tio disse que era comum aquilo acontecer, Alice ficou impressionada e confesso que eu também, Bella subiu para amamentá-los e quando desceu acabou se exaltando.

Charlie insistiu para que Bella prestasse queixa contra Tanya, mas ela simplesmente se recusava a falar sobre o que houve aqui, Vick, Rose e Alice insistiram. Eu ouvia seu calado, seus argumentos tão fracos, todos tentavam entender como Tanya havia entrado em casa e o que disse a Bella.

- Como ela entrou aqui? – Jacob insistiu em saber. - Esse lugar parece uma fortaleza. – era obrigado a concordar com ele, como Tanya teve acesso a casa?

- E o que é pior, como ela entrou no seu quarto? – emendou Seth.

- Eu não sei... – Bella disse esfregando o rosto, estava impaciente, irritada. -Talvez ela tenha amizade com alguns funcionários, afinal de contas ela sabe de tudo que acontece aqui! – Alice e Emm olharam pra mim, mas Tanya sempre foi arrogante com os funcionários e duvido muito que tenha amizade com algum deles.

- Como assim? Acha que há alguém passando informações para ela? – Jazz ficou realmenrte preocupado com aquilo.

- Não sei, só sei que eu havia acabado de me trocar e quando sai do closet, me deparei com aquela mulher sentada na minha cama... – aos poucos Bella soltava uma coisa ou outra.

- Abusada! – Leah cuspiu furiosa.

- Exigi que saisse imediatamente dali e da casa, ela riu debochada dizendo que a casa era de Edward e não minha... Que eu não tinha o direito de estar ali, que... – aquilo não fazia bem a ela, a machucava dava pra sentir.

- Que o que Bella? – meu tio foi pra junto dela, parecia preocupado com ela. – Não guarde isso ai dentro, não fará bem a você e nem aos seus filhos. – Bella fechou os olhos e um soluço rompeu de seus lábios, corri pra junto dela a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Ela disse coisas horriveis... Aquela mulher me odeia, acha que não sou digna de ser uma Cullen... – disse se soltando de mim como se estivesse brava comigo, tentava secar o rosto, mas era inutil, as lágrimas não cessavam. – Fez questão de dizer o quanto a cama era macia e como vocês faziam loucuras sobre ela... – acusou furiosa. - Disse que perdeu a conta das vezes que transaram naquela mesma cama!

- Vadia! – disparou Alice, tia Esme ralhou em seguida.

- Acabamos discutindo, nos ofendendo mutuamente até que ela me deu uma bofetada e acabei revidando... Não sei exatamente como e em que momento ela me empurrou, acabei me desequilibrando e tudo desapareceu de repente, quando acordei estava na sala de parto... Estão satisfeitos? Isso responde a pergunta de todos vocês? Não quero mais falar sobre isso, quero simplesmente esquecer que aquela mulher existe, eu a quero longe da minha vida, da minha casa, da minha familia e principalemente a quero longe do meu marido! –cuspiu furiosa disparando escada acima, gemendo no processo.

- Vá falar com ela filho... – pediu tia Esme. – Ela está magoada, sentida demais. – assenti subindo.

- Porque não me contou? – perguntei assim que entrei no quarto, ela andava de um lado para outro, sua mão comprimia sua barriga o que me preocupou.

- Porque eu só queria esquecer. – insistiu.

- Bella, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o que Edward?- ela não me deixava falar. - Essa casa é sua, você tinha uma vida antes de me conhecer... Confesso que não me agradou em nada saber que ficavam juntos aqui neste mesmo quarto, que transou com ela nessa mesma cama...

- E isso importa?

- Não, mas incomoda! Porque cada vez que fecho meus olhos imagino vocês dois aqui...

- Por favor, não faça isso com a gente... – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços, não poderia permitir que Bella deixasse aquilo entre nós, acabamos nos acertando e não tocamos mais naquele assunto.

No dia seguinte pedi para Maria providenciar uma cama nova, reuni os funcionários e descobri que um dos seguranças facilitou a entrada de Tanya na casa, em troca de uma boa soma em dinheiro. Ele tentou se justificar, mas o demiti sem pestanejar, Maria disse que sua sobrinha Lupe estava precisando de emprego assim como seu noivo Stefan, falei com Bella que para a minha surpresa aceitou contratá-la como babá, mesmo sendo jovem e muito bonita.

Ciumenta do jeito que era, aquilo me deixou intrigado, mas Maria me disse que Bella havia simpatizado com Lupe e o fato da sobrinha ser apaixonada por seu noivo ajudou e muito. Vick e Maria me ensinaram como trocar fraldas, entre outras coisas o que foi muito util, já que Bella parecia um zumbi nos primeiros dias.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer isto? – a cara dela foi impagavel, já que ela ainda apanhava um pouco.

- Maria e Vick me encinaram, porque, está errado? – Bella tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Metido! – disse fazendo bico.

Bella era mesmo impossivel as vezes, com a ajuda de tia Esme e Maria passamos pela primeira semana, entre banhos e cuidado com o umbigo e toda aquelas coisas. Quando a cor dos olhos se firmaram, minha esposa quase surtou, não cansava de dizer: "eles tem os olhos como os seus, a boca como a sua e os cabelos são do mesmo tom."

Quando completaram um mês de vida, os batizamos e Emm e Rose se tornaram padrinhos de Anthony, Alice e Jasper de Elizabeth. As coisas foram entrando nos eixos e voltei a me dedicar a empresa, estava atolado de trabalho, reuniões intermináveis e pilhas de papéis que exigiam minha atenção.

- O que ainda faz por aqui? – disparou Vick ao entrar na minha sala, eu estava cheio de contratos para revisar.

- Quero adiantar um pouco isso aqui. – falei apontando para a pilha de papéis.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

-Quatorze?

- Quatorze de fevereiro, Edward! É dia de São Valentin, dia dos namorados se esqueceu? – dei com a mão na testa, havia esquecido completamente, olhei no relógio e já passava das sete da noite. – Merda! Será que consigo pegar algo aberto ainda?

- Depende, do que tem em mente.

- Uma jóia.

- Vá a Leigthon, lá tem peças lindissimas. – assenti recolhendo minhas coisas, no caminho liguei para Bella avisando que me atrasaria para o jantar, minha irmã havia saido com Jazz e Emm viajou com Rose.

Confesso que ainda estava meio perdido sem saber o que dar a ela, mas ao entrar na Leigthon vi algo que ficaria lindo em Bella, estava louco pra entregar seu presente, ao chegar em casa subi correndo a encontrando no quarto.

- Bella? Amor onde você... – me calei ao vê-la saindo do closet, Bella usava um vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos completamente justo que molfdava perfeitamente suas curvas, estava linda, muito linda.

-Uau! Tinhamos algo marcado? – joguei a pasta sobre o sofá, retirando o paletó.

- Na realidade não, mas tenho um convite a lhe fazer. – Bella caminhava em minha direção como uma gata manhosa. – Quer jantar comigo hoje, em um lugar especial?

- Com você, vou pra qualquer lugar. – a puxei pra mim tentando beijá-la, mas Bella se desvenciliou.

- Vá tomar seu banho, senão nos atrasamos, te espero lá embaixo bonitão. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, estava louco para aprofundar o beijo, mas Bella fugiu de mim.

- Isso se chama tortura Isabella. – resmunguei sem conseguir titar os olhos daquela bunda deliciosa.

- Não bonitão, isso se chama sedução... – provocou piscando pra mim. – Não demora, estou te esperando. – disparei para o banheiro ouvindo Bella rir com gosto, alguma ela estava aprontando, disso não tinha a menor duvida, mas o que exatamente? A encontrei no quarto das crianças, ela passava algumas instruções a Lupe e Maria.

- Qualquer coisa nos ligue, está bem? – Bella parecia hesitante.

- Tem certeza de que quer sair? Podemos ficar por aqui mesmo e...

- Não, vamos sair, eles vão ficar bem. – afirmou segura, nos despedimos deles e descemos para garagem. – Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou parando diante do seu carro, eu estava indo na direção do meu. – Hoje você é todo meu senhor Cullen, tome... – ela me estendeu a chave do carro. – Deixo você guiá-lo, está bem. – novamente ela piscou pra mim de forma tentadora.

- Como desejar senhora Cullen. – notei que havia uma bolsa de viagem no banco de trás. – O que está aprontando, Bella?

- Não estou aprontando nada, temos uma suite reservada no Beverly Hills Wilshaire.

- Você está linda! – realmente ela estava linda, quem olhasse para ela, não diria que havia acabado ser mãe, e de gêmeos, Bella estalou a lingua revirando os olhos. Ao atravessar o saguão do hotel em direção ao balcão, notei os ollhares sobre ela.

- Boa noite! Tenhos uma reserva no nome de Isabella Cullen.

- Sim senhora, aqui está a chave, em dez minutos o jantar será servido, como a senhora pediu.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu sempre simpática e atenciosa.

- Suite presidencial? O que tem em mente senhora Cullen?

- Uma noite somente nossa... – ela jogou os braços envolta do meu pescoço.- Uma noite repleta de amor e muito, mas muito prazer. – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, suas mãos acariciavam minha nuca me deixado completamente arrepiado, em um movimento rápido a prensei contra a parede do elevador tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz. Nos apartamos ambos ofegantes, há um bom tempo não nos beijávamos daquela forma.

- Primeiro o jantar mocinho. – a suite era realmente linda, tudo ali exalava romance e luxuria, Bella havia pensado em tudo, cada minimo detalhe, havia pedido meu prato favorito, assim como o vinho que eu mais gostava.

- Gostou?

- Você pensou em tudo, está perfeito. – disse sorvendo mais um gole de vinho.

- Feliz dia dos namorados! – Bella ergueu a taça em um brinde.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor!

- Me dá um minuto? – pediu se levantando em seguida, vi minha esposa pegar a bolsa de viagem e se dirigir para o banheiro, me servi de mais vinho e fui para a enorme janela apreciar a vista.

- Fica quietinho! – Bella sussurrou, estava parada atrás de mim. – Vou vendá-lo agora. – ela cobriu meus olhos com um lenço de seda negro.

- Pra que isso Bella?

- Shhh... Fica quietinho, garanto que não irá se arrepender bonitão. – insistiu me conduzindo pelo quarto. – Agora sente-se. – simplesmente me deixei cair em uma cadeira confortável, senti algo em meus pulsos, pelo toque era seda, ela prendia meus punhos nos braços da cadeira.

- Bella?

- Confia em mim Edward?

- Cegamente. – afirmei sem hesitar um instante sequer.

- Essa noite você é todinho meu. – sussurrou com uma voz extremamente sexy me fazendo arrepiar novamente. – Completamente meu senhor Cullen. – Bella retirou a venda, o quarto estava à meia luz, iluminado por várias velas que exalavam um perfume delicioso.

**(Erotic Lounge Music – You Tube)**

Uma música sensual começou a tocar, Bella estava sentada em uma cadeira há alguns metros de mim com as pernas abertas, me dando plena visão do paraíso, ela usava aquela bendita máscara. Estava vestindo uma camisa preta justa, assim como a minúscula saia, meias de seda preta cobriam suas pernas até a altura das coxas presas por uma cinta liga provavelmente.

Arfei ao ver minha esposa dançar somente pra mim, e Bella era mesmo boa naquilo... Usando a cadeira de apoio rebolou e fez poses provocativas de tirar o fôlego, com um único puxão abriu a blusa revelando um sutiã muito bonito que sustentava seus seios agora fartos.

Ela deu alguns passos em minha direção, parando diante de mim, virou-se de costas e abriu o zíper da saia a deslizando lentamente por seu quadril revelando uma minúscula calcinha. Bella continuou dançando, me provocando a todo o momento enquanto se despia lentamente.

Quando se sentou sobre mim, desabotoou minha camisa enquanto distribuía beijos molhados em meu pescoço me deixando louco de desejo, abriu a camisa deslizando a língua pelo meu peito, sua língua brincava com o meu mamilo me fazendo arfar sob ela.

- Bella... – gemi alto sentindo meu corpo estremecer de prazer, suas mãos foram para o cinto se livrando da minha calça em seguida. Desta vez sentou- se de costas sobre mim, roçando seu corpo inteiro ao meu, parecia uma serpente, distribui beijos por suas costas que arqueou deixando sua boca muito próxima da minha, tentei beijá-la, mas Bella não deixou.

- Vou te levar ao paraíso, bonitão. – novamente ela usava aquele tom provocante.

- Isso é tortura!

- Oh sim, vou torturá-lo lenta e prazerosamente meu caro. – provocou.

- Bella... – voltei a gemer quando ela me acariciou sobre a boxer.

- Hmm... – soltou um gemido de satisfação. – Você está quase no ponto. – disse virando-se ficando de frente desta vez, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Tomou meus lábios em um beijo lento e extremamente sensual, ela brincava com minha língua e eu a com a dela, estava tão excitado que sentia meu membro latejar, soltei meus pulsos a prendendo em meus braços. Levantei-me a levando para a cama enquanto devorava seus lábios.

- Droga! Não tenho preservativo. – Bella sorriu marota virando-se, remexeu na mesinha de cabeceira balançando uma cartela de preservativos.

- Nossa diversão está garantida senhor meu marido. – voltei a beijá-la com voracidade, precisava estar dentro dela, há meses que não nos tocávamos desta forma, que não nos amávamos.

-Oh Deus... – gemi ao sentir seu corpo quente me receber com prazer e satisfação, suas unhas deslizavam por minhas costas enquanto eu investia contra ela cada vez mais fundo. Nos amamos de forma tão intensa, sem nos preocuparmos com nada, tão pouco com os gemidos altos... Estávamos completamente entregues ao prazer de estarmos um com o outro, sempre que nos aproximávamos do fim, mudávamos a posição para prolongar o prazer ao máximo, tentando encontrar o melhor encaixe.

Bella já demonstrava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, seu corpo estremeceu e novamente me deliciei com a cena de minha esposa tendo um orgasmo, o sétimo da noite, cai sobre o colchão a levando comigo, estávamos ambos suados e exauridos, mal sentia minhas pernas.

- Preciso de um banho, mas não consigo mover um músculo. – disse com o rosto afundado em meu peito, eu ainda estava dentro dela.

- Que tal uma hidro, vai ajudá-lo a relaxar, o que acha?

- Por isso eu te amo, sabia? – ela sorriu revirando os olhos, depois de um banho relaxante, minha esposa sentou-se na beira da cama pensativa.

- O que foi amor? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Será que estão bem? – sorri meneando a cabeça, mas confesso que também estava pensando neles.

- Creio que sim, quer voltar pra casa?

- Não vai ficar chateado?

- Amor não seja absurda! São meus filhos e me preocupo com eles também. – recolhemos nossas coisas e voltamos para casa, já passava das três da manhã, passamos pelo quarto deles e os dois dormiam tranquilamente, o que nos deixou mais relaxados. – Bella? – a chamei estava sentado na cama com seu presente em minhas mãos.

- O que? – disse saindo do closet vestindo uma camiseta minha.

- Aqui está seu presente meu amor, feliz dia dos namorados. – ela pegou a caixa hesitante a abrindo lentamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou tocando a gargantilha delicadamente.

- É uma gargantilha de brilhantes, delicada como você. – falei tirando a mesma da caixa, a colocando no pescoço de Bella. – Ficou perfeita em você.

- Oh Edward! – a maluca se jogou sobre mim me cobrindo de beijos. – Espera aqui, vou pegar seu presente, acabei me esquecendo de entregar.

- Pensei que meu presente tivesse sido a noite de hoje.

- Esse foi para nós dois seu bobo. – disse correndo até o closet. – Tome, espero que goste, é dificil de dar algo para alguém que já tem tudo. – abri a caixa e dentro havia um colar com duas placas que se abriam.

- O que diz aqui? – havia algo escrito na placa.

- Você é a razão pela qual respiro, a razão pela qual eu vivo,você e somente você é a razão da minha felicidade! - Bella colocou o colar em meu pescoço, enquanto recitava o que estava escrito pra mim, não me contive e a puxei para o meu colo, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.


	26. Chapter 24

**Aqui está como prometi!**

**Não esqueçam de comentar**

**Até terça! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV BELLA**

Foi uma noite maravilhosa, sem duvida uma de nossas melhores, uma vez foi pouco para suprirmos a falta que sentíamos um do outro. Meu marido lindo me presenteou com uma belíssima gargantilha de brilhantes, era absolutamente linda, ficou todo feliz com o colar e o ostentava orgulhoso, adormeci aconchegada em seus braços.

Meus filhos mesmo sendo uns anjinhos, me tomavam muito tempo, eu aproveitava a sonequinha da tarde para me organizar, atender aos pedidos da editora e sem contar que Hulien andava me sondando, queria que eu fosse trabalhar com ela como curadora, era uma proposta excelente, mas no momento estava centrada em meus filhos, que ainda eram muito pequenos.

Houve um jantar nos Hale onde Emmett e Rosalie finalmente marcaram a data do casamento, que seria no dia vinte e três de maio, aqui em Los Angeles mesmo, a loira estava radiante. Claro que sendo um jantar formal a nata da sociedade circulava por lá, foi inevitável encontrar algumas "amigas" do meu marido, assim como as Denali que tiveram a cara de pau de ir.

- Nossa! Nem parece que esteve grávida Bella... – disse Renata esposa de Aro, sempre muito simpática.

- Alice vive me dizendo isso, ainda bem que voltei logo ao meu peso. – meu marido estava com um grupo de amigos, a maioria da empresa, seu tio e Alfred.

- E os pequenos, como estão?

- Cada vez mais espertos, e mais parecidos com o pai. – falei toda babona, Victória, Alice, e mais algumas conhecidas estavam conosco. Esme e Lilian faziam companhia a Carmem.

- Bella? – me virei ao ouvir meu nome, era Caius. – Você está deslumbrante, como sempre. – ele parecia meio alto.

- Como vai Caius?

- Melhor agora, com toda a certeza.

- Deixa o Ed te ouvir falar desta forma. – alertou Alice nada contente, confesso que também não havia gostado nada.

-Soube que recusou o trabalho como curadora, por quê? Pensei que gostasse de mexer com artes.

- E gosto, mas meus filhos são minha prioridade Caius, vai entender quanto tiver os seus.

- Oh não! Isso não é pra mim, além do mais o que tinha de melhor, meu amigo arrebatou. – ele me olhava de um jeito desconcertante.

- Com licença. – pedi me afastando, tudo que eu não queria era confusão.

- Algum problema? – meu marido perguntou enlaçando minha cintura.

- Nenhum... – menti. - O que acha de irmos embora? – ele olhou no relógio franzindo o cenho.

- Ainda é muito cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – menti novamente.

- Porque sinto que está me escondendo algo?

- Não é nada, só estou preocupada com os pequenos.

- Eles estão bem, Maria ligaria se algo tivesse fora do comum. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, mais atrás vi Caius me olhando e aquilo me deixou desconcertada. Se Edward o visse me olhar daquela forma, não iria ser nada bom, ainda mais se ouvisse as coisas que disse há pouco.

Não consegui relaxar a noite toda, com medo, Edward era estourado demais e não fazia idéia de como reagiria à investida nada sutil de seu amigo. Victória me pediu para ter cuidado, já que a situação era delicada, Edward e Caius eram amigos há muitos anos sem contar que era filho de Aro. Evitei ao máximo contato com ele, meu marido já sentia ciúme dele, imagine se descobrisse que o amigo anda se insinuando para sua esposa.

As viagens de Edward estavam cada vez mais constantes e mais demoradas, nem sempre Emm o acompanhava, mas Victória sempre estava ao seu lado.

**Março... Abril... Maio... **

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado, pelo visto seria o evento do ano, o casamento seria realizando no Country Club, um lugar refinadissimo, onde somente a nata de Los Angeles freqüentava. Dei graças pela minha família ter aceitado o convite e até Charlotte veio.

Desta vez Tanya teve a petulância de aparecer, não tirava os olhos do meu marido que simplesmente a ignorou, como se não existisse. Meu pai ficou furioso, assim como a noiva, mas pedi pra que relevassem, afinal havia fotógrafos por todo lugar assim como gente da imprensa e tudo que eu não queria era outro escândalo.

Rose e Emm estavam felizes, eles passariam a lua de mel na Grécia, o que deixou meu marido atolado de trabalho.

**Junho... Julho... Agosto...**

Meus filhos já estavam com sete meses e não paravam um minuto, mesmo comendo de tudo, ainda os amamentava. Edward se derretia todo para eles, Lizze como nossa pequena era chamada ficava radiante quando ele chegava, Thony era mais apegado a mim, os tios os mimavam demais. Estavam engatinhando e fazendo sons estranhos, conversavam o tempo todo entre si, mas ninguém conseguia decifrar o que diziam.

Meu marido havia dado um tempo nas viagens, ficava mais em casa, chegava cedo, dizia que queria aproveitar e curtir os filhos. Sempre aparecia um evento que pedia nossa presença, um jantar, um coquetel e confesso que não me agradava nada participar destes eventos.

Edward era sempre cercado pelos puxa sacos de plantão que o monopolizavam a noite toda praticamente, enquanto eu tinha que ter muito jogo de cintura para me desveciliar das indiretas de Caius que estavam cada vez mais constantes e gerou algumas discussões entre meu marido e eu.

**Setembro... Outubro... **

Completaríamos um ano de casados, meu marido me surpreendeu com uma belíssima jóia e um jantar delicioso. Já não amamentava mais meus pequenos que já estavam enormes e mais lindos do que nunca.

Alice e Jazz ficaram noivos, mas não tinham previsão para a data do casamento, Sue para minha surpresa e dos meus irmãos estava grávida, meu pai era só alegria. As viagens voltaram e a ausência do meu marido em eventos importantes era cada vez mais constante.

**Um ano e dois meses depois... **

Um ano e dois meses haviam se passado, meus filhos estavam com dois aninhos recém feitos e não paravam um minuto sequer, andavam por toda a casa a colocando abaixo. Rose estava grávida de quatro meses e Alice finalmente havia marcado a data do casamento, seria em meados maio.

Meu irmãozinho nasceu lindo e forte, Harry está com cinco meses j alegria dos sobrinhos, meu pai não cabia em si de felicidade, Seth e Leah não paravam de babar no pobrezinho, aliás, todos nós.

Era a terceira vez que uma mulher chamada Sarah havia ligado perguntando sobre Edward, segundo ela estava na Europa e voltou há pouco tempo, insistia em falar com ele. Sondei Maria para saber quem era, mas a mesma desconversou, o que me deixou intrigada.

Ficar naquela casa enorme sem ter o que fazer me deixava entediada e profundamente irritada, as crianças tinham consulta marcada com o pediatra e aproveitei para fazer uma surpresa para Edward, finalmente conheceria Masen Corp, durante todo este tempo em que estamos juntos, era a primeira vez que colocava meus pés lá.

O prédio era imenso e luxuoso, ficava localizado no centro empresarial de Los Angeles, Lupe me acompanhava para me ajudar a conter aqueles dois, estava com o meu carro, não gostava nada de andar por ai com motorista. Assim que chegamos fomos conduzidos para o andar onde ficava a presidência, no caminho acabamos encontrando Caius que ficou surpreso com minha visita.

- Bella? Você por aqui?

- Como vai Caius, vim visitar meu marido.

- Ed vai gostar da surpresa, está em reunião com um cliente, mas já deve estar no fim, seja bem vinda a Masen Corp. – dizia todo solícito.

- Obrigada Caius.

- Vai ao jantar na casa do papai?

- Claro!

- Nos vemos lá então. – disse estalando um beijo no meu rosto, ele brincou com as crianças e saiu por um dos corredores. Reconheci alguns rostos circulando por lá, os tinha visto naquela bendita lista que lançaram uma vez.

Aguardávamos na ante sala da presidência e como Caius havia dito, ele estava em reunião e não quis incomodá-lo. Sua secretária era muito simpática, sem contar que era muito bonita e elegante.

- Bella? – me virei automaticamente ao ouvir meu nome, era Alec, fazia tempo que não nos víamos.

- Alec, como vai. – nos cumprimentamos e ele nos fez companhia enquanto aguardávamos, falávamos sobre amenidades e riamos muito quando a porta se abriu, dela saiu Aro ao lado de Victória que conversavam sobre algo, ouvi a risada do meu marido seguida de uma risada feminina.

Edward saiu acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita, ela tinha a mão no ombro dele e ambos riam de algo, pareciam bem íntimos, Victória foi a primeira a notar minha presença, seguida de Aro.

- Bella? Que surpresa vê-la por aqui. – disse em alto em bom tom chamando a atenção do meu marido que parou de sorrir no mesmo instante.

- Seu filho me disse a mesma coisa! Como vai Aro?- o cumprimentei educadamente. – Victória?

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – Edward perguntou surpreso, veio até nós e depositou um beijo cálido em meus lábios, beijando as crianças em seguida.

- Viemos fazer uma surpresa e conhecer a empresa. – a mulher tinha os olhos fixos em nós.

- Sophia, estes são os meus filhos, Elizabeth e Anthony. – dizia todo babão, ela se aproximou e brincou com as crianças.

- Eles são lindos, Ed, puxaram ao pai.

- Será que sou só eu que acho que eles se parecem com Bella? – era como se eu fosse invisível, o modo como aquela mulher olhava para o meu marido não me agradou em nada.

-Está é Isabella Cullen, minha esposa. – finalmente disse nos apresentando.

- Como vai? – disse a tal Sophia fazendo um simples aceno de cabeça.

- Muito bem, obrigada. – tentei ser o mais simpática que pude, mas algo no meu modo de falar o alertou, já que meu marido me lançou um olhar reprovador. - Deveria tê-lo avisado, vejo que está muito ocupado, acho melhor irmos embora, não quero atrapalhar.

- Ed, eu já vou indo, nos vemos logo mais, então. – grunhiu a mulher toda melosa, ele entregou Lizze para Lupe e a acompanhou até os elevadores, Aro foi com eles.

- Quem é essa? – cuspi entre os dentes para Victória que permanecia ao meu lado, nem sequer notei quando Alec saiu.

- Sophia Miller, nós estamos trabalhando em uma fusão com algumas de suas empresas, será de extrema importância para a Masen Corp. – sua resposta soou mais como um aviso. -Venha, acho melhor aguardá-lo em sua sala. – ela nos conduziu para a sala dele que era enorme, sobre a imensa mesa, havia alguns porta retratos com fotos de nós dois, uma foto minha e dos nossos filhos.

- Papai! – Lizze gritou correndo para ele que a pegou no ar.

- Que surpresa boa! – disse a cobrindo de beijos, a gargalhada dela ecoava na imensa sala, adorava vê-lo com as crianças, era tão carinhoso, tão atencioso.

- E ai amigão? Vem com o papai. – Edward chamou Thony que estava com Lupe.

- Vou deixá-los, estou atolada de serviço. – Victória anunciou saindo da sala. – Ed, temos outra reunião em meia hora. – ele somente assentiu sem desviar o olhar dos filhos.

- Vou aguardá-los lá fora, com licença. – pediu Lupe saindo em seguida, nos deixando a sós com nossos filhos, ele estava sentado no sofá que havia no canto da sala, fazendo a maior farra com os dois.

- Desculpe atrapalhar você.

- Vocês nunca atrapalham Bella, quando vai entender isso? – seu olhar era intenso e penetrante. – Você está linda. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- É bonito aqui, não imaginava que fosse tão grande. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Ela é só uma cliente Bella.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Não precisa... – Edward se levantou vindo pra junto de mim, enlaçando minha cintura, nossos filhos ainda pulavam no sofá. – Conheço você senhora Cullen, conheço esse bico, esse olhar desconfiado, está enciumada.

- Não estou não. – teimei, ele sorriu aquele sorriso enlouquecedor.

- Está sim. – insistiu roçando seus lábios aos meus, me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer, Edward sempre fazia aquilo quando queria me distrair e o pior é que conseguia. -Temos um jantar hoje na casa de Aro. – comentou enquanto eu arrumava a bagunça que as crianças fizeram na sala dele.

- Eu sei, Renata me ligou, temos mesmo que ir? – estava farta daquelas reuniões e jantares.

- É importante, por quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Por nada, Alice e Rose irão?

-Provavelmente.

- Estarei pronta então, tchau! – o beijei e o deixei trabalhar, ele se despediu das crianças e Lupe.

-Porque está com essa carinha? – Maria perguntou quando me viu jogada no divã do atelier, eu não tinha animo nem sequer para pintar ou desenhar.

- Não é nada!

- Ora menina, não pense que me engana.

- Estou cansada Maria, cansada destas festas e eventos com aquelas mesmas pessoas. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Sinto falta dos meus amigos, sinto falta dos meus irmãos, da livraria das crianças e principalmente do rancho.

- Entendo.

- Queria ter estado lá quando meu irmãozinho nasceu e...

- Porque não diz isso a ele?

- Porque Edward está tão focado no trabalho, quase nem para mais em casa, eu estou tentando Maria, mas está cada vez mais difícil.

- Casamento é assim mesmo filha, não é um mar de flores, uma eterna lua de mel, tem seus altos e baixos.

- Sei perfeitamente disso, acho que preciso arranjar uma ocupação, ando com muito tempo ocioso.

- Porque não fala com aquela tal Hulien, quem sabe ela ainda não esteja interessada em você, adora trabalhar com arte, isso distrairia você.

- Tem razão, vou falar com ela, agora tenho que me arrumar para essa droga de jantar. - me enfiei na jacuzi e fiquei por ali um bom tempo, precisava relaxar, tirar toda aquela tensão. Optei por um vestido que Edward me presenteou, nunca o tinha usado, era lindo. Quando chegou já estava quase pronta.

- Uau! Sabia que ficaria lindo em você. – disse me olhando da porta do closet.

- Gostou? – perguntei dando uma voltinha.

- Ficou perfeito. – Edward me segurou pela cintura me puxando pra si. – Está linda senhora Cullen, linda demais. – estalei a língua não acreditando nele nem por um segundo.

- Deixa de ser bobo e vá se arrumar.

- Ainda temos tempo... – disse de forma sussurrada deslizando as pontas dos dedos em minhas costas nuas, me fazendo arrepiar. – Você está tentadora demais. – em um movimento rápido, me virou colando seu corpo a meu, me fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado. – arfei alto quando beijou minha nuca, ele distribuía beijos pelas minhas costas, senti quando deslizou as alças pelo meu ombro.

- Edward... – arfei novamente ao sentir o vestido cair aos meus pés, eu estava de calcinha e salto.

-Bella... – gemeu rouco próximo ao meu ouvido me envolvendo com seu corpo, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo todo, arfei me contorcendo quando uma delas se infiltrou pela cacinha me tocando, enquanto a outra acariciava meu seio, seus dedos prendiam meu mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador.

O toquei sobre a calça, ouvindo Edward arfar, estava tão excitado, tão firme, tão rijo, abri o zíper infiltrando minha mão por ele o tocando, o acariciando, ouvindo meu marido gemer em meu ouvido.

Em outro movimento rápido me virou de frente pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz me erguendo para que se encaixasse em mim, o envolvi com minhas pernas o sentindo se aprofundar cada vez mais em mim.

- Bella... Minha Bella... – gemia entre palavras desconexas me deixando cada vez mais excitada, ele ainda estava vestido, minhas mãos agarradas aos seus cabelos, quando explodimos juntos em um prazer indescritível. Sua cabeça pendeu sobre meus seios, os quais ele beijava, estava ofegante e meio alienado ainda.

- Vou ter que tomar outro banho, vamos nos atrasar. – ele riu debochado voltando a me beijar. – tomamos um banho juntos sem pressa, ele lavava meu corpo e eu o dele, nossos olhares fixos um no outro, foi um momento tão íntimo, tão erótico que acabamos nos amando uma vez mais.

Renata como sempre era uma simpatia, pena que tinha que aturar aquele entojo da sua enteada que ainda suspirava pelo meu marido, havia mais algumas do fã clube dele por lá também. O jantar era em homenagem a Sophia, a mulher que estava na sala de Edward, ela esbanjava charme e elegância, linda, não se podia negar. Loira, alta com belos olhos azuis e um corpo perfeito, seis fartos, cintura fina e quadril bem feito.

- Ed! Que bom que veio querido! – olhei para minha cunhada que tinha os olhos saltados, já que Sophia o abraçou com vontade e meu marido prontamente retribuiu. – Temos alguns pontos a acertar.

- Esta é a minha esposa, Isabella. – como se ela não soubesse.

- Olá, como vai Isabella. – ela me olhou como se eu fosse um verme se desmanchando o que me irritou e muito.

- Quem é aquela? – Alice perguntou discretamente, estávamos eu, ela, Rose e Renata conversando enquanto nossos maridos e noivos ficavam em volta dela babando e rindo como idiotas.

- Segundo Victória é uma sócia em potencial, ao que parece algumas de suas empresas irão se fundir a Masen Corp. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Aro falou dela a semana toda. – disse Renata nada contente.

- Não acha que ela está muito atirada Bella? – comentou Rose.

- E vem dizer isso pra mim? Mas o que quer que eu faça? Vá lá e a tire a tapa de perto do meu marido? Vou procurar algo pra beber, pelo jeito a noite vai ser longa. – pedi licença e sai em busca de algo forte, muito forte para beber.

- Já disseram o quanto está linda hoje? – revirei os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Caius, ele não desistia nunca?

- Já, meu marido me disse várias vezes. – minha resposta saiu atravessada, peguei o copo que o garçom me oferecia e virei de uma só vez, aquilo desceu rasgando.

- Wow! Pega leve Bella, isso ai não é água. – disse tirando o copo da minha mão. – Não esquenta logo ela vai embora.

- Não sei do que você ta falando. – me fiz de desentendida.

- Você é sincera demais Bella, não consegue dissimular, deu pra sacar que está com ciúme de Sophia, já que ela dispensa uma atenção especial ao seu marido.

- Do que você ta falando? Que tipo de atenção especial?

- Ele só está sendo gentil, precisamos desta fusão. – eu me perguntava o que ele estava querendo insinuar? Olhei na direção deles e aquela mulher falava ao ouvido de Edward que ria feito um idiota, era impressão minha ou estava flertando com ela?

- Com licença, vou me juntar às garotas. – ele me segurou pelo braço discretamente.

- Você é sem sombra de duvidas a mulher mais atraente deste lugar. – disse acariciando meu braço com o polegar, como Edward fazia.

- Tire sua mão de cima de mim Caius... – exigi entre os dentes. - Sou uma mulher casada, Edward é seu amigo, deveria respeitar pelo menos isso.

- Ele não te merece!

- E você por acaso merece? – retruquei impaciente. – Se continuar com isso, romperei relações com você, ouviu bem? – cuspi furiosa me afastando dele.

-Algum problema Bella? – Jasper me abordou. – Ele estava te incomodando de novo? – olhei para ele chocada. – Desculpe, Alice me contou que Caius vem te perturbando.

- Ele é um idiota! E seu cunhado é um idiota maior ainda! – novamente cuspi entre os dentes indo para a parte externa, precisava de ar puro, estava na sacada do grande salão da mansão, o céu estava estrelado e uma brisa fresca soprava.

- Bella?- a voz de Edward me fez sobressaltar. – O que faz aqui, sozinha?

- Vim tomar um ar, a noite está tão linda e lá dentro está muito abafado. – menti.

- O que você tem?

- Nada. – respondi seca.

- Como nada? Está brava com alguma coisa, eu te conheço Isabella. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, dei um passo para o lado me afastando.

- Eu não tenho nada, só estou tomando um ar puro, antes de entrar novamente.

- Bella...

- Me deixa sozinha Edward... – ele me olhou chocado. – Porque não volta lá para dentro... – falei apontando para a porta. – Volte a paparicar sua nova sócia, acho que não babaou nela o suficiente!

- O que? Está sendo ridícula Isabella! – cuspiu furioso.

- Estou é? Desde de que chegamos não desgrudou daquela mulher, estava rindo para ela como se a mesma fosse sua dentista! Estava flertando com ela.

- Baixe o tom Isabella, quer chamar a atenção das pessoas? - ele esfregou as mãos no rosto em sinal de iritação. – Sophia é somente uma cliente importante, estamos em uma negociação muito improtante para a empresa e...

- E por acaso você está incluso nessa negóciação? – ele cerrou as mãos em punho me lançando um olhar mortal. – Porque ela age como se estivesse.

- Está sendo ridicula novamente.- cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Talvez eu esteja mesmo, talvez eu sempre tenha sido idiota e ridicula e só agora notou... – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Bella, por favor entenda que...

- Tenha uma boa noite Edward...

-Aonde pensa que vai? – exigiu segurando firme o meu braço.

- Vou pra casa, ficar com meus filhos.

- Não posso ir embora agora Isabella, e você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho.

- Não volto para aquele antro de cobras nem arrastada meu caro! – foi minha vez de cuspir furiosa, ele me olhava atônito, puxei meu braço com força e sai discretamente, encontrei com Renata no caminho e disse a ela que Maria havia ligado e que seria melhor eu ir, mas que Edward ficaria. Uma vez fora da casa, tentei achar meu celular naquela minuscula bolsa quando uma voz me fez sobressaltar.

- Está indo embora? – me virei e vi Alec recostado ao pilar.

- Vou pedir um taxi, minha babá ligou, meus filhos precisam de mim.

- Posso te dar uma carona, isso aqui tá um saco mesmo.

- Não precisa eu...

- Eu insisto Bella, venha, eu te levo pra casa. – aceitei a carona, afinal era somente uma carona.

- Obrigada Alec. – agradeci soltando o cinto, estavamos diante da casa.

- Não foi nada, se cuida Bella. – disse piscando pra mim, ele deu a volta no carro estendendo a mão pra que eu descesse. – Se precisar de um amigo, pode contar comigo Bella. – havia sinceridade em suas palavras. – Não liga pro Caius, ele sempre disputou com Edward, as vezes ele é um idiota!

- Obrigada! – gradeci novamente, ele estalou um beijo no meu rosto e voltou para o carro.

- Bella? Não era para estar na festa? – Maria disse surpresa em me ver.

- Estou farta dessas festas.

- Onde está Edward?

- Lá, paparicando aquela empresária linda e charmosa! – falei enquanto subia as escadas. - Boa noite Maria.

Tomei um banho e fui ver meus filhos, depois voltei para o quarto, mas não conseguia dormi, fiquei rolando de um lado para outro. Bufei irritada jogando os pés pra fora da cama me colocando de pé, desci para o atelier carregando a babá eletronica, assim poderia monitorar meus filhos. Não sei em que momento exatamente adormeci, mas despertei ao ouvir ruidos pela babá eletronica.

"_A mãe de vocês está furiosa comigo..."_ – ouvi Edward dizer, sua voz estava arrastada. _"Amo você minha princesa, linda! Amo você amigão, meu garoto!"_ – o ouvi estalar um beijo em cada um, assim como a porta ser fechada, olhei no relógio e passava das três e meia da manhã.

Achei melhor subir, passei pelo quarto e Edward estava estirado na cama ainda vestido, me aproximei silenciosamente e pelo que percebi dormia pesado. Tirei-lhe os sapatos e as meias, com dificuldade o livrei do paletó que cheirava ao perfume dela o que me deixou irritada, afroxei sua gravata e não pude deixar de notar que havia batom em seu colarinho.

- Oi amor! – com certeza estava bêbado, seu hálito cheirava a vodka e me deixou tonta, Edward me envolveu com seus braços me prendendo, já que eu estava sobre ele tentando despi-lo. – Hmm... Você está cheirosa. – disse afundando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Acho melhor tomar um banho Edward, está cheirando a vodka. – falei tentando me soltar.

- Nãaaooo! Quero ficar aqui e fazer amor com você, gostosa!

- Para com isso Edward! – ralhei já que suas mãos se infiltravam pela camiseta. – Levante-se, eu te ajudo a tomar um banho, venha. – insisti.

- Depois vai fazer amor comigo? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, agora levanta. – com muito custo ele se ergueu, eu me perguntava como ele havia chegado em casa? O ajudei a chegar ano banheiro e acabei de despi-lo, ele mal parava em pé, liguei o chuveiro e o deixei frio para fazê-lo despertar.

- PORRA BELLA! TÁ GELADO! – reclamou quando praticamente o enfiei debaixo do jato.

- Não reclama, isso fará você acordar. – ele resmungou algo inteligivel me puxando para junto dele, arfei ao sentir a água gelada.

- EDWARD! – ralhei ainda arfante.

- Faz amor comigo? – pediu me prendendo entre ele e o vidro. – Preciso de você meu amor.

- Você precisa acabar o banho, vou fazer um café bem forte. – escapei de sua gaiola, me secando fora do box, coloquei o robe e desci para preparar um café, quando voltei ele estava enxugando os cabelos. – Tome. – lhe estendi a xicara fumegante e dois comprimidos. – Vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu desviando o olhar, parecia envergonhado.

- Qualquer coisa me chame, boa noite. – fui para o closet me vestir, coloquei uma calcinha e outra camiseta dele e fui pra cama, estava exausta.


	27. Chapter 25

**Tá difícil! **

**Eu passei um perrengue esta semana com a minha internet e **

**quando estou postando os capítulos de hoje cai a energia e volta só agora! **

**MEDO!**

**Desculpem por esses percalços, aqui está o capitulo e espero que não haja mais problemas. **

**Agradeço a atenção de todas vcs, e obrigada pelas reviews. **

**Beijos pra todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV EDWARD**

Com muita dificuldade abri os olhos e minha cabeça estalou, voltei a fechá-los soltando um gemido, fazia tempo que não bebia tanto. Passei a mão pelo colchão que estava vazio ao meu lado, novamente abri meus olhos sentindo tudo girar, forcei meu corpo a se levantar, precisava de um banho e um remédio para dor de cabeça.

"_**Onde estaria Bella?" **_

Caminhei na direção do banheiro, tentando me lembrar o que teria acontecido? A água caia sobre meu corpo enquanto lembranças me invadiam. Bella e eu fazendo amor no closet, depois aqui no Box, o quanto estava linda naquele vestido que dei a ela, sabia que ficaria perfeito nela.

O jantar em homenagem a Sophia, Bella e Caius conversando, o modo como ele a devorava com o olhar me deixou furioso, a discussão... Bella estava com ciúmes de Sophia, o que era absurdo! Já havia notado mais cedo quando esteve na empresa, o modo como falou comigo, me deixando lá sozinho, todos me olhavam de forma estranha se perguntando o que teria acontecido para que minha esposa saísse ás pressas como fez.

- Onde está Bella? – Alice perguntou entre os dentes.

- Foi embora! – respondi do mesmo modo.

- O que você fez Edward?

-Porque sempre diz isso? Eu não fiz nada! – minha resposta saiu atravessada.

- Talvez seja pelo fato de você não sair de perto daquela perua! – soltou Rosalie para variar.

- Não se meta!

- Como ela foi embora? Como pode deixá-la ir sozinha? – disparou Alice realmente preocupada, estava tão irritado que não havia me dado conta deste detalhe.

- Não se preocupem... – disse Renata discretamente. – O manobrista avisou que Alec a levou. – minha mandíbula travou ao ouvi-la.

- Viu, ela arrumou carona rapidinho! – cuspi dando as costas para eles, precisava de uma bebida.

- Ed? – a voz de Sophia soou muito próxima. – Estava procurando você, soube que sua esposa foi embora.

- A babá ligou e Bella ficou preocupada, mas não é nada de grave. – ela somente assentiu sorvendo sua bebida, Sophia era uma mulher linda, extremamente elegante e charmosa, seus olhos azuis chegavam a reluzir, segundo comentários, era uma mulher poderosa que não se prendia a convenções, famosa por ter tudo o que deseja.

Uma mulher envolvente e sedutora, falávamos sobre amenidades, como lugares preferidos no mundo, Sophia falava empolgada sobre o iate de 135 pés, que havia acabado de adquirir e que estava louca para estreá-lo. Bebíamos entre um assunto e outro, não me dei conta de quando minha irmã se foi, tão pouco Emm e Rose, quando dei por mim restavam poucos convidados. Despedi-me de Aro e Renata, assim como os outros, Sophia também estava de saída.

- Sua companhia foi muito agradável Ed. – disse ao meu lado enquanto aguardava o carro.

- A sua também foi Sophia.

- O que acha de darmos uma esticada?

- Preciso ir, minha esposa me aguarda. – um biquinho se formou em seus lábios sensuais, mas não se comparava ao biquinho de Bella.

- Fica para outra vez então, manteremos contato. – era óbvio o que ela estava querendo e confesso que estava lisonjeado por uma mulher como ela, me desejar, em outra época já estaríamos em uma cama e eu daria a ela o que tanto desejava. Mas eu amava Bella, e jamais a magoaria desta forma, jamais a trairia desta forma, por mais irresistível que fosse.

Sinceramente não sei como consegui chegar em casa, passei pelo quarto dos meus filhos que dormiam feito anjos, ela não estava no quarto, com certeza deveria ter ido para o quarto de hospedes, com a raiva que estava. Me deixei cair na cama de roupa e tudo, fechei os olhos e esperei o sono chegar, estava muito bê quase adormecendo quando senti meus sapatos serem retirados com delicadeza, assim como as meias, o colchão afundou e senti o cheiro dela, não me atrevi a abrir os olhos. Com dificuldade me ergueu para tirar o paletó, afrouxando minha gravata, Bella estava sobre mim.

- Oi amor! – disse a surpreendendo, ela fez uma careta estranha, a envolvi com meus braços a prendendo a mim, aquele perfume dela me deixava louco de desejo. – Hmm... Você está tão cheirosa. – afundei meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, deslizando minha língua por sua pele.

- Acho melhor tomar um banho Edward, está cheirando a vodca. – reclamou tentando se soltar, mas eu a desejava demais.

- Nãaaooo! – temei feito criança. - Quero ficar aqui e fazer amor com você, gostosa! – infiltrei minhas mãos pela camiseta, tocando aquela pele macia.

- Para com isso Edward! – ralhou impaciente. - Levante-se, eu te ajudo a tomar um banho, venha. – insistiu me puxando para fora da cama.

- Depois vai fazer amor comigo? – Bella soltou um bufo irritada.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, agora levanta. – ela tirou minha roupa, eu estava muito bêbado, mas consciente Bella ligou o chuveiro e sem eu esperar me empurrou debaixo da ducha gelada.

- PORRA BELLA! TÁ GELADO! – reclamei tentando sair, mas ela me mantinha debaixo do jato.

- Não reclama, isso fará você acordar. – aquilo tava gelado pra burro, mas meu corpo logo se acostumou com a temperatura, soltei alguns palavrões enquanto ela me lançava um olhar reprovador, a puxei para dentro do box junto comigo e Bella ralhou arfante.

- EDWARD!

- Faz amor comigo? – pedi a prendendo entre o vidro e eu, a camiseta molhada aderiu ao seu corpo, os mamilos entumecidos imploravam por atenção. – Preciso de você meu amor.

- Você precisa acabar o banho, vou fazer um café bem forte. – disse novamente se desvencilhando de mim, era a segunda vez na noite que fazia aquilo, sem contar que nunca havia me rejeitado antes. Deveria estar muito brava comigo, mesmo assim estava cuidando de mim. – Tome. – eu estava secando os cabelos, perdido em divagações, ela usava somente um robe, seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. – Vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado! – agradeci me sentindo péssimo.

- Qualquer coisa me chame, boa noite. – ela foi em direção ao closet, joguei os comprimidos na boa e entornei o café amargo, escovei os dentes e fui colocar uma roupa, Bella já estava na cama. Não tive coragem de tocá-la, temia outra rejeição, acabei adormecendo rápido, efeito do remédio talvez.

- Era sábado e já passava do meio dia, as crianças brincavam com Lupe no jardim, Bella estava em uma espriguiçadeira os observando, eu os via da sacada do quarto. Desci para ter com meus filhos encontrando Maria no caminho.

- Bom dia Maria!

- Boa tarde, filho. – respondeu séria. – Vai querer comer algo?

- Não, meu estômago está péssimo.

- Vou preparar algo par você tomar, logo se sentirá melhor. – assenti indo em direção ao jardim.

- Papai! – gritaram em uníssono vindo pra junto de mim, abri os braços os recebendo.

- Papai dorminhoco! – disse Lizze acariciando meu rosto.

- Desculpem, o papai dormiu demais.

- Vem papai, vamo brincar. – dizia Thony me puxando para jogar com ele, enquanto Lizze brincava com Lupe e suas dezenas de bonecas.

- Oi! – a cumprimentei ao passar por ela.

- Oi! – respondeu de forma seca. – Lupe, vou estar no atelier, qualquer coisa me chame, está bem? – Lupe assentiu somente, outro gelo. No domingo Jazz e Emm me chamaram para ir ao clube jogar tênis, Alice e Rose ficaram com Bella.

- E ai? Como estão as coisas entre vocês? – meu primo perguntou preocupado.

- Geladas, ela mal fala comigo.

- Logo isso passa. – disse dando uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Não sei não, ela jamais havia me rejeitado... Você sabe, na cama, ela o fez por três vezes.

- Já tomou um gelo antes Ed, se lembra quando fomos para a ilha?

- Desta vez é diferente Emm.

- Não pode culpá-la, não é? – cutucou meu cunhado. – Não me olhe assim Edward, passou o jantar todo sorrindo e fazendo companhia a Shopia Miller, deixou sua esposa sozinha pareceu nem se improtar quando foi embora. – ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, fez eu me sentir um canalha.

- Nesse ponto Jazz tem razão, Rose está uma fera contigo e pelo que vi a tampinha também.

- Pelo visto sim. – respondi sem animo, estávamos no bar do club, tomando um drink.

- Bella ficou enciumada... – dizia Jazz. – Já estava furiosa pelo fato de... – se calou de repente.

- Furiosa pelo fato de? – insisti.

- Droga! – lamentou.

- Desembucha Jazz. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Sua irmã vai me matar... – fiz um gesto para prosseguir. – Tem que tomar cuidado Edward, sei o quanto confia em Aro e Caius, mas...

- O que eles tem haver com isso?

- Creio que já deva ter notado o modo como seu amigo olha para sua esposa. – travei a mandíbula, cerrando as mãos em punho.

- Já, e me incomoda demais, devo ressaltar. – falei entre dentes.

- Há um bom tempo ele vem cercando Bella, sempre com indiretas, insinuações e frases de duplo sentido, pelo que Alie contou, ultimamente ele não anda nada discreto o que deixa Bella irritada e sem saber o que fazer, segundo sua irmã, sua esposa o repele, mas conhece Caius.

- Desgraçado, vou acabar com ele.

- Não você não vai! – disse Emm sério. – Porque acha que Bella nunca te contou? Ela teme que briguem ou rompam relações, sua esposa sabe o quanto Caius é importante para a empresa e por isso se calou.

- Ela disse a Alice que não suporta mais ir a enventos e jantares, porque sempre é cercada por ele, enquanto você dá atenção á empresários...

- E empresárias. – conclui Emm um tanto ácido. – Mano, sei que Sophia é um mulherão e que tá de dando o maior mole, toma cuidado Edward, não vá fazer besteira cara.

Ficamos mais um tempo por ali, tive que aturar os dois no meu ouvido, na segunda sai cedo para a empresa e Bella já estava tomando café, novamente se limitou a me dizer um: "Oi".

Assim que cheguei a empresa, Vick me passou um sermão de horas, o dia foi corrido, entre reuniões e telefonemas, assim se passou a manhã. Fui almoçar no Grace, um restaurante fino e muito agradável, sempre fazia minhas refeições lá.

- Bom tarde senhor Cullen, seja bem vindo.

- Boa tarde, Jones, mesa pra um, por favor. – ele assentiu me indicando o caminho, fiz meu pedido enquanto degustava um belo vinho.

- Surpresa! – senti mãos delicadas cobrirem meus olhos, a voz não me era estranha. – Faz tempo que não o vejo Ed! – me surpreendi ao ver Sarah, realmente fazia uns bons anos que não a via.

- Sarah? O que faz por aqui? – me levantei para cumprimentá-la, estava linda como sempre.

- Acabo de voltar da Europa, morei por lá durante quatro anos, liguei para você várias vezes, mas sua empregada não deve ter dado o recado. – senti um frio no estômago.

- Ligou em casa?

- Sim, havia me dado o número, esqueceu por acaso? – disse piscando pra mim, a convidei para me fazer companhia e colocamos o papo em dia, contei a ela que estava casado e que tinha dois filhos lindos.

- Uau! Edward Cullen casado, por essa eu não esperava! – havia uma pitada de decepção em sua voz. – Tanya deve estar se rasgando de raiva! – elas nunca se deram muito bem.

- Não quero falar sobre ela, Tanya me trouxe muitos problemas.

- Posso imaginar, aquela sempre foi um poço de problemas, só você que não via. - brincou segurando minha mão sobre a mesa.

- Boa tarde! – estanquei ao ouvir aquela voz doce. – Interrompo? – era Bella, mas o que diabos ela fazia ali?

- Bella? – não consegui disfarçar a surpresa, rapidamente recolhi minha mão, mas ela não deixou aquilo passar. – Sarah, esta é Isabella Cullen, minha esposa... – eu definitivamente estava ferrado. – Bella esta é Sarah...

- Como vai Sarah, vejo que conseguiu falar com meu marido finalmente. – a loira franziu o cenho. – Afinal, ligou tantas vezes a sua procura lá em casa, nos falamos por telefone, está lembrada? – a cor parecia ter sumido do rosto dela.

- Desculpe, não sabia que Ed estava casado, ele acaba de me contar.

- Entendo! Não deve ser muito adepta a ler jornais ou revistas não é? – Bella estava sendo irônica, sua voz era um tanto ácida. – Victória e Esme me garantiram que nosso casamento teria repercussão internacional, que pena, não é amor? – o clima era constrangedor.

- Porque não me disse que vinha ao Grace, poderíamos ter vindo juntos. – o que diabos ela fazia ali?

- Hulien quem sugeri, estamos em um almoço de negócios...

"_**Almoço de negócios? Que porra de negócios?" **_– gritei mentalmente.

- Desculpe atrapalhar o almoço de vocês, espero que aproveitem, com licença, foi um prazer Sarah. – aquela eu não entendi. – Nos vemos mais tarde amor. – disse colando seus lábios aos meus, naquele exato momento sabia que estava fudido! Bella voltou para a mesa onde Hulien a aguardava, pediram a conta e saíram, Sarah ainda me olhava atônita.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Vick berrou a pleno pulmão quando contei a ela o que houve no restaurante. – Qual o seu problema Edward? Já não está enrolado o suficiente com Sophia?

- Eu não tenho nada com Sophia! – me defendi. – Só estava sendo simpático. – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Se eu fosse você iria pra casa e daria um jeito de explicar como as coisas aconteceram, porque fora de contexto meu caro, aparentemente estava em um encontro. Não tem ideia de como a mente de uma mulher enciumada pode funcionar, vai ter muito o que explicar. – o pior é que ela estava certa, só Deus poderia saber o que se passava na cabeça torta de Bella naquele momento.

Fiz o que Vick me aconselhou, fui pra casa, mas Bella ainda não havia chegado, segundo Maria ela teria saído para um almoço com Hulien, ao que parece minha esposa havia recebido outra proposta de trabalho e estava tentada a aceitar.

Passava da sete quando chegou, subiu para ver as crianças que estavam no quarto com Lupe, tomou banho e desceu para ter com Maria, parecia passar algumas instruções, as duas conversaram um bom tempo e Bella nem se dignou a me olhar.

- Bella? – Chamei me aproximando dela. - Será que podemos conversar um minuto? Por favor? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força ponderando minhas palavras.

-Precisamos mesmo conversar, venha, vamos para o atelier, lá é mais tranquilo. – sua voz saiu um tanto fria, assenti a acompanhando, assim que chegamos Bella abriu a porta me dando passagem.

- Esteve até agora com Hulien? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não, nos separamos assim que sai do restaurante, estava em Malibu.

- Outra vez?

- Gosto de lá, me da paz, tranquilidade, me lembra a ilha. – lembrei-me de que havia prometido levá-la para conhecer Malibu, mas nunca tive oportunidade.

"**... Só se me prometer uma coisa, me levar para conhecer Malibu!"- **sua voz ecoou em minha mente fazendo com que me sentisse ainda mais culpado.

- Soube que Hulien refez o convite de trabalho. – achei melhor começar com algo leve.

- Sim, por isso fomos almoçar hoje, estou tentada aceitar, é uma boa qualificação.

- Trabalhará com o que gosta e isso é bom.

- Sim é.

- O que tanto falava com Maria?

- Estava lhe passando algumas instruções, o que você quer Edward? – perguntou impaciente.

- Não marquei nada com ela, fui almoçar e a encontrei no restaurante, Sarah veio falar comigo e a convidei para me fazer companhia, foi só isso. – ela riu com escarnio.

- Quer que eu acredite mesmo nisso? – retrucou irônica. - Sabe quantas vezes aquela mulher ligou aqui em casa atrás de você, dizendo que havia voltado da Europa e que estava morrendo de saudades do Ed... Não me tome por idiota Edward. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Eu nem ao menos sabia que ela havia ido para a Europa, não nos víamos há aproximadamente quatro anos ou mais. – me defendi.

- Ela é uma de suas amigas não é? Uma de suas amantes não? Me lembro perfeitamente do nome, os sites diziam que ela e Tanya disputavam você a tapa.

- Aquilo era exagero, as coisas não eram bem assim, nem todas aquelas mulheres da lista dormiram comigo Bella, quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer isto?

- Pode não ter dormido com elas, mas tirou umas lascas não é? – retrucou entre os dentes, bufei alto esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, tentando me acalmar. - O que aquela mulher fazia ali, bem no horário em que costuma almoçar, no restaurante que costuma frequentar, quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi uma infeliz coincidência?

- Mas foi!

- E quanto a outra? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Outra? Que outra?

- A tal Sophia! Não se faça de desentendido Edward, aquela mulher linda e sedutora a qual você babava feito um idiota!

- Para com isso Isabella! Ela é somente uma cliente importante, nada mais. – novamente ela riu com escárnio.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Qual é Bella... Sabe que eu te amo, não faça isso conosco, por favor Bella, sinto sua falta, você mal fala comigo. – falei dado dois passos em sua direção, mas estanquei ao ver Bella recuar.

- Ao que parece me amar não o impede de flertar com ela... – seu olhar encontrou o meu e vi magoa naqueles olhos cor de chocolate. – Não ouse negar... Eu estava lá Edward,vi o modo como a olhava, como sorria para ela... Você a deseja!

- Não desejo! Eu estava bêbado, Bella...

- Não me tome por idiota! Conheço você... – sua voz estava cada vez mais exaltada. – Sei quando está excitado com algo, e aquela mulher te excita e te atrai Edward.

- Está deixando o ciume falar por você, está distorcendo as coisas.

-Dormiu com ela?

-NÃO! Ficou louca? – o que havia dado nela? – Bella olha pra mim. – pedi voltando a me aproximar, mas como da outra vez recuou. – Nunca trai você e jamais trairei.

- Mas ela quer você, e pelo que vi naquele jantar está disposta a tudo para tê-lo em sua cama.

- Eu não a quero. – afirmei.

- Vai ceder, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai ceder aos encantos dela. – insistiu, eu me perguntava de onde veio tanta insegurança?

- Não vou meu anjo, eu te amo Bella, consegue compreender? – finalmente consegui tocá-la a segurando pelos braços.

- Na realidade não... – ela apoiou a cabeça em meu peito. – Ando tão cansada, sinto sua falta, falta de nossas conversas, dos momentos que passávamos juntos, de quando riamos juntos...

- Eu estou aqui Bella...

- Não! Não está... Anda distante, sempre de um lado para outro, mal para em casa e quando o faz fica ao telefone a maior parte do tempo, senão com Victória, fala com Aro e só Deus sabe quem...- desabafou. – Estou farta de ver você ir e vir de um lado a outro do país com Victória sempre ao seu lado. – havia dor em suas palavras

- Eu já disse que...

- Eu sei que ela é fundamental para a empresa e pra você, mas eu também queria ser... – disse com a voz embargada. – Em todo este tempo nunca me chamou para acompanhá-lo em nenhuma viagem.

-As crianças eram pequenas demais e completamente dependentes de você, porque nunca me disse que isso te incomodava?

- O convite nunca foi feito, jamais saberá, não é? – havia mágoa em sua voz. – Fomos há tantos eventos, jantares e coquetéis mas pode se contar nos dedos os que realmente ficou comigo, ao meu lado... – sua voz falhou.

- Caius adora te fazer companhia. – minha voz saiu ácida.

- Ele é um completo idiota! – cuspiu furiosa. – Igual a você! – disse socando meu peito, voltando a se afastar. – Estou farta de ter que sorrir o tempo todo, quando tenho vontade de gritar de raiva, estou farta de tanta falsidade e hipocrisia! Sei perfeitamente o que as pessoas desse seu cilco ai pensam de mim! Dá pra contar nos dedos os que são sinceros, os que realmente gostam de mim, a maioria quer me ver pelas costas!

- Bella se acalma. – pedi tentando me aproximar novamente, suas mãos estavam tremulas, e seu rosto era lavado pelas lágrimas.

- Sinto falta de Forks, dos meus amigos, da minha família torta... Sinto falta da clareira, do rancho, dos nossos passeios... Eu tentei juro que tentei, mas isso tá acabando comigo, já nem sei mais quem eu sou... – dizia entre soluços.

- Hey, olha pra você Bella... – a puxei pra mim a aninhando em meus braços, ela tremia, devido ao choro. – Shhh... Porque nunca me disse como se sentia?

- Porque a ínfima ideia de te perder me deixa apavorada. – a apertei contra mim ainda mais.

- Eu pertenço a você Bella, jamais irá me perder.

- Não estamos nos entendendo Edward... Somos perfeitos juntos, na cama, mas já se deu conta de que fora dela, mal trocamos algumas palavras? Casamento não é só sexo... Tem que haver cumplicidade e confiança... Estamos fora se sintonia.

- Vai passar, prometo que vai. – disse beijando seus cabelos, já que seu rosto estava afundado em meu peito. – Quer voltar para Forks.

- Sua vida é aqui, nasceu neste meio e está acostumado a tudo isso, gosta daqui e de toda esta agitação, jamais se adaptaria a Forks.

- Isso não importa! Não posso ficar sem você meu anjo. – ela ergueu a cabeça a pendendo para trás, para poder me olhar nos olhos.

- E eu não sei viver sem você. – colei minha testa a dela, a apertando ainda mais contra mim.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Também te amo. – foi o que bastou, tomei seus lábios em um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo e paixão, um beijo avassalador. Minhas mãos eram urgentes em seu corpo assim como as dela no meu, sem cortar o beijo nos livramos de nossas roupas e nos amamos ali mesmo, sobre a mesa, depois no divã e no tapete onde adormecemos exaustos,

Despertei por volta de duas e meia da manhã, me vesti a enrolando na manta que havia sobre o divã, a levando de volta para o nosso quarto. Pela manhã quando o relógio despertou Bella não estava na cama.

- Bella? – chamei uma vez. – Bella?

- Aqui. – disse do closet, me levantei indo até ela e estanquei ao vê-la fazendo uma mala.

- O que está fazendo?

- Com aquela discussão de ontem acabei me esquecendo que tenho um vôo marcado para as dez da manhã.

- Vôo? Vôo para onde?

- Estou indo para Forks.

- Porque? Pensei que...

- Ontem quando estava em Malibu, meu pai me ligou, está preocupado com Charlotte, disse que anda abatida e que se nega a dizer o porque. – dizia colocando algumas coisas na mala.

- Porque não me disse? Posso ligar para Peter e...

- Não precisa, tenho um vôo reservado para as dez.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Você não pode se ausentar da Masen Corp agora Edward, Victória e Caius deixaram bem claro o quanto a fusão com as empresas de Sophia é importante. – disse meio atravessado. - E pelo visto você é peça fundamental nesta negociação.

- Pensei que tivesse deixado claro que...

- Não quero falar sobre isso... – detestava quando ela fazia aquilo. – Estou realmente preocupada com Charlotte, andei conversando com Kim e ela me disse que não entra uma alma viva na livraria há meses, que há contas em atraso e os credores andam ligando.

- A coisa está tão séria assim?

- Charlotte chegou a cogitar o fechamento da loja.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Impedir que isso aconteça. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Posso saber como? – o que ela entendia daquilo?

- Ainda não sei, mas vou encontrar um meio. – afirmou convicta.

- Vou transferir uma quantia para sua conta e...

- Não precisa, tenho minhas reservas, mal uso o dinheiro que me dá.

- Eu sei... – aquilo não me agradava em nada. – Isto não está em discussão Isabella, se Charlotte precisa de ajuda, não hesitarei em ajudá-la. – um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser.

- Se acaso eu me demorar por lá, pode levar as crianças pra mim?

- Claro.

- Hmm... – ela parecia hesitante. – Será que poderia mandar Lupe e Stefan com eles? É que não acho justo separá-los, ele pode ser útil no rancho. – sorri meneando a cabeça, Bella sempre pensava nos outros.

- Os levarei comigo, está bem?

- Obrigada! – envolvi sua cintura a puxando pra mim.

- Vou te levar ao aeroporto. – disse roçando meus lábios aos dela.

- Não precisa, vai se atrasar, Ben pode me levar.

- Não seja teimosa Isabella, eu insisto. – a beijei e em seguida fui tomar um banho e me aprontar, com certeza estava sendo duro para ela separar-se das crianças daquela forma.

- Se cuida, e me ligue assim que chegar. – pedi a segurando firme em meus braços.

- Humrum.

- Vou pedir a tia Esme que mande buscá-la com o Volvo, fique com ele por lá.

- Mas eu...

- Não discuta Isabella, não quero você andando com aquela lata velha... – sorri quando ela semicerrou os olhos. – Deixe-a descansando, como você mesma diz ela está velhinha.

- Engraçadinho.

- Eu te amo, volta logo pra mim.

- Também te amo. – nos despedimos com um beijo urgente, era difícil deixá-la ir naquele momento.


	28. Chapter 26

**Divirtam-se! **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV BELLA**

Minha vinda para Forks não veio em uma hora propícia, as coias entre Edward e eu ainda não estavam esclarecidas, e temia deixá-lo só com aquela mulher o rondando, por mais que ele negasse, sei que ela o atrai e este fato me assusta e muito. Sem contar na outra que voltou cheia de amor pra dar.

Mas Charlotte estava precisando de mim e não poderia falhar com ela, jamais. Assim que cheguei á Seattle, um funcionário de Esme me aguradava com o carro de Edward. Confesso que me assustei ao ver com meus próprios olhos o quanto Charlotte estava abatida, com muita insistência a convenci a passar uns dias comigo no rancho.

Esme, Carlisle, meu pai, Sue e o pequeno Harry, Leah, Jake Seth e para o meu espanto sua namorada, foram jantar conosco em casa. Clarie era um encanto de garota, muito simpática e a coisa parecia ser séria.

- Onde estão aqueles dois pestinhas? – disparou Seth sendo fuzilado pelos avós dos meus filhos.

- Edward irá traze-los no fim de semana.

- Oh menina, não precisava ter todo esse trabalho. – dizia Charlotte constrangida.

- Estava louca para voltar a Forks, não sabe a falta que sentia de tudo aqui. – realmente me sentia bem ali.

Depois do jantar tive uma conversa reservada com Esme, contei a ela sobre as discussões frequentes entre Edward e eu, assim como o episódio com Sarah e sobre Sophia.

- Não acho que Edward fará algo que coloque em risco seu casamento Bella, meu sobrinho te ama demais.

- Eu sei Esme, e isso é que me mata! Se me ama tanto, porque estava flertando com ela?

- Vai entender a cabeça desses homens querida! Não se preocupe filha, creio que será bom este tempo em que ficarão afastados, vai fazê-lo refletir melhor.

- Pensei que fosse conseguir lidar com tudo aquilo, mas está sendo tão dificil. Também não posso pedir que largue tudo e fique aqui comigo, realemente não sei o que fazer.

- Tem que pensar que agora tem duas pessoinhas que dependem muito de vocês dois, que precisam dos pais juntos, vocês se amam Bella, irão se acertar minha filha.

- Espero mesmo que sim, não sei viver sem aquele safado! – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

As coisas na livraria estavam mesmo terriveis, contas em atraso e pendências com alguns fornecedores, sem contar que a loja precisava de uma repajinada como dizia minha cunhada maluca.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi saldar as dívidas, conversei com Esme que me deu ótimas idéias para reformular o funcionamento da loja que passaria por uma reforma. A chegada das crianças deixou Charlotte mais animada, Edward veio na sexta, mas teve que voltar no domingo. Eu falava todos os dias com Maria, Alice e Rose.

Já estava em Forks há duas semanas e meu marido sozinho em Los Angeles, Edward não voltou mais, estava com a agenda cheia segundo ele, algumas viagens curtas e reniões intermináveis. Maria era sempre evaziva, quando lhe peruntava as coisas, assim como Alice, já Rose sempre acabava soltando uma coisa aqui, outra ali, ela já estava entrando no quinto mês de gestação e ficaria em Forks, queria que Carlisle estivesse por perto na hora do parto.

Rose comentou que Emm tinha uma viagem marcada para Londres e que meu marido também iria. Estranhei o fato de Edward não ter comentado nada comigo, já que nos falávamos todos os dias, comentou que havia passado o sábado na marina em uma festa oferecida por Sophia Miller, para a inauguração de seu iate. Meu marido também compareceu, no entanto não disse uma só palavra sobre isso em seu último telefonema.

Estava tudo pronto para a inauguração da Café com livros, Charlotte estava encantada com tudo,as atendentes devidamente uniformizadas, assim como os garçons. Estavamos com três atendentes e dois garçons para a cafeteria e duas atendentes para a livraia e uma leitora para as crianças.

No segundo piso onde era o estoque agora era o cantinho da leitura, todo devidamente aparentado para distrair e encantar as crianças, o lugar ficou muito atraente e aconchegante, restava saber se meu marido viria para a reinauguração. Depois de uma conversa rápida por telefone, Edward me garantiu que ainda hoje viria para Forks, Alice, Jasper, Emm e Rose viriam com ele, assim como Maria.

- Hmm... Que bom sentir você assim. – disse quase me esmagando em seus braços. – Senti tanto sua falta.

- Também senti, que bom que está aqui. – meu coração batia descompassado.

- Estou ansioso pra ver o que andou aprontando por aqui. – estalei a lingua revirando os olhos.

- As crianças estão loucas pra ver você.

Elas fizeram a maior farra quando viram o pai atravessar a porta, Lizze e Thony correram para ele e não o largava por nada, jantamos e conversamos um pouco e em nenhum momento Edward mencionou a festa no iate, tão pouco a viagem que faria.

A reinauguração foi um sucesso, o Café com Livros estava lotado, as crianças adoraram o espaço e os jovens curtiram muito, pois haviamos atualizado o acervo que agora atendia a todos os gostos. Carlisle adorou, assim como Maria, Emm, Rose, Alice e Jasper, Edward ficou encantado com tudo.

- Uau! Ficou lindo, você é mesmo surpreendente, amor. – disse enlaçando minha cintura. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

- Para com isso, eu só dei algumas idéias, o trabalho foi todo de Esme.

Foi uma noite muito agradável e nos divertimos bastante, nossa familia estava toda lá, assim como nossos amigos, claro que tivemos que aturar a presença desagradável de Jéssica que já não estava mais com Mike, que teve a cara de pau de aparecer por lá também.

- Cansada? – meu marido perguntou assim que chegamos ao nosso quarto, depois de termos colocado nossos anjinhos na cama.

- Um pouco, nada que um bom banho não resolva. – falei estalando o pescoço, senti sua mão deslizar pela minha cintura, seu corpo completamente colado ao meu.

- Não tem idéia do quanto sinto sua falta. – sua voz saiu sussurrada e extremamente rouca. – Falta desse teu cheiro... – senti seus lábios sobre minha pele me fazendo arfar, me rendendo a paixão e ao amor que sentia por aquele homem, nos amamos de forma intensa e voraz até estarmos completamente saciados.

- Vai ficar conosco desta vez? – falei quebrando o silêncio agradável que preenchia o quarto, ele tinha o rosto afundado em meus cabelos e a mão espalmada em meu ventre, mas o senti ficar tenso.

- Infelizmente não! – eu sabia que aquela seria a resposta, mas tinha esperança de que ele dissesse o contrário.- Desculpe amor, mas tenho uma viagem muito importante em dois dias...

-Para onde desta vez? – não me virei, continuei na mesma posição.

- Londres, Paris, Zurique, e ainda terei que passar em Dubai.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? – não consegui disfarçar o choque.

- Uma semana, talvez mais.

- Vai sozinho?

- Claro que não... – disse como se fosse óbivio. – Emm vai comigo, assim como Caius e alguns diretores.

- Vick não vai?

- Não, ela vai ficar com Aro. – somente assenti sem me virar. – Hey? – chamou me virando pra si. – É uma viagem de negócios Bella, vou ficar preso em reuniões constantes, se não a levava comigo.

- Tudo bem... – assegurei. – Não poderia mesmo ir, não com a inauguração da livraria, aproveito e fico aqui, já que vai estar fora.

- Quando voltar, o que acha de fazermos uma viagem, somente nós dois?

- Para onde?

- Pra onde você quiser... – disse beijando meus lábios. – Pra qualquer lugar do mundo, somente eu e você.

- Jura?

- Juro!

Maria não voltou com eles, Alice disse que tinha alguns assuntos pendentes em Los Angeles, mas disse que voltaria logo. Rose estava na casa de Esme e Carlisle e Maria ficou conosco no rancho. Edward falava comigo todos os dias desde que foi para Londres, já estava fora há quase uma semana, eu estava na livraria quando uma cliente se aproximou do balcão.

- Ora veja, o que aconteceu com aquele lugarzinho fétido que trabalhava? – aquela voz me fez estancar, o que Tanya fazia ali?

- O que veio fazer aqui? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Vim te dar um aviso... – havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos. - Afaste-se do Ed, ou vai se arrepender amargamente Isabella. – algo naquele olhar fez minha espinha gelar.

- Esme tem razão você é mesmo doente. – cuspi com raiva. – Até quando vai correr atrás do meu marido? Ainda não se deu conta de que Edward jamais voltará pra você.

- Ele pode até não ser meu, mas também não será seu... Estou avisando sua vagabunda... – cuspiu entre os dentes segurando meu braços, cravando as unhas nele.- Ou se afasta dele ou a afasto na marra, entendeu? –ameaçou chamando a atenção de algusn clientes.

- Tire essas suas mãos nojentas de cima de mim agora mesmo! – exigi furiosa.

- Acho melhor soltá-la, ou vou chamar a polícia. – Charlotte disse lançando um olhar mortal para Tanya.

- Cala a boca velha decrépita, lugar de pessoas como você é em um asilo, não aqui. – ao ouvi-la falar com Charlotte daquela forma fiquei cega e parti pra cima dela com tudo, acabamos nos atracando no meio da loja e graças a Steve e Sam que não acabei com ela ali mesmo.

- Meu Deus! – soltou Carlisle ao me ver na emergência, já que eu tinha alguns arranhões e marcas de unhas nos braços e no rosto algumas escoriações. – O que aconetceu com você? – eu ainda tremia devido a descarga de adrenalina.

- Essa maluquinha se pegou com aquela garota desequilibrada. – dizia Charlotte, ela já havia me passado o maior sermão, Carlisle a olhou confuso, estávamos na enfermaria do hospital.

- Tanya esteve na livraria. – falei desviando de seu olhar reprovador.

- Desu do céu, Bella... – disse meneando a cabeça. – Vocês duas ainda vão acabar se matando!

- Ela me agrediu primeiro, além disso ofendeu Charlotte, lhe faltou com respeito. – ele revirou os olhos enquanto passava antséptico, ao chegar em casa tive que contar para todos o que havia acontecido, Rose ficou furiosa e Alice quando soube ficou possessa assim como meu pai.

"Bella? O que diabos está acontecendo ai?" – meu marido dizia impaciente do outro lado da linha.

- Não acontece nada, fique tranquilo, não precisa se preocupar.

"Como ficar tranquilo?" – praticamente berrou do outro lado. "Minha irmã me ligou dizendo que Tanya esteve na livraria e que se engalfinharam de novo, é verdade?"- bufei alto com vontade de arrancar a língua da minha amada cunhada.

- Ela me provocou. – me defendi.

"Ignorasse! Deus do céu Bella, Alice disse que foi para a emergência, como você está?"

- São somente alguns arranhões, garanto que ela saiu bem pior.

"Vocês ainda vão se matar, Isabella!" – definitivamente ele estava furioso.

- Perdi a cabeça, ela entrou fazendo ameaças, e quando destratou Charlotte, meu sangue ferveu e fique cega de raiva. – afastei o telefone ouvindo meu marido soltar alguns palavrões.

"Tanya perdeu o juizo completamente, quem ela pensa que é? Já estou farto dela, assim que voltar terei uma conversinha com ela..."

- Você não vai fazer nada, já disse que não quero você perto daquela mulher, e ...

"Ed? Desculpe querido, mas o jantar está esfriando."- quem era aquela? Porque Victória eu sei que não era.

"Bella? Bella você está me ouvindo? Bella?"- ele me chamava, mas a voz ainda ecoava em minha mente.

- Onde está exatamente?

"No hotel, porque?" – respondeu confuso.

- Quem está ai com você, Edward?

"O que?"

- Não se faça de sonso, há uma mulher ai com você e até onde sei Victória não o acompanhou nesta viagem, quem está ai com você, Edward? – minha voz saiu exaltada.

"Estávamos em uma reunião e..."

- Só me diga quem está ai com você!- claro que sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava, mas me custava crer, o que ela faria em Zurique?

"Sophia veio conosco, ela também tem interesse nas empresas que viemos visitar, haviamos acabado de pedir o jantar e..."

- Está em um hotel com aquela mulher? Todo este tempo esteve com a tal Sophia...

"Não, Emm e os diretores estão conosco e..."

- Não ouvi a voz de nenhum deles ai... Não me tome por idiota, Edward Cullen.

"Bella me escute, por favor..."

- VÁ PRO INFERNO EDWARD E LEVE A TAL SOPHIA COM VOCÊ! – gritei atirando o telefone contra a parede o espatifando, tamanha raiva que sentia. O ar me faltava, mal conseguia respirar tamanha era a dor no meu peito.

E ele tinha coragem de dizer que me amava? Só Deus sabe o que andou fazendo com aquela mulher pela Europa! Eu andava de um lado para outro, não conseguia me acalmar, minha vontade era de ir até lá e arrancar os olhos dela e ele... Ah Edward que não apareça na minha frente!

- Bella? Telefone pra você menina, é Edward...

- MANDE-O PRO INFERNO! ELE QUE FALE COM A TAL SOPHIA E QUE FIQUE COM ELA POR LÁ! POR MIM ELE NEM PRECISA VOLTAR!

- Bella? Bella é a Rose, o que aconteceu?

- Me deixa sozinha Rose, não quero falar com ninguém. – não queria ver ninguém, falar com ninguém. Minha vontade era de sumir, simplesmente desaparecer.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu andava de um lado para outro no aeroporto particular de Zurique, enquanto o piloto aprontava a aeronave, Emm e eu estávamos fretando um jatinho para que voltássemos o mais rápido possível, Peter nos pegaria em Nova York.

- Calma mano, não adinta ficar assim, fale com ela, Bella vai entender...

- Ela ficou furiosa Emm, não atende ao telefone, as coisas que disse aos berros para Maria, ouvi perfeitamente quando me mandou pro inferno!

- Bella estava de cabeça quente, as coisas já terão esfriado até chegarmos lá. Deveria ter dito a ela que Sophia viria nesta viagem, conhece sua esposa, vacilou mano.

- As coisas já estão muito delicadas entre nós, desde aquele maldito jantar que Bella anda cismada, desconfiada... Se contasse a ela, tenho certeza que surtaria.

- Sophia também não facilita, não é? Tá pegando pesado.

- Demais, acabei estourando com ela, as vezes parece que faz de propósito, sabia que eu estava ao telefone com Bella, porque diabos fez aquilo, com que propósito?

- Acho que ela atingiu seu propósito. – disse como se fosse óbivio.

- Já disse a ela que não vai rolar, que amo Bella, não vou trair minha esposa, por mais gostosa e atraente que Sophia seja.

- Então ela já deu o bote?

- Depois do jantar me chamou para dar uma esticada e na festa em seu iate... – bufei irritado passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Se insinuou por várias vezes e ontém disse que tinha um assunto importante a tratar, marcou um jantar em sua suite...

- E você caiu nessa?

- Não vi maldade, e realmente haviam alguns assuntos pendentes, não pensei que aquela maluca fosse tentar me seduzir.

- Ah... Qual é Ed, pra cima de mim?

- Não vou negar que fiquei lisongeado com o interesse de Sophia por mim, é uma mulher envolvente, linda e sedutora, mas como já disse, amo Bella e jamais a trairia.

Sophia ficou furiosa com o fato de que não cederia aos seus encantos e acabamos discutindo pesado depois de Bella ter desligado na minha cara.

**** - Mais que merda! – minha voz saiu exaltada, Bella havia acabado de desligar na minha cara, nem ao menos me deixou explicar. **

**- Algum problema Ed? **

**- Todos! – cuspi entre os dentes. – Tenho que ir, preciso falar com Bella e... **

**- Fica Ed... – pediu tocando meu peito. – Posso fazer com que relaxe e esqueça tudo daquela porta pra fora. **

**- Fico lisongeado Sophia, mas sou um homem casado e amo minha esposa. **

**- Te desejo Edward, como jamais desejei um homem antes. – inistiu roçando seus lábios tentando me beijar. **

**- Lamento Sophia, mas nosso relacionamenteo será extritamente profissional... **

**- Sei que me deseja também Ed, vejo em seus olhos... – sem a menor cerimônia me tocou o que me fez sobressaltar. – Só uma noite, o que custa? **

**- Amo minha esposa, Sophia, e jamais trairia a confiança que ela tem em mim... **

**- Não acho que confia tanto assim, ela é uma gracinha, mas não está á altura de um homem como você... **

**- Isso que descide sou eu, Sophia! Paramos por aqui está bem? Até mais. – disse saindo de lá, pelo olhar que me lançou, sabia que teria problemas. ****

Tentei falar com Bella de todas as formas, quando liguei e ouvi ela gritar com Maria daquela forma, sabia o quanto estava fudido! A viagem seria longa, uma hora e meia de Zurique á Barcelona e de lá doze horas até Nova York, mais cinco horas até Forks.

Minha irmã havia me ligado, perguntando o que diabos havia acontecido já que Bella estava completamente fora de si.

"Ela se trancou no quarto e não quer ver ninguém, o que disse a ela Edward?"

- Conto quando chegar ai, como ela está?

"É dificil de saber, Maria e Rose tentaram falar com ela, mas Bella se negava a abrir, estava revoltada, nunca a vi tão furiosa meu irmão." – esfreguei a mão no rosto, me perguntando o que iria fazer? Como fazê-la entender?

- Estamos a caminho Alice, já saimos de Nova York, logo estaremos ai, meus filhos, como estão?

"Tia Esme achou melhor levá-los para a casa dela, já que os gritos dela dava pra ser ouvido pela casa."- a cada coisa que Alice dizia me sentia ainda pior. Finalmente haviamos pousado em Forks, meu cunhado Jazz nos aguradava no aeroporto.

- Como estão as coisas Jazz?

- Nada boas cara, creio que terá muitas explicações a dar.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque Bella disse que acabou, ela falou em divórcio, Edward, o que diabos você fez?

- Isso é que é o pior, eu não fiz nada! – falei exaltado, entrando no carro, no caminho expliquei ao meu cunhado o que havia acontecido.

- Acho que vai ser dificil Bella acreditar em você desta vez, ela está convicta de que está envolvido com Sophia, de que são amantes e as coisas se complicaram ainda mais quando recebeu uma carta...

- Carta?

- Isso mesmo, chegou hoje cedo, o remetente dizia que era de um amigo, nela havia fotos de você e Sophia em uma festa no Iate dela, pode imaginar como sua esposa está?

- Emm e Rose também estavam nesta festa, haviam vários conhecidos lá...

- Mas sua esposa não estava, e você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto Bella tem ciume de Sophia.

Ao chegar em casa fui cravejado de perguntas, Rose estava uma fera comigo, só não a mandei a merda, em respeito a sua gravidez, Alice também estava furiosa.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei a Maria me olhava decepcionada eu diria.

- No quarto, ela estava muito exaltada e seu tio achou melhor dar-lhe um calmante leve, o que aconteceu filho? Não consigo acreditar que tenha feito algo assim, pensei que a amasse?

- Eu não fiz nada Maria, juro que não, jamais trai minha esposa, jamais! – afirmei me sentindo péssimo, todos acreditava piamente que eu havia traido Bella, e meu passado me condenava, como a faria entender que jamais a trai, que a amo mais que tudo, que ela é a razão da minha vida?

Subi para o nosso quarto, meus filhos estavam com meus tios e Lupe estava com eles. Abri a porta e Bella estava adormecida, seus olhos estavam inchados e seu rosto ainda estava úmido, segurava algo na mão, um envelope.

O retirei delicadamente, eram as malditas fotos, do exato momento em que Sophia me chamou para uma conversa privada. Me perguntava como conseguiram aquelas fotos, de onde foram tiradas? Delicadamente acariciei seu rosto, seus cabelos, não suportaria perdê-la, enlouqueceria.

- Porque... – sibilou se remexendo, estava iquieta. – Porque Edward? Não... Não... – sua voz era angustiada.

- Eu não fiz nada meu amor, juro que não. – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, pensei que me amasse... – respondeu adormecida.

- Mas eu te amo, jamais trai você meu anjo, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado. – não sei extamente em que momento adormeci, despertei com o som de sua voz exaltada.

- O que faz aqui? – cuspiu furiosa, sua voz havia subido uma oitava.

- Acho que adormeci enquanto velava seu sono... – eu ainda estava tonto, sonolento. – Cheguei ontém por volta das oito da noite.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei... – ela estava de pé, andava de um lado para outro. – O que fazia na minha cama?

- Nossa cama Isabella, esta aqui é nossa cama, se acalme por favor, eu posso explicar Bella, as coisas não aconteceram como pensa e...

- Estou farta de suas explicações, de suas mentiras... – acusou. – Volte para Zurique, VOLTE PARA SUA AMANTE!

- Para com isso Bella, eu não tenho nada com Sophia!

- NÃO MINTA PRA MIM!

- Pare de gritar, o que há com você Isabella? Enlouqueceu? – ela estava completamente fora de si.

- Talvez eu tenha enlouquecido mesmo... Sai daqui, eu não quero ver você, não quero ouvir você... Acabou Edward, pra mim já chega!

- Não Isabella! Você vai sentar essa bunda ai e vai me ouvir! – acabei perdendo a cabeça, a peguei pelo braço e a forcei a se sentar na cama, ela me olhava assutada. – Sei que deveria ter dito a você que Sophia iria conosco, me desculpe! Fiquei com medo de te contar e você colocar minhoca nessa tua cabeça...

- Esteve com ela em seu Iate, foi com ela para a Europa, estava com ela no quarto de hotel... – novamente sua voz saiu exaltada. – Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Você a desejava Edward eu vi com meus proprios olhos o modo como a olhava, não minta pra mim... Seja sincero pelo menos uma vez.

- Não estou mentindo! Por Deus Bella, estou sendo sincero com você, jamais a trai, jamais dormi com Sophia ou qualquer outra, porque é tão dificil acreditar em mim?

- Flertou com ela naquele jantar, comigo presente, imagina o que não fizeram em um quarto de hotel, a sós em um jantar reservado. – voltou a acusar.

- Não aconteceu nada, minha irmã havia acabado de me ligar quando cheguei a suite dela, logo depois liguei para você e...

- E o que diabos foi fazer na suíte dela? – havia magoa e ressentimento em seu olhar, na sua voz.

- Ela pediu pra que jantassemos juntos, precisávamos acertar alguns pontos da reunião que tivemos um pouco mais cedo, foi somente isso Bella, eu juro. – ela riu, Bella praticamente gargalhava.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – dizia rindo com escárnio.

- É a verdade!- me defendi.

- E porque você teve que ir a suite dela? Porque não no restaurante do hotel? Porque Emm e os outros não estavam presentes? – disparou. – Quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi um jantar de negócios? Não me tome por idiota Edward Cullen.

- Não dormi com ela, eu juro! Jamais encostei um dedo nela.

- Mentiroso! – ela foi até a cabeceira da cama e atirou as fotos sobre mim. – Você a tocou sim Edward, estavam se beijando...

- Ela tentou me beijar, não vou negar que Sophia tentou me seduzir, primeiro no jantar, depois no iate e no hotel, mas jamais cedi Bella, quando tentou me beijar me desvenciliei, deixei claro que amo minha esposa e que jamais a trairia...

- Mentira!

- Não é mentira! Eu te amo criatura e jamais a trai, eu juro que não Bella, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que jamais trai você. Por favor, acredite em mim... – senti minhas vistas queimarem, e meu rosto ser lavado pelas lágrimas. – Não diga que acabou, por favor não me deixa. – minha voz saiu implorativa, me dexei cair sobre meus joelhos e me agarrei a ela que estava diante de mim. – Me perdoa Bella, sei que deveria ter dito que ela também iria, sei que deveria ter contado sobre a festa no iate, mas tive medo... – um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios. – Medo de perder você, porque se isso acontecer, vou enlouquecer Bella.

- Edward... – hesitante ela acariciaou meus cabelos.

- Por favor, me perdoa Bella. Por favor, não me deixa.

**POV BELLA**

Apesar de toda a raiva, de toda a fúria que eu sentia, vê-lo daquela forma me desarmou... Edward estava de joelhos agarrado a mim, me pedindo perdão, jurando que jamais me traiu e implorando pra que não o deixasse.

- Edward... – minha voz saiu embargada, acariciei seus cabelos e ele me apertou ainda mais.

- Por favor, me perdoa Bella. Por favor, não me deixa. – voltou a pedir entre soluços.

- Olha pra mim Edward. – pedi segurando seu queixo, o forçando a olhar em meus olhos, tentei secar as lágrimas que escorriam por aquele rosto de anjo. – Dormiu com ela?

- Jamais... – afirmou confiante, havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras e em seu olhar. – No início, confesso que me senti atraído por ela, e mesmo sem me dar conta devo ter flertado como disse... – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto e o meu não estava muito diferente. – Mas jamais trai você, tentava ignorar suas investidas, suas insinuações e seus flertes, pela empresa. Me fazia de desentendido, mas quando disse com todas as letras o que queria realmente...

- E o que ela queria realmente? – Edward mordeu o lábio com força, estava hesitante.

- No hotel, depois que desligou fiquei louco tentando falar com você, foi quando Sophia pediu pra que eu ficasse, dizendo que poderia me fazer relaxar e esquecer tudo que havia da porta pra fora... – senti meu sangue ferver nas veias, mas me mantive firme. – Eu disse a ela que me sentia lisonjeado, mas que era um homem casado e que amava demais a minha esposa.

- E ela?

- Sophia é o tipo de mulher que não gosta de ser contrariada, insistiu dizendo que me desejava como jamais havia desejado outro, novamente tentou me beijar, mas me afastei dizendo que nosso relacionamento seria estritamente profissional. Ela insistiu dizendo que poderia ser somente por uma noite...

- E você cedeu?

- Não, voltei a dizer a ela que jamais trairia a confiança que tinha em mim, eu te amo Bella e juro pelos nossos filhos que nunca a trai, nem com ela nem com ninguém. – me deixei cair sobre meus joelhos e ficamos ambos daquela forma.

- Tem idéia do quanto sofri imaginando vocês dois viajando juntos pela Europa? Ou transando naquele iate?

- Sua imaginação é muito fértil Isabella! – ele não me soltava, e eu não conseguia soltá-lo.

- Não quero mais ficar longe de você, nem por um segundo! – Edward sorriu me apertando ainda mais em seus braços.

- Promete?

- Só se prometer nunca mais me esconder nada, seja o que for, prometa que irá me contar.

- Eu prometo meu amor. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, sedento, cheio de desejo e saudade.

- Me faça sentir Edward... – falei ofegante, ele me olhou confuso. – Me faça sentir o quanto me ama. – Edward se levantou me pegando em seus braços, voltou a me beijar como somente ele sabia fazer, enquanto suas mãos ágeis se livravam de minhas roupas. Enquanto eu me livrava das dele.

- Ohhh... – gemi alto arqueando as costas ao sentir sua língua brincar com o meu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto seus dedos apertavam o direto em uma carícia deliciosa. O toquei sobre o jeans ouvindo meu marido soltar um gemido rouco. Edward percorria minha pele com beijos molhados, me levando ao delírio enquanto acariciava minha intimidade, me estimulando, me levando a loucura.

- Senti falta do teu corpo... Do teu cheiro... Desse teu gosto... – disse beijando minha intimidade, deslizando sua língua por ela, fazendo com que me contorcesse, tamanho prazer que sentia.

- Edward... Ohh... Edward... – praticamente gritei ao explodir em puro prazer, estremeci ao ouvir sua voz sussurrada ao meu ouvido.

- Pra mim só existe você Bella, somente você. – disse deslizando pra dentro de mim, lenta e prazeirozamente. – Só você me completa, pode sentir, Bella?

- Completamente... – rugi arqueando meu corpo de encontro ao dele, ambos se chocavam a medida que o pazer tomava conta de nós dois, eu o mordia, lambia e o beijava enquanto Edward me levava áquele mundo onde somente ele sabia chegar.

- Eu te amo... – gemeu enquanto investia cada vez mais forte e mais fundo.

- Te... Amo... Mais... – tentei dizer entre arfadas, tamanho prazer que sentia, aquelas sensações tão conhecidas já tomavam conta do meu corpo, as ondas vinhas cada vez mais frequentes e mais intensas até que agarrei seus cabelos tomando seus lábios no momento exato em que ambos explidiamos em puro prazer. Foi o beijo mais excitante que trocamos, senti meu corpo ser preenchido e aos poucos o corpo de Edward pesar sobre o meu.

Uma vez foi pouco para suprir a falta que sentiamos um do outro, o desejo que tomava conta de ambos, nos amamos por várias vezes e de várias formas até cairmos exauridos, completamente sem forças.

- Bom dia dorminhoca, já passa das dez... – meus pêlos se eriçaram ao sentir a ponta de seus dedos deslizarem por minhas costas. – O que acha de comermos alguma coisa? – dizia de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido.

- Estou faminta.

- Então venha, vamos tomar um banho e depois descemos pra comer algo. – assenti sonolenta, depois de um belo banho, descemos encontrando Maria, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett também estavam lá.

- Bom dia! – os cumprimentei sem jeito.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo, o perdoou! – disparou Rosalie ao ver nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Rosalie! – Emmett a repreendeu.

- Já chega Rose! Desculpem pelo meu surto, peço que me perdoem, pois acabei perdendo o controle e assustando a todos vocês, principalmente aos meus filhos, estava insegura e enciumada, mas eu o amo e errei ao julgá-lo sem ao menos ouvi-lo.

- Caiu na conversa dele outra vez. – pela minha visão periférica vi o olhar mortal que Edward lhe lançou.

- Ele me disse o que aconetceu e acredito nele, é o meu marido e eu o amo e ponto final. Não quero mais falar sobre isto, vamos colocar uma pedra sobre isso está bem?

- Se você quer assim, assim será Bella. – minha cunhada disse piscando pra mim.

- Obrigada Alice! Agora nos dêem licença, mas vamos comer alguma coisa. – Edward não abriu a boca, se manteve em silêncio ao meu lado.

Esme e Carlisle trouxeram meus filhos na parte da tarde, tive uma longa conversa com ela e as garotas, contei a ela a reação de Edward e as coisas que me contou, fiz o mesmo com Maria em um conversa mais reservada, não queria que ficassem olhando torto para ele, pois acreditavam piamente que Edward havia me traido com Sophia.

Meu pai ainda estava furioso com o fato de Tanya ter feito ameaças , Edward também estava preocupado e ainda mais protetor, confesso que estava sendo delicioso tê-lo o tempo todo conosco aqui, as crianças estavam adorando. Por mais que eu dissesse que estava bem e que poderiamos voltar para Los Angeles, meu marido insistiu em ficarmos em Forks, ele vivia em contacto com Emm, Aro e Victória é claro.

Um mês havia se passado e nem sinal daquela louca, com muita insistência convenci meu marido a retornarmos a Los Angeles, por mais que eu amasse Forks, lá seria melhor para as crianças e sempre que tivéssemos um tempinho livre, viriamos para cá.

- Vou a cidade, preciso acertar alguns pontos com Charlotte e Leah antes de irmos, está bem? – falei dando um beijinho nele, que estava com os dois por cima dele no sofá.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, Leah também vai estar lá, irei passar pra ela o funcionamento e os balancetes, é muito chato, fique aqui com eles.

- Não demore, e leve Sfefan com você.

- Edward, não vou andar com Stefan grudado em mim, além do mais o dispensei, terá que cuidar desses dois sozinho, acha que dá conta?

- Porque?

- Porque dei folga a Lupe também, eles precisavam de um tempinho só pra eles, qualquer coisa Maria te ajuda, beijos e se cuida.

- Tchau mamãe! – meus pequenos disseram em unissono.

- Tchau meus amores, tomem conta do papai direitinho, está bem?

- Pode deixar mamãe! – Lizze disse prontamente. – Vou cuidar direitinho do meu papai lindo! – Edward riu revirando os olhos.

- Isso meu amor, cuide dele e de seu irmão. – disse piscando pra ela que sorriu agarrada ao pai.

Conectei o pen drive com minhas músicas prediletas e deixei que tocassem aleatóriamente, eu acompanhava a música enquanto guiava em direção a 101 sentido Forks, adquire o hábito de Edward de dirigir rápido, mas somente quando estava sozinha.

Estava distraida com a música e prestes a entrar na 101 quando dois carros surgidos de não sei onde me fecharam me obrigando a frear bruscamente batendo minha cabeça no volante com muita força. Senti minha cabeça testa arder e latejar, um fio de sangue escorria por ela, me sentia completamente zonza, sobressaltei ao ver um homem parado ao lado da porta e três mais atrás.

- Você vem com a gente senhora Cullen, por bem, ou por mal. – dizia o homem encapuzado erguendo a arma. Fui arrancada sem a menor delicadeza do carro, minhas mãos foram algemadas e cobriram minha cabeça com um capuz negro, fui jogada na parte traseira de outro carro que saiu em alta velocidade.

Não sei em que sentido estavam indo, mas o carro andou por um longo tempo, mil coisas se passavam em minha mente naquele momento... Seria um sequestro? Veria novamente meus filhos e Edward? Porque estavam fazendo aquilo? Quem eram aqueles homens?

A temperatura havia esfriado consideravelmente, estava muito, mas muito frio, finalmente o carro parou e fui levada para outro lugar. O capuz foi retirado e minhas vistas levaram um tempo para se ajustar, era um quarto com uma iluminação precária, parecia abandonado. Me jogaram sobre um colchonete que havia no chão, prenderam minhas mãos ás correntes presas á parede, meus tornozelos também foram acorrentados.

- Quem são vocês? Porque estão fazendo isso? – minha voz saiu esganiçada, estava assustada, desesperada, só conseguia pensar nos meus filhos e em Edward.

- Se eu fosse você ficava quietinha senhora Cullen... – dizia um dos homens encapuzados. -Irá passar um longo tempo conosco, espero que goste de suas novas acomodações. – os outros riram enquando deixavam o comodo, que ficou na penumbra assim que a porta se fechou.


	29. Chapter 27

**Aqui está mais um capítulo,**

**estamos chegando ao fim desta apaixonante estória! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV EDWARD**

Quando acordei pela manhã, mal podia crer que haviamos nos acertado, que Bella havia me perdoado por seu um estúpido, um idiota completo. A forma como haviamos nos amado, com tanto desejo, tanta entrega... Havia paixão em cada toque, cada beijo e principalemente amor, muito amor.

Olhei para mulher nua diante de mim que ressonava tranquila, serena, por ela seria capaz de tudo, até mesmo abrir mão da presidência da empresa se fosse de seu desejo ficar por aqui. Delicadamente deslizei as pontas dos meus dedos por suas costas, apreciando o toque naquela pele macia e sedosa, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu amava aquela mulher.

Sorri ao me lembrar de como ficamos exauridos, mas fazer amor com Bella era excitante demais, ela é gostosa demais, uma amante ardente, uma mulher viciante que desperta em mim um desejo enlouquecedor, chega a ser insano as vezes. Sussurrei em seu ouvido vendo seus pêlos eriçarem no mesmo instante, tomamos um banho juntos e descemos para finalmente encarar nossa família.

- Bom dia! – Bella disse timida cumprimentando aos quatro e Maria que estavam na sala de estar.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo, o perdoou! – lancei um olhar mortal para Rosalie, ela tinha plena convicção de que eu traia Bella com Sophia, Emm havia me dito.

- Rosalie! – meu primo a repreendeu.

- Já chega Rose! – o tom de Bella também era de repreenda. - Desculpem pelo meu surto, peço que me perdoem , pois acabei perdendo o controle e assustando a todos vocês, principalmente aos meus filhos. Estava insegura e enciumada, mas eu o amo e errei ao julgá-lo sem ao menos ouvi-lo. – disse segurando firme minha mão.

- Caiu na conversa dele outra vez. – novamente Rose interveio me irritando profudamente.

- Ele me disse o que aconetceu e acredito nele, é o meu marido e eu o amo e ponto final. Não quero mais falar sobre isto, vamos colocar uma pedra sobre este assunto está bem? – era a primeira vez que concordava com ela sobre colocar uma pedra no assunto.

- Se você quer assim, assim será Bella. – disse Alice piscando pra ela e sorrindo pra mim.

- Obrigada Alice! Agora nos dêem licença, mas vamos comer alguma coisa. – Bella praticamente me arrastou para a cozinha.

Minha tia trouxe meus filhos na parte da tarde, as mulheres se reuniram enquato eu fiquei com meu tio, Emm e Jazz.

- O que disse a ela? Juro que Bella estava disposta a se divorciar. – comentou Jazz.

- Eu sei, se visse como reagiu ao me ver no quarto, junto a ela na cama, naquele momento vi que só me restava dizer a verdade, e foi o que fiz, fui o mais sincero possivel...

- E deu certo? – disparou Emmett.

- Jamais a trai Emmett, fui um idiota, um burro, um... – soquei a mesa com tudo, assustando os três. – Deixei minha vaidade falar mais alto, me senti lisongeado com o fato de uma mulher como Sophia Miller me desejar, quase perdi a razão da minha vida por isso e jamais me perdoarei, jamais.

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo filho, as vezes acontece, são poucos os que resistem a uma mulher como aquela tentando seduzi-lo, posso lhe afirmar. – disse tio Carlisle para meu espanto. – Não me olhem assim, amo sua mãe, filho... – falou se virando para Emm. – Mas são trinta anos juntos e tivemos nossos altos e baixos, já passei por isso Edward e sei o quanto é dificil resistir.

- Acho que terei problemas com Sophia, ela ficou furiosa, não admite ser rejeitada.

- Daremos um jeito nisso mano, não se preocupe. – afirmou Emm. – Sophia é uma mulher de negócios e creio que não vá misturar as coisas.

- Assim espero!

- Cara, como fotografaram vocês no iate dela? – eu também me fazia aquela pergunta.

- Não sei, teve um momento na festa que Sophia pediu para termos uma conversa reservada, ela não foi tão direta como no hotel em Zurique, mas se insinuou mais abertamente, tentou me beijar.

- Acha que pode ser armação?

- Como assim?

- Edward, havia alguém de prontidão ali, acha mesmo que foi coincidência?

- Porque Sophia faria isto?

- Separar vocês, afinal foi por amar Bella que recusou a loirona. – o raciocínio de Emm fazia sentido a não ser por um detalhe...

- Mas Sophia disse em Zurique que queria somente uma noite de sexo...

- E você acreditou? Qual é mano, parece que esqueceu como funciona a mente de uma mulher. – retrucou meu amado primo.

Aquilo ficou remuendo em minha mente, falei com Vick e avisei que tiraria uns dias para ficar com Bella e meus filhos, contei a ela o que houve em Zurique e minha amiga e assessora ficou furiosa, dizendo que jamais vai me deixar viajar sozinho novamente.

Tentei entrar em contacto comTanya, mas ela estava fugindo de mim, ainda não havia digerido o fato dela ter estado na livraria e ter feito ameaças a minha esposa, estava farto dela. Passei dias marivilhosos com Bella e meus filhos, seu trabalho na livraria era incrivel, o modo como mudou o lugar.

Disse a ela que se quisesse, poderiamos nos mudar de vez para cá, mas Bella se negou dizendo que não era justo comigo. Que precisava de mais um tempinho para encontrar alguém para assumir seu lugar, alguém preparado. Falei com Vick e nos comunicávamos diariamente , também falava com Emm e Aro.

Já havia se passado um mês desde aquele pesadelo, Bella finalmente havia encontrado alguém de sua confiança para ajudar Charlotte na livraria, Leah ficaria em seu lugar e minha esposa estava lhe passando todo o funcionamento. Bella insistiu que voltariamos para Los Angeles e seus argumentos foram bem convicentes tenho que ressaltar.

Eu estava com meus filhos na sala, estavamos brincando no sofá, Lupe havia sumido e Maria estava na cozinha passando instruções para alguns empregados. Estranhei ao ver Bella descer toda arrumada.

- Vou a cidade, preciso acertar alguns pontos com Charlotte e Leah antes de irmos, está bem? – ela veio até nós e me deu um beijinho, sorri ao ver meus filhos fazerem biquinho esperando beijo também.

-Quer que eu vá com você? – passei os olhos por ela que estava realmente bem vestida, estava linda.

- Não precisa, Leah também vai estar lá, irei passar pra ela o funcionamento e os balancetes, é tudo muito chato, fique aqui com eles.

- Não demore, e leve Stefan com você. – pedi sério, não gostava dela andando por ai sozinha.

- Edward, não vou andar com Stefan grudado em mim, além do mais o dispensei, terá que cuidar desses dois sozinho, acha que dá conta?

"_**Como é que é?"**_**- **praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Porque? – verbalizei.

- Porque dei folga a Lupe também, eles precisavam de um tempinho só pra eles, qualquer coisa Maria te ajuda... – dizia com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. - Beijos e se cuida.

- Tchau mamãe! – os dois disseram em unissono.

- Tchau meus amores, tomem conta do papai direitinho, está bem? – dizia toda derretida.

- Pode deixar mamãe! – minha princesa disse me fazendo sorrir. – Vou cuidar direitinho do meu papai lindo! – aquela era como a mãe.

- Isso meu amor, cuide dele e de seu irmão. – minha filha me agarrou me dando um beijo todo babado, já seu irmão olhava encantado para a mãe.

- O que acham de assistir desenho? – os dois gritaram quase me deixando surdo, joguei os dois em meus ombros indo com eles para a sala de video. Depois de uma sessão interminável de Bob esponja, ajudei Maria a dar um banho nos dois que dormiam profundamente, só então me dei conta de que já estava escurecendo e nada de Bella. Liguei para o seu celular e nada, só caia na caixa postal, achei melhor ligar na livraria.

"Café com livros boa noite!" – uma das garotas disse ao atender.

- Boa noite, pode me passar para Bella, é o Edward.

"Senhor Cullen, só um minuto" – o telefone ficou um tempo em silêncio.

"Edward?" – era Charlotte. "Onde está aquela danada, Leah e eu estamos esperando têm horas..." – senti um frio na espinha.

- Ela não está ai?

"Não, tentei falar com ela, assim como Leah, mas Bella não atende."

- Me deixe falar com Leah, Charlotte. – pedi sentindo um aperto no peito.

"Edward? Onde está Bella?"

- Leah, Bella saiu daqui tem horas dizendo que ia encontrar com vocês na livraria, não consigo falar com ela.

"Nós também não, onde ela se meteu? Vocês não brigaram, brigaram?"

- Não, nunca estivemos melhor...

" Não surta tá bem, vou falar com minha mãe, ver se por acaso ela foi pra lá. Te ligo em seguida!"

Liguei para os meus tios, minha irmã, meus cunhados e nada, ninguém a tinha visto. Não demorou e todos estavam em no rancho, Alice ligou para Angie, mas ela também não via Bella há dias, Seth havia acabado de chegar com Leah, Jacob e Charlotte, quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

"Edward?" – era Charlie.

- Alguma notícia Charlie? Onde aquela maluca se enfiou? – disparei.

"O carro dela foi encontrado na entrada da 101... – sua voz estava abatida. – Foi abandonado, pelo que os peritos disseram ouve sinal de luta, mas não levaram nada Edward, está tudo aqui... Dinheiro, cartões, não levaram nada além da minha filha."

- Ccomo assim a levaram?- minha voz não passou de um sussurro, senti meus joelhos falharem.

"Ao que tudo indica foi seqüestro, Edward... Seqüestraram Bella." – cai sentado sentindo o ar me faltar, todos me olhavam apreensivos.

- Não... Não pode ser Charlie... Onde está Bella? – minha voz saiu desesperada.

"Calma filho, não adianta perder a cabeça agora, estou aguardando o FBI, e assim que eles chegarem iremos todos para sua casa. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira Edward." – assenti desligando o telefone.

- O que está acontecendo Edward? – Alice perguntou, vindo para junto de mim.

- A levaram... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. –

- Como assim a levaram? – disparou Seth.

- Charlie disse que seu carro foi encontrado na entrada da 101, ele suspeita de seqüestro.

- Oh não! – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo rosto dela.

Lupe subiu com as crianças, e Maria atendia a todos, eu andava de um lado para outro me perguntando onde estaria Bella? Como ela estaria, porque estavam fazendo aquilo comigo? Com que propósito? Eu já havia falado com Emm, que me ligou assim que soube, assim como Vick, que estava vindo pra cá.

- Menino? – Maria chamou abrindo a porta do escritório. – Charlie chegou, há alguns agentes do FBI com ele, estão querendo falar com você, filho. – assenti indo para a sala.

- Boa noite senhor Cullen, sou o agente Bennett e estes são Dixon, Owen e Simpson.

- Boa noite! – pela minha visáo periférica vi que somente os homens estavam na sala.

- Este caso inspira certos cuidados, sendo o senhor uma pessoa pública. – dizia o homem sem rodeios. – Peço sigilo absoluto, não podemos deixar que a imprensa tome conhecimento, a vida de suas esposa está em risco aqui. – eu ouvia o homem falar, mas minha vontade era de gritar, de raiva, de ódio, de dor.

- Pode se tratar de um seqüestro simples, e os seqüestradores logo entrarão em contacto para negociar o resgate...

- Pago o que for... Só quero minha esposa aqui comigo!

- O senhor ou sua esposa teriam algum inimigo? – perguntou o agente Simpson.

- Aquela garota... – disse Charlie. – Aquela maluca que esteve na livraria, Tanya Denali, ela fez ameaças a Bella, está lembrado?

- Não acho que Tanya se envolveria em um sequestro, Charlie, por mais louca que seja. – os agentes olhavam de um para outro.

A discussão foi longa e os quatro me encheram de perguntas, também fizeram perguntas a todos, até aos empregados, os telefones seriam grampeados, os da casa os celulares, todos. Com a ajuda de Jasper contratei uma equipe de segurança altamente treinada, eles cuidavam dos meus filhos e da casa, as horas eram intermináveis e os dias pareciam se arrastar e nenhuma notícia de Bella.

Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, nestes dois dias as poucas horas que dormi foi graças a um calmante que tio Carlisle me deu. Ainda não tínhamos nenhuma notícia dela, meus filhos pediam pela mãe e eu não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer, me sentia um inútil, porque era meu dever protegê-la e no entanto... Havia momentos em que o desespero tomava conta de mim e Charlie não estava muito diferente pelo que ouvi dizer.

- _Quem seria capaz de tamanha crueldade? – _dizia tia Esme desolada.

_- Os agentes ainda não encontraram nada, nenhuma pista de quem possa ter levado Bella e o por quê? – _comentou meu cunhado, eu estava no corredor próximo à sala onde estavam.

_- Acha que Tanya possa estar envolvida, Jazz? – _a voz de minha irmã estava abatida.

_- Por mais louca que seja, não acho que chegaria a tanto, Tanya é do tipo que ladra, mas não morde. _

_- Meu irmão vai enlouquecer sem notícias, viu o estado dele, estou preocupada tia... Tenho medo que Ed faça alguma besteira. _

_- Não acho que Edward fará nada insensato, seu irmão mudou Alice, ele tem duas pessoas que dependem inteiramente dele, se não fosse pelas crianças, confesso que também estaria apreensiva. _

- Fiquem tranqüilos... – os três se surpreenderam com a minha presença. – Não vou fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Filho como está? – minha tia se levantou vindo para junto de mim, me abraçando como se eu fosse um garotinho. – Tenha fé meu filho, Bella é forte e tenho certeza que vai passar por essa provação.

- Quero minha esposa aqui, comigo tia... Sinto falta dela... – um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios, senti as mãos dela acariciarem delicadamente meus cabelos.

- Têm que ser forte meu filho, pense em seus filhos que estão tão assustados quanto você.

- Eu sei... Me sinto perdido tia, sem saber o que fazer, pra onde ir, o que dizer... Já tem dois dias... Dois dias e Deus sabe onde ela pode estar, em que circunstâncias...

- Sei que é difícil meu irmão, todos nós sentimos falta dela, sabe o quanto Bella é importante para todos nós, estamos aqui com você Ed e não vamos deixá-lo passar por isto sozinho meu irmão.

- Edward? – Maria chamou da porta. – Um mensageiro acaba de entregar isto, está em seu nome. – ela me estendeu um envelope.

-O que é isto? – disparou Alice, era um envelope pequeno endereçado a mim, mas não havia remetente algum, o abri rapidamente e dentro só havia um DVD, mais nada.

- Que porra é essa?

- Olha a boca, Edward! – ralhou tia Esme.

- Desculpe! – pedi indo na direção do escritório, atrás de um notebook, para ver o que havia naquele bendito DVD, claro que fui seguido pelos três.

- Acho que deveria avisar o agente Bennett. – alertou Alice.

- Primeiro quero saber do que se trata. – falei colocando o DVD pra rodar.

- Oh meu Deus! – minha tia e minha irmã soltaram em uníssono, eu olhava chocado para a tela onde Bella aparecia acorrentada pelas mãos e pelos pés, sobre um colchonete fino e sujo, ela estava amordaçada havia um corte em sua testa, seu nariz estava sangrando e havia bastante sangue em sua roupa.

"_Está será a última vez que a verá, diga adeus a sua preciosa esposa!"_ – a voz era completamente distorcida, a imagem fechou no olhar desesperado de Bella, desaparecendo em seguida. Senti minhas vistas queimarem e meu rosto ser lavado, minha tia chorava abraçada a Alice.

- Temos que entregar esse vídeo para o agente Bennett, ele saberá o que fazer. – disse meu cunhado.

- Acha que podemos fazer uma cópia? – ele assentiu providenciando tudo pra mim, o olhar desesperado de minha esposa ficou gravado em minha mente. Charlie teve que ser medicado depois de ver o vídeo e Jasper chamou o agente Bennett.

- Senhor Cullen, este vídeo deixa claro que eles não têm intenção de devolvê-la, pelo menos não com vida... – lancei um olhar lascivo para ele. – O seqüestro foi passional, caso contrário não a agrediriam daquela forma.

- Mas quem? Quem faria tal atrocidade?

- Tanya Denali não dá um paço sem que saibamos, está sendo monitorada vinte quatro horas por dia, mas temos um problema...

- Que problema?

- James Scott Fisher fugiu da prisão tem alguns dias...

- O que? – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Está me dizendo que aquele lunático que por um fio não a violentou está á solta por ai? - praticamente berrei tamanha minha raiva e impotência diante daquela situação.

- Peço que se acalme senhor Cullen, se perder o controle agora, as coisas irão se complicar ainda mais.

Aro, Renata, Caius e Alec vieram prestar solidariedade, mas eu não tinha saco para agüentar todo aquele blá, blá, blá. Ainda mais vindo de Caius, só a voz dele me irritava profundamente.

- Não fique assim Edward... – dizia Renata, ela gostava mesmo de Bella. – Deus é grande e logo Bella estará de volta, sã e salva.

- Rogo por isso a cada segundo, Renata, é o que me mantém em pé, a esperança de tê-la de novo em meus braços.

Uma semana e nada, uma visita inusitada nos surpreendeu, Sophia Miller estava em pessoa no rancho.

- Edward, desculpe-me por vir sem avisar, mas quando soube fiquei chocada! – dizia sob o olhar atento de minha tia, Alice, Rose e Maria, sem contar Leah e Lupe. – Posso imaginar como está se sentindo querido, espero que saiba que pode contar comigo, para o que for...

- Ele tem a nós Sophia! – disparou Alice lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Alice! – a repreendi.

- Sua irmã tem razão Edward. – desta vez foi Rosalie. – Agradecemos sua atenção Sophia, mas neste momento só tem uma coisa que Edward precisa... De sua esposa, Isabella, se lembra? –houve uma troca de olhares muito estranha entre elas.

- Acho melhor eu ir querido! – o clima ficou no mínimo estranho. – Mas insisto... – ela deu alguns passos em minha direção tocando meu rosto. – Estarei a sua disposição Ed, para o que precisar, é só me procurar. – insistiu ignorando o esquadrão que a fuzilava com o olhar.

- Agradeço a atenção, mas como minha cunhada disse, somente quando Bella voltar é que vou ter paz novamente.

- Entendo, mas já faz quase uma semana, sei que é difícil Ed, mas há grandes chances de que ela jamais volte...

- SAIA AGORA MESMO DAQUI! – Alice berrou em plenos pulmões. – DEIXE MEU IRMÃO EM PAZ! – minha irmã se colocou entre nós e por pouco que não avançou em Sophia.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas creio que seja melhor se retirar. – pediu tia Esme desta vez, eu parecia anestesiado, ainda tentava assimilar o que aconteceu ali. – Maria, acompanhe a senhorita Miller, por favor.

- Por aqui senhorita! – naquele exato momento meus filhos entraram na sala chamando por mim.

- Papai! – automaticamente o olhar de Sophia foi para os dois.

- Seus filhos são realmente lindos Edward, é incrível como se parecem com você, em tudo.

- Obrigado Sophia. – agradeci me abaixando, dando atenção aos dois enquanto Maria praticamente a escoltava até a porta.

- Que audácia dessazinha! – Alice cuspiu furiosa. – Parecia um abutre atrás da carniça.

- Como ela soube? – se perguntava Rosalie.

- É verdade, acha que Aro ou Renata comentou algo? – disse tia Esme se voltando pra mim. – Talvez Caius.

- Não acho que Aro ou Renata seriam indiscretos, mas Caius.

- Espera um pouco, como ela sabia que Bella está sumida há uma semana, contou a eles?

- Não, não comentei nada com eles, Emm só comentou por cima o que ocorreu. – aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente.

Os dias passavam lenta e dolorosamente, dez dias desde que a levaram e nenhuma notícia dela, estava farto de ouvir as pessoas pedir pra que eu fosse paciente, que tivesse fé, a falta que sentia dela me causava dor física.

A notícia do desaparecimento de Bella vazou e estampava as manchetes de praticamente todas as revistas e jornais do país. Aos poucos as pessoas iam retomando suas vidas, enquanto eu me perguntava o que eu faria sem ela? O que seria de mim sem a minha Bella? Eu não tinha vontade de nada, de absolutamente nada, era como se tivessem me arrancado a vontade de viver

- Edward? Edward? – Maria entrou esbaforida em meu quarto que estava em um completo breu.

- O que Maria? Não quero falar com ninguém. – disse sem animo.

- É o agente Bennett, filho, ele tem novidades...

- O que? – me levantei em um salto. – Bennett? – falei pegando o telefone.

"Senhor Edward, colocamos Tanya Denali contra a parede e obtivemos informações muito importantes, creio que interesse e muito ao senhor."

- Informações? Sobre Bella? A encontraram? – disparei não contendo minha ansiedade.

"Acalme-se senhor Cullen, será que pode vir há delegacia?"

- Claro, estou indo pra ai. – meu cunhado Seth foi comigo, ele estava em casa com as crianças.

- O que será que ele encontrou? – dizia tão ansioso quanto eu.

- Não sei, mas logo saberemos.

- Charlie, Bennett, o que descobriram?

- Veja você mesmo. – pediu me indicando a cadeira, virando a tela do computador para mim.

"_Qual era seu envolvimento com Isabella Cullen, porque a odiava tanto?" - _uma agente do FBI perguntava a Tanya.

"_Ela é uma reles striper, não entendo o que Edward pode ter visto em alguém como ela? O que aquela mulher pode oferecer a um homem como ele?"_ – revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquelas sandices.

"_Quando foi a ultima vez que esteve com a senhora Cullen?" _

"_Aquela mosca morta não se abala com nada!" – _a voz de Tanya saiu exaltada_. "Nem mesmo ao fato do marido estar flertando com outra nas fuças dela!" – _como ela sabia daquilo?

"_Testemunhas disseram que fez ameaças a senhora Cullen, sabe que é suspeita pelo desaparecimento dela, não sabe?" _

"_Não tenho nada haver com isso! Sim, eu fui aquele lugar fétido, para exigir que se afastasse de Edward, mas a louca ficou furiosa porque mandei aquela velha decrépita ir tomar conta de sua vida e partiu pra cima de mim..." - _a frieza com falava sobre Bella, me fez crer que tia Esme poderia estar certa, Tanya só podia ter perdido o juízo. "_Não vou dizer que estou triste pelo sumiço daquela mulher, mas não tenho nada haver com isso!" – _afirmou convicta_. _

"_Mas sabe quem tem?"_

"_Porque não perguntam a amante dele..." _

"_E quem seria esta suposta amante?" _

"_Sophia Miller!" _

- Isso é impossível! – exasperei farto daquilo. – Ela nunca foi minha amante. – me defendi.

"_Tem como provar isso?" _

"_Querido, fui eu quem colocou Sophia Miller na vida dele, nos conhecemos há alguns anos em Milão, ela reunia todos os atrativos que Edward admira em uma mulher, se é que me entende... Sophia achou a proposta de seduzi-lo, interessante e topou no mesmo instante, tanto que usou suas empresas para se aproximar dele. Como eu, Sophia achava um desperdício um homem como ele estar atado á uma mosca morta como aquela!" – _cada vez que a ouvia falar daquela forma, minha vontade era de socá-la. _"Conheço Edward, o fato de uma mulher com o poder de Sophia demonstrar interesse por ele, iria instigá-lo, atraí-lo, deixá-lo interessado."_ – soquei a mesa tamanha a raiva que senti, como me pude ser tão burro? Me sentia um completo idiota!

- Acalme-se filho- pediu Charlie.

"_Mas ao que parece, Sophia ficou obcecada por ele, porque aquela striper parece ter feito uma lobotomia nele..." – _disse irritada. – _"Por mais tentado que Edward estivesse, manteve-se fiel aquela idiota! O que deixou Sophia irritadíssima, na última vez que nos vimos estava furiosa, disse que tiraria aquela insuportável da vida dele de uma vez por todas." _

Eu olhava atônito para a tela, me perguntando o que significava tudo aquilo? Por isso esteve lá em casa, toda aquela atenção, todo aquele jogo de sedução, foi tudo um plano pra me separar de Bella? Quase tiveram êxito, ninguém me odiava mais do que eu mesmo, naquele momento.

- A culpa é minha... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Tudo isso é minha culpa!

- Não filho... – afirmou Charlie. – A culpa é dessas duas transloucadas. – contei a eles que Sophia esteve em casa, me oferecendo um ombro amigo, assim como as coisas que disse.

- O que faremos?

- Sophia Miller tem algumas explicações a dar, meus homens estão tentando localizá-la. – avisou Bennett.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui estão os nomes das fics, escolham duas entre elas, as mais votadas serão postadas. **

**Feita pra mim**

**Simplesmente Bella**

**De corpo e alma. **

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen**

**Você pra sempre**

**Férias inesquecíveis**

**Doce vingança **

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida**

**Feiticeira**

**As fic que atingir vinte e cinco reviews será postada!**


	30. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV BELLA**

Sentia-me fraca, havia perdido completamente a noção de dia e noite, já que o quarto vivia na escuridão total, a luz fraca era acesa quando eles traziam as refeições e me obrigavam a comer, mas meu estômago a rejeitava quase que instantaneamente o que irritava e muito aqueles brutamontes.

Estava há dias naquele lugar tentando entender o porquê estavam fazendo aquilo, com que propósito? As correntes feriram meus pulsos assim como meus tornozelos, minha cabeça doía e eu cheirava mal, devido há tantos dias sem banho. Foi quando ela apareceu, eu mal podia crer no que meus olhos viam, era Sophia, ela estava por trás de tudo aquilo.

- Olá Isabella! – disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – Olha só pra você... – ela me olhava com desdém. -Duvido que Ed sinta tesão por alguém como você agora. – queria responder a altura, mas seus capangas haviam me colocado uma mordaça. – Tragam esta vagabunda pra cá! – eles me levaram até uma cadeira que havia no canto do quarto e me prenderam a ela.

- Está tudo pronto senhora. – avisou um deles.

- Ótimo, depois de uma conversinha com ela, faremos nosso filminho. – eu me perguntava o que aquela mulher faria comigo? A sensação que tinha era de que jamais veria meus filhos ou Edward novamente. – Achou mesmo que eu permitiria que um homem como Edward Cullen ficasse com uma vira – lata como você? – cuspiu entre os dentes puxando meus cabelos com força. – Edward Cullen é um homem de pedigree minha cara, e um sangue puro como ele não merece uma mulher tão insignificante como você ao seu lado, concorda?

"_**VADIA!"**_ – gritei mentalmente, já que não conseguia falar devido à mordaça.

- Jamais voltará a ver aqueles olhos verdes encantadores, e aquela boca deliciosa e tentadora, será só minha, assim como aquele corpo perfeito! – dizia em um tom provocativo. – Quanto a sua prole, depois que eu estiver com Ed, darei um jeito de me livrar deles. – minha vontade era de matá-la, mas além de fraca, eu estava acorrentada a cadeira, ela ria como uma louca descontrolada enquanto aqueles brutamontes me jogaram novamente no colchonete, me debati levando uma bofetada de um deles o que fez a vadia rir ainda mais.

Eles mantinham a câmera em mim enquanto diziam a Edward que ele jamais me veria novamente, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, sabia que não sairia viva de lá, de que jamais os veria novamente... De que jamais ouviria o doce som de sua voz, ou seus braços fortes me envolverem de forma protetora, como costumava fazer.

Lembranças de momentos inesquecíveis me invadiam, assim como a felicidade que senti ao ver nossos filhos à primeira vez, a carinha de Thony, assim como a de Lizze quando os deixei aquela tarde.

-Tome senhora Cullen, precisa comer. – dizia um deles, era o menor, mais baixo deles e por conseqüência menos forte, parecia ter certa simpatia por mim, era gentil ao contrário dos outros três. – Senão adoecerá!

- Me ajude, por favor. – implorei tocando sua mão. – Me tire daqui, eles vão me matar.

- Não posso, senão morreremos os dois. – disse com pesar. - Tente comer algo, está muito fraca...

- Porque não me matam de uma vez, pra que essa tortura?

- Não sei senhora, estou sendo pago pra estar aqui.

- Pago o dobro se me tirar daqui.

- Já disse que não posso, meu pai é um deles e me mataria com toda certeza. – só então me dei conta de que era um garoto e não um homem.

- Entendo, obrigada mesmo assim!

-É para alimentá-la e não cortejá-la, á menos que queira tirar uma lasquinha? – sugeriu um deles.

- Não foi pra isso que fomos contratados, ninguém toca nela. – o tom do garoto deixava claro que não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse.

Perdi completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, provavelmente o fato de não conseguir me alimentar, me fazia delirar. Eu passava o tempo todo rezando e pedindo a Deus que desse força a Edward para suportar o que estaria por vir, que ele cuidasse e protegesse nossos filhos, que eles crescessem fortes e saudáveis. Pedia por meu pai, por Harry, meu irmãozinho que ainda era tão pequeno, por todos que eu amava e principalmente por ele, pela razão da minha vida, pelo único homem que realmente amei em minha vida...

- Senhora? – a voz sussurrada do garoto me despertou. – Senhora Cullen preste bem atenção no que vou dizer... – pediu apreensivo, seu olhar fixo na porta. – Vou me ausentar por alguns dias, só me diga á quem posso avisar?

- Meu pai, Charlie Swan, ele é chefe de polícia do condado de Olímpia.

- Se me aproximar da delegacia, serei preso no mesmo instante. – mas se o mandasse até Edward, meu marido era capaz de matá-lo.

- Stefan Sanches, procure Stefan no rancho, conte tudo a ele. – ele assentiu somente. –Espere! Entregue isso a ele. – lhe entreguei meu anel de compromisso, o primeiro que Edward me deu. – Boa sorte e obrigada!

- Só espero chegar a tempo. – disse saindo de lá.

Eu tinha um fio de esperança, se o garoto conseguisse avisar Stefan, talvez eles conseguissem me tirar daqui, talvez eu pudesse ver meus filhos novamente, talvez pudesse estar com Edward novamente.

_- VOCÊ É UM INCOPETENTE CARTER! - _Sophia gritou histérica_. – ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE INÚTIL DO SEU FILHO? _

_- Foi à cidade comprar alguns suprimentos, a senhorita por acaso esqueceu que estamos aqui há mais de dez dias? _

"_**Tudo isso? Eu estava ali há mais de dez dias?"**_

_-E a vira-lata? _

_- Na mesma, está muito fraca, não come e não bebe tem dias. –_ disse outra voz.

_- Ótimo, tomara que morra de uma vez!_ – cuspiu com fúria.

_- O que a moça fez pra senhorita odiá-la tanto?_ – perguntou o tal Carter.

_- Deu o azar de se casar com quem não devia_. – respondeu abrindo a porta, vindo na minha direção. - O que fez com ele sua vadia? O que fez com aquele homem? – disse puxando com força a mordaça, minha mandíbula chegou a estalar.

- Nada além de amá-lo. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro de tão fraca. - Ele me ama, porque simplesmente não aceita o fato?

- Escute bem sua vira-lata! Dançarina de quinta! – dizia puxando meus cabelos com força. – Amando ou não aquele homem será meu, ouviu bem! Será para os meus braços que ele virá chorar a morte de sua tão adorada esposa! E vou fazê-lo esquecer que um dia existiu minha cara.

- Acha mesmo que se eu morrer ele vai correr pra você? – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Amordacem essa vira-lata nojenta! – ordenou furiosa, seu celular tocou e a maluca abriu um enorme sorriso vitorioso. – Olha só que ironia, é o seu maridinho.

- Ed? Algum problema? – disse acionando o viva voz.

"Sophia, onde está?" – era mesmo a voz de Edward, mas porque ele ligaria para ela, justo ela?

- Estou em Seattle, por quê?

"Gostaria de vê-la, desculpe pela atitude da minha irmã e Rose, será que poderíamos nos ver?"

- Sua família parece não gostar muito de mim Ed...

"Preciso de uma amiga Sophia, preciso de você." – as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, era como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado lenta e dolorosamente.

- Quer que eu vá pra ai?

"Diga-me onde está e nos encontramos ai, não acha melhor?"

- Me encontre no Fairmont Olimpic, na suíte presidencial.

"Tudo bem, estou indo pra lá."

- Edward?

"O que?"

- Vou cuidar de você.

"Eu sei, obrigado Sophia!" – ela tinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios ao desligar o telefone.

- O que você disse mesmo? – provocou indo para o outro cômodo.

- Acho que já vou indo, afinal a noite será inesquecível minha cara, hoje farei com que Edward a esqueça por completo em meus braços, na minha cama. Carter... – disse se voltando para um dos homens. – Acabe logo com isto, providencie o necessário, quero que ateie fogo neste lugar asqueroso e de um fim nisto de uma vez por todas.

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que sai da delegacia liguei para Emm, contei a ele sobre o depoimento de Tanya e meu irmão ficou revoltado, disse que estava vindo para Forks e que avisaria Jazz e aos outros. Meus tios e as garotas ficaram chocados com o que contei a eles.

- Quer dizer que Sophia pode estar envolvida no desaparecimento de Bella?

- Se tornou a principal suspeita... – falei socando a mesa, tamanha raiva que senti. – Tanya disse que Sophia usou as empresas para chegar a mim e o tonto caiu como um pato.

- Você não teve culpa Ed, como poderia imaginar? – dizia Alice ao meu lado.

- Aquela vadia! – cuspiu Rose.

- De qual está falando Rose, da loira psicopata ou da ruiva psicótica? – ironizou Leah, estavam todos em casa, os irmãos de Bella, Sue e meus tios.

- Leah! – Sue a repreendeu, Harry estava em seu colo, brincava com seus cabelos.

- Ela está certa Sue, não sei quem é pior nessa história, quem é mais louca! – dizia meu cunhado inconformado.

- Com licença! – Stefan pediu ao entrar, seus olhos estavam arregalados e parecia ofegante. – Edward, será que poderia vir comigo um instante?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tem um cara ai, ele disse que tem informações importantes...

- Informações importantes sobre o que exatamente? – meu cunhado interveio.

- Sobre Bella!- meu coração disparou no peito.

- Pode ser um trote, alguém querendo se dar bem e...

- Não senhor Jasper, ele disse que a própria Bella pediu pra falar comigo, ele me entregou isto! – meus olhos saltaram ao ver o anel que dei a Bella quando começamos a namorar.

-Onde ele está?

- Lá fora, está assustado Edward, é um garoto.

- Leve-o para o meu escritório Stefan... – ele assentiu saindo em seguida. – Acho melhor vocês subirem. – falei me voltando para as mulheres.

- Não acha melhor chamar Charlie, ou Bennett? – disse Emmett.

- E assustá-lo, se Bella pediu pra que ele falasse com Stefan, é porque conhece Edward e o pai. – o comentário de minha irmã fazia sentido, meu tio, meu cunhado e meu primo foram comigo, Stefan entrou na sala acompanhado de um garoto que aparentava ter por volta de dezoito, dezenove anos.

- Edward, este é William Carter.

- Senhor Cullen?

- Onde está Bella? Como conseguiu isto? – disparei lhe mostrando o anel dela.

- Ela me entregou, disse que só assim acreditaria em mim, eu só quero ajudá-la, não é justo o que estão fazendo com a pobre e...

- O que fizeram a ela? – meus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

- A senhora Cullen não come há dias, está cada vez mais fraca, eu mesmo estava cuidando dela, evitando que os outros chegassem perto.

- Está me dizendo que a seqüestrou? – a voz grave de Emmett o assustou.

- Meu pai e seus homens foram contratados para seqüestrá-la e mantê-la em cárcere até segundas ordens, achamos estranho, porque a pessoa que encomendou o serviço tem muito, mas muito dinheiro...

- Quem?

- Sophia Miller... - novamente soquei a mesa tamanha raiva que sentia. – Meu pai trabalha pra ela há muitos anos, se conhecem desde pequenos, já fiz alguns trabalhos com ele, mas nada assim.

- Sabe que seu pai está encrencado, não sabe? Assim como você. – alertou Jazz.

- Não acho justo o que estão fazendo com ela, a senhora Cullen é uma pessoa boa, doce e está sofrendo demais com os desmandos da senhorita Sophia, ela a humilhou demais, a chama de vira-lata, acho que perdeu o juízo. – meu ódio por Sophia aumentava cada vez mais.

- Sabe o porquê ela fez isso?

- Pelo que ouvi, o plano era afastar a senhora Cullen, para que então o senhor ficasse com ela, a senhorita Sophia o quer a todo custo e está disposta a matar a senhora Cullen se for preciso.

- Está disposto a dizer isso em frente a um juiz? – disparou Jasper.

- Não quero carregar nas costas a morte de uma mulher tão boa, por um capricho mesquinho, sim estou disposto, sei que não chego ao julgamento...

- Porque diz isto? – perguntou tio Carlisle.

- Acham mesmo que os homens do meu pai e ele próprio irão me poupar? Estou morto senhor!

- Se nos ajudar, lhe daremos proteção. – meu tio afirmou. – Tenho certeza de que Bella concordaria comigo.

"_**Disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida!"**_- retruquei mentalmente.

- Foi o que ela disse, que se a ajudasse, me protegeria, por isso estou aqui, estou farto desta vida!

- Se é assim, chame Charlie e Bennett. – Jazz disse olhando pra mim, assenti ligando para o meu sogro.

O garoto contou detalhadamente como foi à abordagem, até o dia em que gravaram aquele maldito DVD.

- Não sei se era é pelo nervosismo ou o que, mas a pobre não conseguia comer, de início quem cuidava dela era o Lian, ele a forçava comer e a senhora Cullen acabava vomitando tudo, sem contar que era violento com ela, foi quando pedi para assumir o posto. Eu mesmo cuidava dela, tentava fazê-la comer, estava preocupado já que ela não comia há dias, aos poucos ela foi aceitando, consegui fazê-la beber um pouco d'água, para que não desidratasse.

- Deus do céu! – soltou tio Carlisle. – Quanto tempo ela fiou sem comer?

- Aproximadamente quatro dias, ela não comia tudo, somente beliscava, mas já era uma evolução, Lian e Iago cogitaram de... Vocês sabem... Com todo respeito sua esposa é uma linda mulher senhor.

- Eles a tocaram? – minha voz saiu exaltada o que o assustou.

- Não, eu disse que ninguém a tocaria, já não bastava à humilhação de ficar amarrada dia e noite em um quarto escuro. Mas quando a senhorita Sophia esteve lá, vi o ódio que sente por sua esposa e naquele momento vi que a senhora Cullen não tinha a menor chance.

William passou o endereço assim como os nomes de todos os envolvidos naquela sujeira toda, nosso medo maior era chegarmos tarde demais, porque segundo ele, Bella estava fraca e o garoto havia deixado-a sozinha para nos avisar, quem sabe o que poderia acontecer neste meio tempo.

Bennett e seus homens rapidamente armaram um plano para pegá-la em flagrante, Bella estava em uma choupana abandonada nos arredores de Seattle, segundo William ficava bem dentro da floresta, e que Sophia ia lá toda a semana no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário.

O garoto ficou sobre proteção policial, enquanto meu tio, Charlie, Jacob e eu acompanhamos Bennett e seus homens no resgate.

- Chegou à hora, precisamos que você a distraia? – somente assenti, sacando meu celular.

"Ed? Algum problema?" – perguntou desconfiada.

- Sophia, onde está?

"Estou em Seattle, por quê?" – pelo menos nisso não mentiu.

- Gostaria de vê-la, desculpe pela atitude da minha irmã e Rose, será que poderíamos nos ver? – sabia que cairia nessa.

"Sua família parece não gostar muito de mim Ed..."

-Preciso de uma amiga Sophia, preciso de você. – a cortei.

"Quer que eu vá pra ai?"

- Diga-me onde está e nos encontramos ai, não acha melhor?

"Me encontre no Fairmont Olimpic, na suíte presidencial." – o que ela estava pensando? Senti asco só de imaginar.

-Tudo bem, estou indo pra lá.

"Edward?"

- O que?

"Vou cuidar de você." – revirei os olhos impaciente.

-Eu sei, obrigado Sophia! _**"Vá sonhando!" **_– completei mentalmente.

- Ela está indo para o Fairmont Olimpic. – avisei a todos, houve uma movimentação na casa e dois homens saíram em direção a um dos carros, voltando com alguns galões.

- O que eles irão fazer? – perguntei sentido minha espinha gelar, Bella corria perigo, eu podia sentir em meus ossos.

Bennett fez sinal para que seus homens avançassem, a casa estava cercada e estávamos próximos aos carros, Bennett nos obrigou a colocarmos colete a prova de balas.

- _Aqui está o combinado!-_ ouvimos a voz de Sophia. – _Assim que eu sair, de um fim em tudo isto, queime tudo. _

_- E a mulher? – _perguntou um dos homens.

_- Mate-a, ela não me serve pra nada mesmo! _– houve certa movimentação dentro da casa e a voz de Sophia vinha do outro cômodo. _- Acho que já vou indo, afinal a noite será inesquecível minha cara, hoje farei com que Edward a esqueça por completo em meus braços, na minha cama._ – a ouvimos dizer a Bella com toda certeza e aquilo só fez meu ódio por ela aumentar ainda mais.

Os homens de Bennett entraram silenciosamente na casa e renderam os três capangas facilmente enquanto a desgraçada tripudiava em Bella, ao abrir a porta ela segurava uma automática que estava apontada para Bella.

- Solte a arma lentamente senhorita Miller, e coloque as mãos onde eu possa ver.

- NÃO! ELA TEM QUE MORRER, ELA PRECISA MORRER. – gritou histérica.

- Ela não vai morrer Sophia. – falei me fazendo presente, Bella tinha os olhos saltados, parecia não acreditar no que via, assim como a própria Sophia.

- Ed? Mas era pra você me encontrar no hotel, você disse que precisava de mim.

- Precisava distraí-la, acabou Sophia, desista! – eu tinha os olhos fixos nos de Bella que tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, estava toda suja, a roupa era a mesma que havia saído de casa há mais de quinze dias. Estava acorrentada a parede e amordaçada, havia algumas escoriações em seu rosto, assim como um pouco de sangue, haviam batido nela recentemente. – Acabou Sophia!

- Você não entende, ela não serve pra você querido, não passa de uma vira-lata...

- Cala a boca Sophia e abaixe esta arma. – exigi impaciente, dei alguns passos na direção de Bella.

- É melhor fazer o que ele diz moça... – Charlie chamou a atenção dela pra si, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Sophia viu quando fiz menção de me aproximar de Bella e sem hesitar disparou, saltei sobre minha esposa sentindo o impacto em minhas costas, outro disparo foi ouvido e um grito abafado.

- Não... Por favor, não morra Edward... – a voz de Bella saia muito fraca e desesperada, eu mal conseguia respirar, por alguns segundos tudo ficou escuro.

- Tirem o colete dele, a ar irá voltar imediatamente. – avisou Bennett, assim que tiraram aquele troço de mim, senti um alivio seguido por uma dor aguda. – Vai doer por alguns dias, ótimo trabalho Cullen, você tem reflexos rápidos. – brincou batendo no meu ombro.

- Tragam um alicate, precisamos romper estas correntes... – pediu Charlie. – Acabou filha, acabou. – dizia abraçado a ela.

- Edward... Ele... Não! Não... – Bella se debatia nos braços do pai, com a ajuda de Jacob me levantei pra que visse que eu estava bem.

- Estou aqui Bella. – automaticamente ela olhou pra mim. – Estou bem meu amor, só um pouco dolorido! – Charlie se afastou para que eu ficasse junto dela. – Acabou Bella. – disse a abraçando, mesmo livre das correntes, mal tinha forças para erguer os braços.

- O garoto...

- Sim, ele nos avisou, não se preocupe, vamos protegê-lo, está bem? - ela assentiu com o olhar perdido, completamente perdido.

- O que ela tem tio? – perguntei preocupado, já que Bella começou a tremer em meus braços, seus dentes rangiam.

- Ela está entrando em choque, precisamos levá-la imediatamente para um hospital. – Bennett ligou para o hospital de Seattle solicitando um helicóptero, passando as coordenadas.

- Em minutos estarão aqui. – avisou prontamente, pela minha visão periférica vi Sophia ser levada, havia sido atingida de raspão.

Bella estava desidratada e anêmica, as correntes machucaram muito seus pulsos assim como os tornozelos meu tio usou de sua influência e conseguiu que fosse transferida para o hospital de Forks, sob os cuidados dele.

Em menos de uma semana Bella se recuperou, ganhou peso a anemia se foi, em seus pulsos e tornozelos ficaram as marcas do que sofrera em cativeiro, assim como a imperceptível cicatriz na testa. Ela se recusava terminantemente em passar por um terapeuta, vivia assustada, às vezes parecia sair do ar, ficava horas com o olhar perdido, como se simplesmente se desligasse do mundo.

Dois meses haviam se passado desde seu resgate, Bella agradeceu Willian que teve uma nova chance e trabalhava no café da livraria e parecia estar se dando bem. Rose estava entrando no sétimo mês de gestação, conseguia estar ainda mais insuportável, Harry estava enorme e fazia gracinhas para Bella, que ria com o irmão, e nossos filhos, era a única coisa que a trazia de volta momentaneamente.

Peter ia buscar Charlie, Sue e os outros nos finais de semana, pra que passassem aqui conosco, fazia bem a Bella. Minha irmã havia suspendido a data do casamento, esperava que Bella se recuperasse, tentamos fazê-la desistir da idéia, mas Alice bateu o pé e disse que só se casaria, quando Bella estivesse melhor.

- E ai? Como ela está hoje? – Alice perguntou assim que entrou em casa, estávamos em Los Angeles.

- Na mesma. – respondi me sentindo inútil. – Não sei o que fazer Alice, ela se nega a falar sobre o assunto, como sempre, mas sinto que Bella precisa de mim e eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer.

- Porque não faz uma viagem com ela? Quem sabe estando somente vocês dois, Bella não reaja.

- Viajar Alice, mas para onde?

- Porque não vai pra ilha? Bella adorou ir pra lá, creio que faria bem a ela.

Aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente, falei sobre o assunto com Maria e tia Esme e as duas concordaram plenamente com Alice, só precisava falar com Bella.

- Bella? – ela estava sentada na varanda, olhando para o jardim perdida em seus pensamentos. – Bella? – chamei tocando em seu ombro.

- Edward! – disse sorrindo, tocando meu rosto.

- Meu amor o que acha de fazermos uma viagem, somente nós dois? – ela olhava pra mim, atenta ao que eu dizia, mesmo assim parecia distante.

- Como quiser. – respondeu sem qualquer emoção.

- Bella, por favor, me diz em que tanto pensa. - pedi acariciando seu rosto.

- Poderíamos ir para a ilha, é um lugar lindo é a ilha, não acha? – falou ignorando completamente o que eu havia dito.

- Sim meu amor, a ilha é um lugar lindo. – novamente Bella sorriu voltando a olhar para o jardim, com seu olhar completamente perdido.

Mandei as crianças para Forks, claro que Maria e Lupe foram com elas, assim como Stefan, ficariam na casa de tia Esme desta vez, a viagem foi tranqüila e desta vez Bella não enjoou na lancha. Assim que chegamos, Bella se aproximou das portas de vidros que dava uma bela vista da praia, seu olhar fixo no mar.

- Sente-se bem? – ela assentiu sem desviar o olhar da praia. - O que quer fazer? – perguntei me aproximando dela, deslizei minha mão por sua cintura colando meu corpo ao dela, afastei seus cabelos lhe distribuindo beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Será que... – Bella recostou a cabeça no meu peito. – Será que poderíamos nadar?- perguntou hesitante.

- Nadar?

- Sim, poderíamos nadar o que acha? – insistiu se virando, finalmente olhando pra mim.

- Perfeito, vamos trocar de roupa e...

- Não precisa! Estamos sozinhos na ilha, não é? – somente assenti. – Então venha... – ela me pegou pela mão me puxando em direção a praia, deixei que me guiasse que fizesse o que tivesse vontade. Ao chegar à areia soltou minha mão livrando-se de suas roupas, ao chegar à água estava nua em pêlo. – Você não vem? – perguntou virando-se pra mim, a água batia em seu umbigo e Bella tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios. – Vem Edward, a água está deliciosa! - livrei-me das roupas em um átimo me juntando a ela.

- Realmente a água está uma delicia. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo seu corpo estremecer com a minha aproximação.

- Esse lugar é tão lindo! – disse virando-se de frente pra mim, não pude deixar de notar seus mamilos intumescidos implorando por atenção e aquilo me deu água na boca. – Você é lindo! – Bella ergueu o braço espalmando a mão em meu rosto, fechei meus olhos apreciando a carícia. – O meu anjo. – sussurrou se esticando toda para alcançar os meus lábios, foi minha vez de estremecer ao sentir os lábios de Bella roçarem aos meus. – Me perdoa! – pediu mordendo seu lábio inferior, ao ouvi-la, automaticamente abri meus olhos me deparando com aqueles orbes cor de chocolate me olhando intensamente.

- Te perdoar? Pelo que exatamente?

- Não estou sendo uma boa companhia não é? Ando um tanto estranha ultimamente, não estou sendo uma pessoa fácil de lidar... – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Sempre será a melhor companhia pra mim Bella, sempre, é compreensível, depois de tudo pelo que passou meu amor. – disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Estou tentando voltar a ser o que era, mas é difícil, às vezes sinto tanto medo... – ela estava se abrindo, finalmente Bella estava reagindo. – Quero esquecer Edward, me faça esquecer, por favor.

- Como Bella, me diga e farei o que quiser meu amor.

- Faça amor comigo, aqui, agora.

- Mas...

- Preciso de você, preciso sentir que ainda é meu, sentir o quanto me ama... – a calei com um beijo, minha língua invadiu sua boca ávida pela dela, colando ainda mais nossos corpos, uma de minhas mãos foram para sua nuca a qual segurava firme. Gemi entre o beijo ao sentir suas mãos se embrenharem em meus cabelos, suas unhas fazendo um carinho excitante em minha nuca.

Minha outra mão foi para sua coxa, a erguendo na altura do meu quadril, Bella entendeu o recado e em um salto enlaçou meu quadril, deslizei para dentro dela em uma estocada firme sem cortar o beijo, gememos juntos ao estarmos completamente conectados, eu a invadia duplamente.

As ondas tornavam o momento ainda mais excitante, deslizei meus lábios por sua pele em busca de ar, seus mamilos rijos roçavam em meu peito me deixando ainda mais excitado, tomei um deles em meus lábios o sugando, lambendo vendo minha esposa arquear as costas, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Seu corpo acompanhava meus movimentos, senti o prazer tomar conta do meu corpo e Bella dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, intensifiquei as investidas, cada vez mais rápidas e mais fortes, até que juntos explodimos em puro prazer.

O que começamos no mar terminou no tapete da sala, onde estávamos completamente enroscados um no outro, minha cabeça entre seus seios depois de ter atingido o ápice pela terceira vez. Sai de dentro dela acomodando-a em meus braços.

- Pensei que jamais voltaria a sentir isso... – Bella brincava com os pêlos do meu peito. – Achei que estivesse tudo perdido, que jamais estaria em seus braços novamente... – ela apoiou o queixo em meu peito e me olhava intensamente. – Quando ouvi você falando com ela... – parecia hesitante. – Quando atendeu ao telefone o colocou no viva voz, ouvi quando disse a ela que precisava dela, que queria encontrá-la e...

- Foi para distraí-la, Bennett havia pedido e...

- Agora eu sei, mas naquele exato momento senti como se meu coração fosse esmagado lenta e dolorosamente, não sei como descrever a dor que senti...

- Me perdoa meu amor. – pedi a puxando pra perto de mim, envolvendo-a em meus braços. – A culpa foi minha, se não fosse por mim, jamais teria passado por tudo aquilo.

- A culpa não foi sua, e sim daquela insana, aquela mulher estava completamente fora de si, dizia coisas horríveis, ela me odeia tanto ou mais que Tanya.

- Foi Tanya quem colocou Sophia em nossas vidas... – ela franziu o cenho. – Em seu depoimento, Tanya confessou que instigou Sophia a me seduzir, queria nos separar de qualquer forma...

- E quase conseguiu. – disse aninhada em meus braços.

- Fui um idiota completo, desde o início, tudo fazia parte do plano daquelas duas loucas... Quase te perdi, e jamais vou me perdoar por isso.

- Acabou Edward, estamos aqui, juntos...

- Mas olha pelo que passou Bella e a culpa foi minha!

- Não repita isso, você me salvou... – disse se erguendo, ficando de frente pra mim. – Não pensou duas vezes ao tomar aquele tiro, me protegeu com seu corpo, não tem idéia do medo que senti naquele momento... – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Pensei que tivesse te perdido.

- O faria novamente, sem pestanejar Bella, eu te amo.

- Também te amo, quero esquecer tudo aquilo, aquele pesadelo!

- O que aconteceu naquele lugar Bella?

- Nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida, à medida que o tempo ia passando me dava conta de que jamais voltaria a vê-los, alguns deles pareciam sentir prazer em me tratar mal, com agressividade e Sophia os instigava a isso.

- Vadia! – cuspi entre os dentes.

-No dia em que gravaram o DVD, ela disse que eu jamais veria estes olhos verdes... – sua mão tocou meu rosto. – Disse que sua boca... – senti seus dedos delinearem meus lábios. – Pertencia a ela, assim como seu corpo, que você seria dela, que o faria me esquecer em seus braços.

- Nem em mil anos. – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Ouviu bem? Nem em mil anos ela me faria esquecer você, meu amor.

- Ela se valeu do fato de que eu estava acorrentada e me bateu com gosto... -senti meu sangue ferver ao ouvir aquilo. – As coisas que dizia, me chamava de vira-lata, dizia que você era demais pra alguém como eu, que você é um sangue puro, que tem pedigree, quanto a mim, não passava de uma vira-lata inútil.

- Deus do céu, quanta sandice! – um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – O que foi?

- De certa forma, eu pensava como ela... – senti meus olhos saltarem e novamente Bella me presenteou com um sorriso. – Você é um puro sangue, não consigo entender o que viu em alguém como eu.

- Quantas vezes eu terei que te dizer que você é tudo pra mim? A razão da minha vida Isabella! Você é a mulher mais linda e envolvente que conheci... – ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – É doce, sedutora sem o menor esforço e quando se esforça, é de enlouquecer um homem... – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. - Você me faz feliz quando simplesmente sorri, me deu dois filhos lindos, uma família, algo pelo que lutar Bella, você me deu tudo, absolutamente tudo!

- Exagerado! – disse caindo na gargalhada, há tanto tempo não a ouvia rir daquele jeito debochado.

- Isso é que me faz amá-la cada vez mais... – ela parou de sorrir me olhando confusa. – Esse teu jeito espontâneo, essa tua risada gostosa, esse teu jeito debochado, amo tudo isso em você.

- Ama é? – disse sentando-se sobre mim, com uma perna de cada lado, ela estava completamente nua, devo ressaltar. – Então prove. – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, arfei ao sentir sua mão envolver meu membro, o encaixando em si, descendo sobre ele lentamente.

- Bella... – gemi tamanho prazer que senti, voltando a amá-la com devoção.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de votar na próxima fic! **


	31. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Aos poucos Bella contava o que realmente havia acontecido naquele cativeiro, passamos duas semanas na ilha, umas das melhores que tivemos, estávamos em plena lua de mel e minha Bella estava de volta, sarcástica e sem papas na língua como sempre.

- Estou com saudade dos meus filhotes. – reclamou enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

- Quer voltar? – ela assentiu meio sem graça, liguei para Peter acertando tudo para nossa volta, nem preciso dizer que minha irmã estava em êxtase, assim que descemos do avião, nossa família torta nos aguardava no aeroporto de Forks.

- Oi meus amores! – disse Bella agachada com os braços abertos, os dois correram pra ela que caiu levando os dois consigo, caindo na gargalhada em seguida. Todos olharam pra mim espantados, somente assenti sorrindo, Alice soltou um longo suspiro aliviado.

Seu irmão ao ver a farra dos três, soltava gritinhos e sacudia as mãozinhas, todos estavam lá, nossa família, grande e torta como ela mesma costumava dizer. Rose estava lá com sua barriga enorme.

- Olha só pra você. – Bella dizia acariciando sua barriga, ela cumprimentou um por um, se desculpando com todos eles por sua ausência, ao abraçar Alice se desculpou pelo adiamento do casamento.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

O bebê de Rose e Emm nasceu um mês antes do casamento de Alice, Brandon Hale Cullen veio ao mundo medindo cinqüenta centímetros e pesando quase quatro quilos, nunca ouvi uma mulher gritar tanto em minha vida, sem contar a enxurrada de palavrões que Rosalie proferiu da casa de tia Esme ao hospital, foi assustador, minha esposa e Alice ficaram chocadas.

Minha irmã garantiu que tão cedo não teria filhos, e nunca vi meu primo tão babão, Emmett chorava feito bobo com o filho nos braços. Tia Esme e tio Carlisle não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Finalmente havia chego o dia do casamento de Alice, minha irmã estava linda, e minha esposa era sem dúvidas a dama de honra mais linda que já tinha visto. Alice pediu pra que eu entrasse com ela e a entregasse a Jasper, confesso que foi um momento emocionante.

A recepção foi impecável, haviam tantos convidados, não sei de onde Alice conhecia toda aquela gente! A imprensa dizia que foi o evento do ano o que deixou minha irmã eufórica, eles foram para a Europa onde passariam um mês em lua de mel.

- Tenho pena de Jazz... – disse Bella ao meu lado, havíamos acabado de nos despedir deles.

- Porque diz isso?

-Alice na Europa, que Deus o ajude! – ela tinha razão, pobre Jazz.

- Você é mesmo impossível senhora Cullen.

- Mas você me ama, não é?

- Mais que tudo!

**O tempo passou e...**

Dividimos nosso ano entre Forks, Los Angeles e a Ilha, a primeira vez que levamos sua família pra lá foi demais, Seth e sua namorada se divertiram muito, Charlie e Sue ficaram encantados, assim como Leah e Jake, Charlotte então nem se fala.

Bella finalmente aceitou o emprego que Hulien lhe ofereceu, tornou-se curadora, viajava o país em busca de novos talentos, nossos pequenos já estavam na escolinha, o que facilitava as coisas. Eu também viajo bastante, mas não tanto quanto a nova presidente da empresa, Vick se tornou minha representante legal e passei a ela a presidência da empresa, ficando com o cardo de diretor executivo.

Assim teria mais tempo para minha família, Emm também preferiu assim, já que estava curtindo esse lance de ser pai. Bella e eu temos nossas discussões e nossas briguinhas, mas sempre nos acertamos da melhor forma possível, nunca mais dormimos brigados, ela é ciumenta e cabeça dura e confesso que também não sou uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas nos entendemos, porque nos amamos acima de tudo.

Nunca poderia imaginar que aquela ida a Forks mudaria minha vida desta forma, Bella era uma mulher incrível, uma mãe excelente, fez com que eu me tornasse um homem digno do orgulho dos meus filhos, meus tios, minha irmã, meus amigos e principalmente dos meus pais, onde quer que estejam.

Charlotte costuma dizer: "Que o príncipe encontrou sua princesa!"

Já Bella não tem dúvida de que minha mãe e Renée deram uma ajuda de onde quer que estejam, nos colocando um no caminho do outro.. Ela me fascinou como Nikki e me arrebatou como Bella, amo essa mulher mais que tudo e vou amá-la pra sempre. Prefiro acreditar que foi um toque do destino... Encontrei a minha princesa, o meu anjo, a mulher da minha vida o meu verdadeiro amor.

Fim

* * *

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, espero que tenham gostado de mais esta estória!**

**Lembrem-se que serão vocês que escolherão as próximas fics. **

**Beijos e obrigada! **


	32. VOTAÇÃO

**EPÍLOGO**

Aos poucos Bella contava o que realmente havia acontecido naquele cativeiro, passamos duas semanas na ilha, umas das melhores que tivemos, estávamos em plena lua de mel e minha Bella estava de volta, sarcástica e sem papas na língua como sempre.

- Estou com saudade dos meus filhotes. – reclamou enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

- Quer voltar? – ela assentiu meio sem graça, liguei para Peter acertando tudo para nossa volta, nem preciso dizer que minha irmã estava em êxtase, assim que descemos do avião, nossa família torta nos aguardava no aeroporto de Forks.

- Oi meus amores! – disse Bella agachada com os braços abertos, os dois correram pra ela que caiu levando os dois consigo, caindo na gargalhada em seguida. Todos olharam pra mim espantados, somente assenti sorrindo, Alice soltou um longo suspiro aliviado.

Seu irmão ao ver a farra dos três, soltava gritinhos e sacudia as mãozinhas, todos estavam lá, nossa família, grande e torta como ela mesma costumava dizer. Rose estava lá com sua barriga enorme.

- Olha só pra você. – Bella dizia acariciando sua barriga, ela cumprimentou um por um, se desculpando com todos eles por sua ausência, ao abraçar Alice se desculpou pelo adiamento do casamento.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

O bebê de Rose e Emm nasceu um mês antes do casamento de Alice, Brandon Hale Cullen veio ao mundo medindo cinqüenta centímetros e pesando quase quatro quilos, nunca ouvi uma mulher gritar tanto em minha vida, sem contar a enxurrada de palavrões que Rosalie proferiu da casa de tia Esme ao hospital, foi assustador, minha esposa e Alice ficaram chocadas.

Minha irmã garantiu que tão cedo não teria filhos, e nunca vi meu primo tão babão, Emmett chorava feito bobo com o filho nos braços. Tia Esme e tio Carlisle não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Finalmente havia chego o dia do casamento de Alice, minha irmã estava linda, e minha esposa era sem dúvidas a dama de honra mais linda que já tinha visto. Alice pediu pra que eu entrasse com ela e a entregasse a Jasper, confesso que foi um momento emocionante.

A recepção foi impecável, haviam tantos convidados, não sei de onde Alice conhecia toda aquela gente! A imprensa dizia que foi o evento do ano o que deixou minha irmã eufórica, eles foram para a Europa onde passariam um mês em lua de mel.

- Tenho pena de Jazz... – disse Bella ao meu lado, havíamos acabado de nos despedir deles.

- Porque diz isso?

-Alice na Europa, que Deus o ajude! – ela tinha razão, pobre Jazz.

- Você é mesmo impossível senhora Cullen.

- Mas você me ama, não é?

- Mais que tudo!

**O tempo passou e...**

Dividimos nosso ano entre Forks, Los Angeles e a Ilha, a primeira vez que levamos sua família pra lá foi demais, Seth e sua namorada se divertiram muito, Charlie e Sue ficaram encantados, assim como Leah e Jake, Charlotte então nem se fala.

Bella finalmente aceitou o emprego que Hulien lhe ofereceu, tornou-se curadora, viajava o país em busca de novos talentos, nossos pequenos já estavam na escolinha, o que facilitava as coisas. Eu também viajo bastante, mas não tanto quanto a nova presidente da empresa, Vick se tornou minha representante legal e passei a ela a presidência da empresa, ficando com o cardo de diretor executivo.

Assim teria mais tempo para minha família, Emm também preferiu assim, já que estava curtindo esse lance de ser pai. Bella e eu temos nossas discussões e nossas briguinhas, mas sempre nos acertamos da melhor forma possível, nunca mais dormimos brigados, ela é ciumenta e cabeça dura e confesso que também não sou uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas nos entendemos, porque nos amamos acima de tudo.

Nunca poderia imaginar que aquela ida a Forks mudaria minha vida desta forma, Bella era uma mulher incrível, uma mãe excelente, fez com que eu me tornasse um homem digno do orgulho dos meus filhos, meus tios, minha irmã, meus amigos e principalmente dos meus pais, onde quer que estejam.

Charlotte costuma dizer: "Que o príncipe encontrou sua princesa!"

Já Bella não tem dúvida de que minha mãe e Renée deram uma ajuda de onde quer que estejam, nos colocando um no caminho do outro.. Ela me fascinou como Nikki e me arrebatou como Bella, amo essa mulher mais que tudo e vou amá-la pra sempre. Prefiro acreditar que foi um toque do destino... Encontrei a minha princesa, o meu anjo, a mulher da minha vida o meu verdadeiro amor.

Fim

* * *

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, espero que tenham gostado de mais esta estória!**

**Lembrem-se que serão vocês que escolherão as próximas fics. **

**Beijos e obrigada! **


	33. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	34. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
